Fleur de pêcher
by Rukie-chan
Summary: Lorsqu'on est enfant, on aime à croire que l'amour resout tout. J'ai grandi et j'ai compris que ce n'était pas si simple. L'amour le plus sincère ne peut changer ce qu'est l'autre. Il peut atténuer la douleur ou faire encore plus de mal. Surtout lorsqu'il est l'ombre et moi la lumière. Aujourd'hui, je sais. Si l'amour avait pu vaincre les ténèbres, il serait venu avec moi
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous, eh oui je recommences une fiction. En faîte, le début traîne dans mon ordinateur depuis un moment et je me suis dit que ça valait peut-être la peine de la publier.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Voici le prologue qui commence mon histoire, mais** par la fin**. Ce sont les pensées de mon héroïne, à la fin de l'histoire. Je me suis dit que ça serait originale de commencer ainsi.

**Bonne lecture !**

Ps : Tout sauf mon héroïne et beaucoup de personnages **appartient à Rowling**. En faîte, il serrait plus simple de dire, les Maraudeurs, Lily Evans, Dolohov, Rosier, Wilkes, et tout les vilains mangemorts de l'âge de nos héros, les profs et Poudlard sont à J.K. Je le précise car j'ai crée vraiment **beaucoup **de personnages et je n'ai pas envie qu'on les piques sans permission. Même si je doutes que mes personnages plaisent tant que ça ^^

_Rukie-chan_

**MAJ 06/04/2014 : réécriture de la préface de Fleur de Pêcher, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! **

* * *

**Fleur de pêcher**

Préface :

Lorsque tu m'as offert une fleur de pêcher, j'ignorais alors ce qu'elle signifiait. Je ne l'ai appris que bien plus tard. Au travers de cette fleur, tu m'as avoué être mon prisonnier.

Te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre ? Moi, cet instant marque ma mémoire à jamais. Car ce jour-là, tu m'as fasciné autant qu'effrayé. Et pourtant … Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas su te résister. Ton regard si profond m'a emprisonné, me défiant de l'éviter. Aussi envoûtant qu'il était froid. Tout en toi me faisait peur, tu étais tellement distant et cruel. Et pourtant je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, je détournais mon regard pour mieux te regarder par la suite. Avais-tu la moindre idée du pouvoir que tu exerçais sur moi ?

Je fixe les pétales séchées de la fleur que tu m'as offert. Quelle douce ironie … Alors que tu avoues être mon prisonnier, me voilà qui me libère enfin de tes chaînes. Tu ne me retiendras plus, Evan, plus jamais.

J'ai espéré, longtemps. Trop longtemps, sans doute. J'ai souvent imaginé que tu pourrais changer, par amour pour moi. Pourtant, pas un instant je n'ai cessé de t'aimer tel que tu étais. Mais un jour, tu m'as déçue. Je suppose que c'était inévitable. Alors aujourd'hui, je me suis résignée.

Tu ne peux plus me rattraper, cette fois, c'est fini. Je t'aime. Merlin sait que je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toutes mes forces. Alors ne m'en veux pas ! Je ne veux juste pas être présente le jour où tu périras.

Car le chemin que tu as choisi, mon froid serpent, ne mène qu'à la mort, tu le sais bien … Alors, malgré cette fascination et cet amour que j'éprouverais à jamais pour toi, tu ne me retiendras plus. Je ne suis plus ta prisonnière, Evan.

Mais avant d'en finir, laisse-moi me rappeler notre histoire, mon histoire... Ma fleur de pêcher a fanée … Et toi, aujourd'hui, es-tu encore mien ?

* * *

Alors ? Dans le chapitre suivant nous rencontrerons donc notre héroïne, jeune et innocente le jour de son départ pour sa sixième année. Rien de tous ce qui est écrit ici n'a eu lieu, vous allez donc découvrir son histoire avec elle, pendant que celle qui écrit ce préface se remémore sa vie. Vous suivez ?

J'espère que cet avant-goût vous aura plu !

Rukie-chan


	2. My name is Cartier, Tania Cartier !

Bonjour les gens ! Ou Bonsoir, tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ceci.

Alors, je tiens à remercier ma béta - pauvre d'elle- à qui j'ai fais corriger un chapitre pour finalement en écrire un autre à la place. Je tiens à m'excuser publiquement devant celle-ci ! Donc sincèrement, merci et désolé **Choupinette**.

Bien sûr, je remercie également les personnes qui ont lu et reviewer le petit prologue. **Mebahiah25** qui lit tout ce que j'écris et que je ne remercierai jamais assez pour donner un avis constructif à chaque fois ! **Loupiotte125**, qui me lit également depuis mon arrivée sur ce site ! Et ma chère Banane pourrie - mais si c'est affectueux- alias Mila-Cissy de son vrai ( ou pas) nom **MilaDK.**

Quatre personnes qui laisse des commentaires pour un début, c'est pas si mal ? Si ?

Allons, cesse de bavardage, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je vous retrouve plus bas !

**MAJ 06/04/2014 : on commence déjà à voir quelques modifications, comme les passages en italiques. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

* * *

**Chapitre I **

**My name is Cartier, Tania Cartier**

_Je me demande à partir de quel instant il me faudrait commencer mes mémoires. Pas que les premières années de mon existence soient inintéressantes, mais au vu de ce que j'ai vécu par la suite, elles semblent un peu fades._

_Je me fixe dans le miroir de notre chambre et passe une main dans mes cheveux courts, un geste machinal que j'effectue chaque jour sans m'en rendre compte. Je déteste cette coiffure, mais je ne me résous pas à les laisser pousser à nouveau. Je ne dois pas revenir dans le passé …_

_Mais c'est plus fort que moi …_

* * *

J'ai toujours cru au destin, pas vous ? Je me suis souvent demandé ce qui était l'élément déterminant de ma vie, ce qui avait fait que cette dernière avait pris tout son sens. Était-ce le jour de ma naissance ou celui où j'eus ma première dent ? Je ne crois pas. En réalité, je le savais au plus profond de moi-même. C'était le jour où j'avais reçu une étrange lettre, l'année de mes onze ans.

Je recevais régulièrement du courrier, de personnes admiratrices de ma fabuleuse mère, qui cherchait à l'approcher au travers de l'enfant vulnérable que j'étais. Ma mère était à l'époque une jeune actrice anglaise qui venait de faire ces débuts sur scène, mais elle avait déjà de nombreux fans. Elle était douée, ma mère. Dans tous ce qu'elle entreprenait. Sauf moi. A sa grande déception, je n'ai jamais été comme elle. Ma nature réservée faisait que je préférais de loin la connaissance au divertissement, ce qui avait toujours eu tendance à l'agacer, bien que mon père en soit plutôt fier.

Cette lettre aurait pu disparaître avec toutes les autres, dont je ne prenais même plus la peine d'ouvrir. Mais l'étrange blason sur l'enveloppe m'avait immédiatement interpellé. Quelque chose, dans cette lettre, m'avait donné l'impression que ma vie en dépendait. Quand j'y repense, je me trouve idiote, une vie dépendant d'une lettre ? Mais du haut de mes onze ans, c'était l'impression que j'avais eu.

Idiote, j'en avais sûrement l'air car j'ai ri comme une imbécile durant plusieurs minutes après la lecture de la lettre. J'avais cru à une blague de mauvais goût, mais qui avait au moins eu le mérite de me faire rire. Alors j'ai attendu le soir, que ma mère rentre de sa représentation, pour qu'elle puisse rire, elle aussi. Mais elle n'a pas ri. Sur son visage, je n'ai lu que de l'inquiétude et de la colère, bien que je n'en connaisse toujours pas la raison. J'ai supposé parfois qu'elle avait déjà eu affaire au monde sorcier, mais ma mère est trop cartésienne, trop moldue pour ça.

Mais je m'égare. Je voulais simplement dire que c'était la découverte de ma condition de sorcier qui avait changé ma vie. Vraiment. Car je rencontrais bientôt grâce à elle, trois personnes exceptionnelles qui restèrent chères à mon cœur durant de longues années. De véritables amis, comme je n'en avais jamais eu.

Je fis la connaissance du premier dans le Poudlard Express, ce merveilleux train rouge qui me conduisit pour la première fois vers la fameuse école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Il se nommait Alexandre Storm et il devint mon meilleur ami. Nous ne nous étions jamais quittés depuis l'instant où il était venu frapper à la porte de mon compartiment, en première année. Nous ne nous disputions jamais. En fait, nous étions presque en symbiose. J'ai toujours considéré Alexandre comme un frère, car s'il pouvait se vanter d'avoir un frère et une sœur, ce n'était pas mon cas, et j'aimais m'imaginer à la place d'Amelia, sa petite sœur.

Ma meilleure amie me disait souvent à l'époque qu'Alexandre et moi étions complémentaires, deux faces d'une même pièce. Elle, je l'avais rencontré plus tard, dans mon dortoir. Rosalie Millot. A cet instant, je ne me doutais pas encore que nous serions si proche un jour. Déjà en première année, Rosalie était le genre de fille que j'avais toujours eu en horreur. Une peste ambulante appelée à devenir une véritable garce ! Et pourtant, au delà de son épaisse carapace, j'avais eu l'occasion de me rendre compte qu'elle était une fille merveilleuse. Bien sûr, nous étions les seuls à le savoir car Rosalie ne se laissait pas approcher facilement.

Et finalement, il y avait Stephan, le rigolo de la bande qui se moquait bien des règles qu'on voulait nous imposer, comme celle de la pureté du sang. Stephan était un sang-pur et pour être tout à fait honnête, j'étais la seule de notre groupe qui aurait vraiment pu lui causer des ennuis. Les Storm étaient des sang-purs depuis de très longues générations. Rosalie était une sang-mêlée. Alors que moi, j'étais simplement une née-moldue. Mais heureusement, Stephan Scamander ne faisait pas attention à ses choses-là. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le lui dire, mais je lui en suis reconnaissante.

Nous nous trouvions tous les quatre dans la même maison. Je n'avais – à l'époque – pas de préjugés sur les autres. J'étais intimement persuadée qu'un Serpentard pouvait-être bon, qu'un Poufsouffle pouvait-être méchant et qu'un Gryffondor pouvait-être peureux. Pour moi, la maison ne faisait pas tout et n'excusait rien. Le temps me permit de me rendre compte que j'étais bien naïve, même si aujourd'hui, je sais que mon premier jugement n'était pas si idiot qu'il en avait l'air. En ce début de sixième en tout cas, j'étais toujours dans ce premier état d'esprit et j'attendais que quelqu'un me prouve que j'avais raison.

Le jour fatidique arriva finalement, celui de la fin des vacances et je constatais avec ravissement que le soleil serait bien des nôtres aujourd'hui. Alors, de bonne humeur, je m'avançais vers le second lit de la chambre.

- C'est l'or, chantonnais-je à l'oreille d'une jeune fille profondément endormie, l'or de se réveiller ! Mon Seignor … (1)

J'entendis un rire, étouffé par l'oreiller. Ce que j'aimais avec Rosalie, c'était sa connaissance de la culture moldue grâce à son sang-mêlé. Lorsque je discutais avec Steph ou Alex, j'étais souvent obligée de tout leur expliquer, ce qui rendait mes blagues ou mes allusions beaucoup moins amusantes. Je vis une masse de cheveux blonds sortir de sous la couette et mon amie - en mode zombie - se diriger vers la salle de bain. Rosalie était une très belle jeune femme et, bien que détestée, personne ne pouvait dire le contraire. Mais à mes yeux, elle était surtout magnifiquement hilarante au lever du lit.

Lorsque nous fûmes prêtes, nous partîmes – bagages en main – vers la gare, qui était vraiment très proche de la maison des Millot, accompagnées de la mère de Rosalie. Cela faisait plus ou moins un mois que je vivais chez Rosie, mais sa mère avait pris l'habitude de me voir car durant chaques vacances scolaires, je passais les trois-quart de mon temps chez elle. L'autre quart ? J'étais souvent chez Stephan, Alexandre ne pouvant m'inviter chez lui à cause de sa famille trop « sang-pur ». Je n'étais jamais chez moi. Ou si peu qu'on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était vraiment chez moi. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'y aller alors que ma mère n'était jamais présente et que mon père était constamment en voyage d'affaire. Lorsque j'y passais, c'était uniquement pour voir ma nurse, qui s'était occupée de moi lorsque j'étais enfant.

- Vous n'avez rien oublié, mes filles ? Demanda Megara Millot quand nous fûmes sur le quai. Vos pyjamas ? Ta peluche, Rosie chérie ?

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ricaner dans mon coin à chaque fois qu'on mentionnait la peluche de Rosalie. Je veux dire, nous étions en sixième année et mon amie avait encore sa peluche Polochon ! Vous savez, Polochon ? La petite sirène, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Mais non ! Pas celles de Poudlard ! Laissez tomber et laissez moi ricaner tranquillement, voulez-vous ?

- Et toi, Tam chérie ? Ta brosse à dent ? Eurêka ? Bagheera ?

Non, Meg n'est pas devenue folle à force de nous supporter. Oui, j'ai ma brosse à dent, je ne parlais pas de ça ! Eurêka est le nom que j'ai donné à mon hibou. Et Bagheera, celui de ma demi-fléreur, offerte par la famille de Stephan. Rosalie disait toujours que j'avais le chic pour donner des noms merdiques à mes animaux. Même pas vrai ...

Un autre petit détail qui vaut la peine d'être mentionné, je ne m'appelle pas Tam, qu'on se le dise ! C'est un surnom qu'on décidait de me donner mes amis car selon eux, Tania ne permettait pas de faire un raccourcis sympa. Bref.

Megara nous prit dans ses bras et versa une petite larme en s'exclamant que ces petites chéries quitter encore une fois la maison et que la vieille demeure allait être bien vide sans nous. Je pense que c'était surtout les armoires qui allaient être vide, car Merlin, que ma valise était lourde !

Assises dans un compartiment, assez facilement trouvé car dès que Rosalie s'installait quelque part tout le monde s'éloignait, je vis cette dernière faire un signe de la main à sa mère avant que le train ne démarre. Je remarquais que Rosalie semblait plus mélancolique qu'elle n'en avait l'habitude.

- Tania ? Tu sais, ma mère considère que tu es un peu une seconde fille pour elle … Alors, je voulais te demander … Ne te sens pas obligée, surtout … Mais, si jamais il devait m'arriver quelque chose … Oh, je ne suis pas idiote, je sais qu'une guerre se prépare … Mais si jamais je ne suis plus là … Tu voudras bien passer la voir, pour t'assurer qu'elle va bien ? Elle a déjà perdu mon père, j'ai peur qu'elle ne supporte pas de perdre sa fille.

Je me raidis et affichais une mine sombre, comme mon amie. Nous évitions toujours d'en parler surtout devant Meg – elle ne nous aurait jamais laissé repartir sinon – mais nous étions sincèrement inquiètes. En bonnes Serdaigles, nous avions tendance à tout analyser et il nous paraissait évident qu'une guerre se préparait.

- Je serais là, jurais-je à mon amie.

- Merci, Tania, sourit-elle, reconnaissante.

Je lançais la conversation sur un sujet plus amusant. J'étais mal à l'aise lorsque nous parlions de tel sujet et ce n'était pas notre genre de nous apitoyer sur notre sort. Elle avait perdu son père lorsqu'elle était enfant et mes parents à moi n'étaient jamais présent pour moi. C'étaient des faits, alors nous n'en parlions pas. Des élèves passèrent devant la porte de notre compartiment et je me perdis peu à peu dans la contemplation de la compagne anglaise.

-Tania Camila Cartier ! S'écria fortement Rosalie, me faisant sursauter.

- Oui ! Criais-je, à mon tour, avant de me rendre compte de son hilarité. Bah quoi ?

- Je te parles depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes et je suis sûre que tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que je t'ai dit ! Bougonna t-elle.

- Pardon, souris-je contrite.

- Moui … Bon, ça passe pour cette fois ! Je te disais, maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, qu'il faudrait que tu choisisses ta cible pour cette année. Et si possible avant que Steph et Alex ne nous trouvent !

- Oh, oui si tu veux !

C'était plus un rituel qu'un petit jeu puéril que nous faisions depuis notre troisième année. Nous nous fixions sur un garçon et il fallait être sorti avec lui avant la fin de l'année. Celle qui perdait acheter une breloque à ajouter sur le bracelet de l'autre. Pour être honnête, l'idée venait de Rosalie après un de ses chagrins d'amour de fillette. Elle avait eu besoin de se prouver quelque chose et m'avait entraîné là-dedans. Elle allait mieux depuis mais c'était devenu une coutume entre nous. Pour continuer dans mon élan de franchise, il me fallait admettre que mon bracelet n'avait aucune breloque. Triste pour moi, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Que dirais-tu de … Zach Beaumont ? Sixième année, Poufsouffle.

- Je le trouve un peu niais, répondit Rosalie. Pour toi, pourquoi pas Regulus Black ?

- Trop jeune. Même s'il est mignon, il traîne avec Rogue et tout le monde sait que celui-ci fait de la magie noire !

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de préjugés ? Se moqua Rosie.

- Mais je n'en ai pas, protestais-je, je suis sûre que Rogue fait de la magie noire. Nuance !

Je fis mine de réfléchir un peu, mais elle m'avait donné une idée en parlant de Regulus.

- Tu sais quoi ? Cette année, tu t'attaques à du gros gibier, ma belle ! Je t'ai trouvé le candidat idéal, lui dis-je.

- Qui ?

- Sirius Black, lâchais-je.

Elle siffla, amusée. Puisque c'était notre sixième année – et vu qu'elle gagnait à chaque fois – j'estimais que je pouvais lui donner un peu plus de difficulté. Nous avions toujours évité le groupe de Black, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow. Ils étaient tous simplement trop populaires pour être approchés par de simple Serdaigles dans notre genre. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ?

- Tu me surestimes, Tam chérie, mais je relève le défi ! Si je dois séduire Sirius Black, j'estime que tu dois t'attaquer à un septième année … Que dis-tu de … Kyle Ross ? Septième année de notre maison et très bon joueur de Quidditch, ce qui ne gâche rien.

Je lui souris et confirmais son choix. C'était parfait, Rosalie n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber. Kyle et moi nous nous connaissions déjà eu peu. J'allais peut-être avoir une chance de gagner, cette année. Pour être sincère, Kyle me plaisait déjà, depuis l'année dernière.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit bientôt sur Stephan qui entra pour faire un énorme câlin à … Bagheera. Que voulez-vous, ma fléreur était géniale ! Non, sincèrement, j'étais entourée de tarés, sortez-moi de là ! Mais celui qui fit une entrée fracassante fut comme d'habitude, Alexandre.

Sa chemise froissée avait les premiers boutons ouverts, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, ses joues rouges et son souffle haletant trahissait l'effort qu'il venait de faire. Contrairement aux apparences, Alexandre n'avait pas couru après le train et il ne s'était pas non plus envoyer en l'air avec n'importe quelle fille. Bien que très beau garçon, il était le genre trop timide pour ça.

Non, la raison se résumait en deux petits mots : Églantine Faucett. La meilleure amie de sa petite sœur, follement amoureuse de lui, qui avait du lui sauter dessus en le voyant sur le quai de la gare. Ça finissait toujours de la même façon, Alexandre allait se cacher dans le train, elle le suivait, il courait dans les wagons pour la semer en attendant qu'elle s'épuise. Heureusement pour lui, Églantine n'était très sportive.

Je me levais pour remettre sa chemise correctement, sous le regard attendri de notre ami Stephan, convaincu que nous finirions ensemble, un jour. Nous avons eu beau lui dire que ça n'arriverait jamais, il n'écoute que ce qu'il veut bien alors nous avons abandonné.

- Je pense que tu devrais dire clairement à Églantine que son amour n'est pas réciproque, conseillais-je. Ça serait aussi bien pour toi que pour elle. Au moins, tu lui permettrais de passer à autre chose.

- Et c'est la spécialiste en amour qui parle ? Se moqua ouvertement Rosalie, qui savait que niveau relation amoureuse, je n'étais pas très fiable.

Je leur tirais puérilement la langue puis j'allais m'asseoir sur la banquette. Alexandre m'imita et je me blottis contre lui immédiatement. Mon meilleur ami m'avait vraiment manqué. J'observais Rosie et Steph se chamailler, comme à leur habitude, alors que la main d'Alex me caressait gentiment les cheveux. Eurêka dormait, Bagheera ronronnait sur les genoux de Stephan. Je finis par m'endormir. Plus tard, dans la soirée, se dessina la silhouette sombre de notre château bien aimé.

Je soupirais de contentement, ça faisait vraiment du bien de revenir chez soi.

* * *

(1) La folie des Grandeurs

Verdict ? Non, ne dîtes rien ! Vous n'avez pas aimez ? Si ? Laissez une review pour ne pas me laissez me ronger les sangs ou les ongles ( Jamais compris cette expression -")

Elle vous plaît ma petite héroïne ? Ses amis ? Meg ?

Bon, j'en conviens il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action et il n'est pas très long. Mais ça mérite bien un petit commentaire, naaan ?

Passez une bonne semaine !

Rukie-chan


	3. Binns, fantôme ou gobelin ?

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !

Je sais, je suis impardonnable, un mois que je n'ai rien publié ... Ce n'est pas une excuse, mais j'ai eu un bac blanc de français, le passage devant le jury pour mon tpe ( travail personnel encadré) qui compte pour le bac, et encore un bac blanc en fin de semaine. Donc, disons que cette histoire n'était pas ma priorité.

Bref, vous êtes ici parce qu'enfin, j'ai remédié à ce problème, donc voici ... Le chapitre 2 !

Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier ma béta, ma super béta, Merlin la bénisse : **Choupinette**. Ainsi que mes lectrices, et lecteurs : Ma banane pourrie** MilaDK**, mon lecteur qui donne toujours des avis constructifs ET sincère : **Mebahiah25** et enfin une nouvelle revieweuse, a qui je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de répondre car je n'avais pas vu son commentaire ( tu m'excuseras, j'espère) **Aliete**. Tu me vois flatée car je ne pensais pas avoir de si gentilles reviews avec seulement un chapitre ^^

Je n'oublie cependant pas les personnes qui m'ont mis des reviews mais qui ne sont pas inscrite. Je me permet donc de vous répondre ici. **Fleur de Lotus**, je te remercie de ta review, je crois avoir corrigé les fautes dans le résumé, s'il en reste tu m'en vois navrée. Je comprends ton point de vue, mais s'il m'est arrivé de mettre ça, c'est justement parce que j'appréciais la fiction et que je trouvais dommage car je connais des personnes que les fautes rebutent et qui ne voudront pas lire plus loin. Je n'en fais pas partie, je ne me le permettrais pas vu les énormes que je fais. Si ça t'a vexée, tu m'en vois désolée, cela n'est pas dit méchamment.

Et **Lyzye**, je te remercie également, mon but est comme tu la souligner de faire mûrir mon personnage au fil des épreuves, de la rendre moins naïve au monde qui l'entoure. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

En se voit plus bas, à bientôt, _**Rukie-chan**_

**MAJ 06/04/14 **

* * *

**Chapitre II**

**Binns, fantôme ou gobelin ? **

_Nous avons visité de nombreux endroits avant de nous décider sur un petit manoir dans la campagne écossaise. Parce qu'à chaque fois que l'on découvrait une maison ou un appartement, je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer que ça puisse être « chez moi »._

_Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de « chez moi » lorsque je vivais avec mes parents. Ils n'étaient jamais là et malgré la beauté et la richesse de l'endroit, tout semblait vide et mort. Je n'ai pas su considérer cet endroit comme ma demeure. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps chez Rosalie, à tel point qu'elle avait ajouté un deuxième lit dans sa chambre à mon égard. Mais ce n'était non plus chez moi, malgré l'accueil chaleureux que j'y recevais._

_Lorsque je pense à l'endroit que je considère comme ma maison, mon antre, il n'y a que l'image de Poudlard qui me vient en tête. Au fond, peut-être bien que c'est le seul endroit où j'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'être moi. C'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré mes amis, que je considérais comme ma véritable famille. Poudlard était mon nouveau foyer, ma nouvelle vie._

_J'imagine avec du recul que c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi ce manoir, en Écosse, car c'est l'endroit le plus proche de Poudlard que j'ai trouvé. _

* * *

J'avais toujours adoré Poudlard. J'adorais le parc lorsqu'il était ensoleillé et même lorsqu'il était enneigé. J'aimais le lac et le calamar géant qui s'amusait parfois à faire peur aux élèves. Mais ce que j'aimais le plus, c'était le château lui-même. Au delà du fait qu'il recelait de mystère et de choses à découvrir, j'appréciais aussi l'ambiance des repas dans la grande salle ou encore des instants simples comme la distribution du courrier par nos hiboux. Vraiment, j'aimais tout ce qui approchait de près ou de loin Poudlard.

Pour ne rien gâcher ma soif de connaissance était toujours éveillée dans cette école. C'était un véritable plaisir d'apprendre chaque jour de nouvelles choses sur ce monde, encore inconnu pour moi, même après six années. Je trouvais ça vraiment excitant ! J'estimais donc avec une certaine modestie que je n'avais aucun mérite vis à vis de mes bonnes notes puisque c'était de bon cœur et avec entrain que je buvais littéralement les paroles de nos professeurs.

Dans un pareil état d'esprit, j'avouais avoir des difficultés à comprendre comment mes amis faisaient pour être moins passionnés que moi. Je supposais sans certitude que le fait de baigner dans cet univers depuis leur enfance leur avait fait perdre la notion de chose incroyable et que faire de la magie était devenu pour eux aussi banal que de chanter « viens au pays des Schtroumpfs » pour moi. Chacun sa culture, n'est-ce-pas ?

Pourtant, et malgré tout l'amour que je portais à mes études, je me demandais parfois si j'avais vraiment pris la bonne décision en choisissant de continuer l'histoire de la magie, cette année. Je suis persuadée qu'en temps normal cette matière m'aurait vraiment fascinée. Connaître l'histoire des sorciers aux travers des âges, ça aurait dû être intéressant ! Et en temps normal, je n'aurais donc jamais manqué une seule minute d'un cours en rêverie. Et qu'en temps normal, mon parchemin serait logiquement rempli de notes. Mais hélas, nous n'étions plus en temps normal. Cette matière ne me fascinait malheureusement plus depuis bien longtemps, puisque nous ne parlions toujours que des révoltes gobelines. Et je ne faisais donc que me perdre constamment dans mes pensées, regardant parfois mon parchemin, désespérément vide. Et cela pour une unique mais non moindre raison : le professeur Binns.

- Et c'est ainsi, poursuivit la voix monotone du fantôme, que le fameux pub de Pré-au-lard, La Tête de Sanglier, est devenu le repère de la résistance gobeline à partir de …

Encore des gobelins … Merlin, faîtes quelque chose ! Pensais-je avant de tourner mon regard vers mes amis. Rosalie était assise nonchalamment à côté de moi et s'appliquait avec soin et précision du vernis sur les ongles. Elle lançait parfois quelques regards mauvais à des filles de Gryffondors qui avaient décidé d'attirer l'attention de leurs condisciples masculins. Ceux-ci, malheureusement pour eux, partageaient cette heure de cours avec nous. Pour être honnête, je n'avais pas été enthousiaste dans un premier temps à l'idée d'avoir des cours en commun avec les Gryffondor. J'avais eu peur qu'ils ne soient trop bruyants. Puis je m'étais rapidement rendue compte que s'ils pouvaient mettre un peu d'animation dans cette matière ci, ça ne serait pas plus mal. Merlin, du haut de son balai, en avait voulu autrement puisqu'il semblerait que les Gryffondors ne pouvaient pas repousser davantage que nous l'effet soporifique de notre professeur.

C'est avec un soupir non feint que je me rendis compte que la situation n'était guère plus distrayante du côté d'Alexandre. Ce dernier était avachi sur sa table, la tête sur les bras, dormant comme un bien-heureux. L'envie de le réveiller me vint un instant – après tout pourquoi échapperait-il à ce cours alors que je peinais à écouter ? - mais je n'étais de toute évidence pas assez cruelle pour ça, puisque je me détournais de lui. Mon dernier espoir de distraction fut réduit à néant lorsque je vis Stephan, plume en main, griffonner frénétiquement sur son parchemin.

On m'aurait dit que McGonagall vouait un culte à Rusard que cela m'aurait moins étonnée que la vision qui s'offrait à moi ! Merlin tout puissant aurait-il lancé un sort à mon ami ? Je me levais – d'une manière que j'aurais voulu discrète, bien que je fusse consciente qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout – pour voir au dessus de l'épaule de Stephan, puisqu'il se trouvait devant moi. Amusée, je me rasseyais convenablement avant qu'on ne puisse me faire une remarque. Le bon côté de toute cette histoire, c'était que Stephan savait au moins sur quoi la leçon d'aujourd'hui porter, ce qui n'était pas vraiment difficile puisque, comme je l'ai dis précédemment, Binns parlait toujours de la même chose. Le mauvais côté, si l'on pouvait parler de mauvais côté, c'était le fait que je n'étais pas franchement convaincue que notre professeur apprécierait de se voir dessiner avec des oreilles d'un mètre de long et un nez prééminent. Un parfait gobelin, en somme. Au fond, le pire dans cette histoire, c'était peut-être l'étonnante ressemblance du dessin avec notre professeur !

* * *

Je commençais tout juste à m'endormir quand la sonnerie magique me sortit de mon doux nuage. D'un pas tranquille nous nous dirigeâmes, Rosalie et moi, en botanique. Les garçons n'avaient pas pris cette option car :

- S'occuper des fleurs, très peu pour moi ! Je passe mon tour, merci ! M'avait dit un jour Stephan.

- Et puis, honnêtement, ça ne sert à rien cette matière, avait rajouté Alexandre.

J'avais eu beau leur dire que pour faire leurs petites potions qu'ils aimaient tant, ils avaient bien besoin des plantes dont nous nous occupions, mais rien n'y avait fait. C'était finalement un cours que nous consacrions à nos histoires de filles. Nous arrivâmes plusieurs minutes plus tard devant les serres, nos chaussures pleines de boues. Les autres élèves de notre année qui avaient pris cette option attendaient dehors, puisque nous ignorions encore la serre dans laquelle nous allions travailler. Mais ce n'était pas dérangeant, malgré la pluie matinale, le temps était désormais doux et le mois de Septembre restait relativement clément avec le soleil.

- J'espère que nous allons étudier des plantes dangereuses, cette année ! S'exclama vivement Rosalie. On pourrait extraire du venin ou donner à manger à des plantes carnivores !

- Pour cette année, je ne sais pas. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis sûre que nous serrons dans la serre 1, affirmais-je.

- Hein ?! Mais non, c'est la serre des premières années !

- Peut-être, lui concédais-je, mais vu qu'elle va nous faire un topique sur nos BUSES – que nous venons de passer – et sur les ASPICS de l'année prochaine, nous n'allons pas travailler. Donc, on va se faire chier et donc on serra dans la serre 1. CQFD ! Finis-je par expliquer d'un ton docte.

Je me rendis compte de mon erreur trop tard, car elle me regardait déjà d'un air suspicieux et les lèvres pincées. Elle ne faisait généralement cette tête là que lorsqu'elle était contrariée et je me sentis mal à l'aise sous son regard devenu froid. Rosalie savait être effrayante à l'occasion …

- Et je peux savoir comment tu sais tout ça, toi ? Me demanda t-elle froidement, bien qu'elle ait sûrement deviné la réponse.

- Je … Et bien, je …

- Ne me dis pas que tu as vu Storm, hier ?!

Je lui fis un petit sourire d'excuse, gênée d'être la source de sa colère. Il faudrait peut-être que j'explique quelques petites choses. Le Storm dont parlait Rosalie était le frère d'Alexandre, Gabriel. J'ai déjà dû le mentionner et si je ne l'ai pas fait, voici mon erreur réparée. Notez-le bien car c'était une personne que j'appréciais beaucoup, même s'il n'avait aucune considération pour les femmes, il avait toujours été parfaitement charmant avec moi. Et pour cette raison, Rosalie m'en voulait. Ou plutôt, elle lui en voulait d'être en bon terme avec moi. J'étais convaincue qu'au début, elle agissait ainsi par jalousie, car Gabriel Storm était le premier amour de Rosalie, lors de notre deuxième année. J'espérais aujourd'hui que c'était devenu une habitude et qu'elle ne souffrait plus de s'être faite lamentablement jetée par un garçon qu'elle aimait sincèrement.

- Je l'ai croisé dans le train lorsque je suis allée me dégourdir les jambes, me justifiais-je.

- Tu l'as « croisé » ou tu es allée le voir ? Questionna t-elle, pas dupe. C'est différent, Tam !

- Je voulais … tu sais … dire bonjour à Amelia et Agnès, dis-je en mentionnant la sœur et la cousine d'Alexandre et de Gabriel.

- Tu le sais, pourtant, qu'Agnès Storm est inséparable de son cher cousin ! Tu le sais ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu traînes encore avec lui ?! C'est un sale type !

- Désolée, Rosie, soupirais-je. Mais c'est Gab ! Le frère d'Alex … Je veux dire, c'est un sale type, d'accord … Mais … Pas avec moi.

Je ne savais pas comment lui expliquer que j'étais partagée entre eux. Rosalie était ma meilleure amie. Je l'adorais presque autant que Cérès, que je considérais comme ma sœur. Mais Gabriel était plus que le frère de mon meilleur ami, il était lui aussi mon ami. Et il n'avait jamais rien dit ou fait à mon égard qui aurait pu changer mon opinion à son propos.

Rosalie dût le comprendre car après un soupir, elle saisit mon bras alors que nous entrions dans la serre 1. Elle ne m'en voulait pas, je le savais, et si c'était le cas, elle ne m'en voudrait pas longtemps.

- Je n'y arrive pas, tu sais … A le comprendre, me confia t-elle dans un murmure alors que nous nous installions à une table. Il se comporte avec toi comme il le fait avec sa sœur et sa cousine, comme si tu faisais partis de leur famille alors que tu es juste une amie de son frère, comme moi … Mais moi, dès le départ, il me voyait différemment. Il n'y a toujours qu'avec toi qu'il est ainsi.

- Je …

- Non, Tania, ne t'excuses pas. C'est moi qui suis désolée, je n'ai pas le droit de t'interdire de le voir, uniquement parce que je le déteste ! Tu es libre de parler à qui tu veux et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais régir ta vie, me sourit-elle tristement avant de faire semblant de se plonger dans les paroles de notre professeur de botanique.

C'était peut-être idiot, mais cette discussion me trotta dans la tête durant le reste de la journée. Je ne voyais que rarement cette lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de mon amie. Je me demandais un instant si, au fond d'elle, elle n'était pas toujours amoureuse de lui. Il y a longtemps, ma mère avait dû répéter un rôle et avait bien voulu que je l'écoutes répéter. Je n'avais pas compris la colère de la femme qu'elle jouait et je le lui ai dis. Elle m'avait alors répondu que souvent, la haine n'était rien d'autre que l'amour qui ne voulait pas mourir. Je ne savais pas si ma mère avait raison – que savait-elle de l'amour après tout, elle qui n'avait jamais connu que mon père ? - mais je me surpris à croire que ces paroles n'étaient pas dénuées de sens dans le cas de Rosalie. Notre jeu qui durait depuis notre troisième année n'était-il pas, au fond, le résultat de toute cette histoire ?

Je quittais ma dernière heure de cours – soin aux créatures magiques – et retournais doucement vers le château. J'étais véritablement épuisée et c'est avec un soupire de contentement que je rentrais dans l'atmosphère chaude du château. Stephan avait pris cette option avec moi, mais je l'avais laissé me devancer, puisqu'il discutait avec une Poufsouffle qui lui faisait les yeux doux. Je me dirigeais donc, solitaire, vers les escaliers de la tour ouest. Les marches avaient toujours été une corvée, bien que ce soit le seul « sport » que je faisais à Poudlard et l'unique façon de perdre des calories sans faire de Quidditch. Mais monter plusieurs fois par jour jusqu'au septième étage devenait rapidement un enfer.

Fatiguée et perdue dans mes songes – comme toujours – je n'entendis pas que l'on m'appelait et c'est avec surprise que je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je retins le hurlement qui m'était monté dans la gorge et le coup que j'allais administrer à mon agresseur en reconnaissant le propriétaire de cette main.

- Kyle ?

- Tania, sourit le jeune homme. Toujours dans ton monde à ce que je vois …

- Tu m'appelais depuis longtemps ? Demandais-je, rouge de honte.

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je commence à te connaître, tu sais et j'ai appris à mes dépens qu'il était difficile de te faire descendre sur terre !

Ce qu'il disait n'était pas entièrement faux. C'était même plutôt vrai. Bon, d'accord, j'avouais tout ! Il avait entièrement raison. Mais j'étais comme ça et si on ne maintenait pas mon attention en éveil, je filais toujours à une vitesse ahurissante dans mes pensées ou dans mes cours. Ce qui me faisait penser qu'il fallait que j'aille voir si la bibliothécaire avait commandé de nouveaux ouvrages ! Je lui avais fait une liste l'année dernière de livres très intéressant et …

- Tania, tu recommences …

- Oh, désolée, murmurais-je. En fait, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier ou non ?

- Pas spécialement, non, dit-il en souriant gentiment. C'est juste que je rentre aussi à la salle commune et comme ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas parlé, toi et moi …

Il me fallait admettre, là maintenant, que j'adorais la façon dont il parlait de « lui et moi ». Merlin, pardonnez-moi mais je n'étais qu'une adolescente comme les autres !

- C'est vrai, lui souris-je. La dernière fois, ça devait être quand tu es venu me souhaiter bonne chance pour mes BUSES. D'ailleurs, je te remercie de m'avoir aidé à réviser. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai eu de si bons résultats.

- Pas du tout, tu ne le dois qu'à toi seule. Tu es vraiment intelligente, tu sais. Mais si j'ai pu t'être utile, alors tout le plaisir est pour moi !

Je rougis légèrement sous son sourire un poil moqueur.

- Si tu le dis … Enfin, cette année, c'est ton tour de passer les examens. Quand je pense aux ASPICS, j'ai déjà peur, plaisantais-je. Dommage que je ne puisse pas te rendre la pareille.

- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ! Je m'en sortirais.

- Tu es confiant, constatais-je.

- C'est la clé du succès ! Sinon, qu'as-tu fais de tes vacances ? Demanda t-il alors que nous nous dirigions vers notre salle commune.

- Oh, comme d'habitude, tu sais. J'ai passé le mois d'Août avec Rosalie et en juillet, lorsque mes parents étaient … enfin, puisqu'ils travaillaient beaucoup, j'étais souvent avec Stephan.

Personne à Poudlard n'était au courant pour la popularité de mes parents, mis à part Rosalie. Et j'entendais bien que cela reste ainsi.

- Stephan Scamander ? Il fait partit de notre équipe de Quidditch, non ?

- Tu joues avec lui depuis plusieurs années, il serait temps que tu te souviens du nom de tes camarades ! Mais oui, c'est lui. Pourquoi ?

- C'est juste … C'est un gars sympa, hein, ne te méprends pas … Mais c'est juste que son père, commença t-il en hésitant.

- Je connais les rumeurs qui circulent sur eux, mais les Scamander sont des gens très bien ! Et s'ils étaient racistes, comme on le dit à tort, ils ne m'auraient pas conviée aussi souvent chez eux.

- Je te crois, Tania, ne t'énerve pas, me dit-il en posant une main rassurante sur mon épaule. Je m'inquiétais simplement pour toi, je suis conscient que ce n'est pas évident pour les né-moldus de s'intégrer dans notre monde.

Sa compassion et son inquiétude me touchèrent et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. Quoi que j'en dise à Rosalie, Kyle Ross n'était pas l'enjeu d'un stupide pari à mes yeux. Je ne le voyais pas comme elle voyait Sirius Black. Il n'était pas une proie, il était un ami. Un ami qui me plaisait bien, certes, mais un ami tout de même.

- Merci. Mais tu sais, quand bien même sa famille aurait été raciste, Stephan n'aurait jamais été comme eux. C'est une personne géniale et sans préjugés.

- On joue ensemble pourtant je ne le connais pas bien. Mais si tu en parles de cette façon, je suis convaincu qu'il ne peut-être que quelqu'un de bien, sourit Kyle.

J'hochais la tête pour confirmer.

- Je suis peut-être naïve et tu peux rire de moi, si tu veux, mais je veux croire que malgré une mauvaise éducation, on peut devenir une bonne personne et s'élever au dessus des idéaux de nos parents !

- Tu crois ? Demanda t-il, hésitant. Ça me paraît difficile …

- C'est sûrement difficile, mais si tu y crois, c'est possible non ? Regarde, Black, il est parvenu à se défaire des convictions de sa famille !

- Black est un cas à part, répondit froidement Kyle à ma grande surprise. Il n'a pas fait preuve de courage, simplement d'idiotie. Désolé, me dit-il en souriant, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup …

- Oh … Et bien … Moi, en tout cas, j'y crois.

- Tes parents ne t'ont pas éduqué comme tu l'aurais voulu pour que tu veilles t'élever à ce point au dessus d'eux ?

- Ce n'est pas ça … Je déteste simplement qu'on range les gens dans des catégories. Parce que tu es un sang-pur, tu dois détester les né-moldus ? Parce que ta mère est comme ça, tu dois l'être aussi ? Tu ne trouves pas ça révoltant, toi ?

- Si, mais c'est comme ça que la société fonctionne, Tania et ne pas t'y conformer ne te blessera que davantage.

Alors je serais blessée, parce qu'il n'était pas question de devenir comme tous les autres. Il n'était pas question de devenir comme ma mère. Je m'y refusais. On ne ferait pas de moi une marionnette de plus ! Tentais-je de me convaincre.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant notre salle commune et la statue en forme d'aigle qui gardait l'entrée de notre maison, attendant de donner son énigme habituelle.

- Un dragonnier a vingt-sept dragons, tous meurent sauf neuf, combien en reste t-il ?

Je soupirais de dépit, les énigmes de Serdaigle n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient. Même un premier année de Poufsouffle pourrait entrer dans notre salle commune s'il en connaissait l'emplacement. Kyle échangea un regard las avec moi et répondit à la question. Nous entrâmes dans notre salle commune.

Celle-ci se constituait d'une pièce circulaire, aérée par des fenêtres en arcades et décorée de soies bleues et bronzes sur les murs. La pièce était remplie de nombreuses tables, de fauteuils confortables ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque privée, pour que nous – studieux élèves – puissions avoir toujours des livres à notre disposition. La statue de marbre de notre chère fondatrice, Rowena Serdaigle, reposée dans une niche, face à l'entrée et entre les portes menant à chacun des dortoirs.

L'endroit, bien que studieux, résonnait de rires chaleureux et était accueillant. Mes amis, que Stephan avait rejoins avant moi, étaient assis dans un coin reculé de la salle. J'avais l'étrange sentiment qu'ils sortaient tout droit d'une illustration et leur vision m'était douce après une dure journée de cours. Rosalie s'était allongée sur le canapé, les pieds sur les jambes d'Alexandre. Stephan avait choisi de s'installer à même le sol, près du feu de cheminée. Rosalie éclata de rire, tout à coup, sûrement à une blague de Stephan vu son sourire satisfait et l'air fataliste d'Alexandre, qui secouait la tête, désabusé mais trahit pour son regard amusé.

- Tam ! S'exclama Rosie en m'apercevant. Par ici !

Je m'avançais alors vers eux et m'installais sur le pouf le plus proche de la fenêtre. De cet endroit, j'avais parfois l'impression de dominer le monde car on pouvait y voir les montages environnantes et une bonne partie du lac. Cette vue était magnifique mais je laissais ma tête reposer en arrière, fatiguée de ma journée. Au dessus de moi, notre plafond si particulier brillait. Il s'agissait en fait d'un dôme couvert d'étoiles – comme le plafond de la Grande Salle – et je me plaisais à le contempler tout les soirs.

Ma demi-fléreur, Bagheera qui m'avait été offerte par la famille Scamander, vint se frotter contre mes jambes, me ramenant à la réalité de l'instant. Elle miaula contre Rosalie qui s'amusait à changer de couleur les poils de ma pauvre petite bête. Malgré moi, je souris en la voyant toute rose.

* * *

_Je vais me répéter, mais à cette époque j'aimais Poudlard. Je l'aime encore aujourd'hui, bien sûr, tout comme j'aime la magie et tout ce qui s'y approche. Mais à cet instant de ma scolarité, je n'imaginais pas un seul instant que la magie pourrait me conduire à ma perte et me faire tant de mal. J'étais bien naïve …_

_C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'en ce premier jour de ma sixième année, je m'étais attardée à observer mes amis dans notre salle commune, comme pour ancrer à jamais cette vision en moi car elle me réchauffait le cœur, bien plus que n'importe quel autre souvenir._

_Aujourd'hui encore, bien que ce ne soit plus qu'un très lointain souvenir et que je m'en sois construit d'autres, normalement plus puissant, comme mon grand amour, mon mariage et mon enfant, c'est ce souvenir qui a le plus d'effet lorsque je dois jeter un patronus._

_Parce que j'ai conscience qu'à cette époque, mes amis étaient toute ma vie et que je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre pour être heureuse. Il n'y avait que Poudlard et eux. _

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai beau avoir tous ce qui rendrait une femme heureuse, je suis vide. _

_Mes amis me manquent …_

* * *

Bon, je sais il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais c'est une mise en place, pour que vous connaissiez un peu les différents personnages et leurs mentalités. Dans le prochain chapitre, apparitions de nouveaux personnages, et brève apparition de deux maraudeurs.

A bientôt, j'espère que ca vous a plu, laissez un commentaire, j'accepte les critiques, mais évitez les tomates pas fraiches, s'il vous plaît ^^

Rukie-chan


	4. Le noir de ses yeux

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !

Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, qui est bien plus long que les autres jusqu'à présent.

Je remercie mes revieweurs, **MilaDk, Mebahiah25, Aliete** et **Fleur de Lotus**. Merci, encore et toujours de me lire !

Bien, dans ce chapitre, j'espère avoir mis plus d'action et de contenu. Nous avons une petite apparition des maraudeurs en entier, et plus particulièrement deux d'entre eux.

Un nouveau professeur. Et des nouveaux personnages, oui encore.

Par ailleurs pour faciliter votre compréhension, je mettrais en début de chapitre désormais, une petite présentation des personnages vu ou citer précedement.

_Tania Cartier : personnage principale, serdaigle. _

_Rosalie Millot : Meilleure amie de Tania, serdaigle. _

_Stephan Scamander : Fait parti de la bande de Rosalie et Tania, serdaigle._

_Alexandre Storm : meilleur ami de Tania, serdaigle. _

_Gabriel Storm : Frère ainé d'Alexandre, gryffondor._

_Agnès Storm : Cousine d'Alexandre, Gabriel et d'Amelia. Gryffondor._

_Kyle Ross : connaissance de Tania, garçon que Tania est sencée "séduire", pour qu'il approuve de léger ._

_Amelia Storm : Soeur cadette d'Alexandre et Gabriel. Poufsouffle._

_Eglantine Faucett : Meilleure amie d'Amelia, Poufsouffle._

Voilà, je crois avoir citer tous ceux que vous avez déjà rencontrés. Je vous souhaite, d'hors et déjà, une bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas !

**MAJ 12/04/14**

* * *

**Chapitre III**

**Le noir de ses yeux**

_J'ai répondu à une interview, une fois, pour la Gazette du Sorcier. C'était la première fois qu'on s'intéressait à ma personne, autrement que pour ma famille ou celle de mon mari. L'interview portait sur mon métier et avait pour but de le faire découvrir aux jeunes de Poudlard. C'était vraiment passionnant et ça m'a rappelé la passion dans laquelle je vivais lorsque j'étais adolescente._

_J'adore la famille que je me suis construite. Sans eux, je serais perdue depuis longtemps déjà. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas la vie que j'avais voulu. Lorsque la journaliste m'a demandé si cela me manquait de ne plus être sur le terrain, je lui ai dis que je préférais me rendre utile tout en étant proche de ma famille. Elle m'a répondu que j'étais sans doute la mère et la femme idéale._

_Elle n'a sans doute pas compris que je n'avais pas vraiment la possibilité de lui répondre autre chose. Si je lui avais dit que je désespérais d'avoir un peu d'action, non seulement je serais passée pour une femme et une mère indigne, mais j'aurais aussi eu les foudres de mon beau-père sur le dos en plus de blesser ma famille._

_Mais si je devais être honnête avec moi-même, j'avouerais alors que j'ai tout simplement l'impression de dépérir petit à petit dans cette monotonie. Qui aurait cru que l'action me manquerait, moins qui en avait horreur durant ma scolarité ? _

* * *

Du plus loin que je me souvienne, nous avions toujours eu un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal différent chaque année. Certains partaient en dépression, d'autres tombaient gravement malades ou encore – pour les femmes – tombaient enceintes. Le résultat était toujours le même, ils ne restaient jamais plus d'une année à Poudlard. Ou du moins, pas à ce poste.

Les élèves se sont mis à croire des choses un peu stupide, qu'un puissant mage noir aurait jeté une malédiction sur ce poste et que personne ne pourrait enseigner cette matière plus d'une année. Je sais bien que c'était sûrement une mauvaise excuse mais je me rassurais en me disant que mes notes plutôt moyennes dans cette matière venaient du fait que nous recevions toujours un enseignement différent tous les ans.

Alors comme tous les ans, nous étions vraiment impatient d'avoir notre premier cours avec notre nouveau professeur car cette année Dumbledore ne l'avait pas présenté en personne et celui-ci n'était toujours pas venu manger dans la Grande Salle, de sorte que nous ne savions toujours pas à quoi il pouvait ressembler. Inutile de préciser que tous les élèves dans ce couloir étaient surexcités à l'idée d'entrer dans la salle, d'autant plus qu'une tonne de rumeurs circulaient dans les différentes maisons de notre école.

- Une rumeur dit qu'il est indien, s'extasia Rosalie, Professeur Lumati, ça fait indien, non ?

- Si tu le dis, Rosalie, répondis-je, lasse. Oh, Merlin, ne me dis que nous partageons aussi cette heure de cours avec eux ?! M'exclamais-je en voyant arriver quatre garçons, suivis de gloussements de plusieurs de nos condisciples féminins.

- Je ne te le dis pas, s'amusa Stephan qui avait toujours apprécié les quatre Gryffondors.

- Bah, pourquoi tu râles ? S'étonna Rosalie. Et puis, pour moi c'est parfait pour tu-sais-quoi ! Me chuchota t-elle.

Je vis Alexandre nous regarder étrangement, ce qui me fit me crisper immédiatement. Parfois, je me demandais s'il était au courant de notre "jeu", à Rosalie et moi. Je préférais bêtement me dire que non car j'avais honte de ce jeu qui nous faisait passer pour des filles superficielles et méchantes par dessus le marché. Ce que je ne voulais pas être. Et je ne voulais surtout pas que mon meilleur ami pense une chose pareille de moi. Mais je savais qu'il était véritablement intelligent, sûrement le plus malin de nous quatre et que s'il n'était pas au courant, il devait au moins se douter de quelque chose. C'est donc de manière que je voulais innocente que je détournais la tête pour ne plus devoir affronter ses yeux bleus.

Avec surprise, mon regard en accrocha à un autre. Bon sang, depuis combien de temps n'avais-je plus adressé la parole à son propriétaire ? Longtemps. Vraiment très longtemps. J'aurais aimé aller le voir, le saluer convenablement, lui demander comment il allait mais je ne pouvais pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je voulais aller lui parler mais dès que je m'approchais un mur invisible mais infranchissable à mes yeux se dressait entre nous. Un mur nommait "popularité". Un mur qui me hantait depuis ma jeunesse, qui me répugnait et qui nous avait finalement éloigné. J'en étais arrivée au point où le croiser me révoltait et ça faisait mal. Très mal. Peter n'était plus pour moi qu'un lointain souvenir et le voir regarder ailleurs à l'instant ne me fit que souffrir davantage.

J'ai déjà dû mentionner la bande de Potter auparavant, non ? Il y avait bien sûr Sirius Black, que Kyle n'aimait apparemment pas. Ensuite on trouvait Remus Lupin, qui plaisait à de nombreuses filles, lui aussi, car elles lui trouvaient un côté mystérieux. Et finalement, il restait le plus discret, Peter Pettigrow. Certains élèves se plaisaient à cancaner sur lui, ricanant sur le fait qu'il n'était qu'un « bouche trou ». Beaucoup disaient qu'il n'était pas franchement malin et que – honte à lui ! – il n'était pas aussi beau que ses trois amis. Lorsque j'entendais des choses pareilles, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être triste pour lui, malgré tout.

J'étais en deuxième année quand Peter moi sommes devenus amis. Notre professeur d'enchantement m'avait demandé si cela me dérangeait de prendre un élève de Gryffondor sous mon aile. Non seulement je m'étais sentis extrêmement flattée mais j'avais adoré l'idée de pouvoir me rendre utile à quelqu'un. Je n'avais pas hésité plus d'une minute. J'ai accepté de donner des cours supplémentaires à Peter Pettigrow. Au début, nous ne faisions des cours que de temps en temps, en cas de besoin. Mais petit à petit, nous avons fini par en faire plus régulièrement, malgré ses évidents progrès en la matière. Peter avait fini par obtenir une très bonne moyenne, peut-être même supérieure à celles de ses amis. J'étais vraiment très fière de lui. J'avais appris à le connaître, peu à peu et je découvrais avec plaisir une personne timide, certes, mais douce, parfois amusante et espiègle. C'était différent de l'amitié qui me liait avec Alexandre ou même Stephan. Je m'étais sincèrement attachée à Peter. Oh, pas en amour, bien sûr ! Mais j'étais venu à le considérer comme un ami.

Mais il n'avait plus besoin de moi alors au début de notre troisième année, nous avons fini par mettre un terme aux cours particuliers. Nous aurions pu continuer à être amis. Nous aurions pu … Mais Peter et ses amis étaient devenus, cette année-là, les garçons populaires qu'ils étaient désormais. Des personnes intouchables. Des inconnus.

J'avais fini par me convaincre qu'il me fallait oublier, à mon tour, puisque je n'étais, de toute évidence, plus rien pour Peter. Au fond, c'était facile de faire comme si cette amitié n'avait jamais existé car je n'en avais jamais parlé à mes amis et je doutais fortement que lui se soit vanter de devoir prendre des cours particuliers. C'était simple, il me suffisait de me dire que j'avais tout imaginé. Il n'y avait jamais eu de Peter. Simplement Pettigrow, un élève de Gryffondor, comme les autres. C'était simple, oui … Mais douloureux.

Sortant de mes songes, j'eus un sursaut monstre lorsque la porte de la salle de cours s'ouvrit brusquement derrière moi. En me retournant, je tombais soudain nez à nez avec un très bel homme, d'une trentaine d'année tout au plus, possédant un teint mat – un poil différent de celui d'Alexandre – des cheveux noirs et d'étonnants yeux d'un bleu marine. Je pus alors lire dans son regard toute la bonté, le courage et la détermination qu'il y avait dans cet homme. Curieuse sensation que de pouvoir lire le cœur d'une personne dans ses yeux ! Je me trompais peut-être, mais j'aurais mis ma main à couper que cet homme allait créer une belle agitation au sein de la gente féminine de Poudlard.

- Entrez, je vous en prie, lança t-il – à moi la première puisque je me trouvais en face de lui – avant de s'écarter pour rejoindre son bureau.

Je ne pouvais que reconnaître que cela avait été stupide de ma part de rester ainsi devant la porte, car à l'instant où il eut fini de dire ces mots, je me fis brutalement bousculer par les autres élèves. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsque mon corps chavira en avant, le sol se rapprochant inexorablement de mon visage. Pourtant je ne sentis pas de choc, aucune collision, alors j'ouvris timidement les yeux, je n'avais pas eu conscience de les avoir fermé d'ailleurs. Bêtement, je me suis demandé pourquoi le sol était à quelques centimètres de ma tête, avant de sentir le bras autour de ma taille, qui m'avait miraculeusement retenu en arrière.

Me redressant enfin, je croisais avec surprise le regard de Peter. Le voir sans expression particulière sur le visage me blessa, car j'avais pris l'habitude de le voir joyeux et enfantin lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. Ma conscience me souffla que c'était normal qu'il réserve ses sourires à ses amis mais cela ne me réconforta pas pour autant. Malgré tout, il m'avait aidé et malgré mon amertume à son égard, je me devais de le remercier ! Seulement lorsque j'ouvris les lèvres pour m'exprimer, il détourna la tête et partit rejoindre Lupin sans m'adresser un seul regard. Mon remerciement resta bloqué dans ma gorge.

Je soupirais de dépit et me mis à la recherche de mes amis. Stephan et Alexandre s'étaient placés au fond de la salle, comme à leur habitude. Rosalie, quant à elle, s'était mise au premier rang, face au bureau de notre nouveau professeur. Perplexe, je m'étonnais de ce choix studieux. J'allais néanmoins la rejoindre. Mon visage devait refléter mon incompréhension car elle me lança un sourire malicieux et se pencha à mon oreille pour souffler :

- Crois-moi, chuchota t-elle, cette année, notre moyenne va remonter ! Non, mais tu l'as bien regardé ?!

Évidemment, Rosalie resterait toujours Rosalie, me dis-je en secouant la tête, amusée. Il n'empêche que j'étais moi aussi impatiente de voir si ce fameux professeur enseignait si bien que ça … Ce dernier attendit tranquillement que le silence se fasse, peut-être jugeait-il inutile de crier pour nous demander de nous taire ? Je constatais en tout cas avec surprise que sa méthode fonctionnait étonnamment bien !

- Bien, dit-il une fois le silence venu. Je me présente donc, Professeur Lumati. J'enseignais auparavant dans l'école de sorcellerie du moyen-orient, Laginai High School. J'aime avoir une bonne ambiance dans mes classes mais si vous en profitez, je serais contraint de changer ma méthode d'enseignement, ce qui vous déplaira autant qu'à moi.

Il fit une pause pour s'assurer que nous l'écoutions tous attentivement.

- Si vous êtes présents dans cette salle, c'est parce que mes prédécesseurs vous ont jugé aptes à continuer l'apprentissage de cette matière. Néanmoins, on m'a rapporté récemment que votre enseignement avait été des plus disparate. C'est pourquoi durant les prochains mois à venir et ce, jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, nous reprendrons toutes les notions de bases. Puis nous nous attaquerons aux détraqueurs, aux inferis, aux dragons, ainsi qu'au spectre de la mort. Si vous êtes bons et que nous allons assez vite, nous aurons peut-être le temps d'étudier les harpies. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Aucuns sorts de défenses ou d'attaques au programme ? Se risqua Potter.

- Nous travaillerons les sortilèges au moment venu étant donné que vous êtes censé les avoir travaillé l'année dernière. J'ai une méthode d'enseignement que certains de mes collègues critiquent et jugent stupide, mais je ne juges pas utile pour ma part de vous apprendre un sort complexe et difficile si vous ne parvenez déjà pas à lancer des sorts simples. Retenez ceci Mr ?

- Potter, répondit le concerné. James Potter.

- Retenez donc ceci, Monsieur Potter, il n'y a pas de puissance sans la maîtrise des éléments de base. Comment croyez-vous que l'on distingue un bon sorcier ? Personne ne sait ? A la façon d'appréhender ses sortilèges. Dans un combat, un simple sort bien exécuté peut faire toute la différence … Surtout lorsqu'on sait que la moindre erreur pour se retourner contre le lanceur. D'autres questions ? Non ? Alors dans ce cas, que pouvez-vous me dire sur les trolls ?

* * *

J'avais l'intuition en sortant de ce cours que cette année scolaire allait être bien plus passionnante que toutes les précédentes réunies ! Le Professeur Lumati était vraiment génial, il parlait avec toute son assurance et malgré une certaine rigueur dans sa voix – qui montrait qu'il prenait sa matière au sérieux – sa voix était littéralement envoûtante …

- L'homme idéal ! S'exclama Rosalie avec des étoiles dans les yeux, ce qui me fit rire.

Stephan ricana mais de toute évidence pour une raison autre que la mienne. Visiblement, les garçons n'étaient pas enchantés par la venue de ce nouveau professeur. C'était étrange, il m'avait pourtant paru vraiment bon pédagogue !

- Quoi ? Demanda t-elle, vexée.

- Oh ! Je t'en prie, Rosie, pas toi ! Répondit Stephan. Les filles, ne me dîtes pas que vous aussi, vous êtes tombées sous le charme de cet apollon du dimanche ?!

- Pardon ? S'étonna Rosalie avant d'avoir un rictus. Oh ! Je vois … Tu es jaloux, Stephan. Et tu veux que je te dises pourquoi ? Il est beau, jeune, intelligent, amusant et captivant. Alors forcément, il va s'attirer les faveurs de beaucoup d'étudiantes et ça, tu ne peux pas le supporter !

J'ignorais ce qu'elle avait dit qui aurait pu le mettre dans cet état, mais Stephan avait la mâchoire crispée et ses yeux lancés des éclairs. Il fit demi-tour, nous laissant là. J'étais abasourdie, d'autant plus que Stephan avait généralement une répartie à toute épreuve.

- Il s'est passé quoi, là ? Demandais-je à mes deux meilleurs amis.

Alexandre haussa les épaules et regarda un instant Rosalie.

- Évites de dire n'importe quoi, conseilla t-il en montant les escaliers vers notre salle commune. Je pense que les filles vont être attirées par lui durant un temps mais lorsqu'elles comprendront qu'elles n'ont aucune chance, elles se détourneront naturellement de lui.

- Je ne crois pas, non ! Protesta Rosalie. C'est le côté relation interdite entre une élève et son professeur qui a donne tout son charme ! Tu es d'accord avec moi, n'est-ce-pas, Tam ? Me demanda t-elle avant de me regarder étrangement. Tam ?!

- Oui, oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, répondis-je puisqu'elle insistait.

- Non, tu m'as mal comprise ! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est TAM ! Cria t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?

Comment ça, ce que je faisais ici ? Était-elle devenue folle ? Ça se voyait bien, pourtant, ce que je faisais ! Je rentrais dans notre salle commu... Oh Merlin ! J'ouvris mes yeux de stupeur. Comment avais-je pu oublier mon cours d'arithmancie ?!

- Oh bouse ! Par le caleçon à cœur rose de Merlin ! M'exclamais-je en me mettant à courir à toute vitesse vers le rez-de-chaussé, laissant les rires de mes amis derrière moi.

Je n'avais jamais, de toute ma scolarité à Poudlard, descendu aussi vite les escaliers. J'avais percuté tellement de personnes sur mon chemin que je ne comptais plus le nombre de « désolée » que je criais sur ma route. Au passage, j'avais failli me tordre la cheville trois fois, me prendre deux armures, j'avais traversé la Dame Grise, presque écrasé la queue de Miss Teigne et j'avais manqué de finir ma course encastrée dans un mur. Arrivée devant ma salle, j'étais persuadée que lorsque je frappais à la porte, mon visage était aussi rouge que le blason des Gryffondors. Le professeur Vector vint m'ouvrir, le regard sévère avant de se radoucir en me voyant cracher mes poumons, à bout de souffle.

- Encore dans la lune, Miss Cartier ? Me demanda t-elle.

Mes professeurs avaient tous fini par comprendre que j'étais une véritable tête en l'air. Si certains étaient indulgents, d'autres l'étaient beaucoup moins et me le reprochaient, malgré mes excellentes notes.

- Et bien … Dans les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Professeur, en toute honnêteté, lui avouais-je, honteuse.

- Je vois, me dit-elle avant de lâcher un soupire blasé. Mon collègue ne laissera donc aucunes de mes étudiantes indifférentes ?

- C'est que … son cours était vraiment passionnant, tentais-je de me justifier – elle ne m'avait toujours pas autorisé à entrer dans la salle, après tout – nous en discutions avec mes amis et … j'en ai oublié l'arithmancie.

- Ce n'est rien, me dit-elle en me laissant enfin entrer. Mais évitez d'oublier mon cours, à l'avenir, Miss Cartier. Je crains en revanche que votre place habituelle n'est été prise durant votre absence, installez-vous donc à côté de Monsieur Lupin.

- Oui, Professeur, répondis-je en rougissant d'être le centre d'attention de la classe.

Je me dirigeais alors à contre–cœur vers Remus Lupin, qui était assis seul au premier rang. Cela m'avait toujours étonnée que personne ne veille s'installer avec lui. J'avais fini par comprendre que personne n'était assez courageux pour oser s'asseoir à côté du parfait Remus Lupin, qui avait toujours la bonne réponse et qui n'avait pas le moindre défaut. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il m'agaçait. Ce garçon était constamment souriant, gentil et prévenant même avec des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas ! J'avais néanmoins parfois le sentiment que tout ça n'était qu'un faux semblant, un truc pour se faire aimer. Dans ce moment là, j'essayais de me convaincre que c'était ma jalousie qui parlait. Parce que j'étais jalouse de Lupin. Il était le meilleur élève en défense contre les forces du mal, la matière qui m'avait toujours posé problème. Et c'était l'ami de Peter. J'avais toujours eu tellement de mal à me faire des amis, de vrais amis et pour la première fois, j'y parvenais avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas de ma maison ! Mais je perdais toujours ce pour quoi je faisais tellement d'efforts.

- Ne te vexe pas, commença t-il pendant que je sortais mes affaires de mon sac, mais je l'ai trouvé plutôt clémente avec toi …

J'avais toujours trouvé ça idiot la façon dont il avait commencé sa phrase. Ne te vexe pas, ne le prends pas mal, ce n'est pas contre toi mais … Non mais c'était vrai, quoi ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils disent ça que ce qu'ils vont dire ensuite est plus agréable à entendre …

- Ah, chuchotais-je froidement. Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était gentille comme professeur …

Lupin me regarda alors avec un air ahuri avant de froncer les sourcils, me regardant comme si j'allais lui annoncer que le Père Noël était le meilleur ami de James Bond et le frère caché de Merlin. Non mais sérieusement, il pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait mais de nous deux, le plus étrange, c'était lui. Je n'avais pas une expression si ridicule sur mon visage, moi !

- Vector ? Gentille ? Répéta t-il pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris. Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ?

- Monsieur Lupin, je vous prierais de vous taire immédiatement, sinon je vous mets dehors avec des points en moins pour Gryffondor, ai-je été assez claire ?

Il acquiesça de la tête et tourna discrètement la tête vers moi, l'air de me dire « tu vois ! ». Je haussais les épaules, dans une attitude que je voulais désinvolte, il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait, après tout. Il ne fallait pas parler en classe, surtout si c'était pour dire des inepties pareilles. Je reconnaissais être un peu dure avec lui, mais sa présence même m'insupportait. Il dût le comprendre, à moins qu'il ne me prenne pour une idiote arrogante, car il ne m'adressa plus la parole, se contentant de me lancer des regards de temps à autre, croyant sûrement que je ne le remarquais pas.

Lorsque la sonnerie magique retentit, le Professeur Vector me convoqua à son bureau. Je déglutis et m'approchais nerveusement vers son bureau en me tortillant les mains.

- Vous savez, commençais-je, si c'est à propos de mon retard, je …

- Rien à voir, me coupa t-elle d'un geste désinvolte de la main avant de s'asseoir à son bureau, m'invitant à faire de même.

J'observais discrètement l'endroit. C'était la première fois que je voyais le bureau du professeur Vector. On voyait la porte qui y menait depuis notre salle de cours, mais elle n'y convoquait jamais personne. L'endroit me faisait penser à un bureau d'archéologue, avec des schémas et des calculs sorciers en plus, épinglés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Il y avait des fossiles sous vitrines et de vieux objets magiques, plus étranges les uns que les autres.

- Voyez-vous, Tania, j'ai un vieil ami qui travaille actuellement en Égypte, m'expliqua t-elle en jetant un sort à son service à thé.

Je fronçais discrètement les sourcils. Avant tout, je devais l'admettre, car il était extrêmement rare que nos professeurs ne nous appelle par nos prénoms. Notre professeur de potion mis à part, nos enseignants tenaient à mettre une distance entre nous. Même McGonagall n'appelait pas Potter par son prénom et pourtant tout le monde savait que c'était son élève favori. Ensuite, je ne voyais pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir en me parlant de son vieil ami.

- Du sucre ? Me demanda t-elle en servant le thé.

- Je veux bien, approuvais-je en prenant ma tasse, merci.

- Il se trouve, en fait, que mon ami va être, l'été prochain, l'organisateur d'un événement dans le monde de la recherche magique. On peut dire qu'il s'agit d'un stage, en quelque sorte. Il m'a demandé de sélectionner des élèves de Poudlard qui auraient du potentiel.

Je commençais enfin à voir où elle voulait en venir.

- Je comprends bien que pour vous, reprit-elle après avoir bu une gorgée de son thé, l'été prochain doit paraître loin, mais il vous faut savoir que tous les meilleurs éléments du monde sorcier feront parti de ce stage. D'où la nécessité de vous y inscrire au plus vite …

- Un stage ? Répétais-je, étonnée. Avec les meilleurs jeunes sorciers du monde … Un instant, un stage sur quoi, au juste ? De l'arithmancie ?

- Pas tout à fait, concéda t-elle. C'est une pré-formation au métier de briseur de sort, pour le compte de la banque Gringotts. Chaque école doit choisir deux élèves qui seront destinés à aller en Égypte pour travailler sur des fouilles archéologiques qui viennent juste d'être découvertes, et ce durant les deux mois. Cette expédition comptera les meilleurs théoriciens, les meilleurs archéologues, les meilleurs briseurs de sorts et bien sûr, nos meilleurs étudiants. C'est une opportunité qui ne se présentera pas une deuxième fois …

Je serrais ma tasse entre mes doigts. Briseuse de sort. Je ne pouvais nier que c'était un métier qui m'avait toujours attiré. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'avais continué l'histoire de la magie. Ça avait l'air tellement passionnant ! Voyager, se rendre utile pour la communauté sorcière, découvrir des trésors … Un métier que seul les meilleurs peuvent se vanter d'exercer, car il fallait allier intelligence, puissance et réflexe. De nombreux étudiants ne finissaient pas diplômés de cette formation car elle était – disait-on – encore plus dure que celle d'Auror.

- Mais il faut être très qualifié, n'est-ce-pas ? Grimaçais-je.

- Pour le métier de briseuse de sort, c'est certain, confirma le professeur Vector. Mais ce stage est une incroyable aubaine, car on n'attendra pas de vous les même connaissances que celles qui sont requises dans la formation supérieure. Il permettra aux jeunes de faire ou non, une bonne impression sur une élite de sorciers influents. Si l'un de ces jeunes est repéré, il peut facilement se faire un nom dès sa sortie d'école et se trouver un maître important.

Merlin, ce que ça avait l'air intéressant et alléchant ! Je bus une gorgée du thé pour me donner contenance.

- Professeur, je ne remets pas en question vos choix, mais … Je reconnais que j'ai de bons résultats et que je fais sûrement partie des meilleurs élèves de sixième année, cependant … Je ne suis pas excellente dans toutes les matières, soupirais-je. Choisir un septième année serait peut-être préférable, non ?

Le Professeur Vector resta un instant sans rien dire et je me demandais si elle n'en avait pas oublié ma présence. Elle s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et me détailla du regard.

- Avez-vous une idée des matières qui sont primordiales pour l'exercice de ce métier, Tania ? M'interrogea t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Et bien, la vôtre bien-sûr, répondis-je en réfléchissant. L'histoire de la magie, également. Les enchantements, pour défaire les sortilèges et … la défense contre les forces du mal, pour survivre.

- Parfaitement exact, me sourit mon professeur avant de sortir un dossier de son bureau et de me le tendre.

Je l'attrapais, curieuse. Elle me fit signe de l'ouvrir, ce que je fis. Je m'aperçus avec surprise qu'il s'agissait du résultat de mes BUSES, en détail. Aucun élève ne savait jamais vraiment ce qu'il avait réussi ou non, on nous donnait simplement notre note durant nos vacances scolaires. Sous mes yeux, je voyais le détail de mes bonnes réponses. Je lançais un regard interrogatif à la femme qui me faisait face.

- Lorsque mon ami m'a demandé de choisir deux élèves, j'ai fais une sélection de dossiers. Je me suis permise d'emprunter le votre au directeur, un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, peut-être.

Elle me demanda de lui rendre le dossier d'un signe de la main.

- Vos parents ont du être fiers de vous, lança t-elle, vous avez eu de bons résultats. Je vous les rappelle ? Optimal en histoire de la magie malgré les cours peu passionnant de mon collègue, une première depuis sa mort, m'a t-il dit. Optimal également en Enchantement, votre professeur ne cesse de faire vos éloges depuis votre entrée à Poudlard. Selon lui, vous avez une véritable prédisposition pour les enchantements. Et vous avez également eu un Optimal en Arithmancie, malgré la difficulté du dernier problème. Je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous avez contourné le problème, d'ailleurs …

- Eh bien, si l'on prenait en compte le paramètre puissance en ajoutant l'équation de la sonorité du sort, le contexte spatio-temporel a facteurs multiples et l'objet visé qui n'avait pas de forme numérique déterminée, il paraissait évident qu'on aboutissait à la combinaison magique du sort prior incanto. Je pense que les autres élèves ont été dérouté par le fait que la solution à laquelle on voulait aboutir n'est pas un nombre magique déterminé … Enfin, je crois.

- Sûrement, oui, sourit le professeur Vector. Pour en revenir à notre affaire, la seule matière qui vous porte préjudice est la défense contre les forces du mal. Mais vous y avait tout de même eu un acceptable, ce qui est relativement correct.

Elle porta encore une fois sa tasse à sa bouche et j'en fis de même.

- Certains de mes collègues, le Professeur Slughorn pour ne citer que lui, m'ont suggéré de choisir Miss Evans, que vous connaissez sûrement. On en dit beaucoup de bien, c'est vrai … Cependant, si je parles beaucoup avec mes collègues, il m'arrive également de discuter avec notre bibliothécaire, qui m'a dit beaucoup de chose de vous. Il semblerait qu'elle vous voit régulièrement dans son « antre ».

Je souris, un peu gênée des éloges qu'elle faisait à mon propos. Je n'étais pas peu fière de mes résultats aux BUSES, c'était vrai. Surtout en histoire de la magie, où en plus d'avoir eu l'aide de Kyle pour réviser, j'avais dû travailler dur pour rattraper les cours si plombant de notre professeur. J'étais presque certaine de pouvoir trouver un livre dans la bibliothèque les yeux fermés, tant j'y avais passé du temps, l'année dernière. Mais pourtant … Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que je n'étais pas capable de tout ce qu'elle me disait.

- J'ai eu un bon mentor pour m'aider avant mes BUSES, Professeur, lui avouais-je. Evans serait sûrement plus …

- Miss Evans ne suit plus l'histoire de la magie, cette année. Cela n'empêche pas de faire briseuse de sort, bien sûr, mais c'est handicapant pour la suite et cette matière est, à mes yeux, essentielle. Je ne prendrais donc pas Miss Evans, quelque soit votre réponse.

Elle reprit plus doucement, comme si elle avait lu les doutes qu'il y avait en moi.

- Vous pouvez refuser ma proposition, Tania, vous savez ? Mais cessez de faire la modeste, c'est une chose qui m'a toujours insupporté ! Miss Cartier, je suis prête à vous donner des cours supplémentaires, si vous en ressentez le besoin, bien que ça ne soit pas nécessaire, selon moi.

- Je vais y réfléchir, Professeur, répondis-je. Ça serait vous mentir que dire que cette proposition ne m'intéresse pas. C'est juste … j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur …

Elle me fit un nouveau sourire. Pas un sourire sarcastique, comme elle avait tendance à faire en cours, mais plutôt un vrai sourire compatissant et bienveillant. Je me demandais un instant si Lupin n'avait pas raison, finalement. Elle avait toujours été plus clémente avec moi.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis convaincue que vous en êtes parfaitement capable. Alors réfléchissez-y et revenez me donner votre décision la semaine prochaine.

- Très bien, dis-je en me levant. Merci beaucoup, Professeur Vector.

Je sortis de son bureau et décidais de me rendre dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le déjeuner. Je saluais rêveusement les quelques connaissances que je croisais sur mon passage. Briseuse de sort. Ça sonnait bien, quand même. Égypte … Parmi l'élite de tous les pays sorciers. Et j'avais été choisi parmi tant d'élèves à Poudlard. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir affreusement flattée qu'elle ait arrêté son choix sur moi. Mais serais-je vraiment à la hauteur ? N'allais-je pas encore me couvrir de ridicule ?

- Tam ! M'appela une voix masculine drôlement familière.

Je me retournais alors pour voir un très beau jeune homme courir vers moi en souriant, lançant des regards aguicheurs aux filles sur son chemin.

- Gabriel ! Comment vas-tu ? Lui demandais-je quand il fut arrivé à mon niveau.

- Bien, bien. Comme toujours ! Tu me connais, je suis toujours en forme ! En tout cas, toi, tu avais l'air encore plus à l'ouest que d'habitude, je me trompe ? Demanda en plaisantant le grand frère d'Alexandre.

- Oh, ça va ! Râlais-je pour la forme. Toi aussi, tu me connais, tu sais bien que j'ai toujours les méninges qui tournent à cent à l'heure. Oh ! Mais attends, tu ne dois pas savoir ce que c'est ! Me moquais-je.

Je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas vrai, bien sûr. Comme son frère, Gabriel était étonnamment intelligent. Mais leur différence principale était qu'ils n'utilisaient pas leurs neurones aux même fins.

- Dîtes donc, jeune fille ! Je ne vous permets pas ! Fit mine de s'offusquer Gabriel.

Nous rîmes de bon cœur, tous les deux. Je lui lançais un discret coup d'œil. Ses cheveux étaient identiques à ceux d'Alex et tombaient devant ses yeux, du même bleu eux-aussi. Je crus voir un instant mon meilleur ami mais la cravate rouge et or me rappela la réalité. Alexandre et lui s'étaient toujours énormément ressemblé physiquement, alors que mentalement, ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit. La seule différence physique était dans leur visage. Quand celui d'Alexandre se faisait timide, celui de Gabriel était séducteur. Son année supplémentaire devait le rendre plus attirant aux yeux des filles. Je n'étais de toute façon pas très objective car je n'avais jamais vu Alex comme un homme à part entière, mais comme un frère. Alors même si je constatais que oui, il était mignon, ça n'irait jamais au delà de ça.

Je décidais finalement de laisser Gabriel, avant que Rosalie ne vienne me faire des reproches. Pourtant, j'aurais juré voir de la peine dans son regard, lorsque je lui fis un signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir. Peut-être se doutait-il que je me devais d'être distante avec lui, vis à vis de Rosalie ? Mais lorsque je me fixais à nouveau, il me fit un clin d'œil et partit mettre son bras sur l'épaule d'une autre blonde. J'avais sûrement rêvé … Sûrement.

- Alors ? Me questionna Alexandre, à peine avais-je pris place avec eux à la table des Serdaigle. Vector ne t'a rien dit pour ton retard ?

- Non, répondis-je, pas vraiment …

J'ignorais pourquoi je ne leur fis pas part de cette histoire de stage en Égypte. Peut-être voulais-je garder ça pour moi, pour être sûre de me décider par moi-même ? La seule chose dont j'étais sûre, c'est que ce n'était pas un problème de confiance. Je leur aurais donner ma vie, s'il l'avait fallu. Non, c'était juste, que peut-être que puisque nous partagions toujours tout, je voulais garder un secret, juste pour moi, rien qu'une fois. Étais-je égoïste pour autant ? Je l'ignorais tout autant.

Avec l'emploi du temps de cette année, je me retrouvais seule, une fois le repas passé. Rosalie et Alexandre avaient cours et pour une fois, pas moi. Stephan, lui, étant un passionné de Quidditch avait rejoins notre équipe comme batteur. Il allait profiter de ces heures vides pour aller s'entraîner avant notre dernier cours de la journée, qui n'était pas avant trois heures.

- Ça t'ennuie si je ne t'accompagnes pas, pour une fois ? Lui demandais-je.

- Mais non, t'inquiète pas, me dit-il, ce n'est pas un entraînement officiel, après tout !

Je décidais alors de me rendre pour ma part dans mon lieu préféré de cette école, qui se trouvait au quatrième étage : la bibliothèque. Je lâchais un soupir de contentement lorsque je poussais le grande porte de chêne de celle-ci et que l'odeur des vieux livres me parvint. Je m'engouffrais dans ce lieu divin, pour les personnes qui – comme moi – étaient passionnées par ce monde. La bibliothèque était incroyablement grande, avec de nombreuses étagères de bois, remplies pour mon grand bonheur, de milliers de vieux livres et grimoires de sorcellerie. Plus au fond, la réserve, dont l'accès était interdit aux élèves qui n'avaient pas d'autorisation. Je m'installais à ma place habituelle, sur une des nombreuses chaises en bois que possédait l'endroit mais le plus proche possible des immenses fenêtres, pour avoir le soleil dans le dos. La pièce était calme, comme toujours à cette heure-ci de la journée, surtout en ce début d'année où seuls certains élèves venaient travailler pour un devoir de dernières minutes ou simplement pour s'isoler. En même temps, il aurait été difficile de discuter, Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, interdisait tout bavardage dans son sanctuaire, ce que j'approuvais, bien sûr.

N'ayant pas encore de devoir à rendre – Merlin merci – et bien trop intriguée pour cette histoire de stage, je décidais de me renseigner un peu sur l'Égypte. Après avoir ramené une tonne d'ouvrages à ma table, je me plongeais littéralement dans un passionnant grimoire. J'entendis soudain la chaise devant moi racler le sol de façon désagréable.

- Est-ce que cette chaise est libre ? Demanda l'intruse.

- Oui et la mienne également si tu t'installes, répondis-je sans lever les yeux un instant.

Je n'ai jamais aimé que l'on me gêne dans ma lecture et je n'avais aucune envie d'écouter quelqu'un parler.

- Oh ! Tu es dure avec moi, Tamie ! Se plaignit-elle.

- Je m'appelle Tania. M'agaçais-je. Tam a la rigueur mais pas « Tamie » ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter, Shannon ?

- Une de plus, on dirait, plaisanta la concernée.

Shannon était une de mes camarades de chambres, tout comme Rosalie et Pheobe. Nous n'étions que quatre filles en sixième année. Et globalement, nous nous entendions assez bien. Assez bien, c'était peut-être un peu … exagéré. Rosalie et moi nous entendions bien avec Pheobe, qui était d'une douceur infinie. Et pour ma part, j'étais en plutôt bonne entente avec Shannon. Le problème résidait principalement entre cette dernière et Rosalie. Pour une raison qui m'échappait, elles n'avaient jamais pu s'entendre. Me concernant, si j'avais été un peu dure avec elle, ce n'était pas pour une quelconque animosité, mais simplement parce que Shannon avait du mal à comprendre le concept de « silence dans une bibliothèque ».

- Tu voulais quelque chose ? Interrogeais-je en chuchotant.

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai, j'oubliais. C'est Kyle Ross, tu sais ? Ce gentil et très beau garçon de septième année ? Et bien, il a dit à Pheobe de te trouver car Posy Hunt lui avait dit qu'il fallait te prévenir de quelque chose. Pheobe me l'a dit avant qu'elle aille en cours et vu que je sais que dès que tu as une heure de trou, tu viens ici, je suis venue te le dire !

Je la regardais les yeux ronds, abasourdie du débit de parole qu'elle pouvait avoir avant de me rendre compte que c'était bien joli de venir me dire qu'on était censé me prévenir, encore fallait-il pour que le message soit efficace qu'on me dise de quoi !

- Et ? L'incitais-je.

- Et donc je suis venue, ça se voit, non ? Me dit-elle perplexe. Et figures-toi qu'en chemin, j'ai croisé le groupe de Potter et tu sais ce que celui-ci a fait ?! Non, bien sûr, tu ne sais pas. Il m'a fait un clin d'œil ! Je veux dire, à moi, quoi … J'en revenais pas !

- Shannon ! La stoppais-je. Qu'est-ce que Posy voulait me dire ? Elle devrait être en train d'entraîner l'équipe avec Stephan …

- Ah oui ! Se souvint-elle. Et bien, justement, tu vois …

- Shannon ! Répétais-je, agacée.

- Stephan est à l'infirmerie, me dit-elle, il est tombé de son balai en voulant éviter un cognard.

- Quoi ?! M'inquiétais-je.

Par chance, la bibliothécaire n'était pas là sinon j'aurais eu le droit à un sermon sur le bruit dans une bibliothèque, bien que j'étais une des élèves qu'elle détestait le moins. Je rangeais précipitamment mes affaires dans mon sac et courais vers la sortie, rongée par la culpabilité. J'aurais du être là pour aider Stephan !

Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie et pour me soulager, je me mis à pester ouvertement contre tout et n'importe quoi. Contre ce maudit cognard, d'abord. Contre le stupide bavardage de Shannon qui aurait du m'avertir tout de suite. Contre Rusard même si aujourd'hui il ne m'avait rien fait, il m'agaçait au plus haut point dès que je le croisais. Contre Peeves qui m'obligea à faire un détour pour éviter un de ces pièges idiots. Et surtout, contre mes foutues idées noires qui firent que je ne vis pas la personne devant moi, provoquant ma chute.

* * *

_Je me souviens bien de cet instant. Je me revois encore lever les yeux, lentement … Jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive une cravate verte et argent. J'avais senti mon ventre se tordre rien qu'à cette vue. Et pourtant, avec une insolence dont je ne me croyais pas capable, j'avais continué à lever les yeux, jusqu'à croiser un regard noir._

_Pas un regard noir dans le sens coléreux ou furieux. Non. Juste un regard profond, sans pupille ni iris regard froid. Plus glacial que la glace et qui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Il n'y avait pas de comparaison possible à un tel regard._

_J'avais vu toute sorte de regard, au cours de ma vie. Gentil, doux, coléreux, froid … Mais jamais auparavant un regard m'avait autant frappé que celui-ci._

_En y repensant, j'en ai encore froid dans le dos …_

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire ! Je remercie ma béta de l'avoir corriger rapidement et vous de l'avoir lu !

Laissez une review pour ensoleiller ma journée, s'il vous plait !

Rukie-chan


	5. Le jour maudit de Tania

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !

J'espère que vous allez bien ?

Alors dans ce chapitre, contrairement à ce que vous auriez pu penser, nous faisons une avancée dans le temps, de trois jours environs. Donc, si vous avez suivi vous n'aurez pas tout de suite ce qu'il s'ai passé après qu'elle est bousculé le serpentard. Pas en détail en tout cas.

Je remercie évidemment Miladk, Mebahiah, et Aliete, pour me lire et laisser des commentaires : UN GRAND MERCI !

Alors un récapitulatif des personnages apparaissant dans le dernier chapitre :

Professeur Lumati : Nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, venant tout droit du Moyen-Orient de l'académie Laginai School

Professeur Vector : Professeur d'une quarantaine d'année, enseignant l'arithmancie. Elle propose notamment le stage pour l'Egypte à Tania

Remus Lupin ( comment ça, vous le connaissez ?) : Voisin de Tania en arithmancie pour une heure, ami de Potter, Black, Pettigrow.

Shannon Grange : sixième année, Serdaigle, partage le dortoir de Tania, incroyable bavarde.

Pheobe Spencer : sixième année, Serdaigle, amie de Shannon.

Posy Hunt : Septième année, Serdaigle, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch

Voilà, j'ai fini mon blabla ! La suite, car vous êtes venu pour lire la suite, n'est-ce-pas, tout de suite ! On se retrouve en bas !

**MAJ 28/05/2014**

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

**Le jour maudit de Tania**

_Il y avait des mots … des phrases … on ne saurait même plus dire combien de fois on les a entendu, tant elles nous paraissent familières. Un peu comme un vieux vinyle qui tourne inlassablement sur la platine. Mais un disque pourvu d'une lame aiguisée qui se plante à chaque fois plus profondément dans nos cœurs …_

_« Tu es une brave fille, Tania ! Mais tu sais bien que je dois y aller … Les spectateurs n'attendent pas. »_

_« Je dois préparer cette scène ! Reviens plus tard, chérie. »_

_« Désolée, mon ange, mais je dois partir encore quelques jours. C'est ça, le métier d'actrice … Mais je te ramènerai un beau cadeau, tu verras ! »_

_« Je ne serais pas là, la semaine prochaine, mais ce n'est pas si grave, n'est-ce-pas ? Adèle t'amènera au zoo pour ton anniversaire alors il faudra être gentille avec elle, d'accord ? »_

_Combien de fois avais-je entendu ces phrases ? Trop pour que je puisse les compter. Beaucoup trop pour ne pas en être blessée …_

_Je sais aujourd'hui qu'être parent n'est pas une tache aisée, mais ma rancoeur et mon amertume sont trop fortes pour que je puisse leur pardonner. Même si je le voudrais, je ne peux pas. J'en ai trop souffert durant mon enfance._

_Mais s'ils pouvaient m'entendre … J'aimerais qu'ils sachent que je les aimais tout de même de toutes mes forces. _

* * *

Je détestais ce jour parce qu'il me rappelait toujours leurs stupides excuses et leurs vaines promesses. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire des enfants si c'était pour les délaisser après ? Je ne comprenais et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'on me dise : POURQUOI ?!

- Tam ?

Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre que je n'attendais d'eux qu'un peu de reconnaissance ? Étais-je donc à leurs yeux une si mauvaise fille ?

- Tania !

Je détestais ce jour autant que je me détestais moi-même ! Parce que j'étais faible. Car c'était bien ça, n'est-ce-pas ? C'était parce que je n'étais pas à la hauteur de leurs espérances qu'ils étaient tant absorbés par leur travail. Parce que, je n'étais pas assez … bien pour eux ?

- Couchez-vous ? Cria Alexandre.

Comment ça, couchez-vous ? Pourquoi voulait-il que je me couches ? Je n'eus pas le temps de saisir davantage qu'une immense explosion retentit devant moi. Dans mon chaudron. Ma potion ! Bouse … Dégoûtée, j'enlevais la matière visqueuse qui avait fini sur mon visage d'un revers de la main. Je baissais mon regard et constatais avec dépit que l'état de mon uniforme n'était pas à envier. Tout comme le regard de pitié et de dégoût de Rosalie m'indiqua que le reste – mes cheveux notamment – n'était guère mieux.

Notre professeur de potion s'approcha de ma table, ébahi.

- Vous n'avez rien, Miss Cartier ? Vous ne sentez pas d'effets secondaires ? S'inquiéta t-il en me voyant couverte des restes de ma potion.

- Ça va, je crois …

Il hocha la tête et regarda un instant le reste de mon chaudron avant de ramener son regard vers moi pour me dire d'un air fataliste :

- C'était l'un de mes meilleurs chaudrons.

Il me l'avait prêté car j'avais déjà réussi à détériorer le mien. Alors, je crois que le terme approprié serait : oups ?

- Pourrais-je savoir de quelle façon vous avez détruit l'un des meilleurs chaudrons que l'on peut trouver sur le marché ?

- Je l'ignore, professeur, avouais-je, penaude.

Derrière moi, une serpentarde leva soudain la main pour attirer l'attention du professeur Slughorn.

- Moi je sais, professeur ! Minauda t-elle. Je l'ai vu faire. Elle a sottement mélangé de la poudre de salamandre avec les écailles de dragons !

- Et il ne te serait pas venu à l'esprit de la prévenir ! Cracha Rosalie en faisant un pas menaçant vers la serpentarde.

- Si les Serdaigles ne sont plus capables de réfléchir, où va le monde, franchement ? Répondit-elle en ricanant. Quoi que c'est vrai … Il ne faut pas trop en demander aux sang-de-bourbes.

Les serpentards se mirent à ricaner. J'attrapais le bras de Rosalie avant qu'elle ne sorte sa baguette. Si le professeur Slughorn avait fait semblant de ne pas entendre l'insulte, il n'hésiterait pas à mettre une retenue à Rosalie pour avoir lancé un sortilège.

- Miss Cartier, dit-il enfin, vous viendrez me voir à mon bureau à la fin de l'heure.

Je soupirais en me mordant la lèvre.

- Mais, Monsieur … protesta Rosalie.

- Miss Millot, vouloir défendre votre amie est tout à votre honneur mais je vous prierais de vous taire, à présent, cela suffit. Vous m'avez compris, Miss Cartier ?

- Oui, professeur, approuvais-je.

Rosalie s'approcha de moi, la mine soucieuse et un brin furieuse, pour me tendre un mouchoir. Je voulus lui sourire, mais je devais sûrement avoir l'air pitoyable.

- Ce n'est pas ton jour, voilà tout ... voulut-elle me consoler.

Quelle ironie. Merlin devait forcément être contre moi ! Évidemment que ce n'était pas mon jour, comment pourrait-il l'être ? Mais je m'étais assurée que personne à Poudlard ne le saurait jamais. Pas même Rosalie. Je soupirais pour me calmer. Bientôt cette journée ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Jusqu'à l'année prochaine, du moins.

La fin de l'heure arriva bien trop tôt à mon goût. Résignée et après avoir rangé soigneusement mes affaires, je m'approchais d'un pas hésitant vers le bureau de notre professeur de potion. Mes amis m'encouragèrent d'un geste de la main avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

- Ah ! Miss Cartier, commença Slughorn en me voyant. Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas l'accident d'aujourd'hui, Miss. Certes, vous n'êtes pas toujours ma plus brillante élève et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un incident se produit … Mais vous n'avez jamais fait une erreur aussi grossière auparavant !

Bien sûr que si ! Je ne faisais que des erreurs, tout le temps …

- Est-ce que tout va bien, chère enfant ? S'inquiéta t-il.

Non. Rien n'allait bien ! Mais qui pouvait le comprendre, hein ? Personne ne pouvait m'aider de toute façon, alors à quoi bon ?

- Parfaitement, professeur, répondis-je avec un sourire hypocrite. Je … Je ne devais pas être assez concentrée, voilà tout …

Il me scruta du regard avant de lâcher un soupire.

- Je vois … Enfin, je suppose que ça peut même arriver aux meilleurs, n'est-ce-pas ? Oh, mais j'y pense ! Demain soir, dans mes appartements, j'organise un de mes petits dîners, rien de bien exceptionnel, juste un comité réduit. Votre ami Alexandre serra présent, ainsi que son frère. Quel dommage que la jeune Amélia ne soit pas aussi douée … Mais c'est ainsi. Je ne vous force pas, évidemment, mais votre présence parmi nous m'aiderais sûrement à oublier la perte d'un de mes précieux chaudrons …

Il osait me faire du chantage, cet espèce de sale vieux morse rabougri ! Il pouvait bien se le mettre où je pense son ***** de dîner !

- Je serais absolument ravie de venir, Professeur, promis-je en continuant de l'insulter mentalement de tout les noms d'oiseaux que je connaissais !

- Vraiment ? Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle !

Tout dépendait d'une question de point de vue.

- Alors je vous dis à demain soir, dans ce cas !

C'était vraiment la pire journée de toute l'année, pensais-je dans un soupir en sortant de la pièce. J'allais me diriger par automatisme vers la Grande Salle, pour le déjeuner de midi, mais les traces verdâtres sur mon uniforme m'en dissuadèrent immédiatement. Il ne faisait déjà pas l'ombre d'un doute que l'accident allait être raconté et exagéré, inutile d'engendrer plus de commérage la dessus. Vaincu par ce raisonnement, je fis demi-tour, en direction de mon dortoir. Cependant, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, je ne pus revenir dans la Grande Salle avant de dessert. Dépitée, je me mis à croquer rageusement dans ma pomme.

- Alors, Calamity Jane, qu'est-ce que t'as dit notre très estimé bedonnant ? Demanda Stephan en tentant de manger correctement son pudding.

Il fallait lui reconnaître qu'il s'en sortait admirablement bien avec un bras en écharpe ! Merlin devait vraiment veiller sur lui, puisque trois jours seulement après sa chute, il était à nouveau là, aujourd'hui, devant nous à faire des pitreries.

Étrangement, repenser à la blessure de mon ami fit dévier mon regard vers la table des serpentards. Je le remarquais rapidement, parmi les dernières années, manger avec son air toujours fier et froid.

- Tam ?

- Hum …

- Tam !

- Oh, oui, pardon ! J'étais ailleurs, avouais-je en sursautant. Je suis cordialement invitée, une fois de plus, à sa petite soirée entre prodigues et personnes de bonnes familles.

- J'ai comme l'impression que ton exploit d'aujourd'hui lui a servi d'excuse, remarqua Alexandre avec clairvoyance.

- Comment ça, « d'excuse » ? Demanda Shannon, assise inhabituellement proche de nous.

- Mêles-toi de tes citrouilles ! Lança froidement Rosalie à cette dernière. On t'a jamais dit que c'était mal élevé d'écouter les conversations des autres ?!

- Disons, coupa Alexandre pour éviter une énième joute verbale, que notre cher professeur invite Tania depuis un bon moment déjà mais puisque contrairement à d'autres, rien ne l'obligeait à y aller, elle a toujours refusé. Mais visiblement, aujourd'hui, tu es coincée …

J'adressais un sourire compatissant à Alex. Je savais mieux que personne à quel point il arborait ce genre de soirée. Ce n'était tellement pas son élément. Mais son père était intransigeant la-dessus : Gabriel et lui se devaient de représenter leur famille au sein de la bonne société.

- D'accord, mais je vois pas pourquoi tu refuses, Tania … Continua Shannon. Les gens trouvent ces soirées cool en général !

- C'est pas vraiment mon truc, tu sais, les mondanités et tout ça …

Ce n'était pas à proprement parlé un mensonge. Pas tout à fait. En réalité, les rares fois où je pouvais être avec mes parents, c'était souvent à l'occasion de soirées mondaines. Et même dans ces moments là, ils n'étaient pas vraiment présent pour moi. J'avais aimé ces soirées, au début. C'était excitant et ça me donnait presque une impression d'importance. Je me suis rapidement rendue compte que tout n'était qu'hypocrisie. J'ai fini par m'en lasser et ce n'était rien de plus désormais qu'une corvée nécessaire.

- Oh ! Regardez, voilà Eurêka ! S'exclama Stephan en pointant du doigt mon hibou. C'est étrange, ce n'est pourtant pas l'heure du courrier … Tu attendais quelque chose aujourd'hui, Tam ?

- Hum, non … Je ne crois pas, mentis-je en m'emparant du paquet à la patte de l'oiseau. Ça doit être mes biscuits moldus préférés ! Tu sais bien qu'Adèle m'en envoi de temps en temps. Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, lançais en me levant, mais je dois aller en Études des moldus !

- Rappelles-moi pourquoi tu as pris cette matière, déjà ? Demanda Stephan avec de la moquerie dans la voix.

- Pour voir comment les sorciers considèrent les personnes sans pouvoirs, lui répondis-je comme d'habitude en prenant la direction de la porte, mon paquet sous le bras. A toute !

- Et voilà, soupira Rosalie, elle a encore pris la poudre d'escampette !

- La quoi ? Entendis-je demander avant d'atteindre la porte de la Grande Salle.

Mes pas ralentirent d'eux-même lorsque je parvins devant la porte de ma prochaine salle de classe. Il n'y avait encore personne dans le couloir, les cours ne reprenant que dans une quinzaine de minute. J'attrapais le paquet à deux mains, la gorge nouée et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Lentement, presque douloureusement, je défis l'emballage. Le contenu du paquet expliquait la légèreté de celui-ci. Il ne contenait qu'un châle – de haute qualité à en juger par la douceur de la soie – et une carte. Cette dernière était illustrée d'un chiot que beaucoup aurait trouvé adorable. Moi non. J'étais allergique au chien depuis mes neuf ans, ce qui m'avait conduit à ne pas les aimer, mais mes parents devait sans doute l'ignorer. En dessous du châle, je trouvais un petit emballage que je devinais venir d'Adèle, ma nurse.

Ma main se crispa involontairement sur la carte de vœux et son chiot. Comme toujours, je tentais de me convaincre et de me raisonner moi-même. Au moins avaient-ils pensé à moi, me dis-je intérieurement. Ils avaient envoyé une carte et avaient cherché un cadeau. Malheureusement, mon cœur comme ma raison ne cessaient de me dire que tout cela n'était rien de plus qu'une comédie visant à m'éviter trop de chagrin. Je ne me doutais que trop bien qu'Adèle avait dû leur rappeler la date et que c'était un coursier de mon père qui avait dû choisir le châle … Même si je faisais tout les efforts du monde pour croire le contraire, je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à avoir confiance en eux.

J'ouvris la carte, à contre-coeur.

_« Mon ange, _

_Nous te souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire. Puisses-tu passer une merveilleuse année. _

_Avec tout notre amour, _

_Maman et Papa. »_

Bêtement – j'en avais conscience – je me mis à ricaner. Oh, comme je devais avoir l'air d'une idiote sortie d'asile à rire seule dans un couloir désert, mais peu m'importait. Avec un peu de recul, j'imagine que mes nerfs venaient sûrement de lâcher. C'était compréhensible.

Tous les ans, j'avais la même lettre, mots pour mots. Tous les ans, bordel ! Je me savais égoïste et je savais bien ce qu'on dirait de moi si l'on pouvait lire mes pensées : « pauvre petite fille riche, sa mère est célèbre, elle va aux réceptions mondaines et ne devra sûrement jamais travailler pour vivre et pourtant elle trouve le moyen de se plaindre ! ». Je savais tout ça ! Je savais qu'il y avait dans le monde, des personnes bien plus malheureuses que je ne le serais jamais ! Mais c'était mon anniversaire, aujourd'hui … ce n'était pas n'importe quel jour. N'avais-je pas le droit d'être égoïste juste une fois dans l'année ?

Il fallait me comprendre, depuis toujours je savais que si ma mère avait dû choisir entre sa carrière et moi, son choix aurait été son métier. Quel genre de parent choisirait son métier à sa famille ? Alors oui, je savais que je la décevais parce que je ne lui ressemblais pas assez. Mais être soi-même ne devrait pas causer la déception d'un parent, si ?

Je détestais ce jour de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Pire, je le haïssais ! Il ne me rappelait que trop que je n'étais rien de plus qu'une ratée. Parce que si mes parents faisaient si peu attention à ma personne, c'était forcément parce qu'ils ne m'estimaient pas digne d'eux. Alors, je pouvais me montrer forte toute l'année, être joviale, amusante à l'occasion et de bonne compagnie. Mais pas aujourd'hui … C'était simplement trop dur.

Je saisis doucement le petit paquet entre mes doigts. Adèle, ma chère nurse. Elle avait toujours été présente pour moi, à mes côtés. Elle m'avait réconfortée quand j'avais l'impression que plus rien n'allait et que personne ne m'aimait. C'est à Adèle que je devais mon instruction et mes divers talents pour le violon et la cuisine. Je ne pourrais sûrement jamais être assez reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi.

Le petit paquet ne contenait qu'un pendentif. Une belle note de musique, plaquée d'or. Mes yeux me piquèrent un instant alors que je glissais le pendentif sur ma chaîne. Il n'était pas en or et il n'était pas incrusté de diamant. Mais à mes yeux, c'était sans l'ombre d'un doute un des plus beaux présents que l'on m'avait fait, car je savais – que lui au moins – venait du cœur.

- Oh ! S'exclama une voix, à ma droite. Regardez qui nous avons là … La petite coincée !

- Alors, petit rat de bibliothèque, comment ça va ? Ricana bêtement une pimbêche de Poufsouffle.

Je n'avais à mon souvenir jamais vraiment d'ennemis. J'étais le genre de fille passe-partout que personne ne remarque et que personne n'ennuie. De façon général, soit on m'appréciait à ma juste valeur, soit on prenait le parti d'ignorer mon existence. Et cela m'allait très bien. Mais ces deux filles avaient quelque chose contre moi, bien que j'ignorais à cet instant ce que c'était. Rosalie les avait affectueusement nommé Dupond et Dupont quand elles nous avaient pris en grippe l'année dernière. Rosie avait l'habitude de les envoyer balader avec toujours une bonne dose d'imagination dans ses répliques. Pour ma part, je n'avais ni le courage de leur répondre ni celui de leur demander la raison de cette haine ouverte. Je supposais qu'étant une proie facile, cela les amusaient de s'en prendre à moi.

Toujours était-il que malheureusement pour elles – comme pour moi – je n'étais décidément pas d'humeur à subir des brimades aussi puériles qu'idiotes. Vraisemblablement, un jour ordinaire, je me serais tut et j'aurais laissé couler, comme d'habitude. Mais nous n'étions pas un jour ordinaire …

- Ça allait très bien avant votre arrivée, merci, répondis-je froidement. Maintenant, je vous prierais de partir d'ici. Vos visages me donnent la nausée …

Elles me contemplèrent, abasourdies. Je devais admettre que j'étais moi-même sous le choc d'avoir osé dire une chose pareille. Ce n'était pas vraiment méchant, je crois, et j'étais restée polie et cordiale, comme toujours. Et puis, merlin, Rosalie disait des choses tellement pire sans que cela ne choque personne !

- Nos visages … te donnent … la nausée ?! Répéta furieusement une des filles. Je te trouve drôlement mal placée pour parler de beauté, laideron !

- Sûrement, admis-je de bon cœur, mais j'ai le mérite de ne pas me promener avec un miroir dans ma poche pour vérifier toutes les dix secondes si mon mascara n'a pas coulé …

- Tu … ?! Espèce … de … sale … enragea la seconde en sortant vivement sa baguette.

Oh merlin, voilà exactement pourquoi je ne prenais pas la peine de répondre d'habitude ! Pensais-je en serrant ma baguette dans ma poche.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieusement en train d'envisager de lancer un sort ? Interrogea sèchement une voix derrière nous.

Je me retournais, surprise – mais soulagée – d'avoir été interrompue dans mon premier affrontement. Face à moi se tenait Lily Evans et sa meilleure amie Stéphanie – surnommée Fanny – Perrot. Derrière elles, j'aperçus Potter et ses amis, étrangement calmes. Ce qui voulait sûrement dire que l'heure du cours approchait pour qu'ils ne soient pas tous à se crier dessus ou à draguer – bien que les deux cas ne concernent qu'Evans et Potter …

- Evans !? S'exclama Dupond – où quel que soit véritablement son nom – en essayant de dissimuler sa baguette. Non ! Bien sûr que non … Je voulais simplement … Euh … Tu sais … lui montrer comment on … on exécute un sort … que nous avons appris cette semaine !

J'entendis immédiatement le ricanement de Sirius Black. En regardant autour de moi et à ma grande incompréhension, tous les Gryffondors présents semblaient amusés par son excuse, que j'aurais dû être la seule à savoir bidon. Tous les Gryffondors excepté Evans, du moins, trop occupée à foudroyer du regard la Poufsouffle.

- Tu te moques de moi ?! Siffla la rousse en s'approchant.

- Non ! S'écria t-elle en sentant la colère de la jeune fille. Je … Je ne permettrais pas.

- Apprendre un sortilège ? Répéta Evans. À Tania Cartier ? Alors qu'elle est la meilleure élève de notre année dans cette matière ?! Et tu oses me dire que tu ne te moques pas de moi ?!

Les deux pimbêches déglutirent et en échangeant un regard, partirent précipitamment en prétextant devoir aller en cours. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un soupire de soulagement avant de ranger mon colis dans mon sac. Mais j'avais un sentiment dérangeant en me souvenant que mon anonymat à Poudlard était mis en péril pour mes résultats scolaires. Je trouvais horrible de n'être identifiée que comme « l'intello en sortilèges » et le « rat de bibliothèque ».

- Quelles lâches ! S'outra Potter en les regardant partir à toute vitesse.

- Ce ne sont que des Poufsouffles, Cornedrue, lui répondit Black. Tu ne peux pas leur demander de faire preuve de courage, elles en sont dépourvues.

Je sentis soudain une main se poser sur mon épaule. En apercevant la peau noire, je ne pus qu'en déduire qu'il s'agissait de celle de Perrot, puisque la belle africaine était la seule de notre promotion à avoir une pigmentation aussi foncée.

- Ça va bien ? Me demanda t-elle doucement lorsque je lui fis face.

- Ça va, merci, répondis-je.

- Pourquoi te cherchaient-elles des ennuis ? Questionna Evans avec son air de préfète supérieure aux communs des mortels.

Je haussais les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Mon regard s'égara l'espace d'un instant vers l'endroit où ces deux pimbêches avaient disparues. Juste pour ne pas avoir à les regarder. Ces élèves à ma gauche qui me renvoyait mes défauts. Peter et son indifférence. Et ces deux filles, gentilles, belles et pleines de courage et d'assurance. Tout ce que je ne serais jamais. Je n'étais pas à ma place près d'eux … Des personnes comme moi n'avaient pas à parler à des personnes comme eux. C'était la règle implicite de notre société, la séparation par groupes : losers, intellos, sportifs, populaires … Nous étions tous bien trop différent.

- Moi, je sais, avoua Perrot en attirant malgré moi mon attention. C'est parce que Tania – je peux t'appeler Tania ? - donc parce que Tania est très proche de Storm et de Scamander !

Pardon ? Pour commencer, si elle laissait le temps aux autres de répondre à ses questions, ça serait déjà pas mal ! Et pour finir, c'était franchement stupide comme raison !

- C'est stupide comme raison, lâcha Black.

Eh ! M'outrais-je intérieurement. C'était ma réplique, ça ! Copyright !

- Fanny, ça me tue de l'admettre, crois-le bien, mais cet idiot n'a pas tort, concéda Evans en regardant sa meilleure amie.

« L'idiot » ainsi nommé par Evans, marmonna quelque chose à son ami Potter, visiblement mécontent. Ce que je pouvais tout à fait comprendre, en même temps, qui aimait se faire traiter d'idiot comme s'il n'était pas là ?

- Mais enfin Lily, s'exclama Perrot, tu n'as pas remarqué que Storm Junior devient de plus en plus joli garçon ? Fit-elle rêveusement. Bon, pas autant que son frère, je l'admets, mais quand même ! Et Scamander a une réputation de rigolo et tu sais que les garçons qui font rire ont toujours leurs succès !

- Mais … C'est complètement stupide, fit remarquer Evans. Il y en a pleins des beaux garçons, à Poudlard, ce n'est pas une raison pour être méprisable avec les filles qui les entourent, enfin !

- Ce sont des Poufsouffles, Lily, la stupidité, c'est un peu leur fort, non ? Ricana l'africaine.

Alors je savais bien que je devrais être d'accord avec Perrot, compte tenu de ce que ces filles me faisaient subir … Mais déjà tout à l'heure, Black avait lancé que les Poufsouffles n'étaient pas courageux et là, elle les insultait de stupide ! N'étais-ce pas franchement injuste de juger les gens par rapport à leur maison ou étais-ce une manie des Gryffondors de se croire au dessus de tout le monde ?

- Quoi qu'il en soit et peu importe les raisons, il faut faire quelque chose ! S'exclama Evans d'un ton résolu. Elles ne peuvent pas s'en tirer aussi facilement !

Elle avait dit quoi, là, la rousse ? Il n'en était pas question ! Qu'elle se mêle de ses propres citrouilles, celle-là ! Je n'avais pas besoin de son aide ni qu'on me prenne en pitié. Si ça montait aux oreilles de mes amis, j'allais en entendre parler durant des semaines et ils allaient être invivables …

- Euh … Evans ? Appelais-je timidement. Écoutes, je te suis … vraiment … très reconnaissante pour ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui, ou plutôt pour ce que tu as évité. Mais … comment dire … c'est bon, okay ? Je suis une grande fille, je m'en sortirais très bien toute seule. Donc c'est pas la peine de vous sentir concernées ou un truc dans ce genre là …

Evans et Perrot me regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, l'air tout à fait mécontentes et je commençais à me demander ce que j'avais dit de mal …

- Tu comptes les laisser faire ? Devina Perrot.

- Écoutez, tentais-je à nouveau, ce n'est pas comme si ce qu'elles me disaient me blesser … ce ne sont que … des vérités dites un peu cruellement.

- Oh ! S'étonna faussement Evans, alors tu te trouves coincée, lèche-botte et laideron ?

Je notais intérieurement que le « lèche-botte » avait été ajouté par Evans et non dit par les Poufsouffles.

- Non, voulus-je me défendre, mais … enfin, vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas vraiment faux !

- Non mais tu es complètement idiote toi aussi ou tu le fais exprès ? Cracha Perrot en me regardant, presque dégoûtée.

Je la fixais, surprise et perplexe. Je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais dit de mal pour qu'elle passe d'une fille gentille et rassurant à une fille écœurée de ma personne. Je n'allais tout de même pas leur dire que j'étais hyper-sociable, insolente et incroyablement belle, juste pour leur faire plaisir, si ?

- Stéphanie, soupira Evans, visiblement habituée aux changements d'humeur de son amie.

- Quoi ?! Ne me dis que tu la soutiens ? Il n'y aura pas toujours un Robin des clairières pour l'aider ! Tu trouves ça bien qu'elle ne dise rien et se laisse faire ? C'est d'un lâche ! Je trouve ça méprisable ! Elle ne vaut même pas la peine qu'on l'aide …

- C'était Robin des bois, corrigea machinalement la rousse.

- On s'en fout !

Alors à ses yeux, j'étais méprisable ? Simplement parce que je me laissais faire ? Je n'étais certes pas courageuse, je le savais bien, mais l'entendre dire d'une personne qui ne me connaissait même pas, ça faisait drôlement mal. J'aurais voulu lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de me juger de cette manière mais les mots moururent d'eux-même dans ma gorge.

Je soupirais, Merlin, que la semaine se termine vite, je n'en pouvais déjà plus !

* * *

_Beaucoup de chose ont changé depuis cette époque. Moi-même, je pense pouvoir dire que j'ai changé. Pas forcément en bien, d'ailleurs, même si je m'efforce désormais de racheter mes fautes passées._

_Mais s'il y a une chose qui ne change pas, c'est bien cela. Je n'ai jamais été courageuse. J'ai gagné de la répartie et un peu de mordant. J'ai moins peur des gens et je ne crois plus être inférieure aux autres, comme je le pensais à cette époque là._

_Cependant, je continues à détester les conflits et je n'aime toujours pas affronter mes peurs. Comme tout le monde, j'imagine. Plusieurs fois, j'ai fait preuve de courage, quand je m'y attendais le moins ou que c'était nécessaire. Pour protéger les personnes qui m'étaient chères, aussi._

_Mais je reste une enfant terrifiée par la vie et l'abandon. J'ai toujours peur d'être mise de côté, alors je m'éloigne de moi-même, avant que les autres ne le fassent. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de la mort car la vie m'a toujours paru bien plus effrayante et douloureuse._

_Non. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de courageux, il l'a toujours su et l'a répété à de maintes reprises. M'aurait-il aimé si je l'avais été ? Sûrement pas, parce que j'aurais été complètement différente de celle dont il est tombé amoureux._

_Je ne suis pas courageuse mais j'accueillerais la mort les bras ouvert, comme une amie salvatrice. Mais pas tout de suite, j'ai encore trop à donner et trop à me faire pardonner dans ce monde._

* * *

Alors voilà, je voulais montrer qu'une personne en apparence gentille, naïve et tout, pouvait avoir des journées et des pensées sombres. Comme n'importe quel humain.

Ai-je réussi ? A vous de me le dire !

Une review est pour cela le meilleur des moyens !

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu !

Rukie-chan.


	6. La soirée de Slughorm, partie 1

Bonjour chers moldus, cracmols, trolls et compagnie.

Vous allez bien j'espère ?

Moi pas terrible, les cours reprennent et je ne sais pas si je pourrais publier aussi régulièrement. J'espère. C'est pourquoi je vous poste ce chapitre avant de reprendre les cours, et oui, je suis une bonne âme. N'est-ce-pas ? ^^

Alors, un petit récapitulatif des personnes rencontrées dans le chapitre précédent, histoire de vous remettre dans le bain.

Adèle : nourrice de Tania, car oui, puisque sa mère est actrice et son père businessman, ils sont toujours absents et on besoin d'une nourrice pour leur fille. Elle est très gentille, et a appris énormement de chose à Tania.

Dupond et Dupont : surnoms donné par Rosalie à deux pimbêches de Poufsouffles.

Fanny Perrot : Elève de sixième année, Gryffondor, meilleure amie de Lily Evans, fort caractère qui a tendance à s'emporter facilement.

Voilà. Maintenant, un peu de pub ! Je fais en collaboration avec une autre auteur de fanfiction, un blog avec des illustrations de nos personnages. Bien que très récent, si l'envie vous dit d'aller voir à quoi ils pourraient ressembler, ne pouvant pas mettre l'adresse je vous dit ce qu'il faut taper, supprimer les - :

h-t-t-p:/MilaRukie.s-k-y-b-l-o-g.c-o-m

Je remercie comme d'habitude mes lecteurs, **Meba** ( Ange Mebahiah ou encore papyvirtuel, je ne sais plus à force de changer de nom), **MilaDK** ( la personne avec qui j'ai crée le blog) et **Aliete** qui est à l'origine du personnage d'Adèle.

Un gros merci du fond du cœur !

**MAJ 23/06/2014**

* * *

**Chapitre V**

_Un jour quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il était nécessaire de comprendre la réalité avant de pouvoir l'accepter. Que seule l'acceptation de ce monde réel pouvait permettre la guérison de l'âme._

_Alors j'essaie de comprendre, vraiment … Mais je crois que je n'ai pas – plus ? - envie de guérir mon âme, simplement parce que la douleur de celle-ci fait partie de moi et que la perdre, ce serait comme le perdre lui, définitivement._

_Ce soir, je regarde par la fenêtre. La lune n'est pas entière. C'est drôle, même avec mon mari, je suis comme elle … Il me manque une part de moi-même, malgré tout l'amour que j'ai à son égard._

_J'ai la certitude désormais que plus personne ne réussira à me faire rayonner de miles feux, comme **lui **seul savait le faire. Car il n'y avait finalement qu'à ses côtés que je pouvais me sentir entière … _

* * *

Doucement, j'émergeais d'un sommeil au combien réparateur après la journée précédente. La sensation de chaleur et de lumière baignant mon visage m'indiqua d'ailleurs que le rideau de la fenêtre près de mon lit avait été tiré. Mais cela ne m'inquiéta pas outre mesure, car Rosalie avait pris l'habitude, il y a déjà six ans, de s'installer à cet endroit. Quand j'y repensai, ce temps-là me paraissait bien lointain.

La fenêtre la plus proche de mon lit avait, en effet, l'avantage d'offrir une vie imprenable sur le lac et les montagnes environnantes. C'était donc assises sur la banquette, postée contre la fenêtre, que Rosalie et moi-même avions pris l'habitude de refaire le monde, de réfléchir à nos petites inquiétudes d'adolescentes et parfois à ce futur flou en cette sombre période qui ne tarderait plus à se manifester.

Après l'affreuse journée d'hier, j'avais moi aussi été observer le reflet de la lune dans les eaux sombres du lac. Étrangement, ce petit rituel était parvenu à me détendre parfaitement avant d'aller me coucher. Il m'avait également parmi de mettre au clair mes pensées et j'en étais donc venue à plusieurs réflexions.

La première étant que l'éternelle absence de mes parents et leur manque d'attention à mon égard était désormais une habitude. Je savais donc que ce sentiment d'être indésirée s'affaiblirait dans quelques semaines, jusqu'à l'année prochaine, du moins.

La seconde était parfaitement logique, même si la soirée allait sûrement être désagréable, ce maudit club de Slug ne serait demain qu'un lointain et insignifiant souvenir.

Et finalement la troisième était davantage une résolution qui me fallait tenir : les propos d'Evans et de Perrot ne devaient plus m'atteindre ! Après tout, ces deux filles ne me connaissaient pas, elles ne savaient pas ce que je vivais, ni ce que je ressentais. Elles ne pouvaient donc pas comprendre un instant mes préoccupations. Pour ces raisons, leurs mots sans fondement ne devaient plus jamais me faire du mal. Il ne fallait pas que j'y accorde la moindre importance !

Lentement, un sourire parvint à s'étirer sur mes lèvres. J'avais la chance, disait Rosalie, d'être pourvu d'un optimisme à tout épreuve, car j'essayais toujours de voir le bon côté dans chaque chose. C'était bien connu, pour savourer le bonheur, il fallait avoir goûté au malheur. Et comme le soleil revenait toujours après la pluie, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'en faire, n'est-ce-pas ?

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux à cause du soleil, je me fis la réflexion de penser à fermer les rideaux de mon lit, à l'avenir. Je découvris néanmoins – comme je l'avais deviné – mon amie assise sur notre banquette. Fixant le paysage, elle me parut déconnectée de notre monde comme à des lieux d'ici … Son expression vide me frappa et me décida à la rejoindre pour la sortir de ses pensées.

Sans bruit, je repoussais donc avec délicatesse les draps et sortit enfin de mon lit. Je pris place derrière elle, espérant que ma simple présence ferait revenir Rosalie d'elle-même dans la réalité. Devant nos yeux, un soleil rouge se leva à l'est, au delà du lac, au delà des montagnes pour finalement s'élever dans le ciel et baigner le château de sa douce lumière.

- Tu vois, Tania, murmura alors Rosalie, le regard fixé sur le paysage de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, il n'y a rien … ni la maladie, ni la mort, ni même un mage noir … qui empêche le soleil de se lever. Il se lèvera et se couchera toujours, et ça, personne n'y changera rien. C'est pour cette raison, que quoi qu'il arrive, il y aura toujours un lendemain …

Elle se décala finalement vers moi, me laissant voir le sourire tendre qu'elle m'adressait – comme on sourit à un enfant qui ne pourrait pas comprendre – avant de dire :

- Finalement, tout ne va pas si mal …

Je m'assis doucement à ses côtés, avant de coller mon front contre la vitre fraîche de la fenêtre, perdant moi aussi mon regard sur le lac et les remous que faisait le calamar géant à la surface de l'eau.

- Que nous arrive t-il, Rosie ? Depuis quand sommes-nous devenues si matures ? Au point de nous interroger sur notre lendemain ? Lançais-je à voix haute, avec presque de la frayeur dans la voix.

- Il fallait bien grandir un jour, constata simplement mon amie en se relevant pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Cette vérité m'attrista, plus que je ne l'aurais voulu et sûrement plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Quel adolescent ne voudrait pas devenir déjà adulte ? Je devais bien être la seule. Mon entrée presque idyllique à Poudlard me semblait bien loin, désormais. L'année qui allait suivre était la dernière que je passerais entre les murs rassurants du château. Il faudrait ensuite rejoindre le monde hostile extérieur, avec ce maudit mage noir qui se faisait appeler Voldemort et qui en avait après les personnes comme moi …

Qui voudrait grandir dans ces conditions ?

* * *

Avançant intelligemment mon cavalier sur l'échiquier, paisiblement assise dans la salle commune de ma maison, à jouer avec Alexandre, je me fis le constat de ma journée, qui s'était étonnamment bien déroulée. Nous étions d'abord allés prendre le soleil – avant qu'il ne se fasse trop rare – près du lac durant l'après-midi, puis nous étions revenus dans la salle commune pour terminer la soirée. Tout allait donc bien dans le meilleur des mondes avant que Rosalie ne nous demande d'un air paniqué :

- Dîtes ! C'est à quelle heure, le dîner de Slughorn ?

De stupeur, j'ouvris grand les yeux, choquée d'avoir réussi à oublier ce foutu dîner, où je n'avais pas la moindre envie de me rendre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Rosie, il reste encore une heure, répondit calmement Alexandre, comme à son habitude, en bougeant habilement une tour qui mangea l'un de mes pions.

- Seulement ?! Se plaignit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, les décoiffant par la même occasion. Oh la la … Ça ne va jamais le faire …

- Mais tu vas te calmer, par Merlin, tu me gênes dans ma lecture, râla Stephan sans lever les yeux de la dite « lecture », un magasine de Quidditch avec des joueuses en petites tenues. Tu n'es même pas invitée, en plus ! Fit-il finalement remarquer avec justesse.

Dans un grognement tous sauf féminin, Rosalie jura en marmonnant vraisemblablement une insulte à son encontre avant de s'exclamer haut et fort qu'il en allait de l'honneur des Serdaigle, qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas décemment me laisser participer à ce dîner dans cette tenue.

- Mais il est très bien ce jean ! M'outrais-je, vexée en observant ma tenue actuelle.

Je portais un simple pull bleu avec un léger décolleté en V, très agréable à porter, avec un jean tout ce qu'il y avait de plus basique. Je ne voyais pas en quoi ma tenue ferait honte à ma maison, surtout que j'en portais les couleurs.

Visiblement Alexandre semblait comprendre plus que moi où voulait en venir Rosalie, puisqu'il me fit un sourire désolé, quoique clairement amusé, avant de m'expliquer ce qui m'échappait alors :

- Tu sais, j'y participe depuis un moment, déjà … commença t-il, et entre nous, je ne crois pas avoir vu une fille s'y présenter autrement que vêtue d'une robe.

Les mots s'encrèrent soudain dans mon esprit alors que je me visualisais portant une robe de luxe achetée par ma mère au milieu de mes condisciples de Poudlard. Je fis une grimace dégoûtée face à cette vision d'horreur.

- C'est mort ! M'exclamais-je, je n'irais pas ! Tu n'auras qu'à dire que j'ai eu subitement de la fièvre, dis-je à l'intention d'Alexandre.

- Tam, rit Stephan en levant un instant les yeux de son magasine, tu n'exagères pas un peu, là ? C'est qu'un morceau de tissu à peine plus long que la jupe de l'uniforme que tu portes tous les jours. C'est pas la mort, non plus …

- Eh ! Protestais-je en le fusillant du regard. Tu es de mon côté, d'habitude !

- Je ne suis du côté de personne, répliqua mon ami en riant, je suis simplement la voix de la sagesse. La sagesse la plus marrante possible, bien sûr !

- Tu veux savoir ce qui serait véritablement drôle ? Crachais-je. Ce serait de te voir, toi, dans une robe avec des talons, à te dandiner toute la soirée ! Et puis, ajoutais-je avec un sourire victorieux, convaincue que mon prochain argument ferait mouche, de tout façon, je n'ai pas de robe !

Rosalie eut alors un sourire éblouissant, au combien sournois ! Ayez pitié de moi, Merlin, je vous en conjure !

* * *

Voici une leçon de morale qui pourrait être utile de retenir pour survivre dans la vie. Celle-ci est la suivante : ne faîtes jamais confiance à qui que ce soit ! Faire confiance, c'est donner la possibilité aux autres de vous blesser … Ou pire : de vous faire porter une robe !

Entre nous, j'ai combattu bravement et avec courage. Malgré ma défaite, les défenses de l'ennemi ont été affaibli, si l'on m'avait accordé le renfort nécessaire, j'aurais vaincu. Hélas …

J'exagérais un peu, je le savais. Mais j'avais pris en grippe tous ce qui pouvait me rappeler ma mère. Or, les robes et les mondanités en faisait parties. Par conséquent, je détestais devoir porter une robe. Je détestais par extension Rosalie et son opiniâtreté. Je détestais également le fait que nous étions – à quelques centimètres près – de la même taille et de même mensuration. Et par dessus tout, j'arborais Slughorn et sa stupide petite fête !

- Tu es sublime, très chère amie ! Surtout avec cette moue renfrognée sur le visage, se moqua ouvertement Stephan lorsque je descendis les escaliers qui menaient dans la salle commune.

Évidemment, cet imbécile ne levait les yeux de son magasine que lorsque ça l'arrangeait ! J'eus la soudaine envie de lui lancer quelque chose au visage mais Alexandre attrapa ma main, qui venait de trouver un livre particulièrement lourd à balancer, et me fit m'asseoir près de lui avec un sourire encourageant.

- Elle a bien intérêt à être sublime ! S'outra Rosalie en arrivant derrière moi, ses cheveux blonds complètement emmêlés et sa chemise chiffonnée. Elle m'a mordue, cette folle ! Regarde, dit-elle en mettant sa main sous le nez de Stephan, non mais regarde ! J'ai encore la trace de ses dents ! Cannibale !

Oups … Je l'admettais, j'avais peut-être été … quelque peu … sauvage ?! Mais si peu, ajoutais-je intérieurement avec mauvaise foi.

- Tu ne l'aurais pas prise pour ton paougching machin ball, par hasard ? Demanda Stephan alors qu'il observait Rosalie, un fou rire au bord des lèvres.

- Punching-ball, plutôt, non ? Rectifia cette dernière en levant un sourcil amusé. Depuis quand tu connais ça, toi ? Un sorcier qui s'intéresse à la boxe, on aurait tout vu …

- Que nenni ! S'exclama Stephan. J'ai simplement passé quelques jours avec Tam, cet été et les étés précédents, lorsque tu n'étais pas là, lui dit-il d'un air narquois. Il se trouve que moi, j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer son cousin, qui tient un club de boxe.

- Sérieusement ? Il a vu Killian ?! S'outra à nouveau Rosalie qui rêvait de le voir depuis qu'elle avait vu une photo de lui dans mes albums.

Killian, de dix ans notre aîné, était le neveu de mon père. Depuis toujours passionné de boxe, il avait fini par ouvrir son propre club. Lorsque j'étais enfant, avant que mes parents ne prennent une nurse, je passais beaucoup de temps avec lui. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait assisté à mes premiers actes de magie incontrôlée, même s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Si je ne savais pas vraiment me battre, Killian m'avait enseigné quelques bases de défenses et des réflexes, que j'avais d'ailleurs utilisé contre Rosalie un peu plus tôt. Il m'avait invité cet été alors que je séjournais chez Stephan pour que je passe au club, ce que nous avions fait.

- Cette fois, je crois bien que c'est l'heure, soupira Alexandre en se levant, m'invitant à faire de même.

Je me mis à l'observer pour la première fois depuis tout à l'heure. Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchis, mais Alexandre prenait toujours grand soin de son apparence et de l'image qu'il pouvait donner aux autres. Ce soir-là, il portait une tenue très classe, un pantalon noir coupé droit avec une chemise bleue qui rappelait ses yeux, assortie d'une veste noire déboutonnée. Simple mais très élégant, comme à son habitude. Je remarquais néanmoins l'effort qu'il avait fait, rien qu'à ses cheveux, qu'ils avaient tenté de discipliner en arrière.

Les paroles de cette gryffondor me revinrent à l'esprit : « Storm Junior devient de plus en plus joli garçon » … Même si, à cet instant, j'étais d'accord avec Perrot, cela ne m'empêchait toujours pas de trouver cette raison particulièrement ridicule. Alexandre avait toujours été mon meilleur ami. Pas un jour je ne l'avais envisagé autrement et ce n'était pas près de changer. J'aimais bien trop notre relation telle qu'elle était actuellement. D'ailleurs, j'étais pratiquement certaine qu'il ressentait la même chose à mon égard.

Nous prîmes alors le chemin des cachots, en discutant comme à notre habitude de tout et de rien. Au fur et à mesure que nous descendîmes, je sentis la température se rafraîchir. S'il y avait une chose que je n'aimais pas à Poudlard, c'était bien l'ambiance morbide qui régnait dans les profondeurs de ce château, qui ne manquait pas de me déclencher des frissons à chaque fois. Instinctivement, je me mis à presser le pas en resserrant contre mes épaules le châle offert la veille par mes parents.

Le hasard avait voulu qu'il s'accorda harmonieusement avec la robe que Rosalie avait choisi pour moi. Sans être médisante, j'avais sincèrement craint le genre de robe que Rosie me proposerait. J'en avais vu dans son armoire des bien trop courtes ou d'autres outrageusement décolletées à mes yeux, qui étaient trop provocante pour moi. Ce fut un réel soulagement qui m'envahit lorsqu'elle sortit une jolie robe dans les tons rosées avec des motifs de fleurs de cerisiers. La robe descendait jusqu'au cheville, malgré qu'elle soit fendue sur la longueur de la cuisse. C'était raffiné sans trop en faire.

- Mon père l'avait acheté quand il avait fait escale à Singapour, m'avait expliqué Rosalie. Elle m'était destinée, pour mes dix-sept ans, mais je n'ai pas le coeur de la mettre … Alors, c'est mieux que tu l'as porte, non ?

Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise de porter la robe achetée par son défunt père à son égard mais au moins, la robe ne périssait pas tristement dans un placard.

Lorsqu'enfin nous arrivâmes, nous vîmes posté devant la porte de ce fameux dîner, Rusard, une liste et son affreux chat. Il nous regarda d'un air supérieur avant de demander sèchement et d'une voix hautaine :

- Vos noms ?

- Tania Cartier et Alexandre Storm, répondit tranquillement mon ami avec un sourire qui agaça visiblement le concierge.

- Vous pouvez entrer, répondit le concierge après avoir scrupuleusement vérifié sur sa précieuse liste.

En pénétrant à l'intérieur de la pièce, je me mis observer autour de moi. Nous devions être une vingtaine d'élèves, peut-être même un peu plus. Les murs de pierre étaient camouflés par d'épais rideaux pour donner une ambiance plus intime et chaleureuse. Lorsqu'un serveur passa près de moi, j'eus l'impression de reconnaître son visage. Il me semblait bien l'avoir déjà vu à Poudlard. Je regardais les autres personnes faisant le service et mon impression se confirma. Choquée que l'on traite des élèves comme des elfes de maisons, je me tournais vivement vers Alex pour l'interroger mais comme toujours, il devina le fond de ma pensée.

- Des recalés, dit-il en suivant mon regard.

- Pardon ?

- Ils étaient en quelque sorte pré-choisis pour faire partit du club mais ils n'ont finalement pas été conviés en tant qu'invités. Faire le service est un bon compromis pour ceux qui ne sont pas comme nous. Tu sais, certains sont prêts à n'importe quoi pour venir ici, que ce soit en tant que serveur ou en entrant en douce, d'où la liste de Rusard, m'expliqua t-il.

- Tout ça est ridicule ! M'exclamais-je, abasourdie.

- A tes yeux, sans aucun doute, mais pas pour les autres. Et puis, il faut admettre que la nourriture est de première qualité dans ces soirées, sans compter que ça permet de faire des rencontres avec des personnes hautes placées dans le monde magique. C'est important de se faire voir dans cette société, tu sais … Allez, ajouta t-il en me voyant peu convaincue, ne fais pas cette tête, tu verras, ce n'est pas si mal !

- C'est moi ou toi que tu essais de convaincre, en fait ? Demandais-je avec un sourire ironique qui le fit soupirer.

Il détestait venir ici et se montrer comme une bête de foire, je le savais mieux que personne, ça faisait des années qu'il s'en plaignait et qu'il me reprochait de ne pas l'accompagner. J'en étais doublement certaine pour la simple raison que malgré toutes ses qualités, Alexandre ne savait pas mentir. On devinait ses mensonges comme on voyait un éléphant dans un 9m². Je décidais néanmoins de ne pas enfoncer davantage le couteau dans la plaie et m'occupais en observant les élèves présents.

A ma grande et agréable surprise, il y avait de nombreuses personnes de maisons et d'origines différentes. Malgré une nette majorité de Serpentard, mais je présumais qu'il ne fallait pas trop en demander à Slughorn, qui était leur directeur de maison. Je reconnus notamment la chevelure rousse d'Evans, celle décoiffée de Potter, accompagné par Black et d'une fille brune aux reflets acajou que je savais être d'un an notre cadette. Rosalie, pour notre jeu de séduction – que j'avais plus ou moins mis de côté – avait cherché des renseignements sur Sirius Black et ses fréquentations. Elle avait de ce fait remarqué la forte présence de cette fille et d'une de ses amis auprès du groupe de Potter.

Un peu plus loin, je vis un autre Black mais à Serpentard, cette fois-ci. Décidement, les Black étaient partout, ce soir ! C'est là que je l'aperçus. Lui. Entouré d'élèves de Serpentard, majoritairement de septième année. Je m'insultais mentalement d'idiote pour mon foutu coeur qui s'était étrangement mis à battre plus vite qu'à son habitude. Je tentais de me convaincre que c'était du à la frayeur. Oui, me dis-je, ce ne pouvait être que de la panique ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications logiques …

* * *

_Encore assise sur le sol en pierre, je ne parvenais pas à me défaire de son regard, tout comme lui semblait perdu dans le mien._

_J'avais toujours trouvé amusant d'observer les yeux des autres. On pouvait souvent y lire des choses tellement révélatrice de la personne en face de soi._

_Et pourtant … Dans les siens, ces deux yeux noirs, je ne voyais que le néant et un vide profond. Je crois que c'est d'abord cela qui m'a effrayé, tout comme cela m'a fasciné. Ce vide, ce manque qui se reflétait dans toute sa personne._

_Perdus dans le regard de l'autre, je ne sais combien de temps nous sommes restés là, à nous fixer, moi au sol et lui me surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de pas nous parvienne et brise le lien visuel qui avait été établi._

_Après toutes ces années, je me souviens encore ma surprise. J'avais cru que l'instant brisé, il redeviendrait un serpentard effrayant, qu'il me crierait dessus ou qu'il m'insulterait. Mais il m'a simplement lancé un dernier regard, m'a contourné avant de continuer son chemin, les mains dans ses poches et la démarche élégante._

_Sans un mot à mon égard. _

* * *

Depuis le jour de l'accident de Stephan, où j'avais percuté ce serpentard, je l'avouais avec honte, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le regarder. Quelques secondes, à la dérobée. C'était comme si un aimant m'attirer vers lui. Je ne pouvais pas lutter.

Les quelques mots que je l'entendis dire étaient toujours secs et effrayants mais même en disant des choses pareilles, son visage et son regard gardaient cette impassibilité funeste. Il ne possédait aucune émotion, pas même la haine ou la colère. Il était irrémédiablement vide.

Je m'étais, par ailleurs, rapidement aperçue que j'étais loin d'être la seule à l'observer à la dérobée. D'autres filles, surtout des serpentardes, lui lançaient des regards entichées qu'il ne semblait même pas voir. A moins qu'il ne le sache mais qu'il n'en ait rien à faire. Ce qui était fort probable.

- Tiens ! Mais regardez qui voilà ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence parmi nous, ce soir, petite Tania ? Me demanda Gabriel que je n'avais pas vu approcher.

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? Grognais-je en repensant à ce qui m'avait coûté ma présence ici.

- Explosion de chaudron, confia Alexandre à son frère, avec une certaine moquerie dans la voix.

- Sérieusement ? S'étonna Gabriel. Je croyais que c'était de plus en plus difficile d'abîmer un chaudron !

Ils éclatèrent soudainement de rire mais de bonne foi, je me permis de sourire moi aussi de ma mésaventure.

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous moquez de moi, faîtes moi signe ! M'exclamais-je faussement fâchée, les mains sur les hanches, dans une posture réprobatrice.

- Gaby ! S'exclama une blonde presque décolorée en s'accrochant soudain à la chemise du Gryffondor. Je te cherchais partout ! Ce vilain Rusard ne voulait pas me faire entrer sans toi … Ajouta t-elle avec une moue capricieuse.

- Oh. Et comment as-tu fais ? Demanda platement Gabriel avec son air qui disait clairement " je te pose la question par politesse mais je me moque totalement de ta réponse".

- C'est Slughorn qui m'a permise d'entrer, répondit-elle néanmoins, n'ayant sûrement pas décrypté l'expression de Gabriel. Oh ! Mais peut-être qu'il comptait justement m'inviter mais qu'il a oublié ?!

Me tournant vers Alexandre pour laisser son frère se coltiner sa nouvelle copine – qui n'avait franchement pas l'air d'avoir inventé la pierre philosophale – je lui confiais :

- Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait inviter des élèves …

- Et bien, certains le font, d'autres pas. Gabriel fait partit de ces hommes qui ne supportent pas l'idée de ne pas être aduler constamment, se moqua mon meilleur ami.

- Je t'ai entendu, morveux ! Fit mine de se fâcher son frère en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

- Tu nous présentes, Gaby ? Minauda la jeune fille à son bras en nous regardant Alex et moi, l'un après l'autre.

- Mon petit frère, Alexandre, commença Gab en insistant sur le "petit", et Tania Cartier. Ces petits Serdaigles sont tous les deux en sixième année.

Elle jaugea Alexandre et lui adressa un léger signe de tête avant de se tourner vers moi et de me faire un gentil sourire en me tendant la main. Je devinais à son comportement qu'elle avait entendu dire d'Alexandre qu'il était un petit intello coincé et que, de ce fait, il ne devait pas l'intéresser. Je m'interrogeais néanmoins sur ce qui la poussait à être agréable avec moi …

- Enchantée ! Dorothy Campbell. Je suis en dernière année, comme Gaby, expliqua t-elle alors que je lui serrais la main.

- Poufsouffle ? Demanda ironiquement Alex en fixant froidement la nouvelle "conquête" comme Rosalie se plaisait à les nommer.

- Gryffondor, corrigea cette dernière, sans percevoir la moquerie dans la voix de mon meilleur ami.

Je soupirais de dépit. Campbell avait pourtant l'air d'une gentille fille, un peu snob vis à vis d'Alex, pas très futée, mais gentille. Dommage pour elle …

- Je vais me chercher à boire, vous voulez quelque chose ? Demandais-je finalement.

- Une coupe, s'il te plaît, Tam.

- Deux, corrigea Gabriel avec un sourire enjôleur.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, par habitude. C'était plus fort que lui, Gabriel était obligé de faire son numéro de charme.

- Je t'accompagnes, proposa alors Dorothy, tu n'arriveras pas à tous porter seule !

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le buffet. Je sentis son regard sur moi et la surpris à me regarder étrangement. Avais-je quelque chose sur le visage ? M'interrogeais-je en frottant discrètement mes joues, au cas où...

- Tu as quelque chose … à me demander ? Demandais-je, pas très sûre de ce qu'elle voulait.

- Tu sors bien avec Alexandre, n'est-ce-pas ? M'interrogea t-elle.

- Non ! M'outrais-je, les joues rouges. Je veux dire … Non. C'est simplement mon meilleur ami.

- Oh. Dommage …

- Pourquoi dommage ? Questionnais-je en versant du champagne dans nos quatre coupes.

- Pour rien, répondit-elle. Et Gabriel ? Il t'intéresse ?

La bouteille faillit m'échapper des mains alors que je lui lançais un regard éberlué. Elle n'était pas sérieuse, là ?

- Ca va pas, non ! Lâchais-je, malgré moi.

- Bah quoi, tu le trouves laid ? S'étonna t-elle.

- Non mais …

- Il est drôle, ajouta t-elle.

- Oui mais …

- Et intelligent. Il vient d'une bonne famille en plus. Alors, pourquoi il ne te plait pas ?

- Je … Je … C'est Gabriel, c'est tout. Il ne sera jamais plus que mon ami et le frère d'Alexandre à mes yeux.

- Vraiment ?

- Evidemment ! M'exclamais-je, sûre de moi.

Le jour où Gabriel sera autre chose à mes yeux, les sombrals ne seront sans doute plus invisibles.

- Alors c'est cool ! Dit-elle avec un sourire avant de m'aider à verser le champagne.

Nous restâmes finalement discuter près du buffet durant un bon moment. Si Dorothy ne m'avait pas donné l'impression d'être Merlin, je me rendis néanmoins compte qu'elle n'était pas aussi bête qu'elle en donnait l'air. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait pour projet de travailler comme aide-médicomage, à St Mangouste, si elle réussissait ces ASPICS. Avec les temps sombres qui venaient, ils auraient certainement besoin de personnels, me dit-elle, et elle tenait à se rendre utile dans cette guerre. Je comprenais alors mieux ce qui faisait d'elle une Gryffondor.

- Et toi ? Me demanda t-elle finalement.

- Je ne sais pas trop, balbutinais-je. Je crois que … Enfin, briseuse de sort, ça me plairait bien, mais …

- Ah, oui ! C'est une orientation difficile, il faut vraiment être excellente. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as encore le temps de te décider, tenta t-elle de me rassurer.

Après un instant de silence et une longue hésitation intérieure et débat mental, je décidais finalement de me lancer, même si je craignais les réponses que je pourrais obtenir.

- Dis, Dorothy … Tu connais tous les septièmes années ? Lui demandais-je en essayant de maîtriser la tension dans ma voix.

- Plus ou moins, oui, je pense … Pourquoi ? Me questionna t-elle, surprise.

Je respirais un grand coup pour me donner courage.

- Les Serpentards, là-bas, en train de parler avec Slughorn, tu pourrais me dire qui ils sont ?

Elle se retourna discrètement pour les voir, les identifia et reposa finalement son regard sur moi, un air sombre sur le visage que je ne pensais pas lui voir. Elle fronçait les sourcils, presque incertaine de ce qu'elle pouvait ou allait me dire. Ou plutôt, comme si elle redoutait même de le dire …

- Ce sont … comment dire … les personnes qui, à mon avis, sont les plus dangereuses que tu puisses trouver actuellement à Poudlard. Tania, ajouta t-elle après une hésitation, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux savoir ça, mais je dis ça dans ton intérêt, ne t'approche pas d'eux ! Sous aucun prétexte, tu entends ?!

- A … A ce point ?!

- Ils ne sont pas vraiment du genre à plaisanter, Tania … Surtout pas avec les personnes comme toi, tu sais … Les nés-moldus. Regarde, tu vois celui avec les cheveux noués en arrière, c'est Antonin Dolohov. Il est tellement doué en sortilège que s'en est effrayant ! Celle avec les cheveux bouclés, c'est Gwendolyn Fleury, la nièce du gérant du magasin Fleury et Bott. Inutile de te dire que sa famille est très influente dans le monde magique. A côté d'elle, c'est Rodolphus Lestrange, la rumeur dit qu'il s'est fiancé avec Bellatrix Black.

- La cousine complètement folle de Sirius et Regulus ?

- Celle-là même, confirma Dorothy sombrement. Il est aussi timbré qu'elle ! Celui qui est noir de peau, c'est Wilkes, un obsédé de magie noir. Je le vois régulièrement traîner autour de la réserve, à la bibliothèque. La plus jeune, à côté de Regulus Black, c'est Isabell Wood, elle est aussi folle que Bellatrix. Elle a déjà envoyé plusieurs filles à l'infirmerie, même si on a aucune preuve, simplement parce que son copain les regardait d'un peu trop près.

- Et … Et le dernier ? Demandais-je, la voix tremblotante, redoutant les horreurs que je pourrais apprendre à son sujet.

- Lui … murmura Dorothy en déglutissant. C'est le démon de la bande. Je pense qu'il manipule tous les autres, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Il est bien trop intelligent et rusé pour laisser des traces ou des rumeurs à son propos. Il fait vraiment froid dans le dos, si tu veux mon avis, même s'il est vachement séduisant. Il porte vraiment bien son nom, d'ailleurs …

- C-Comment ça ?

- C'est son nom de famille. J'ai lu ça dans un livre d'histoire, à la bibliothèque. Il est porté, d'après les textes médiévaux, par le démon de la séduction. Il pousserait les humains à tomber amoureux, à contenter ses désirs pour ensuite les pousser à …

- A … A quoi ?

- A se tuer, dit-elle dans un souffle. Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une légende. Mais de tous, Tania … Celui dont tu ne dois absolument pas t'approcher, c'est bien lui … Evan Rosier.

* * *

(1) Il est ici fait mention de Jeana Lewis, héroïne de mon autre fiction : Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps. 

(2) Ceci n'est pas inventé, Rosier était bien dans les textes médiévaux, un démon de la séduction. Il serait, visiblement un ange déchu. Voilà, c'était juste pour votre culture générale ! ^^

Et oui, désormais vous connaissez le nom de la personne qui l'a bousculé, vous ne vous y attendiez pas, n'est-ce-pas ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Pas trop fleur bleue ?

En espérant vous revoir bientôt, souhaitez moi bonne chance, je passe dans examens durant la semaine !

Pour se faire, une petite review !

Je vous remercie, Rukie-chan.

PS n'oubliez pas sans les - :

h-t-t-p:/MilaRukie.s-k-y-b-l-o-g.c-o-m


	7. La soirée de Slughorm, partie 2

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Je me trouve un petit moment dans ma fin de journée pour venir vous poster ce chapitre, que j'espère vous aimerez !

Je remercie mes lecteurs habituels : **Mebah, MilaDK et Aliete** ainsi que la nouvelle **AliceDansLaLune. **

Dans le chapitre précédent nous avons rencontré:

- Dorothy Campbell : Une jeune septième année de Gryffondor aux allures de bimbo mais qui n'est pas si bête que ça.

Dans ce chapitre, nous plongeons peu à peu dans la sinistre **ambiance de la guerre**. Il y a beaucoup de choses dites et qui sont **importante** dans ce chapitre, vous en avez beaucoup qui peuvent vous donnez **la suite **de la fiction, bien que trèès implicitement. D'autres choses qui peuvent vous faire pensez à son futur mais qui ne se réaliseront** jamais.** Et bien oui, faut que je vous brouille les pistes, sinon ça ne serrait pas amusant ^^

Je vous rappelle que j'ai créer un **blog **en collaboration avec** MilaDK** où vous pouvez trouver des illustrations de Jeana Lewis ( héroïne citée dans le chapitre précédent) à cette adresse ( n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces) :

: / MilaRukie . skyrock . com

Voilà, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

Rukie-chan

**MAJ 25/07/2014 **

**On avance doucement mais sûrement au niveau des mis à jours, mais ça me permet vraiment de me replonger dans cette fiction ! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

**La douleur de l'orage**

_Divination._

_L'art d'entrevoir les événements futurs._

_Je n'y avais jamais cru. Jamais. Même après la découverte de ma condition de sorcière._

_En raison des personnes qui se disaient « voyants » dans le monde moldu, peut-être … Mis à part l'argent de votre compte en banque, je n'étais pas sûre qu'ils soient capables de voir autre chose._

_Pourtant, je l'avouais avec honte, j'avais quelque notion de divination. Adèle, ma très chère nourrice m'avait appris – bien avant que l'on ne sache que j'étais une sorcière – à lire le tarot et les lignes de la main._

_Elle était passionnée, Adèle, dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Surtout pour les choses qui relevaient de la mythologie ou du fantastique. Je me suis souvent demandée comment elle avait pu finir nourrice pour gamine de riche. Mais passons, ce n'est pas le sujet …_

_Quand je suis entrée à Poudlard, pour assouvir ma curiosité, j'avais lu le livre « Voyants, entre vérité et mensonge », écrit par la talentueuse Aliete Vifsorbier (1), une sorcière ayant écrits de vrais chefs-d'œuvre littéraires ! Cette dernière écrivait que les véritables voyants, faisant de réelles prophéties, étaient d'une extrême rareté et que peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter de posséder un troisième œil._

_J'avais donc fait le choix de ne pas suivre les cours de divination, d'une part en raison de mes à priori sur les voyants que je considérais comme des charlatans, d'autant plus après que mon auteur favorite l'ait confirmé, mais aussi parce que, selon moi, ce n'allait certainement pas être à Poudlard que je connaîtrais mon avenir._

_Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais … _

* * *

La soirée du professeur Slughorn continuait tout autour de moi, et pourtant j'avais l'étrange et pesante impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Ma tête était lourde, comme lorsqu'on en venait à trop consommer d'alcool et que le monde extérieur semblait très loin de soi. Les informations que m'avait livré Dorothy sur les Serpentards semblaient me perturber plus qu'elles ne l'auraient dû …

Nous étions finalement retournées auprès des garçons, qui avaient eu l'air intrigués de ne pas nous voir revenir immédiatement.

- Vous en avez mis du temps à prendre quatre malheureuses coupes de champagne ! Constata Gabriel d'un air neutre avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils, un air sincèrement inquiet dans le regard. Elle ne t'a pas agressé, au moins, Tam ?

- Ne soit pas ridicule, Gaby, se vexa Dorothy avec une mine renfrognée. Nous faisions simplement connaissance, entre relation de la famille Storm, ajouta t-elle en glissant sa main dans celle de Gabriel.

- Tu es sûre d'aller bien, Tam ? Murmura Alexandre à mon oreille, visiblement pas convaincu par les propos de la petite-amie de son frère. Tu es affreusement pâle depuis que nous sommes arrivés …

- Je vais bien, Alex, je t'assures ! Alors cesses donc de t'en faire, tu veux bien ? Répondis-je en essayant de me concentrer sur ce qu'il me disait.

Je voyais immédiatement à son regard qu'il n'avait pas cru une seule de mes paroles, mais pour être honnête, après tous les mensonges et les omissions que j'avais fait durant la semaine, je n'étais plus à ça près. Pourtant j'étais certaine d'aller bien, donc je n'avais pas menti. Cependant, il y avait ce trouble dérangeant qui m'occupait l'esprit depuis que Dorothy m'avait parlé d'eux. Il n'y avait aucune raison à cela, mais je me sentais … effrayée, sur le qui-vive.

Comme pour illustrer davantage mes pensées, une main s'abattit soudain sur mon épaule. Paniquée, je retins le hurlement qui menaçait de sortir de ma gorge et fis un bond incroyable devant moi, ce qui fit rire mes amis, autant que cela les surprit. Affolée et le cœur battant douloureusement vite, je me tournais pour voir Evans et ses cheveux roux, qui me fixait d'un air perplexe.

- Tu tiens à me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ou quoi ? M'exclamais-je durement, d'une façon qui ne m'était guère habituelle.

L'adrénaline que m'avait causé cette frayeur me rendait visiblement agressive et je ne pouvais nier que j'avais encore une pointe de ressentiment à son égard, face aux événements de la veille.

- Euh … Bafouilla t-elle de surprise. Pardon ? Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer …

- Je n'étais pas effrayée ! M'outrais-je avec mauvaise foi. Tu m'as prise par surprise, c'est complètement différent !

Elle eut un sourire ironique, preuve qu'elle ne me croyait pas un instant, avant de balayer ce que je venais de dire d'un geste de main. Elle reprit une expression sérieuse avant de me dire :

- J'aimerai te parler.

Comme personne ne fit mine de réagir, elle jugea visiblement bon de rajouter à l'adresse de mes compagnons :

- En privé …

- Écoutes, Evans, commença à argumenter Alex, tu es bien gentille mais tu peux parler devant nous, il n'y a rien qui concerne Tania que j'ignore et …

J'eus l'intelligence, heureusement pour moi, de réagir assez rapidement. Il était évident que je ne m'étais vantée de l'accident « Dupond et Dupont » auprès de mes amis. Pas seulement parce que c'était humiliant, mais surtout parce que je ne voulais pas les inquiéter. Il n'était donc pas, mais alors pas du tout, dans mon intérêt de rester là !

Je me tournais vers Alexandre et le coupait dans sa belle tirade.

- Trucs de filles, expliquais-je simplement avant de m'éloigner vers l'autre bout de la pièce, à l'opposé même de là où je me trouvais auparavant, pour être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

La belle rousse me suivit docilement et en silence, ayant ce qu'elle était venue chercher, quoique ce puisse être. Je la sentais me juger ou me jauger, avec l'impression de sentir son regard brûler mon dos. En tournant discrètement la tête vers elle, je discernais une pointe d'étonnement dans ses yeux verts.

- Tu voulais me parler, il me semble, lui dis-je en m'arrêtant avant de me tourner vers elle. Je t'écoute …

- Oui, enfin … Tu as l'air … plus sûre de toi qu'hier, c'est assez … comment dire … déroutant ! Dit-elle avec un sourire partagé, en tentant de reprendre contenance.

Je la regardais, surprise à mon tour. Je ne me sentais pas du tout plus sûre de moi. Au contraire, j'avais l'impression d'être une proie dans une pièce close remplie de chasseurs. C'était la peur qui m'avait donné une certaine impulsivité, à l'instant. La crainte que la personne ayant posée sa main sur mon épaule soit l'une de celles que m'avait décrite Dorothy. Qu'elle soit venue pour venger leur « chef » que j'avais percuté et bousculé.

Et par dessus tout, l'horrible frayeur qu'Alex et les autres découvrent à quel point j'étais faible et lâche. Je pouvais bien lui paraître pitoyable, à elle qui ne me connaissait pas, mais je refusais que mes amis se rendent compte de ma faiblesse. Ils s'inquiétaient déjà tous énormément pour moi, quoique je fasse, pour une raison que j'ignorais. Je ne voulais pas ajouter ça. Ils ne me quitteraient plus un instant, sinon …

Mais cela faisait-il de moi une personne sûre d'elle pour autant ? Je n'en étais pas convaincue. J'étais bien des choses, mais l'assurance n'était définitivement pas un trait de mon caractère.

- Et bien, ne perdons pas de temps inutilement, lança Evans en respirant profondément. Je tenais à te présenter mes excuses pour le comportement de Stéphanie. Elle n'est pas méchante, en général, tu sais … Elle a simplement le sang chaud, comme on dit. Et c'est une vraie Gryffondor, elle ne supporte pas l'injustice ou la lâcheté. Du coup, elle agit souvent sans réfléchir aux conséquences … Mais seulement après elle regrette d'y être allait un peu fort.

- Si tu le dis … C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? Demandais-je, incertaine de la réaction qu'elle attendait de moi.

- Euh … Oui. Mais … ça ne te fais rien ce que je viens de dire ? S'étonna la rousse en me regardant les yeux écarquillés.

Même si cela m'arrivait de plus en plus régulièrement, je respirais profondément pour me donner le courage d'exprimer ce que je pensais, ce qui était loin d'être aussi facile qu'il n'y paraissait.

- Comment t'expliquer … Je sais que tout le monde me voit comme quelqu'un de timide. Et je le suis ! Je déteste parler à des personnes que je ne connais pas, ça me rend nerveuse et … je perds complètement mes moyens. Je sais bien que j'aurais été une piètre gryffondor, je ne suis pas courageuse pour un gallion. D'ailleurs, je préfère me taire lorsqu'on me fait des remarques pour éviter le conflit, quitte à devoir tout encaisser. Et c'est sûrement là mon seul courage …

Je fis une pause pour reprendre ma respiration.

- Alors tu vois, je suis tout ce que je viens de dire et je le sais. Mais il y a une chose que je suis certaine de ne pas être, c'est une idiote, Evans !

- Je n'ai jamais insinué ça ! S'offusqua la rousse.

- Mais tu t'excuses à sa place, c'est du pareil au même ! J'ai bien compris que ce qu'elle m'a dit hier, elle le pensait ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser des actes de ton amie, Evans, c'est stupide en plus de ne pas être sincère. Je n'ai pas envie ni besoin de ta pitié et de tes excuses …

- Je m'inquiétais simplement, dit-elle froidement. J'avais eu peur que Fanny ne t'ait blessée, mais je suppose que tu es plus solide que tu en donnes l'air !

J'haussais les épaules pour mettre fin à cette discussion. Je n'avais rien contre Evans, mais elle était bien trop parfaite, trop belle, trop intelligente, trop gentille, trop courageuse, trop compatissante et surtout : trop ce que je ne serais jamais. Parler avec elle, c'était comme me renvoyer à la figure tous mes défauts. Horriblement cruel.

J'avançais d'un air que je voulais tranquille en direction de mes amis pour ne pas qu'ils perçoivent mon état d'esprit, lorsque j'entendis la voix enthousiaste de mon professeur de potion dans mon dos.

- Miss Cartier ! Pars ici, voulez-vous ?! Joignez vous à nous …

Je me tournais lentement vers lui en suppliant Merlin pour qu'il ne se trouve plus avec les Serpentards. J'étais alors persuadée que Merlin avait une dent contre moi, compte tenu de la semaine que je passais. Qu'avais-je donc fait aux dieux pour mériter un tel traitement ?

D'un pas plutôt mal assuré, je m'avançais vers eux et la jeune femme qui les accompagnait.

- Bonsoir, lançais-je poliment une fois près du petit groupe.

Sans surprise, mes camarades de classes ne me répondirent pas. Le regard de certains exprimaient par ailleurs très bien leurs pensées. Sang-de-bourbe. Généralement, je n'étais pas particulièrement choquée par cette insulte puisque j'étais plutôt fière de mes origines. Cette insulte n'en était donc pas vraiment une à mes yeux. Je devais même avouer que j'en avais pris l'habitude, aussi horrible que ça puisse être de s'habituer à être traitée comme une sous-humaine.

Pourtant après la conversation que j'avais eu avec Dorothy, j'étais véritablement terrifiée à l'idée que les adultes me laissent seule avec eux ! Je prenais par ailleurs un grand soin à ne pas le regarder ou de ne pas croiser ses yeux. Je savais simplement qu'il était à ma gauche, près de Slughorn, mais je n'avais plus osé le regarder une fois près d'eux.

- Miss Cartier, m'apostropha mon professeur en plaçant une main bienveillante dans mon dos pour m'inviter à avancer, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Miss Redmoon, rédactrice en chef de la section divination de la Gazette du Sorcier !

- Je suis enchantée, Miss, lui dis-je avec mon sourire le plus hypocrite.

J'arborais les personnes qui prétendaient lire l'avenir dans vos mains, étant une partisane de ceux qui décident de construire leur destin par eux-même.

Cette femme était grande, son visage dégageait une beauté innocente et son allure était élégante. Je devinais qu'elle gagnait bien sa vie en regardant sa robe, faite de tissus luxueux qui devaient coûter une petite fortune. J'étais sans doute la mieux placée ici pour le savoir. De toute évidence, diseuse de bonne aventure était un métier qui valait son pesant d'or !

- Moi de même, répondit-elle avec un sourire bien plus sincère que celui que je lui avais adressé.

- Miss Cartier est l'une de nos plus brillantes élèves, bien qu'elle ait quelques difficultés dans ma noble matière, ces derniers temps, vanta Slughorn d'un air paternaliste, me faisant rougir de honte. Elle est à Serdaigle, comme vous à l'époque, si mes souvenirs sont exacts ?

- Ils le sont toujours, vous savez bien ! S'exclama t-elle d'une voix mutine avant de se tourner vers moi. Et quelle est ta matière préférée, jeune fille ? Peut-être suivras-tu mon chemin dans la divination …

Elle n'avait que quelques années de plus que moi mais je n'appréciais guère le tutoiement.

- Enchantements, lui dis-je avec une voix que j'essayais de ne pas rendre trop sèche. Je n'ai pas choisi de suivre l'enseignement de la divination. Je préfère les choses réelles, plus terre à terre … Je dois être dépourvu de troisième œil, d'ailleurs.

J'entendis l'une des Serpentard dire que j'étais plutôt « bouquin à bouquin » mais je fis celle qui n'avait pas entendu, comme toujours.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Miss Redmoon. Je perçois pourtant beaucoup d'ondes venant de ton aura !

Je m'empêchais de lever les yeux au ciel. Sortons les boules de cristal et le jeu de tarot pour une séance de divination improvisée ! Franchement, quelle perte de temps …

- Puis-je ? Me demanda t-elle en fixant mes mains.

Avais-je le droit de répondre non ? Vu le regard impatient et enthousiaste de Slughorn, je supposais rapidement que ce ne serait pas très bien vu. De mauvaise grâce, je lui tendis ma main gauche.

- Gauchère ? Hum. Intéressant …

Je roulais définitivement des yeux, cette fois-ci. Qu'allait-elle me dire comme idiotie ? Que comme tout les gauchers, j'avais une tare, en plus d'être une sang-de-bourbe ?! Que de baliverne !

- Tu as une bague ravissante.

Je clignais des yeux, perplexe. Je devais admettre que je ne m'y attendais pas, à celle-là ! J'avais pensé à quelque chose de plus … divin. Les autres devaient être de mon avis puisque je vis Regulus Black avaler de travers. Étais-ce là tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir ?

- C'est une véritable émeraude ? Demanda t-elle d'un air intéressé en observant ma bague attentivement.

J'avais hérité celle-ci de ma mère, qui la tenait elle-même de sa propre mère. A l'époque où ma mère en avait eu la possession, cette bague constituait la plus grande richesse de ma famille. J'ignorais si pour ma mère c'était symbolique de me l'offrir ou si elle ne la trouvait simplement plus à son goût, toujours était-il que j'en avais échu le jour de mes quinze ans. En plus de mon visage et de ma chevelure, c'était un de mes rares liens avec ma mère.

- Évidemment, répondis-je, une pointe de vexation dans la voix. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait l'air fausse !?

J'aurais été plus agréable un autre jour, mais cette soirée m'avait mis les nerfs à vif et cette proximité entre ce serpentard et moi me mettait dans tout mes états.

Miss Redmoon releva les yeux vers moi et, au lieu de s'énerver de ma franchise ou mon impertinence, elle m'adressa un sourire amusé qui fit retomber toute la colère que j'avais à son égard. Je me demandais alors comment une Serdaigle, qui avait de toute évidence, tout pour réussir sa vie avait pu tomber aussi bas que rédactrice en divination pour ce torchon de presse à scandale.

- Elle n'en a pas l'air, confirma t-elle. Bien au contraire, la pierre est pure et on l'a travaillée avec soin et savoir faire. Pour le peu que je m'y connaisse, ta bague n'a pas dû être donnée … Tes parents doivent gagner correctement leur vie pour se permettre de laisser un objet de cette valeur à la main de leur fille. Que font-ils ?

- Ils travaillent dans les domaines de la finance et du divertissement, lui répondis-je en évitant de m'étendre à ce sujet.

- Une réponse bien vague, remarqua la rédactrice, tout comme ta personne, en réalité.

- Je vous demande pardon ? M'indignais-je.

- Ce sont tes lignes, m'expliqua t-elle, me rappelant qu'elle tenait toujours ma main dans les siennes. Elles ne sont pas vraiment cohérentes. Tiens, celle de vie, pour commencer !

Elle pointa la fameuse ligne de son doigt et je vis quelques personnes se pencher sur ma main discrètement.

- Au tout début, tu vois, elle est chaînée. C'est le signe d'une enfance perturbée. Ensuite, elle se rompt à deux endroits, à la suite des chaînes, ici, dit-elle en pointant la première fracture, puis à la fin, là. En toute logique, celle du début signifierait un grand changement dans ta vie et celle de la fin, ta mort … Pourtant … ce n'est pas très clair.

Je déglutis en l'entendant parler d'une enfance perturbée, essayant de me convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait guère plus qu'un coup de la chance.

- Je lis aussi que tu es une personne honnête et loyale mais, il y a une sorte d'ombre de mystère et de secrets qui t'entoure. Un autre petit détail étonnant ! Ta ligne de cœur. Regarde, elle se sépare en deux à partir de la première coupure dans ta ligne de vie. Je suppose qu'à partir du grand changement, tu es destinée à aimer deux personnes durant toute la durée de ta vie. Mais ce n'est pas tout, celle-ci, ajouta t-elle en montrant une petite ligne assez marquée, est bien plus courte que l'autre, et pourtant, elle est profondément encrée ! Plus puissante, sans doute, comme si …

- Comme si, quoi ? Demandais-je, interloquée malgré moi.

- Comme si elle marquait un amour intense, trop intense … Si ce n'est pas l'homme, c'est votre relation qui est destinée à mourir, me dit-elle sérieusement sans sourire.

Elle me sentit frissonner d'effroi et changea de ligne pour alléger l'atmosphère.

- Celle-ci, c'est la ligne du soleil ! Elle transcrit les forces des individus. Chez toi, elle montre une grande intelligence et de l'innovation. Oh ! Et la célébrité, visiblement ! Peut-être est-ce le résultat de ton innovation ou peut-être s'agit-il d'une célébrité déjà acquise auparavant.

Je grimaçais. Je commençais à en avoir assez de ces idioties sans queue ni tête ! Mes mains ne pouvaient pas montrer toutes ces choses, c'était ridicule ! La célébrité de ma mère ne pouvait pas être lu dans le creux de mes mains …

- Ta ligne de chance, continua t-elle, est très longue, bien que souvent entrecoupée. On peut imaginer que tu es destinée à de grandes choses, de bonnes choses … mais qu'au moment de creux, ton destin te pousse vers le mauvais choix et la mauvaise personne …

- Je croyais que mes lignes n'étaient pas cohérentes, lui dis-je sèchement.

- Et bien, prises indépendamment, elles le sont … C'est l'ensemble lié qui m'intrigue, avoua la rédactrice. Tes lignes sont pleines de contradictions !

Elles resta un instant silencieuse, semblant réfléchir à la façon d'assembler les données de mes lignes ensembles.

- Puis-je te demander comment tu imagines ton avenir ? M'interrogea t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Indépendante, répondis-je instantanément sans réfléchir à ma réponse. Je voudrais une réussite que je n'aurais dû qu'aux fruits de mes efforts et sans l'aide de personne.

Miss Redmoon me fixa, étonnée puis finalement amusée.

- Désireuse de faire tes preuves, devina t-elle. Ce n'est guère courant, une telle ambition de la part d'une Serdaigle. C'est même plutôt rare … Ta répartition, en première année, s'est faite rapidement ?

Je compris immédiatement ce qu'elle désirait entendre, mais je refusais de croire qu'elle puisse ainsi deviner si aisément un secret que j'avais tu à tous, même à mes amis les plus proches ! Comment pouvait-elle me comparer à … eux !? Je n'étais certainement pas comme ces monstres sans cœur qui se tenaient autour de nous.

C'était pour cela que j'avais choisi Serdaigle lorsque le choixpeau m'avait demandé de me décider. Évidemment, ce dernier avait vu ma détermination et mon ambition à briller par et pour moi-même. Il m'avait jugé trop « pure » pour vivre parmi les serpentards, qui m'auraient fait la vie dure à cause de mon sang impur. Mais il m'avait laissé le choix. Et j'avais choisi. Personne n'en avait jamais rien su …

- Oui, répondis-je immédiatement, d'une voix ferme.

- Non, lança la voix du professeur Slughorn en même temps que moi.

Je grimaçais intérieurement. Ma crédibilité allait en prendre un coup.

- Non, reprit notre professeur de potion. Je me souviens bien de votre répartition, Tania. Le corps enseignant enregistre toujours le temps que mets le chapeau pour chaque élève, pour savoir si nous avons à faire à un chapeauflou. Saviez-vous que cette chère Minerva et Filius ont eu des chapeauflous ? Enfin, je m'égare ! Je crois que votre répartition a duré un peu plus de quatre minutes … Vous ne vous en êtes sûrement pas rendue compte, ajouta t-il d'un ton bienveillant, le temps passe différemment lorsqu'on discute avec le choixpeau.

- Ah oui ? Fis-je d'un ton faussement étonné. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte …

Cela ne trompa guère que le professeur Slughorn.

- Avec quelle maison le choixpeau a t-il hésité, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? demanda Miss Redmoon qui devinait pourtant la réponse.

- Je ne me souviens plus … Poufsouffle, sûrement, répondis-je avec mauvaise foi.

- Tu es certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas plutôt de serpentard ? Ne t'offenses pas ainsi, prévint-elle en me voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais tu me sembles être du genre à réfléchir avec ruse avant d'agir et même si j'ai vu que tu étais loyale, ta place semble davantage à Serpentard qu'à Poufsouffle.

J'entendis un ricanement en direction de Wilkes. Évidemment, pour eux, cela devait être drôle à entendre ! Une petite sang-de-bourbe, à Serpentard ! Miss Redmoon l'entendit également mais n'ajouta rien pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Elle voulu pour une raison que j'ignore me reprendre la main, que j'avais sciemment retiré de la sienne, mais étrangement lorsqu'elle la frôla, je sentis comme une joute électrique me parcourir le corps.

Elle fit elle-même un bond en arrière, en ouvrant si grand les yeux qu'elle m'en fit peur, tout à coup. On aurait dit qu'elle venait d'être électrocutée ! Le silence s'abattit soudainement sur le groupe que nous constituions, pris de panique autant que de curiosité.

- Miss ? Appela Slughorn en tendant un bras hésitant vers elle.

- Le sang, commença t-elle d'une voix tremblante qu'on aurait dit venir d'outre-tombe, a coulé, ce soir … L'envie de vengeance germera … dans une âme pure et la détruira … jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombre dans le néant de l'obscurité !

Ses yeux exorbités se posèrent soudain sur moi, même s'ils semblaient ne pas me voir. Une sueur glaciale coula le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

- Elle ne parviendra pas à voir le jour tant que son regard rencontrera la nuit … Cette âme esseulée ne trouvera son salut qu'en passant par la mort !

Le silence se fit pesant soudain. Il ne régnait pas uniquement sur notre groupe. Toute la salle s'était tu pour écouter.

Soudain, le corps de Miss Redmoon sembla être pris de convulsions. Ses yeux qu'elle avait gardé fixés dans les miens étaient presque devenus entièrement blancs ! Elle était comme … en transe ! Et je compris.

Les véritables personnes pouvant avoir un aperçu de l'avenir étaient rares, certes, mais cette femme en faisait véritablement partie. Je devinais alors ce qu'il venait de se produire. Sa voix, ses paroles, son corps … Elle venait de faire éclater une prophétie, ici, à Poudlard ! Et quelle prophétie effrayante ! Une prophétie qui ne contait que sang et mort … Et le pire, au fond … C'est qu'elle l'avait dit en me touchant.

Elle sembla reprendre peu à peu ses esprits alors que je commençais à perdre les miens, cédant à la panique, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Par Merlin, s'exclama Slughorn. Esmée ! Vous venez d'entrer en transe !

- Une prophétie ? Demanda t-elle sans me quitter des yeux. Qu'elle est-elle ?

- Pour résumer ? Vengeance, obscurité, mort, répondit froidement une voix dans mon dos.

La voix d'un démon.

Celle d'Evan Rosier.

Un éclair éclata et je sursautais violemment, une main sur la poitrine pour calmer mon cœur. Nous ne pouvions voir la couleur des éclairs dans les cachots mais le bruit était amplement reconnaissable. Bientôt, le tonnerre arriva et gronda à son tour. Et il ne vint pas seul …

Les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement sur Dumbledore et le vent que cela entraîna fit s'éteindre les bougies. Je frissonnais. Il les ralluma immédiatement d'un coup de baguette et s'avança vers notre groupe, d'une démarche souple et assurée, le visage serein.

Mais ceux qui connaissait suffisamment le Directeur pouvaient voir que ses yeux bleus étaient parsemés de désolation et de peur. Ce n'était pas mon cas et pourtant je sentis une pression glaciale et une peur mortelle s'infiltrait dans mes veines. Le Professeur Dumbledore demanda aux élèves de retourner dans leur dortoir, ce qui ne faisait que confirmer cette impression.

Alors que je m'en allais rejoindre hâtivement Alexandre, le Directeur me retint par le bras.

- Restez avec nous, Miss Cartier.

Cet ordre fit monter la boule que j'avais à l'estomac dans ma gorge.

- Que se passe t-il, à la fin, Albus ? S'impatienta mon professeur de potion.

- J'apporte une bien mauvaise nouvelle, Horace …

- Vous êtes sûr que je … Tentais-je, ne voyant pas ce que j'avais à voir dans cette affaire, et pressée de fuir la « mauvaise nouvelle ».

- Compte tenu des récents événements, je pense préférable de vous l'annoncer de vive voix, avant que vous ne l'appreniez par les journaux de demain, Tania …

Je déglutis à nouveau. C'était la première fois de toute ma scolarité que le professeur Dumbledore m'appelait par mon prénom.

J'aurais préféré qu'il ne le fasse jamais …

- Cette nouvelle, continua t-il, va vous toucher, je le crains, bien plus que n'importe quel élève actuel de Poudlard.

J'avais peur. Ou plutôt, j'étais horrifiée. Je voulais partir. Prendre mes jambes à mon cou et ne rien entendre. Je ne voulais pas savoir. Pas après cette prophétie disant que le sang avait coulé cette nuit.

Je … ne … voulais … pas … savoir !

- La famille Tournevel a été attaqué, ce soir.

Un éclair éclata à l'extérieur.

- Tournevel ? Murmura Slughorn, choqué. Comme … comme Cérès Tournevel ?

Le tonnerre gronda, plus fort que jamais.

Le ciel semblait se déchaînait au dehors.

- Comme Cérès, oui …

Le directeur me lança un regard désolé et rempli de compassion, avant de continuer ce qu'il avait à nous dire.

- Il … Il n'y a pas de survivants.

La sueur glacée qui m'avait parcouru plus tôt revint alors que j'entendais le ciel hurler de plus en plus fort. Toute chaleur semblait avoir quitté mon corps et mon cœur. Il ne restait qu'un immense et glacial vide.

Mon châle tomba sur les dalles de pierre, mes bras pendant le long de mes hanches. La présence d'un détraqueur dans la pièce ne m'aurait pas surprise, compte tenu de mes sentiments. J'avais la soudaine impression que je ne me réveillerais jamais de cet enfer.

Mes sens et ma raison m'avaient quitté. Dans ma tête, je n'entendais guère plus que des mots, tourner en boucle, encore et encore …

Pas … de … survivants … Attaque … Sang … Tournevel … Mort …

Dans un murmure inaudible et d'une voix déchirée que je ne reconnus pourtant pas comme la mienne, je n'eus pas conscience de souffler :

- Cérès …

* * *

(1) : **Aliete** en hommage à une de mes lectrices, et Vifsorbier parce que son personnage_ Adèle_ rencontre Vifsorbier dans son dernier chapitre. Eh oui, vous manquez d'inspiration, utiliser vos lecteurs !

Alors ? Ai-je réussi à amorcer le début du règne de la Terreur ? J'avoue avoir peur que la prophétie ne fasse pas assez effrayant, mais je m'imagine à leur place et je me dis que ça doit être assez paniquant tout de même comme ambiance et à entendre.

Mais qui est Cérès ? C'est la question que m'ont posés les personnes ayant déjà lu le chapitre. La réponse ? Au prochain chapitre bien sûr !

N'hésitez pas à reviewer surtout, même si c'est pour me dire que vous n'avez pas sentit le côté sombre du chapitre ou pour critiquer autre chose ! L'important c'est de m'aider soit à avoir la patate, soit à progresser !

Bonne journée, **Rukie-chan **!

PS : Le site rencontre actuellement des problèmes pour poster nos chapitres sur Harry Potter, à celles qui rencontre ce problème, certaines ont trouvé la solution. Vous cliquez comme d'habitude sur Edit, le message d'erreur va apparaître, mais au lien de quitter ou d'envoyer un message, dans la barre avec l'adresse là où il y "property", vous écrivez " content" et normalement vous arrivez à l'endroit habituel ! En espérant que ça marchera aussi pour vous !


	8. Au revoir, Cérès

Hey, bonjour à tous !

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais j'ai du me battre pour arrivé à me connecter au site, une horreur. ^^

Bien, alors je remercie comme d'habitude toutes les personnes à avoir lu jusqu'ici et à avoir laissé des reviews.

Et je m'excuses sincèrement de ce chapitre, très triste. Enfin je crois ... J'en avais écrit un encore pire ( niveau tragique), mais je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux éviter ... pour l'instant ( sourire sadique, mais non je plaisante ) !

Bref, je vous laisse lire ce - oh combien- tragique chapitre. On se retrouve plus bas où j'aurais deux liens à vous montrez !

Bonne lecture !

Rukie-chan !

**MAJ 26/07/2014 **

**Peu de changement pour ce chapitre**

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII **

**Au revoir, Cérès !**

_Je suis fille unique. Biologiquement parlant, du moins. Cela peut-être difficile à concevoir ou à comprendre, mais je me suis construite une famille, à Poudlard. Une famille bien plus forte que les liens du sang._

_Cérès était la sœur que je m'étais choisie. De sept ans mon aînée, elle était le modèle de ce que j'aspirais devenir._

_Aujourd'hui, je me demande ce que serait ma vie, si je n'avais pas connu Cérès. Je ne peux même pas l'imaginer, tant ma vie dépendait de la sienne._

_J'ai grandis sous son exemple. J'ai ri en sa présence. J'ai pleuré en sa mémoire. J'ai souffert en son nom. Avant de comprendre que la seule chose qu'elle aurait voulu de moi, c'était d'être heureuse._

_Mais j'ai trouvé mon bonheur dans cette souffrance. J'ai tracé ma voie dans la peine. Et je ne la remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce qu'elle m'a apporté._

_Je regrette simplement qu'elle ne soit plus là pour en profiter à mes côtés._

_Mon amie, ma sœur …_

_Cérès. _

* * *

Je ne pouvais simplement pas y croire. Ou plutôt, je ne voulais pas y croire. C'était juste … impossible ? Impossible, me répétais-je.

Sûrement devais-je toujours être en état de choc, lorsque je suis remontée dans mon dortoir, car je ne me rappelais même pas du trajet qui m'avait mené jusqu'à ce dernier. Et pourtant, j'étais bien là, près de ma fenêtre, à contempler au delà de la lune. Là, où se trouver ce que mes yeux ne pouvaient voir, mais que je savais malgré tout être là : la planète dont elle tirait son nom, minuscule dans les anneaux de Saturne. Cérès.

J'entendis soudain un rire cristallin résonner dans la pénombre de la pièce. Il était beau, clair et joyeux. Comme ces rires d'enfants, insouciants des problèmes extérieurs. Et j'avais beau chercher du regard son propriétaire, il n'y avait personne. Ou plutôt, il n'y avait que mes camarades endormies, inconscientes du drame qui venait de se produire. Je leur enviais cela, plus que tout. J'aurais souhaité ne rien savoir, resté dans l'ignorance …

- _Tania__ ! Dépêches-toi, voyons !_ Me réprimanda une voix familière, me faisant sursauter.

Alors ça y était ?! Je devenais folle ? M'inquiétais-je. Ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Je couvrais mes oreilles de mes mains pour ne rien entendre, en vain.

- _Taniaaa__ !_ Chantonna t-elle de sa voix bienveillante. _Tu viendras jouer du violon, cet été, au manoir, promis_ ?

Je serrais mes jambes près de mon corps, tremblante, me balançant d'avant en arrière pour me calmer. Ce n'était rien de plus que des souvenirs. J'étais en état de choc, ça allait passer …

- _Six ans, déjà …_ Soupira t-elle, nostalgique. _Poudlard me paraît si loin. Et pourtant, je me souviens de notre rencontre comme si c'était hier ! Ma petite Tam, haute comme trois citrouilles, entrant dans la grande salle avec de grands yeux émerveillés. J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient sortir de ta tête, ce soir-là !_

Elle fut prise d'un fou rire alors que je me rappelais la scène, une pointe au cœur.

_- Et il y avait moi, septième année et préfète en chef qui allait te prendre sous son aile, quelques jours plus tard. Tu t'en souviens ?_

Bien sûr que je m'en souvenais. Cérès était mon modèle. Mon amie. Mieux, la sœur que je n'avais jamais eu. Elle représentait tellement de chose pour moi … Tellement.

_- Tam ! TAM ! Je vais me marier ! Tu entends ?! Je vais me marier !_ Cria t-elle excitée. _Je suis si heureuse. Oh ! Dis, dis ! Tu voudras bien jouer le morceau sur lequel j'entrerai dans l'église ? S'il-te-plaît … Dis oui ! J'aime tellement t'écouter jouer du violon._

Assez ! Pitié, Merlin, je vous en supplie. ASSEZ ! Pourquoi … Pourquoi me torturer ainsi ? Pourquoi vouloir me faire souffrir davantage ? Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça ? Qu'on me le dise, par Morgane, pourquoi ?!

Mon cœur se serra. Mes cheveux volèrent lorsqu'un courant d'air passa par la fenêtre entre-ouverte. Je frissonnais. Brusquement, sa voix et son rire s'éteignirent dans la nuit, pour ne jamais revenir. Mon sang se glaça à cette malheureuse idée. Ma poitrine me faisait horriblement mal. Mon cœur battait si fort, si vite. J'avais peur, j'avais mal.

J'étais anéantie.

Cérès était l'un des principaux piliers de ma vie. Sans elle, mon monde s'écroulait et il ne restait plus qu'une vulgaire ruine sans importance.

Plaçant ma main sur ma bouche pour étouffer ma voix, je retins avec difficulté un sanglot qui menaçait de sortir, pour ne pas réveiller mes amies. Cependant, mes pleurs m'empêchèrent rapidement de respirer et je me mis à suffoquer. J'avais besoin d'air. Tellement besoin. Mais celui-ci se refusait à entrer dans mes poumons. La panique commença à s'infiltrer en moi, alors que je sentais mon esprit s'engourdir.

Mon attention se tourna soudain vers Rosalie, lorsqu'elle fut prise d'une violente toux. Elle dût entendre mes pleurs, puisque je la vis sortir de son lit précipitamment et s'avancer vers moi, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

Je pouvais lire sur son visage toute son incompréhension. Bien sûr, elle ne comprenait pas. Comment aurait-elle pu, d'ailleurs ?

- Eh, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Tania ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix douce pour essayer de m'apaiser. Respire doucement, voilà, c'est bien. Calme-toi. Là, ça va aller … Je suis là, ajouta t-elle en me caressant les cheveux. Je crois savoir ce qui t'arrive, tu fais une crise d'hyperventilation, ma cousine à ce genre de truc, parfois.

Une douleur plus violente que les autres me fit hoqueter.

- Ecoutes-moi, Tam ! Concentres-toi sur ma voix, okay ?! Il faut à tout prix que tu te calmes, sinon tu n'arriveras pas à reprendre ton souffle et ça va te faire encore plus mal, dit-elle en essayant de ne pas paniquer. Ce n'est dangereux, d'accord, il faut simplement que tu te détendes …

Bien sûr, je savais tout ça. Je savais qu'il fallait absolument que je me calmes. Mais à mes yeux, la seule chose qui retenait pleinement mon attention, c'était la douleur du deuil. Je l'avais perdue. Pour toujours.

Je ne pourrais plus la voir. C'en était fini des sorties, du cinéma et des après-midi dans la rivière près de chez elle. Son rire, son doux rire n'existait plus que dans mes souvenirs. On le lui avait volé, comme on avait volé le reste de son être. Alors qu'elle n'avait jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit. C'était tellement cruel !

Nous commencions à peine à préparer son mariage, qui aurait dû se faire l'été prochain... Elle aurait dû se marier, avoir des enfants, une grande famille, comme elle l'avait toujours voulu. Elle avait toute sa vie à construire … Alors pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?!

- Cérès, soufflais-je à bout de souffle en croyant voir sa silhouette au dessus de moi.

- Cérès ? Répéta Rosalie, étonnée. Tania, est-ce que tu me vois ? C'est Rosie ! Cérès n'est pas là …

- Cérès … a été … tuée … Mange...morts, hoquetais-je en essayant de respirer, la voix entrecoupée par mes sanglots.

Je vis son visage se décomposer subitement, comme le mien avait dû l'être, quelques heures auparavant. Le froncement perplexe de ses sourcils lâcha sous la surprise et le choc. Sa bouche s'ouvrit avant de se refermer. Ses yeux se voilèrent. Et pourtant …

Rosalie n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche de Cérès. J'étais le seul lien qui les rapprochait l'une de l'autre. J'étais celle qui traînait toujours dans son ombre, durant sa dernière année. Et c'était moi que Cérès avait surprotégée, comme mes amis le faisaient désormais à sa place. C'était également moi qui avait gardé contact avec elle et qui continuait de la voir durant mes vacances scolaires. Et c'était moi qui me retrouvait seule et perdue, aujourd'hui, sans elle.

- Je … Je … suis désolée. Je l'ignorais … Tania … Ecoutes-moi bien, je sais que c'est dur, d'accord ? Je vois bien comme tu es effondrée et je le comprends très bien. Vous étiez vraiment … très proche comme .. deux sœurs, pas vrai ? Mais ne laisse pas sa mort gâcher le souvenir que tu as d'elle. Gardes les instants que tu as partagé avec elle précieusement en toi. Sinon … Tu trahirais sa mémoire. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce-pas ?

Ma respiration se calma doucement en écoutant Rosalie. Je compris alors que je me devais de combattre ma peur. Cette peur horrible d'oublier sa voix. Son rire cristallin. Ses traits fins. Peur de l'oublier, tout simplement.

Rosalie me serra tendrement ma main gauche, comme pour me transmettre le courage qui me manquait, ce fameux courage dont j'étais dépourvue. Sa force et son amitié, également. Je n'étais pas seule, me dis-je alors. Rosalie ne m'abandonnerait pas. Jamais. Elle serait toujours à mes côtés, dans nos bons et nos mauvais moments.

C'était sûrement ce qui m'avait permis de me reprendre, d'ailleurs, j'en avais amplement conscience. J'avais constaté de maintes fois que je n'étais rien sans mes amis et cette nuit me le confirma à nouveau.

Je sentis mon corps s'arrêter de trembler et mes sanglots se firent moins violents. Bientôt, il ne resta que les fines mais tenaces larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues.

* * *

_Nous restâmes toutes les deux éveillées, cette nuit-là._

_J'avais continué par ma part de pleurer en silence et Rosalie … Rosalie se contentait d'être là, présente pour moi, pour me soutenir, comme toujours. Comme la meilleure amie qu'elle était._

_Sa présence me faisait chaud au cœur, malgré mes remords de lui imposer une douleur – un fardeau – qui n'était pas le sien._

_Les gens ont l'habitude de dire de Rosalie qu'elle est égoïste. Rien n'est plus faux que cela. C'était moi, la plus égoïste de nous deux._

_A l'époque, Rosie était à mes yeux une force de la nature que rien n'ébranle. Je la pensais si forte que je m'appuyais constamment sur son soutien et sur son aide. Comme ce soir-là._

_Trop effondrée à pleurer ma sœur, je n'ai pas su voir que j'allais perdre mon amie._

_Comment aurais-je pu ?_

* * *

Perdue dans mes songes, les minutes devinrent secondes et les heures des minutes. Si bien que le réveil toujours bruyant de Shannon et de Pheobe n'attira nullement mon attention. Étrangement et contrairement à leur habitude, elles se turent en me voyant les yeux rougis et gonflés par les larmes versées durant la nuit, les joues couvertes du maquillage dégoulinant que m'avait mis Rosalie pour la soirée.

Mais elles ne savaient pas encore. Bientôt … Bientôt la nouvelle allait être dans la gazette, à la vue de tous. Je détestais cette pensée.

Un froid se fit soudain ressentir et je me rendis compte que Rosalie m'avait quitté pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

- Si tu ne descends pas … Me dit-elle en sortant de celle-ci, quelques minutes plus tard, je comprendrais …

Elle s'engouffra alors en dehors du dortoir. Je me retrouvais à nouveau seule avec moi-même. Une heure s'écoula. Peut-être deux … Cela ne m'inquiéta pas. Je n'en avais que faire, en réalité. Nous étions Dimanche et mon absence passerait relativement inaperçue. Tout du moins, c'était ce que je m'étais dit.

Mes deux camarades de chambre remontèrent. Pas Rosalie. Était-elle avec Alexandre et Stephan ? Sûrement. Je ne pouvais l'en blâmer, même si sa présence m'aidait à supporter plus facilement ce silence et ce vide intérieur.

Shannon s'approcha doucement de moi et posant sur mon visage un regard compatissant. Elle revoyait sans aucun doute en moi la douleur que lui avait causé ses propres démons. Mais son regard douloureux ne parvenait même plus à attirer mon attention. J'étais alors trop égoïste pour penser à la douleur des autres, je m'en rendis compte avec du recul.

Elle avança une main hésitante vers moi, la posa maladroitement sur mon épaule, dans un geste de réconfort, mais la retira presque immédiatement, comme si je l'avais brûlé à vif. Elle repartie en silence, suivie de Pheobe, qui m'avait déposé sur mon lit une corbeille de viennoiseries.

Je vis le soleil se lever, de plus en plus haut, dans le ciel, perchée du haut de ma tour. Et pourtant, il me sembla glacé. Sa chaleur habituelle ne m'atteignait plus. Mon monde était semble-t-il devenu froid et sans couleur. Tout autour de moi, je ne sentais que les ténèbres et le désespoir. Ce n'était plus qu'un monde gris, imperméable, insensible et désolant.

Je remarquais le retour de Rosalie dans la chambre, aux alentours de midi, plus que je ne l'entendis. Car en vérité, je n'entendais plus rien. Elle m'adressait pourtant la parole, puisque je voyais ses lèvres remuer, mais ses mots ne me parvenaient plus. Ils se brisaient sur la paroi invisible de mon désespoir.

N'étais-je donc plus rien qu'une loque insignifiante ? Comment la perte d'une personne – aussi chère soit-elle – avait-elle pu me rendre ainsi ? Une épave, c'était l'image que je me faisais de moi-même à cet instant. Une épave qui s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément sous l'océan. Il y avait toute une mer à affronter pour revenir à la surface. Et je n'en avais ni l'envie, ni la force …

Ainsi le temps s'écoula. Mais je restais là, telle une statue, lasse. Je trônais mon univers de ma simple banquette, comme une reine veille son peuple, solitaire du haut de sa tour. La notion du temps m'était devenue flou, incertaine. C'est pourquoi je fus surprise de voir les lumières du château se refléter dans les eaux sombres du lac. La nuit était tombée plus vite que je ne l'avais pensé.

La porte du dortoir claqua, mais ne désirant voir personne, j'appuyais ma tête contre la vitre de ma fenêtre. Celle-ci était devenue fraîche, après la disparition du soleil. J'en frissonnais un peu. Soudain, un poids qui n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination, s'abattit sur mes épaules. Je relevais doucement la tête pour découvrir, étonnée, la couverture préférée de Rosalie. Celle avec un dessin de Polochon dessus. Le geste plus que la couverture m'apporta de la chaleur.

Je la serrais un peu plus contre moi, en fermant vaguement les yeux, fatiguée par ma nuit blanche et mes sombres pensées. Malgré tout, la bienveillance du geste m'encouragea à ne pas sombrer davantage. Si la surface était encore loin, l'idée de nager pour l'atteindre commença à germer.

- On … On devrait peut-être lui dire d'aller se coucher ? Demanda la voix de Pheobe dans un murmure.

- On pourrait. Mais elle ne le ferait pas … Crois-moi, lui répondit avec raison Rosalie.

- Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça, elle est si vivante d'habitude … Souffla Pheobe.

Évidemment, je sentais leurs regards braqués sur ma silhouette emmitouflée dans la couverture. Je m'en voulais sincèrement de les inquiéter ainsi, mais je ne me sentais tout bonnement incapable d'aller me coucher, même si cela aurait apaisé leurs consciences. Mes jambes se seraient dérobées sous mon poids et je savais d'avance que je n'aurais pu fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Cette nuit-là, encore, je restais donc seule avec mes souvenirs. Et quels beaux souvenirs j'avais … Comme une douce nostalgie, je me voyais revivre les instants de mon existence partagés avec Cérès. Les bons, nos fou-rires, nos promenades, nos soirées. Comme les mauvais, les crises de larmes, la jalousie et les disputes. Mais tous étaient des souvenirs, alors ils revêtaient à mes yeux la même importance. Sans que je m'en rendes compte, le soleil était revenu, aussi rapidement qu'il était parti.

Une nouvelle semaine débutait …

- Rosalie ? Tu crois qu'elle nous entends ? Demanda, hésitante, Pheobe.

- Je ne sais pas, lui avoua cette dernière en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Je ne sais plus … Ça me dépasse.

- Elle n'ira pas en cours, décida d'une voix ferme Shannon. Je m'occupe d'expliquer ce qu'il faut aux professeurs, ils comprendront. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça … Par contre, il faudrait qu'elle mange un peu. On lui apportera de quoi se remplir l'estomac à tour de rôle.

- Mais … protesta Pheobe, inquiète. Il ne faut pas qu'elle reste renfermée sur elle-même !

- Je suis de l'avis de Pheobe, ajouta Rosalie. Ça ne va pas l'aider de rester ici toute seule !

- Et tu crois que ça va l'aider à s'en sortir, les regards de pitié ? Gronda Shannon en élevant la voix à mesure qu'elle parlait. Tu crois que ça va l'aider à s'en sortir, les rires des Serpentards !? Tu crois que …

Elle soupira longuement pour se calmer.

- Non, dit-elle finalement plus sereinement. Ça ne ferait que la détruire davantage. Je me moque bien de savoir ce que tu penses de moi, Rosalie ! Mais pour une fois, je te demande de me faire confiance. Je sais que tu as perdu ton père mais tu étais trop jeune pour t'en souvenir et en souffrir. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressent …

- Je … hésita Rosalie en me lançant un regard … Bien. Si tu penses que c'est le mieux pour elle … on fait selon ta méthode.

Rosalie et Pheobe quittèrent la pièce, après une longue hésitation. Je notais intérieurement que je les entendais à nouveau, mais je n'avais pourtant eu ni la force, ni le courage de me manifester. J'étais, en fait, persuadée que Shannon avait raison. Je n'étais pas prête pour parler à nouveau, pas plus que je ne l'étais pour affronter les regards extérieurs. Ceux de mes amies étaient déjà bien lourds.

Shannon s'installa sur le bout de mon lit pour me faire face, moi qui était toujours sur la banquette collée à ma fenêtre.

- J'ai toujours été jalouse de toi, tu sais ? Lâcha t-elle de but en blanc avec un sourire ironique. Oh ! Pas de ta personne en elle-même, hein ! Mais de cette capacité que tu as pour attirer la sympathie des autres. C'est comme pour cette relation que tu avais avec Cérès ! Je t'en ai voulu d'avoir trouvé une amie en septième année, alors que nous étions de misérables premières années. Je ne trouvais pas ça normal … Ce n'était pas juste.

Ses yeux me fixèrent sèchement.

- Quand je vous regardais ensemble, j'avais l'impression de voir les membres d'une même famille. J'étais jalouse de ça, tu comprends bien pourquoi, vu que moi, j'en ai pas de famille … Et j'étais énervée d'apprendre que vous continuiez à vous voir, même lorsqu'elle a quitté Poudlard, sans pour autant que tu négliges Rosalie et les garçons. Je t'en ai tellement voulu d'avoir toutes ces personnes importantes pour te soutenir alors que moi, je ne pouvais vraiment compter sur personne.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec une telle froideur que j'en avais frissonnais, puis son regard et sa voix s'étaient adoucis, comme si elle se rendait compte d'une chose qui m'échappait, de toute évidence.

- Et malgré ça … Je n'ai jamais réussi à te détester, c'est dingue, non ? Pourtant, je le voudrais, vraiment …. réussir à te détester de toutes mes forces ! Mais … tu es tellement … gentille. Naïve, aussi, ajouta t-elle dans un ricanement, mais d'un côté, ça te rends attachante. Je me sens plus forte lorsque je te vois faire des efforts, là où certains auraient abandonnés depuis longtemps.

Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, interrompant son monologue, l'espace d'un instant.

- Je … Je te suis reconnaissante de ne pas m'avoir tourné le dos, quand les rumeurs sur moi ont commencé à circuler. En fait, tu es la seule qui n'a jamais fait attention à ça. Est-ce que tu t'en fiches de savoir si je suis bien une fille de pute ? Est-ce que tu penses toi aussi que j'aurais mieux fait de crever en même temps que ma mère ? Je sais que non. Tu es la seule à me parler comme si j'étais … Comme si j'étais juste moi …

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et je mesurais alors l'étendue de sa tristesse. Comme les rumeurs la faisaient souffrir, bien qu'elle n'en montre rien. Je ne me serais jamais permise de critiquer les membres de sa famille, parce que je ne savais que trop bien qu'on ne choisissait pas ses parents. Horrible, catin ou non, elle était sa mère. Et perdre un parent devait être une chose affreuse.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Tania. Bien meilleure que moi qui suis rongée par ma jalousie …

Elle resta silencieuse, perdue dans ses souvenirs et ses démons. Dans son histoire. Nous avions tous des douleurs au cœur, plus ou moins bien cachées. Pheobe avait des parents divorcés, ce qui n'était pas très bien perçu dans la société sorcière. Les miens étaient toujours aux abonnés absents. Shannon vivait dans un orphelinat, depuis la mort de sa mère, qui était véritablement une prostituée. Et Rosalie avait perdu son père, lors d'un de ces voyages en mer, lorsqu'elle était une très jeune enfant, rendant sa mère hyper protectrice.

On ne choisissait pas nos vies. Et moi, je savais que derrière la jeune fille extrêmement bavarde et excentrique que voulait montrer Shannon au reste du monde, se trouvait une personne profondément blessée par la vie. Et si je ne lui ai pas tourné le dos, ce n'était pas par bonté d'âme, à mon grand regret et ma grande honte. Je m'étais simplement imaginée à sa place. Je l'avais prise en pitié alors que j'étais la première à détester ça …

- Je peux comprendre, tu sais, me dit-elle finalement. Même si ma catin de mère ne m'a pas élevé dans les meilleures conditions avant de mourir … Cette douleur que tu as … celle de la perte d'un être cher … Je la connais. Je préfère t'éviter les illusions, d'ailleurs. Contrairement à ce que disent les gens, ça ne passera pas. Tout ça, c'est des conneries ! La peine … La douleur … Elles feront toujours parties de toi, à présent.

Je la regardais avec désespoir, reconnaissant ma douleur dans ses yeux.

- On n'oublie jamais, ajouta t-elle d'une voix tremblante. On ne peut pas. On s'y habitue, c'est tout. On le cache, parfois plus ou moins bien. Continuer à vivre et avec le sourire, c'est un vrai combat ! Mais ça viendra, avec les jours … Tu prendras l'habitude, comme tout le monde. Alors prends ton temps pour te remettre, va à ton rythme … Ça n'a rien d'une course, personne ne te jugera pour ça … Certainement pas ceux qui ont déjà perdu un être cher, finit-elle en sortant du dortoir.

Et je suivis son conseil. Trois jours. Trois jours passèrent sans qu'on ne m'aperçoive en cours, sans que je ne ferme l'œil de nuit comme de jour. Sans que je ne me lève de ma banquette, faisant fi de mes courbatures.

Sans mes amies, je serai sûrement morte de faim ou de soif, mais malgré ça, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je ne pleurais même plus. J'étais trop vide pour ça. Simplement et cruellement vide.

Je me suis levée, une fois, malgré mes vertiges, pour aller prendre le cadre sur ma table de chevet. Le reflet du verre m'avait renvoyé mon image. Je me suis fait peur, à tel point que le cadre a failli me glisser des mains. Mon visage s'était creusé et mes yeux étaient entourés de larges et profondes cernes.

Quel contraste avec la jeune fille se trouvant sur le papier inanimé. Une photo moldue. Elle avait pourtant mes yeux et mon visage un peu enfantin. Mais son regard à elle pétillait de malice en regardant la deuxième personne sur la photographie. Cérès. Nous l'avions prise l'été de mes quatorze ans, si je me trompais pas. Ça me semblait si proche et si éloigné à la fois.

Le lendemain, c'est la plainte de Bagheera qui me sortit de ma léthargie. Elle miaulait d'un air triste à mes pieds. Je lui renvoyais mon regard vide habituel. Je la pris néanmoins dans mes bras, la caressant d'un air absent.

- Tu lui manques, souffla la voix de Rosalie, que je n'avais pourtant pas vu entrer. Eurêka aussi te cherche dans la grande salle, à l'heure de la distribution du courrier. On dit que les animaux magiques sentent les sentiments de leur maître, alors ils s'inquiètent pour toi, c'est normal. Ce ne sont pas les seuls, ajouta t-elle en essayant d'attirer mon attention.

Je lui lançais un rapide coup d'œil avant de reporter mon attention sur Bagheera qui ronronnait doucement.

- Alex et Stephan ne t'ont pas vu depuis cinq jours, tu sais. Ils ne peuvent pas monter à cause des escaliers. Même s'ils le pouvaient, je ne sais pas s'ils le feraient … On se sent tous tellement inutiles. Mais ils t'attendent tous les jours au pied de l'escalier, avec de l'espoir dans les yeux !

Elle soupira.

- On est désolé, Tania … On voudrait te soutenir mais … Je crois que Shannon a raison, finalement. Je pense que tu dois t'en sortir seule. Que … tu dois admettre … au plus profond de toi … qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Et ça, on ne peut pas le faire pour toi …

Sa seule réponse fut mon silence, comme toujours depuis … Depuis samedi soir. Elle lâcha à nouveau un soupir, découragée face à ce profond mutisme.

- Tania, lorsque tu voudras parler … même si je ne sers à rien et que je me sens inutile, je serai là. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, je veux que tu le saches. Et ça pourra bien prendre le temps qu'il faudra, je continuerais à te parler, même si tu ne réponds pas, même si tu ne m'entends pas … Jusqu'à ce que mes paroles te parviennent.

Elle sortit sur ces mots alors que je me sentais bien plus mal que jamais. Il y avait tellement de personne à s'inquiéter pour moi et que faisais-je pendant ce temps ? Je pleurais égoïstement. Plus horrible encore, j'en avais conscience et pourtant j'étais incapable d'y remédier. Je n'en avais pas la force.

L'après-midi arriva et je sursautais soudainement en entendant des bruits étranges en provenance de la salle commune. Surprise, je savais pourtant qu'il n'y avait pas d'élèves présents à ces heures-ci normalement. Chancelante, je me mis sur pied, m'appuyant sur les murs pour me déplacer quand je me sentais fléchir, attrapant ma baguette avant de descendre jusqu'à la salle commune.

Personne.

J'allais faire demi-tour lorsqu'une lueur argentée m'interpella.

- Bonjour, Tania.

- H..He … Helena, dis-je d'une voix brisée de ne pas avoir parlé depuis plusieurs jours.

- Viens près de moi, je t'en pris, m'appela le fantôme de la Dame Grise.

Elle observait la statue de notre fondatrice, Rowena Serdaigle, avec un regard infiniment triste. Comme si elle revoyait un vieux souvenir. L'idée qu'elles s'étaient peut-être connues me traversa. Nous ignorions tous du fantôme de notre maison, mise à part le fait que c'était une jeune personne très cultivée et agréable.

- J'ai appris, pour Miss Tournevel, dit-elle finalement en posant son regard sur moi. J'en suis navrée, c'était une jeune femme charmante avec qui j'avais plaisir à discuter.

- Je sais, oui …

Elle me lança un regard indéchiffrable et soupira, avant de regarder à nouveau la statue.

- Aurais-tu souhaité qu'elle devienne un fantôme à son tour ? Tu aurais pu l'avoir à tes côtés pour l'éternité, de cette façon …

- Je n'y avais même pas songé, avouais-je, surprise. Alors … Je ne sais pas. Etes-vous heureuse d'être restée dans notre monde, Helena ?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- Cela m'a permis de rencontrer des personnes toutes à fait charmantes et sympathique, mais non, je n'en suis pas heureuse. Et je m'en veux de ne pouvoir t'aider, Tania, car je ne connais rien des mystères de la mort, qui auraient pu t'éclairer. J'en ai eu trop pour l'accepter lorsque celle-ci est venue me chercher. Je n'étais pas prête et j'étais trop jeune pour être privée de ma vie. Comme ton amie …

- Mais elle n'est pas devenue un fantôme … Constatais-je malgré moi.

- Et c'est une bonne chose. Une très bonne chose, d'ailleurs. Car cela veut dire qu'elle a accepté la mort et ce qui en découlait avec bravoure. Je l'admire pour avoir fait preuve d'un tel courage …

- Mais nous sommes aujourd'hui séparées … Pas seulement de moi, elle est également privée de l'homme avec qui elle devait se marier. Elle est morte en emportant tout avec elle … dis-je, amère.

- Oh Tania ! Saches que tant que tu vivras, elle continuera de vivre dans ton cœur et tes souvenirs. L'amour … L'amitié … Ce sont des choses qui vont bien au delà de la mort, j'en suis persuadée. Continues de croire en elle et elle sera près de toi à tout jamais.

Je méditais un instant ses paroles, si sages et intenses qu'elles ne pouvaient qu'être le fruit d'une longue réflexion sur la vie et la mort.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir eu une vie facile, Helena …

- Moi ? S'étonna t-elle. Au contraire, chère Tania. J'ai juste été une petite sotte trop imbue d'elle-même pour se rendre compte de la chance que j'avais de vivre ma vie. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs après tout. Mais tu conviendras que ce n'est pas toujours évident lorsqu'on est jeune de vivre dans l'ombre de ses parents …

Cela, je ne le savais que trop bien.

- Mais n'aie donc pas pitié des morts, aie plutôt pitié des vivants, car ceux-là en ont besoin.

Parler avec la Dame Grise m'avait fait réaliser beaucoup de choses. Des choses importantes. Et je me sentis soudain soulagée d'un énorme poids. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais dehors, à regarder le parc de Poudlard s'étendre autour de moi, tandis que le vent frais venait jouer avec mes cheveux blonds. Comme un nouveau souffle …

_- Tania ! J'aimerais t'entendre jouer du violon, tu veux bien ?_ Me demanda Cérès dans mes souvenirs.

Lentement et avec délicatesse, je posais mon violon sur mon épaule et après un moment d'hésitation, je me mis à jouer la première note. Je transmettais alors l'intensité de mes sentiments dans les cordes, dans ma musique.

J'espérais vainement que les notes montent tellement haut dans le ciel grâce à ce puissant vent d'Est qu'elle puisse les entendre, là où elle se trouvait.

Avec frénésie, mes doigts glissaient sur les cordes qui vibraient au rythme de l'archet. Les sons produits étaient doux, profonds et revêtaient à mes yeux un sens et une importance primordiale. Ils m'entraînaient dans une mélancolie sans limite et je n'avais pas honte de laisser couler mes larmes durant ce morceau, car elles n'avaient plus le goût amer des jours précédents.

Je fermais les yeux, savourant cet instant magique qui ne nous appartenait qu'à elle et moi.

- C'était … magnifique, murmura une voix à mes côtés, lorsque la dernière note mourut.

- Gabriel ! M'étonnais-je en voyant le frère de mon meilleur ami.

- Je ne t'avais jamais entendu jouer ce morceau, me lança Shannon en s'avançant. Il est … enfin, ça fait remonter des bons souvenirs !

- Tu ferais pas une bonne critique musicale, toi ! Se moqua Rosalie, appuyait sur l'épaule de Stephan, me regardant avec un sourire soulagé.

Ils étaient tous présents. Rosie, Shannon, Pheobe, Gabriel, Alexandre, Stephan. Pour moi, pour me soutenir. Alexandre s'avança et je ne pus m'empêcher de me jeter dans ses bras.

- C'est une belle mélodie, souffla t-il à mon oreille.

- A Secret Garden, confirmais-je en lui donnant le nom de la mélodie.

- Je suis heureux de te voir, par Merlin ! Me lança Stephan lorsque je quittais les bras de mon meilleur ami. Je m'inquiétais, tu peux pas savoir à quel point !

- Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais plus sorti ton violon … Je croyais que tu avais abandonné la musique, m'avoua Rosalie en me souriant.

- Je … Je suis tellement désolée ! Je voulais pas vous ignorer comme je l'ai fais … Je ne voulais pas …

Les larmes commencèrent à me monter aux yeux lorsque je sentis un bras musclé se poser sur mes épaules et une main me tapoter la tête, comme on console un enfant. Je lançais un regard surpris à Gabriel. Il m'étonna davantage en me serrant à son tour contre lui, où je me permis de laisser mes larmes couler.

J'étais bien, à ma place, entourée de tous ces êtres chers à mon cœur, qui m'avaient toujours soutenus tout au long de ma vie à Poudlard et qui ne m'avaient jamais abandonné.

- C'est un bel adieu que tu as fait à Cérès, sourit Pheobe. Elle adorait t'entendre jouer, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Un adieu ? Répétais-je, doucement. Non … Ce n'est qu'un au revoir.

Cérès avait accepté la mort, elle avait fait preuve d'un immense courage. Je me devais d'en faire de même. Je la reverrais le jour où la vie m'abandonnerait, voilà tout. Ce n'était qu'une courte séparation face à l'éternité de la mort.

Mais ce jour-là, lorsque je me présenterai devant-elle, je jure que je n'en aurais pas honte. J'aurais vécu ma vie intensément, sans regret et surtout … Je comptais bien venger sa mort. Par n'importe quel moyen. Quitte à vendre mon âme au diable. Ce jour-là, seulement, je serais libérée.

Oui, ce n'était qu'un au revoir …

* * *

Alors ? Trop triste ? Vous avez carrément pas aimer ? Je suis désolé mais je vous avez prévenue, c'est une fiction qui se déroule pendant la guerre donc forcement ...

* Une très belle mélodie, surtout jouer avec un piano et un violon ensemble, A secret Garden, je vous conseille d'aller écouter

Je vous conseille d'aller l'écouter, c'est vraiment magnifique.

Et l'autre lien c'est celui d'un blog où il y a une affiche de cette fiction fait par une amie et moi : : / / milarukie . ock . c o m

J'espère vraiment que vous me laisserez vos impressions !


	9. Plus jamais, c'est ma promesse

Joyeuses pâques à toutes et à tous !

Le lapin de pâques ou les cloches sont-ils passés chez vous ?

Bref, passons au chose sérieuse, je remercie ma gentille béta, et mes chères lectrices **Aliete** et **MilaDK** ( ma patate chérie - ou pas-) et **Mebahiah** !

Normalement ce chapitre devrait être moins triste, j'espère qu'il vous plaira bien qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose.

Hum dans le chapitre précédent pas de nouveau personnage, à part l'apparition d'Helena le fantôme de Serdaigle, mais elle n'est pas de moi mais de la plume de J.K.R.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

Rukie-chan !

* * *

**Plus jamais, c'est ma promesse.**

Les élèves bougeaient autour de moi. Étaient-ils seulement conscients de ce qui se déroulait dehors ? Qu'ils ne s'inquiètent que peu du sort des Tournevels, je pouvais l'envisager. Mais qu'ils ne voient pas que c'était les prémices d'une guerre en approche me révoltait.

En y pensant, je me demandais si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de rester dans ma phase de transe. Le monde était si gris depuis que j'en étais sorti. La vie avait un goût amer. Il ne s'était écoulé que deux semaines depuis la rentrée, mais elles semblaient s'être déroulées au ralentit pour moi. Une éternité.

Je croisai deux premières années dans les couloirs, ils riaient innocemment. Ça me fit un peu mal. Dans quel monde allaient-ils grandir ? Je vis mes amis me faire signe devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Je tentai un sourire sur mon visage, mais il sonnait faux, terriblement faux. Ce que je leur avait dit la veille, que ce n'était qu'un au revoir, était vrai. Et je comptais bien continuer à vivre pleinement comme l'aurait voulu Cérès. Seulement, je savais que rien ne serait plus comme avant, jamais. J'avais fait un pas en dehors du monde de l'enfance, vers le monde adulte. Adieu naïveté et innocence.

- Bonjour Tania ! Sourit Pheobe gentiment

Ils étaient tous là, mes amis, mes précieux amis. Et je les bénissais pour ça, j'aurais été incapable de m'en sortir sans eux. Nous entrâmes dans la grande salle, et je sentis de nombreux regards sur moi. Surprise, pensai-je ironiquement, ça faisait longtemps ! Sur notre passage jusqu'à notre table, j'entendis des murmures qui se voulaient discrets.

- Regarde, c'est la meilleure amie de la fille qui s'est faîte assasinée ce week-end. D'après les Serdaigles ça fait depuis dimanche qu'elle n'est pas sortie de sa chambre. La pauvre ...

Colère.

- J'aurais honte à sa place de sortir avec cette tête ! Ces yeux, ces cernes, ce teint blafard ... Eurk ! Ricana une serpentarde

Haine.

- Je serais elle j'aurais honte de sortir de ma chambre, tout le monde sait que c'est en partie sa faute si Cérès est morte. Si elles ne s'étaient pas cotoyées, ça ne serait pas arrivé ! Les Tournevels étaient une famille de sang-pur respectable.

Dégoût.

- Je vais leur en coller une ! S'énerva Stephan, en avançant dangereusement vers un Serpentard, mais Alexandre le retint aidé par des Septièmes années de notre maison, dont Kyle.

- Laisse Scamander, Tania n'a pas besoin de ce genre de scandale en plus ! Lui dit-il

Tout ça me donnait envie de vomir. Le regard satisfait des serpentards. La compassion des Gryffondors. La pitié des Poufsouffles. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir, je n'avais pas besoin de ça ! Leur regard ne me ramènerait pas mon amie et ne m'aiderait en rien ! Et je ne demandais pas d'aide d'ailleurs ! Je m'en sortirai seule, comme je l'avais toujours fait ! La seule chose dont j'avais besoin, c'est de l'amitié de mes proches. Juste ça.

Les ricanements des Serpentards me sortirent de mes songes. Ils voulaient me faire craquer, me voir pleurer. Ils allaient être déçus. Plus jamais. Je me l'étais juré ce matin-là. Plus jamais je ne pleurerai, je ne m'abaisserai plus à être faible. Je savais que mes amis ne seraient pas toujours là pour m'aider, je devais m'en sortir. Seule. Je devais devenir forte, pour eux. Plus jamais, c'était là ma promesse.

- Tania, tu devrais manger un peu. Me dit Kyle en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Mes amis se regardèrent entre eux, et approuvèrent silencieusement. Je regardais mon assiette, mais je n'avais définitivement pas faim. Je voudrais leur faire plaisir, manger, rire. Mais je m'en sentais si incapable. Je n'avais même pas dit un mot depuis ce matin. J'étais bien ingrate avec eux.

- Merci... D'être là. Dis-je, la voix rauque.

Ils se regardèrent étonnés, puis Rosalie me prit la main, pencha la tête sur le côté, et me fit un sourire rempli de tendresse.

- Les amis ça sert à ça. Tu aurais fait pareil pour chacun d'entre nous ...

J'hochais la tête, me replongeant dans mes pensées, tandis que mes amis plus tranquille se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien.

- Va voir dans la foret interdite si j'y suis, ça nous fera des vacances ! S'écria brutalement Rosalie en me sortant de mes sombres pensées.

- Oh mais sache que j'irais volontiers si ça pouvait me permettre de ne plus avoir ta face de cul de centaure devant moi ! Répliqua Shannon

- Les filles ... Tenta Pheobe de sa douce voix

- MA face de cul de centaure ? Non mais tu t'es bien regardée, harpie ! Tu es plus moche qu'un troll des montagnes ! Cracha Rosalie

Elles s'affrontaient du regard, et on pouvait presque voir les éclairs qu'il y avait entre elles. Mais je ne m'étonnai pas de leur dispute. Elles ne pouvaient pas se voir, c'était bien connu. En revanche, c'était vraiment rare qu'elles s'installent si proche l'une de l'autre. D'habitude chacune occupait un bout de la table avec ses amis respectifs. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai pris pleinement conscience de leur amitié. Même s'ils ne s'aimaient pas toujours, mes amis étaient prêt à faire de nombreux sacrifices pour moi. Ce geste pouvant paraître anodin me toucha profondément.

- Un troll ? Siffla Shannon, le visage marqué par la fureur. Tu ferais bien de la fermer, toi et ton haleine de loup-garou !

Vous avais-je dit que notre table et celle de Gryffondor était l'une à côté de l'autre ? Non ? Et vous ai-je dit qu'un groupe de quatre garçons populaires était assis juste derrière nous ? Soit face à moi et derrière Shannon, le dos de Lupin et le visage de Potter. Tout ça pour dire que je vis le dos de Lupin se crisper et Potter se mettre sa tartine sur ses lunettes. A cause de cette dispute ? Pas la moindre idée ... En tout cas, la vision du populaire garçon le visage plein de confiture de potiron m'arracha un sourire. Un vrai.

- MON haleine de loup-garou ? Espèce de ...

- LES FILLES ! S'énerva à son tour Pheobe

- QUOIII ! Crièrent-elles à son intention

- Tout le monde nous regarde.

Effectivement. Je soupirais, comme si je n'attirais pas assez l'attention sur moi en ce moment, il fallait que mes amis s'y mettent aussi.

- Quoi ! Beugla Shannon aux élèves. Vous avez un problème ?

- Pour ma part, commença Stephan, je doute de la véracité de tes propos. Si tu avais vraiment eu l'occasion de sentir l'haleine d'un loup-garou, je pense que ça serait bien la dernière chose que tu aurais faite. Or, à moins que mes tympans me jouent des tours, tu es bien là, à côté de moi, à crier dans mes oreilles. Aussi, vous prierais-je de bien vouloir cesser de vous donnez en spectacle. Je ne pense pas que l'on ait besoin de ça aujourd'hui.

Je lui fis un minuscule sourire reconnaissant. Stephan était étrange comme garçon, aucun doute là dessus. Il était d'une curiosité maladive, toujours de bonne humeur avec la réplique qui tue. Sa joie, son humour si particulier, c'était ce que j'aimais chez lui. Mais il était aussi attentif aux autres, pleins d'égard et de gentillesse. Et il venait encore de me le prouver. Il me répondit par un clin d'oeil complice.

Sentant le poids d'un regard sur moi, je me mis à la recherche du guetteur. Mais à peine croisai-je son regard qu'il fit mine de parler avec son voisin. Peter ... Comme j'aurais voulu que lui aussi soit là, présent pour moi. Mon coeur se serra, pourquoi ? Pourquoi espérais-je encore un peu d'attention de sa part ? Étais-je stupide au point de croire qu'il reviendrait me parler un jour ? Au fond, j'aurais préféré ne pas le connaître. Ou qu'il me déteste. Ça valait toujours mieux que cette horrible indifférence qu'il avait établi entre nous. Elle était d'autant plus dure que j'en ignorais l'origine. Je soupirai tristement.

Je sentis deux mains se poser sous mes bras et soulever de mon banc. Alexandre. Il passa un bras protecteur sur ma taille et nous sortîmes de la grande salle ainsi. Les autres nous suivirent en silence vers la salle de métamorphose. Alexandre me souffla sur le passage :

- Je suis heureux que tu sois là, mais ... Si tu as besoin de plus de temps ...

- Plus de temps pour quoi ? Que gagnerais-je à me replier sur moi-même ? Non, Alex, c'est fini. Je refuse de continuer à être cette faible fille que j'étais.

- Tu n'es pas faible ! Protesta t-il

Je lui fis un sourire sincère. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que je ressentais. Cette impuissance face à mon destin. Mais j'étais décidé à me battre contre lui, il ne me prendrait plus d'êtres chers, plus de larmes.

Le professeur de métamorphose rentra en classe, nous invitant à la suivre et me fit un sourire bienveillant. Puis elle s'installa à son bureau et interpella un élève.

- Un instant, Mr Black, pour une fois, j'aimerais avoir un cours paisible malgré le fait que ce soit de la pratique aujourd'hui. Alors il est hors de question que vous vous installiez à côté de Mr Potter !

- Mais Madame, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux certain de son coup, toutes les places sont prises.

J'eus soudainement un mauvais, que dis-je, un très mauvais pressentiment qui s'accentua lorsque je vis le regard de notre bien aimé Macgonagal se poser sur moi. Merlin, Morgane, Boudha, quelqu'un ... Aidez-moi !

- Allons Black, à chaque problème il y a une solution. Vous allez prendre la place de Miss Cartier et elle la votre.

- Mais ... Protestais-je

- Il est hors de question que j'aille entre ces deux furies, vous voulez ma peau ou quoi ! S'énerva le jeune Black en voyant mes voisines, Shannon à ma gauche et Rosalie à ma droite, et un peu plus loin Pheobe.

- Furie ? S'écria Shannon. Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la furie ? Va te faire ...

- Jeunes gens ! Cria notre professeur. Veuillez changer de place avant que je retire des points à vos maisons ! Tout de suite !

Je me levai et passai devant le bureau de notre professeur. Elle me tendit des feuilles et je la regardai étonnée.

- Les cours que vous avez raté. Murmura t-elle. Et des conseils si jamais vous n'arriviez pas le cours d'aujourd'hui et que votre voisin ne daigne pas vous aider.

Alors c'était ça. Ce changement de place soudain, elle avait fait exprès en sachant que j'aurais du mal à rattraper en deux heures ce qu'ils travaillaient depuis le début de la semaine. Alors elle m'avait mise à côté de Potter. Parce que quoi qu'on en dise, James Potter était un crétin de première. Mais un crétin fichtrement doué en métamorphose. Je continuais donc mon chemin pour m'installer finalement à côté du binoclard.

Il ne m'adressa aucun regard, aucune parole. Ce n'était pas plus mal, je ne supportais plus les regards pitiés. Je me mis donc à essayer d'exécuter ma métamorphose. C'était un exercice compliqué, transformer la peau de sa main en écailles sans baguette. Et j'avais beau me concentrer, visualiser, chercher. Rien. C'était mon premier échec depuis longtemps.

- Tu n'es pas assez concentrée ... Lança mon voisin en contemplant le paysage par la fenêtre.

- Parce que tu es concentré toi peut-être ! Répondis-je vexée

- J'ai réussi du premier coup au début de la semaine, pas besoin d'être concentré lorsqu'on est aussi doué que moi.

- Ça va les chevilles ? Ironisai-je

Il me regarda comme si j'étais une demeurée, avant que je ne souffle, blasée : expression moldue.

Tout à coup, je vis son regard s'illuminer alors qu'il sortait un calepin et notait ce que je venais de lui dire.

- Et ça veux dire ? Me questionna t-il

- Que tu es un sale petit prétentieux !

Il se renfrogna, mais nota quand même la signification.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne t'y prends pas bien que tu dois être agressive avec moi. Râla t-il comme un gosse

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un génie ou un sang-pur que tu dois me parler comme si j'étais une moins que rien !

- Je ne suis ni un génie, ni un sang-pur qui se prend pour supérieur à toi ! S'agaça t-il. J'ai juste ... de l'entraînement ... en métamorphose. Reprit-il gêné par je ne sais quoi.

Je ne répondis pas. Parce que j'étais choquée. Je n'avais quasiment pas parler depuis des jours et des jours. Et voilà que je m'énervais contre un des garçons les plus populaires de Gryffondor. Étais-je en train de devenir folle ? Moi qui étais si timide et réservée d'habitude ...

- Je peux te poser une question ?

N'était-ce pas ce qu'il venait juste de faire ?

- Pose toujours, ce n'est pas dit cependant que j'y réponde.

- Tu connais Peter ? Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils

- Comme tout le monde.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Alors sois plus clair dans ce que tu demandes !

- Ce matin, vous vous fixiez et il a détourné le regard.

- Et après ? Je lui ai parlé une ou deux fois lorsqu'on était plus jeune, il devait être gêné par rapport à ... ma longue absence. Les gens ne savent pas comment se comporter vis-à-vis de moi.

Il sembla se contenter de cette réponse, alors que ma conscience me disait que je n'aurais pas dû lui mentir. Il m'aurait peut-être éclairé sur la raison de cet éloignement. Peut-être que c'était eux qui avaient dit à Peter de ne plus me côtoyer ? Peut-être que ...

- A ce propos ... Les Tournevels étaient des amis proches de ma famille. L'enterrement sera la semaine prochaine, si tu veux ... Vu que Dumbledore m'a autorisé à y aller ... On pourra rester ensemble. C'est plus facile à supporter lorsqu'on est pas seul. Me dit-il avec un regard d'une infinie tristesse. Il y aura une amie à moi aussi, si ça ne te gêne pas.

Je m'en voulais immédiatement d'avoir pensé ça de lui. Il était un ami de Cérès après tout. Il ne pouvait pas être mauvais.

- D'accord.

- Cool. Bien alors maintenant cette métamorphose ! S'écria t-il en faisait sursauter un élève qui dormait sur la table devant la nôtre.

On se mit tous les deux à rire avant que Mcgonagal ne nous réprimande. Mais je voyais dans ses yeux une sorte de soulagement, et je la remerciais mentalement. Il était parfois plus facile de se lâcher avec des inconnus plutôt que devant ses amis. Potter m'aida durant tout le cours, si bien qu'au bout d'une heure je parvins aux résultats voulus et que durant l'autre, nous nous mîmes à discuter.

- Tu fais quoi ce soir ? Me demanda t-il finalement

- Ce soir ... Oh merde ! La sélection de Quidditch, j'avais complétement zappé !

- Zaquoi ? S'étonna le binoclard

- Zapper. C'est un mot moldu ... A l'origine c'est un verbe qu'on utilise par rapport à une machine, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est devenu un synonyme d'oublier.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu as oublié que les sélections de quidditch de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle étaient ce soir.

- C'est ça. Approuvais-je

- Tu joues au Quidditch donc ? Dit-il, vraiment intéressé pour le coup.

- Moi ? Oh non pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas faîte pour voler, crois-moi !

- Ironique lorsqu'on sait que ton blason est un aigle, se moqua Potter

- Ahahah ! Dis-je de mauvaise grâce. Tous les Serdaigles ne sont pas comme moi, et cette année, je suis sûre qu'on va vous battre !

- Mais oui, mais oui. Dit-il comme s'il parlait du père Noël à un petit enfant, même si je suis convaincue qu'il ignore de qui il s'agit.

Nous continuâmes à batailler pour savoir qui allait gagner cette année, quand il sembla avoir une illumination.

- Tu m'as dit que tu ne comptais pas te présenter, alors pourquoi y vas-tu ?

- Parce que Stephan est mon ami, et qu'on va le soutenir tous les ans. C'est dur pour lui d'aider notre capitaine à choisir les nouveaux ... Il a besoin de soutient moral.

- Ah oui, je comprends mieux, votre capitaine c'est Posy Hunt, non ?

- Si. Dis-je avec une mine mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Posy était une fille de septième année très gentille. Vraiment. Mais elle jurait plus qu'un camionneur sur le terrain. Elle faisait peur à voir dès qu'elle posait un pied dans son antre de Quidditch. Pour peu elle mordrait. Rien que pour ça, jamais je ne tenterai de me présenter aux sélections.

- Et puis ...

- Oui ? Demanda t-il

- Je suis une sorte d'infirmière de secours pour mon équipe. Quand les blessures ne sont pas trop grave ou que Pomfresh n'est pas là ou occupée.

- Ah bon ? C'est une bonne idée ! Peut-être que si je demande à Evans, elle ...

La cloche sonna, indiquant la fin du cours. Et je me rendis compte, grâce à ce binoclard, que mes idées noires m'avaient quitté. Ne serait-ce que durant deux heures, c'était tout de même un progrès énorme.

- Eh bien, Tania, j'ai été enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Et dire que Rémus te disait frigide... Ricana t-il

Je tournais un regard meurtrier vers Lupin. Frigide ? Moi ? Quel sale petit ...

- Oups ... Bafouilla t-il en voyant mon regard. On se voit la semaine prochaine, d'acc' ?

Il partit dans un coup de vent, emportant avec lui un Lupin étonné. J'entendis un " Crois-moi, je te sauve la vie" avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

Je faisais si peur que ça ? Une main se posa sur mon épaule alors que je rangeais mes affaires. C'était Rosalie.

- Oula, je ne sais pas ce que Potter t'a dit, mais crois-moi, arrête de froncer les sourcils comme ça, ça donne des rides.

Je lui souris en secouant la tête, blasée. Elle se mit à me raconter à quel point malgré tous ses efforts Black ne lui avait pas prêté attention. Nos amis se joignèrent à nous, parlant de tout et de n'importe quoi. Stephan s'amusa à faire apparaître des écailles sur son nez. Alexandre débattit de la difficulté du sort. Shannon, de je cite " à quel point cette heure était un enfer". Tous semblaient vouloir me faire penser à autre chose.

Au fond, la vie reprenait son cours ...

* * *

Alors, alors ? Tania va un peu mieux, elle y pense moins. Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? Une review fait toujours plaisir, n'oubliez pas !

Lien d'un blog où il y a une affiche de cette fiction fait par une amie et moi : h t t p : / / milarukie . s k y r ock . c o m /

J'aimerais beaucoup que vous passiez y faire un tour si vous avez le temps !

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu !

Joyeuses pâques !

Rukie.


	10. Capitaine Posy, la diablesse

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous.

J'ai une petite boule à la gorge, c'est déjà le dixième chapitre. C'est la première fois sur ce site que je fais autant de chapitre, surtout que j'ai l'impression de m'améliorer au faire et à mesure.

Ce chapitre est un avant goût du prochain, qui lui même marquera un passage important. Il pourra pourtant semblait bénin, mais que nenni !

J'ai essayé de mettre des petites touches d'humour pour ne pas tomber trop de le tragique, ni le niais. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, même si il ne se passe rien de très très important et passionnant.

Je remercie de tout cœur les trois personnes qui me laisse des reviews ( seulement trois T_T, enfin quatre avec ma béta), **Mebahiah, Aliete et MilaDK** ( excuuuuse-moi, j'ai pas fini le dessin de Tania que j'avais commencé, je te le montrerez la semaine prochaine !)

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et pitié, ceux qui lisent et qui partent aussitôt, un petit mot ça ne coûte pas grand chose et ça me motive un max. Même juste un "j'aime" ou " je n'aime pas", si vous n'avez pas le temps.

On se retrouve en bas !

Rukie-chan

* * *

**Chapitre X : Capitaine Posy, la diablesse.**

Courant à en perdre haleine, je pestais contre le vent glacial de cette fin de journée. Bientôt, des cris me vinrent du stade de Quidditch, vers lequel je me dirigeais. Heureusement pour moi, les joueurs que je voyais au loin dans le ciel ne portaient non pas du bleu mais du jaune, ce qui voulait dire que la sélection des Serdaigle n'avait pas encore commencé. Lorsque enfin je fus à l'entrée du stade, je vis Rosalie me faire signe dans les gradins. Je la rejoignis, essoufflée, et à peine fus-je à son niveau qu'elle se mit à cracher son venin.

- Tu es en retard !

- Non, sans blague ? Je me demandais justement pourquoi je courrais ! Ironisai-je

J'entendis les pouffements retenus de Pheobe, et le rire ouvert de Shannon. Rosalie me fixa, me jaugeant du regard, avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin.

- Ton excuse ? Demanda t-elle, exaspérée.

- Ma prof' d'étude des moldus a voulu expliquer le fonctionnement et l'utilité de la télévision, ainsi que ses différentes chaînes.

- Outch ... Ils n'ont rien compris, c'est ça ? Questionna mon amie avec une grimace

- C'était tellement réussi qu'à côté le Titanic c'était une réussite. Soupirais-je en prenant place à côté de mes amies.

- Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas trop de chaînes, t'imagine si dans quelques années, il y en avait ... je sais pas ... une vingtaine, voire plus ! Alors là, ta prof serait bonne pour vous faire lire le manuel d'utilisation comme lecture de chevet ! Ricana Rosalie

- Tu traînes trop avec ta prof de divination, ma chère. Me moquais-je

Rosalie et moi continuâmes à nous moquer de ces pauvres petits sorciers qui ne comprenaient rien à la technologie ! Que voulez-vous, les sangs purs ne se gênaient pas pour nous rabaisser, pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas en faire de même ? Surtout que les murmures qui m'étaient parvenus ce matin lors de mon entrée dans la grande Salle ne m'avaient pas rendu d'une excellente humeur, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Même si ce crétin de Potter l'avait grandement améliorée.

Peu à peu, les blaireaux - dans tous les sens du terme d'après Rosalie, Merlin encore des préjugés ... - se posèrent sur la terre ferme et quittèrent le terrain pour laisser place à notre équipe. Un puissant coup de sifflet retentit dans le stade, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers notre capitaine.

- Bien, pour ceux ici qui ne me connaissent pas ... Commença une jeune femme rousse sur le terrain.

- Quelle chance qu'ils ont. Ricana Shannon

- Je suis Posy Hunt. Capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle depuis bientôt trois ans, au poste de gardien. Certains me nomment affectueusement " la diablesse du stade" et j'espère que vous êtes bien conscients que ceux qui seront choisi vont en baver ! Cria notre bien aimée capitaine en regardant méchamment les nouveaux de ses yeux verts

Je soupirais, Posy avait comme qui dirait un don pour mettre les gens à l'aise. Ironie quand tu nous tiens ...

- Ceux qui ont peur de souffrir peuvent immédiatement partir, je ne veux pas perdre de temps pour des personnes qui ne considèrent ce merveilleux sport que comme un passe-temps ou un ascenseur social !

Je regardais Rosalie qui avait elle aussi était étonnée de ce que venait de dire notre capitaine. Certes, certains se présenter car les joueurs sont un peu comme des stars dans chaque maison. Non, ce qui nous étonnés c'est ...

- Hunt a appris un nouveau mot, attention il va neiger ! Se moqua Rosie.

Voilà, c'était "ascenseur". Posy était une sang-pur, donc c'était plutôt surprenant qu'elle utilise des expressions moldus.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil, constata la douce Pheobe

- Je ne suis pas gentille. Rectifia mon amie

Si, elle l'était, avec les gens qu'elle appréciait. Moi, Stephan, Alexandre, un peu Pheobe et ... c'est tout. Rosalie se foutait des autres autant que les autres se foutaient d'elle, c'est de bonne guerre, non ?

- Nous avons perdu l'année dernière à un point près ! UN POINT ! Cria rageusement Posy. Il est HORS DE QUESTION que ça se reproduise !

Ah oui, le fameux match ... Gryffondor n'avait jamais été autant détesté de Serdaigle que les jours qui suivirent notre défaite. Les Gryffondors étaient certes - assez- bons, mais loin de rivaliser avec nous. En effet, même s'ils avaient attrapé le vif d'or, il ne menait que d'un point, alors que notre équipe les égalisait presque sans. C'était vraiment rageant, surtout que depuis de Posy était capitaine, nous n'avions jamais perdu un match. Autant dire que Stephan, d'humeur si joyeuse, avait été on ne peut plus désagréable, durant des jours.

- Bien, reprit Posy, je vais annoncer dès à présent les places déjà occupées, et celles que vous pourrez espérer prendre. Comme je l'aie déjà dit, je suis moi-même la gardienne. Stephan ici présent à ma gauche est l'un de nos batteurs, il aura besoin d'un partenaire. Kyle et Lynn à ma droite sont poursuiveurs, la troisième place est libre. Et comme vous avez pu le constatez, nous avons besoin d'un attrapeur. Autant dire que j'en attends beaucoup de la personne qui voudra cette place.

Je frissonnai en voyant Kyle dans sa tenue de Quidditch, les cheveux aux vents, il était vraiment beau. Je me tournais vers mes amies pour vérifier qu'aucune n'avait vu mon trouble. Rosie lisait Sorcière Hebdo, Shannon se moquait des recrues et Pheobe semblait cherchait quelqu'un du regard.

- Qui a-t-il, Pheobe ? Lui demandais-je gentiment

- Oh rien, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. C'est juste ...

- Oui ? L'encourageais-je

- Alexandre. Il joue au quidditch n'est-ce-pas ?

- Effectivement, approuvais-je en voyant où elle voulait en venir. C'est vrai que Shannon et toi ne traîniaient pas vraiment avec nous avant. Gabriel, le frère d'Alex joue au Quidditch.

- Je sais, il est très bon d'ailleurs ! Sourit-elle. Mais pourquoi Alexandre ne le fait-il pas officiellement non plus ?

- C'est idiot mais leur père lui a interdit d'en faire de même. Et pourtant, lorsque nous jouons tous ensemble pour nous amuser, je t'assure qu'il est doué, moins que son frère mais doué.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Il ne veut pas que l'on compare ces fils et qu'on dise que tel est un perdant. Ils doivent tous les trois exceller, chacun dans leur domaine.

- Trois ? Ah oui, Amelia. Donc Gabriel le Quidditch, Alexandre ...

- Potion. Et Amelia ... N'excelle pas. C'est une rebelle, c'est dommage puisqu'elle est intelligente. J'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise un jour ... Marmonnais-je en pensant à la belle brune.

J'aimais beaucoup Amelia. Plus jeune que ces frères, elle avait toujours été la petite dernière. Celle qui brillait dans l'ombre de ces prédécesseurs. Elle avait essayé de faire des efforts, m'avait dit Alexandre. Jusqu'à ce que leur mère tombe malade et parte définitivement à Saint Mangouste. Je me rendais compte que de mes fréquentations, j'étais la seule à avoir encore des parents vivants et mariés. Passons. La pauvre en avait beaucoup souffert, étant la seule représentante du sexe féminin chez elle, sa cousine ne passant que peu. Et un jour, ça éclata ... Leur père eut le culot de dire à sa fille qu'elle ne servirait jamais à rien à part mettre au monde des enfants "purs" et leur ramenait un peu de prestige en épousant un riche sorcier. A la rentrée, Amelia avait radicalement changé, ou peut-être avait-elle toujours été ainsi ...

- Tania ?

- Désolée, dis-je en sortant de mes pensées. Et pourquoi cherchais-tu Alex au juste ?

- Oh ... Eh bien ... Je me demandais où était-il s'il ne se présentait pas ...

- Ah oui, ça ...

Au même instant sortit notre ami des vestiaires, balai en main. Posy lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et continua son discours.

- Pour mettre en situation les attrapeurs, en plus de vous battre entre ceux qui veulent le poste, vous devrez trouver le vif d'or avant Alexandre. Je me permets de vous dire qu'il est très bon et que j'aurais bien voulu lui donner le poste, mais que voulez-vous, ce charmant jeune homme décline toujours mes offres, à croire qu'il est insensible à mes charmes, plaisanta-t-elle avec un regard de reproche vers mon ami. En ce qui concerne le poste de poursuiveur, vous effectuerez des passes avec Kyle et Lynn et tenterez de me mettre un but. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne marquez pas, nous évaluons votre jeu d'équipe et votre précision avant tout. Pour le poste de batteur ... Nous verrons ensuite, échauffez-vous en attendant. Si tout le monde a compris, c'est parti !

Et elle s'envola dans les airs. Posy se dirigea calmement à ses anneaux. Stephan, toujours à terre lâcha le vif d'or et ordonna aux attrapeurs d'attendre cinq minutes avant de décoller. Ceci fait, Lynn et Kyle s'envolèrent et Stephan expliqua aux recrues qu'ils passeraient un par un. La machine se mit en route, et bientôt, nous fûmes bercés par les cris de désespoir de Posy. Une gamine de douze ans s'était présentée comme poursuiveuse pour visiblement faire les yeux doux à Kyle et venait de chuter de son balai en décollant. Elle n'était pas bien haut lorsqu'elle tomba, mais son poignet prit un angle étrange.

- Tania, par pitié, va l'aider, l'égorger ou ce que tu veux, mais fait-là taire. Gronda Rosalie sans lever les yeux du magasine mais les doigts crispaient.

En effet, la gamine hurlait à se déchirer les tympans, les nôtres avec. Je soupirai et me lever pour me dirigeait vers le terrain. Une fois dessus, je vis Kyle et Stephan me regardaient avec un sourire soulagé. Bah tiens, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de devenir leur infirmière déjà ?

- J'ai maaaaaaaallllllllll ! Je vais mourir !

Je m'asseyais près d'elle et elle cessa aussitôt de pleurer, et me regarda effrayée. J'interrogeais mes amis du regard, mais ils ne semblaient pas comprendre mieux que moi.

- Montres-moi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Lui dis-je doucement.

- Ne me touche pas ! Cria t-elle.

- Eh bien quoi ? J'ai pas la gâle ! M'agaçais-je

- Tueuse ! Sinistros ! S'exclama t-elle en rampant en arrière pour s'éloigner de moi.

Mon visage s'assombrit. Alors c'était ça, Tania Cartier, le nouveau présage de mort. Envie de mourir, devenez son ami !

- Tam n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire ! S'écria Stephan. Sale petite peste, elle voulait juste t'aider parce qu'elle est douée en sortilège et que la plupart des blessures de l'équipe sont soignées par elle quand Pomfresh à trop de monde ! Et c'est comme ça que tu l'as remercie, et la traitant d'assassin alors qu'elle vient de perdre une de ses meilleures amies !

La petite prit un air honteux, et se repositionna là où elle se trouvait avant. Je lançais un petit sourire aux garçons pour leur dire qu'ils pouvaient retourner à leur occupation. Soupirant, je soulevais la manche de la fillette. Elle grimaça, effectivement, ça devait faire mal. Le poignet était tordu et arborait un vilain hématome violet.

- Je vais soulager la douleur mais il faudra que tu passes à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle te remette ton poignet en place.

Elle hocha la tête timidement, ses cheveux roux tombant sur son visage penché vers l'herbe.

- Stephan y va un peu fort, tu sais. Tu es jeune, et je suppose que tu n'as pas inventé cette insulte à mon égard. Tu as dû l'entendre dans les couloirs ou autres.

- C'est des serpentards qui l'ont dit. J'suis désolée ... Bafouilla t'elle en bouffant des syllabes.

Je ne répondis rien, ce n'était qu'une enfant après tout. Mais Merlin que j'avais envie d'aller tordre quelques coups. Puis je commençais à lancer un sort de mon invention. Ce qui était bien avec l'arithmancie, c'est qu'à force de décomposer des sortilèges, on pouvait comprendre comment en fabriquer. J'étais assez fière de moi sur ce sort, j'y avais travaillé durant une année entière avant d'avoir les effets attendus.

- Valdolor sana (1)!

J'en conviens, la formule était naze. Mais tant que le sort était efficace, pourquoi chipoter ? Elle sourit en relevant la tête. Cette petite était mignonne, vraiment. Les cheveux roux, frisés comme une crinière de lion. Des yeux bleus encore plus clairs les miens, et des taches de rousseur sur le nez.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement, en se relevant.

- Pourquoi t'es tu présentée ici ? Même moi je n'oserais pas être sous les ordres de Posy, et pourtant je suis en sixième année. Plaisantais-je

- C'est parce que ... Commença t-elle en rougissant. Je voulais qu'un garçon me remarque ...

J'avais bien vu, elle était amoureuse de Kyle. Décidément, si même les gamines s'y mettaient, je n'avais aucune chance. Et puis, l'amour, à quoi bon dans un monde qui va entrer en guerre, je vous le demande ? A part souffrir encore plus ?

- Tu sais, Kyle donne des cours particuliers aux plus jeunes. Si tu voulais un moyen de l'approcher sans te ridiculiser, tu aurais mieux fait de choisir cette solution là. Et puis, sincèrement, sans vouloir te blesser, tu devrais t'intéresser aux personnes de ton âge ...

Elle rougit davantage, et je lui fis un petit coup à l'arrière et la tête en lui ordonnant de filer à l'infirmerie. En me tournant, je vis que les essais étaient fini et que les membres étaient en train de délibérer sur les futures têtes. Je m'approchais discrètement.

- Non, il a un bon jeu d'équipe mais il manque de précision. S'écria Posy

- La précision ça se travaille, l'esprit d'équipe est beaucoup plus dur à acquérir ! Contra Lynn.

Posy sembla réfléchir un instant, puis se tourna vers moi.

- Qu'en penses-tu, toi Tania ? As-tu remarqué quelqu'un avant la scène de la rouquine ?

- Eh bien ... Il y avait ce garçon de cinquième année, je crois. Ter ... Terrence ! Il est malin, vise bien, et semble être à l'aise en équipe.

- Hum ... Il manque de puissance, mais c'est de lui que nous parlions avant que tu n'arrives, donc je suppose que s'il a marqué tous les esprits, c'est que ça doit être le meilleur. Soupira Posy, à vous de lui faire travailler ses tirs.

Lynn me sourit pour me remercier, je haussai les épaules, je n'avais fait que donner mon avis après tout.

- Bien ... Pour le batteur, tu as une idée Stephan ? Je n'ai pas pu faire attention à chacun d'eux, je te fais confiance ... Mais gare à toi s'il ne se révèle pas à la hauteur de mes attentes !

- Eh bien ... Bafouilla Stephan. Jacob est pas mal, il a de la force et même s'il ne va pas très vite, il a beaucoup de précision.

- Hum... Il est dans notre classe si mes souvenirs sont bons. Kyle c'est ton ami, n'est-ce-pas ? Honnêtement, qu'est-ce qu'il vaut ?

- Il est bon, il m'aide souvent à m'entraîner le soir.

- Bien, Alexandre, as-tu vu un attrapeur qui en valait le coup ?

- Oui, je suis assez satisfait de Carla, une petite espagnole. Rapide par sa petite taille, elle m'a l'air futée et à repérer le vif avant tout le monde.

Posy malgré son caractère de chien faisait confiance en ses partenaires, s'ils étaient là, c'est qu'ils avaient prouvé leur valeur de nombreuse fois. Elle se tourna donc et appela tous les participants qui tremblaient d'inquiétude, aussi bien de ne pas être pris que de l'être je crois ...

- Bien, les trois personnes rejoignant l'équipe sont, au poste de poursuiveurs, Terrence Meyer.

Terrence releva les yeux de son balai qu'il était en train de bichonner, pas du tout inquiet, et hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait entendu.

- Au poste de batteur, Jacob Levy.

Celui-ci sourit de toutes ses dents, et fit le signe de la victoire à Kyle, amusé.

- Et notre attrapeur serra cette année, une attrapeuse, Carla Tissot. Sans vouloir te mettre la pression, petite, te sens-tu à la hauteur du rôle ? Une équipe n'est rien si l'attrapeur n'est pas bon. Elle ne peut pas gagner si toi, tu ne trouves pas le vif d'or. Et si on ne gagne pas à cause de toi, je te jure que je ferais de ton année un enfer. Alors ?

- On commence quand ? Demanda la petite brune de cinquième année.

Posy sourit, elle lui plaisait bien cette fille, ça se voyait. Puis elle renvoya les non-sélectionnés, avant de demander aux autres de venir pour qu'elle leur apprenne les horaires. J'allais me rediriger vers les tribunes, lorsque Kyle m'appela.

- Oui ?

- Alors, comment ça c'ait passé avec la rouquine ?

- Bof, elle s'est excusée pour ce qu'elle m'a dit, je l'ai soignée et basta.

- Ah oui, celle-là ! Gronda Posy en ayant entendu. Non mais je te jure à quoi pensent les deuxièmes années !

- Faut pas lui en vouloir, elle est amoureuse. Ricana Lynn qui avait elle aussi comprit le manège de la gamine

- Pas une raison. A ce propos, vous trois, je vous présente Tania, notre infirmière attitrée lors des entrainements et des matchs si ce n'est pas trop important.

- Enchantée, salua Carla.

Jacob me fit un grand sourire, et je le reconnus comme un des garçons qui avait retenu Stephan de se jeter sur les serpentards lors du petit-déjeuner. Je soupirais en sentant mes idées noires revenir, et lui adressait le plus beau sourire que je pus former sur mon visage.

- Salut princesse, Terrence, pour te servir. J'ai toujours trouvé les infirmières charmantes, et je serai ravi de faire ton malade !

Les filles rigolèrent, Stephan me prit par les épaules, les deux septièmes années grimacèrent devant ce piètre dragueur.

- Pas touche, mec ! Avertis Stephan.

- Alexandre a une mauvaise influence sur toi, mon chou ! Me moquais-je à l'intention de mon ami

- Pardon ? S'exclama vexé Alexandre toujours à nos côtés. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mauvais à te protéger de ces mecs en chaleur !

- Exactement. Approuva Stephan

- Ah les garçons ... Soupira Lynn avec un air fataliste. Laissez la vivre un peu cette petite, elle est mignonne comme un coeur mais vu que tout le monde pense qu'elle sort avec l'un de vous deux, personne ne l'approche !

- Et c'est pas plus mal ! Sourirent mes deux "amis"

- Tania, rebelle-toi un peu, que diable ! S'outra Posy

- C'est n'importe quoi, certes ils ont une attitude protectrice, mais ce n'est pas comme si les hommes cherchaient vraiment à m'approcher ... Expliquais-je

- Ca ne devrait pas être permis d'être si naïve, soupira Rosalie qui arrivait accompagnée de Pheobe et Shannon.

- Je ne suis pas naïve ! M'écriais-je

Rosalie me lança un regard qui voulait dire " Réfléchis et répètes-ça un peu pour voir", et butée, je répétais avoir bien moins d'entrain :

- Je ne suis pas naïve.

Ils se mirent tous à rire, et j'avoue que la phrase ne m'avait pas convaincue moi-même. Fichtre, j'étais vraiment pitoyable.

- Allons, allons, laissez-là un peu la pauvre, elle nous aide à stopper les hurlements de cette gamine et c'est comme ça que vous la remerciez. Fit mine de les gronder Kyle

- Oh, on dirait que tu as un nouveau chevalier, Tamie. Me glissa Shannon à l'oreille

Je rougissais bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu sous le regard interrogateur des autres et amusé de Shannon. Elle savait. Elle savait que j'éprouvais de stupides sentiments pour mon ainé. Oh Merlin ...

- Concrètement, Kyle, le seul responsable des hurlements de la rouquine, c'est toi. Lâcha Lynn pour venir à mon secours

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? S'étonnèrent tous les garçons

- Merlin, c'est pas possible d'être si bête ! Jura Rosalie

- Oh ça va, râla Stephan, à ce que je sache ce n'est pas lui qui la fait tomber de son balai !

- Elle est venue parce qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et voulait soit attirer son attention, soit devenir plus proche de lui en faisant partie de l'équipe. Expliqua calmement Lynn avec un sourire moqueur. Donc, si Tania a eu le droit à de nouvelles insultes, c'est de sa faute. Donc il a intêret à se faire pardonner. Enfin moi je dis ça, je dis rien ...

Les filles se jetèrent un regard entendu et j'avais rarement vu une telle cohésion entre elles. C'est vrai, Rosalie détestait Shannon, Pheobe trouvait Lynn trop aguicheuse et "sang-pur", Posy n'aimait pas Shannon et Shannon n'aimait personne à part Pheobe. Décidement, cette journée était pleine de rebondissement. Je devrais peut-être faire des études de psychomage, ça m'aiderait à y voir plus clair, parce que là, je suis perdue ...

- Je crois, Mesdemoiselles, qu'une soirée entre filles s'impose. Il faut que nous nous éloignions un peu de ces Messieurs, leur bêtise affligeante pourrait être contagieuse.

En gros toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour s'empiffrer de plein de cochonneries volaient en cuisine et pour dormir dans le dortoir des autres pour se confier - ou se voir extraire sous la torture- de ses sentiments à l'égard d'un individu de la gente masculine.

Et moi, je n'avais ni envie de me goinfrer, ni envie de dormir dans autre chose que mon lit. Quant à parler de mes sentiments ...

Je les vis ranger leur affaire et commencer à discuter de quel dortoir elles allaient choisir pour ce soir. Je me tournais vers les garçons, le regard suppliant.

- A l'aide ! Criais-je alors que Rosalie m'empoignait pour me faire quitter le terrain.

* * *

(1) : formule inventée par bibi, désolée si elle est pourri. C'est des mots latin à l'origine, un peu coupé par ci par là. En gros ça veut dire douleur disparait U_U" Je sais, je me suis foulée ...

Lien d'un blog où il y a une affiche de cette fiction fait par une amie et moi, ainsi que des illustration de Rosalie et de Tania en train de jouer du violon ( n'oublie pas d'enlever les espaces pour le lien ) : h t t p : / / milarukie . s k y r ock . c o m /

J'aimerais beaucoup que vous passiez y faire un tour si vous avez le temps !

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu !

Laissez votre avis, s'il vous plaît !

Rukie-chan


	11. Révélation au Whisky pur Feu

Bonjour à tous et à toutes.

Je vais faire une petite annonce, et j'aimerais que ceux qui mettent régulièrement des reviews ne le prennent pas pour eux, ils ne sont pas du tout concernés.

Alors voilà, je commence à être **découragée**. Au dernier chapitre, j'ai eu 36 personnes différentes ( moins que d'habitude) à venir lire ce chapitre en particulier, et seulement mes trois reviewers habituels on laissaient leurs avis. Au début je ne disais rien, j'écris parce que j'aime ça. J'estime que c'est déjà la chose la plus importante pour un auteur. Mais si je prend la peine de poster, là ce n'est plus seulement pour moi. C'est déjà pour que **vous puissiez lire et vous divertir** mais aussi pour m'améliorer en lisant les commentaires des autres. Et là, je commences à me poser des questions, est-ce que c'est parce que vous n'aimez pas ma fiction ? Alors pourquoi être aller jusqu'au chapitre 10 dans ce cas ? Je n'aime pas ordonner au gens de mettre des reviews, vous êtes libre après tout et je préfère des reviews qui vienne du coeur même si c'est juste un " j'aime ! A quand la suite ?" ... Mais là, je commences à me demander si je ne devrais pas faire comme une amie et penser à envoyer directement les chapitres au boite mails des personnes qui montre qu'ils me suivent. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous n'ont pas le temps, et je sais qu'il m'arrive de ne pas toujours mettre une review, mais dans ce cas je reviens plus tard pour en mettre. Ce site, c'est un site d'**échange,** il doit y avoir quelque chose en retour. Le pire, c'est que même les reviews négatives je les acceptes, alors si c'est vraiment parce que ma fiction en vous plait pas, n'hésitez pas à le dire. Voilà, je crois avoir tout dit.

En tout cas, un grand merci à **Aliete, Mebahiah** et **MilaDK** !

Nouveauté sur le blog : Alors, il y a une nouvelle illustration ( de moi cette fois ) de Tania, quand elle doit avoir 12/13 ans. Et aussi une ( pas de moi cette fois ) de la petite rouquine qui est tombée de son balai dans le chapitre précédent. Voilà, l'adresse pour ceux que ça intéresse, n'oubliez pas de supprimer les espaces. : h t t p : / / MilaRukie . s k y r o c k . c o m

Je vous laisse donc lire le chapitre, en espérant que vous n'aillez pas trop une mauvaise opinion de celui-ci !

Rukie-chan.

* * *

**Chapitre XI Révélation au Whisky Pur Feu**

Aussi étonnant que celà puisse paraître, je n'aimais pas les soirées entre filles. C'est vrai, il y avait toujours un boucan terrible à vous donner la migraine. Pour peu que Posy soit de la partie, flottait une odeur tenace de cigarette. Et j'avais eu beau lui dire que c'était mauvais pour sa carrière de Quidditch, elle me répétait qu'elle profitait de bonnes choses moldus tant qu'elle était jeune. Et en général, c'est à ce moment-là que Lynn sortait une ou plusieurs bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu, en clamant que puisque nous étions jeunes, nous pouvions profiter de tout ! Alors évidemment avec le temps, je ne faisais plus de remarque sur ses cigarettes, mais ça n'empêchait pas que Lynn finissait toujours par sortir les bouteilles de toute façon ...

Je soupirai, ces filles finiraient par me rendre folle un de ces jours. A moins que ça ne soit déjà fait. Je sentis plus que je ne vis la peluche préférée de Rosalie me toucher en pleine tête. J'adorais le dessin animé la Petite Sirène lorsque j'étais petite, c'était un des premiers Walt Disney, rares étaient les films d'animation à cette époque. Mais Merlin, depuis que j'avais rencontré Rosalie et son addiction au personnage de Polochon, j'étais venue à le détester.

- Tu boudes ? Me demanda narquoisement ma meilleure amie

- Dis pas de bêtise, envoie plutôt le nutella ! Et une cuillère !

Je reçus le pot lancé habillement par notre poursuiveuse, Lynn, qui venait de finir sa tartine. Personnellement, je préférais prendre une cuillère et manger directement au pot, le pain, ça fait grossir. Et pour une fois que je n'avais pas Adèle sur le dos pour me dire " Manger de cette manière cette cochonnerie est indigne de vous !", j'en profitais. Au diable les convenances !

- Et tu dis que ça s'appelle comment cette chose ? Demanda Posy en regardant étrangement le pot que je tenais dans les mains

- Du Nutella ! S'écria Rosalie joyeusement. C'est sorti, il y a quoi ... une dizaine d'année. J'en prends toujours quelques pots à chaque vacances, ça conserve mieux que les biscuits ou la glace, et c'est l'idéal pour la déprime ou la gourmandise !

- Merlin te bénisse ! Jubila Lynn en se préparant à mordre dans sa tartine

Mes lèvres tressautèrent. Mon menton trembla. Je ne pus m'empêcher plus longtemps de suivre Rosalie dans son fou rire. En effet, la belle Lynn venait de mordre l'air, et semblait être en proie à une rage furieuse envers la voleuse de tartine. A quelques pas de là, flottait celle-ci, maintenue en l'air par la baguette d'une Posy qui souriait diaboliquement. La rousse s'approcha de la tartine, la prit et croqua dedans avec délice.

- Héée ! S'époumona Lynn

- Oui ? Demanda tranquillement Posy comme si rien ne s'était passé

- On t'a jamais appris à tartiner toute seule ! Pas la peine de piquer celle des autres ! S'outra t-elle

- Je prends soin de ma joueuse, expliqua la rousse, je ne peux pas te permettre de manger n'importe quoi. Les sportifs doivent faire attention à leur ligne !

- Et toi, bien sûr, tu peux te permettre, c'est ça ?

- Évidemment. Répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence

Alors que Lynn s'apprêtait à sauter sur son capitaine pour lui arracher le reste de sa tartine et lui flanquer une bonne leçon, nous vîmes Pheobe et Shannon entrer, les bras chargés d'énormes sacs. Je m'approchais, et ouvrais celui qu'elles avaient posé sur mon lit. Des biscuits, des cookies, des pizzas, de la téquila, du brownie ... Minute, marche arrière, de la téquila !

- J'ai raté un centaure ou quoi ? Depuis quand il y a des produits moldus à Poudlard ? Des pizzas, de l'alcool ? Quoi que non, rectifiai-je en voyant leur regard , je ne veux pas savoir !

Les filles rirent. Je devais avoir l'air fine, moi qui ne buvais que rarement de l'alcool. Et puis mince alors, elles en avaient ramené un paquet ! Jamais on en verrait le bout ! Shannon me lança une bouteille, et je lui fis une moue sceptique.

- Fais gaffe en l'ouvrant ! Ça mousse ces trucs-là !

- Et si nous faisions un jeu ! S'écria joyeusement Lynn. Chacune pose une question à la fille qu'elle veut et soit l'autre répond, soit elle boit. C'est simple, non ? Et vous inquiétez pas, il y a du stock !

Aussitôt, les exclamations approbatrices affluèrent. A ma grande surprise, même la timide Pheobe approuva. Toutes sauf moi. Aïe ...

- Tiens, tiens, tiens ... Aurais-tu des choses à nous cacher Tam ? Demanda sournoisement Posy

- Pas ... Pas du tout !

- Alors tout va bien, me sourit gentiment Lynn. Qui commence ?

- Moi, moi ! S'écria Rosalie comme une gamine. Alors ...Posy ! Pourquoi tant de haine sur le terrain !

Au lieu de répondre, la belle rousse sortit une cigarette, l'alluma et tira dessus fortement, avant de souffler et de faire des ronds de fumée. Elle semblait dans ses pensées, et j'hésitai à l'en sortir, elle avait un air si mélancolique tout à coup. Le même air doux qu'elle avait avant de prendre le poste de capitaine.

- Notre ancien capitaine, il avait trois ans de plus que moi, vous ne devez pas vous souvenir de lui. Peut-être toi, Lynn ...

- Vaguement, approuva la brune

- Il est devenu bassiste aujourd'hui, avec des potes. Ouais, dit-elle en voyant nos bouches s'ouvrirent, il était né-moldu. Il commence à se faire un nom d'ailleurs dans le milieu ... C'est lui qui m'a choisi pour lui succéder. J'étais en quatrième année à l'époque, j'étais pas spécialement douée, il aurait pu donner le flambeau à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais c'est moi qu'il a choisi et il m'a supplié de remporter au moins une fois la coupe de Quidditch. Alors qu'importe que je passe pour la pire garce aux yeux des autres, si je peux pousser mes joueurs jusqu'à leur maximum, si je peux nous faire gagner, je le ferais.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle m'avait émue. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas avoué être amoureuse, mais que ses yeux la trahissaient.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda Lynn, attendrie elle aussi

- Quoi maintenant ?

- Tu l'as revu ? Vous sortez ensemble ? Que vont dire tes parents, un né-moldu ! Tu vas tout quitter pour lui ? Alors que tu n'as rien pour vivre ? Enchaîna Pheobe sans reprendre son souffle

- Oui je l'ai revu, oui on sort ensemble. Mes parents je les emmerde, c'est ma vie. Et je suis prête à être déshéritée s'il le faut. Je te l'ai dit, il commence à se faire un nom dans le monde de la musique, il a les moyens de m'héberger. Et je compte bien devenir joueuse de Quidditch en pro !

Je vis Rosalie sourire franchement du courage de la rousse, Pheobe les yeux humides, Shannon écoutait - venant de sa part c'est déjà bien- et Lynn ... avait une drôle de lueur dans le regard. Entre l'admiration et ... le mépris ? Non, je devais me tromper.

- A toi, Tania ! S'exclama Posy en sortant dans sa phase mélancolique. Dis-nous, tu dois bien avoir quelqu'un dans ton coeur, son nom et prénom !

Pour qui battait mon coeur ? Comment pourrais-je répondre, je l'ignorais moi-même. Je me mis à passer en revue chaque garçon qui m'était proche. Kyle ... Mes joues rougirent. Était-ce vraiment de l'amour que j'éprouvais à son égard ? Il était si gentil, si intelligent, si beau ... Tout ce qu'une femme pouvait désirer chez un homme. Alors pourquoi des yeux d'un noir profond comme la nuit venaient s'immiscer dans mon esprit ?

- Je ... Il ... Bah ... Bafouillai-je stupidement

Je pris résignée la bouteille posée devant moi et en pris une bonne gorgée. Ça piquait un peu. Mais ça faisait du bien, ça réchauffait immédiatement. Pas que j'ai froid, mais bon. Je pris une deuxième gorgée, juste pour voir. Ce n'était pas désagréable ...

Le jeu continua et les heures s'écoulèrent.

De découverte en découverte, nous apprîmes que Pheobe avait le béguin pour Alexandre. Et malgré mon esprit quelque peu ... embrouillé, je compris mieux sa réaction de tout à l'heure, lorsque nous étions au stade. Pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas voulu nous le dire, donc elle m'avait imité. Mauvaise idée, car il semblerait qu'elle tienne encore moins l'alcool que moi. Et dire que je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas faire pire ... Bref, tout ça pour dire que nous apprîmes beaucoup de la discrète Pheobe ce soir-là. Ses parents ne cessaient de se disputer pour avoir sa garde depuis leur divorce, et elle devait subir les brimades de certains Serpentards. Le divorce n'était pas bien vu chez les sorciers. Elle nous avoua qu'un jour, Alexandre l'avait surprise en train de pleurer et qu'il avait été d'un grand réconfort à son égard. Je souris, mon meilleur ami était vraiment adorable.

Je ne sus rien que je ne savais déjà du côté de Shannon. Née d'une prostituée, elle n'avait jamais connue son père et sa mère était morte lorsqu'elle n'avait que cinq ans. Elle était bientôt majeure, et elle nous avait dit, heureuse, qu'aux vacances de Noël, elle comptait se trouver un appartement et quitter l'orphelinat. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose, je trouvais ça triste de passer Noël seule.

Quant à Rosalie, toute ce qu'elle accepta de dire, c'était le nom de sa nouvelle proie. Black, Sirius. Shannon lui lança narquoisement qu'elle était mal partie. Mais c'était ne pas connaître Rosie que de penser ainsi. Cette fille a toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait, parce qu'elle a toujours eu beaucoup de courage et une volonté à toute épreuve. Elle était la preuve vivante que si l'on veut, l'on peut.

- Il était un petit sorcier ! Bièraubeurre, Fizwizbiz ! Il était un petit sorcier, qui avait une drôle de maison, qui avait drôle de maison ! Sa maison est en bonbon ! Bièraubeurre, Fizwizbiz ! Sa maison est en bonbon, les escaliers sont en dragées, les escaliers sont en dragées !

Sitôt ce refrain fini, Posy s'écroula sur le lit de Rosalie et se mit à ronfler comme une gargouille. Vous n'avez jamais entendu ronfler une gargouille ? Vous avez de la chance ! Je me levais en tanguant pour aller m'installer sur mon propre lit, mais le sol n'arrêtait pas de bouger !

- Rha, pourquoi c'est quand on fait une soirée que le sol se décide à bouger ? Lyyynnn !

Celle-ci rit ouvertement. Nous étions les deux seules survivantes de cette soirée. Pheobe fut la première hors course, puis Shannon qui avait trop forcé sur la bouteille, ainsi que Rosalie. Posy avait dit que ça serait dommage de ne pas finir les bouteilles et qu'il ne fallait pas laisser de preuve de notre délit, donc elle s'était faite une joie de tout finir. Vous avez vu vous-même sa défaite en musique. Ne restez plus que Lynn et moi. En y pensant, nous étions les seules à avoir refuser de parler de nos vies. Et je ne m'étonnais pas tellement du silence de la brune, c'était son idée après tout, si elle avait proposé ce jeu, c'est qu'elle devait se douter qu'elle tenait assez bien l'alcool pour ne pas risquer de balancer des trucs comme Pheobe.

J'aime bien Lynn, mais elle m'intriguait. Ce n'était pas tant du fait qu'elle vienne d'une riche famille sorcière, ni de sa beauté un peu asiatique. Non, c'était cette lueur qui brillait dans son regard quand elle apprenait un secret. Une sorte d'avidité, de joie malsaine. Comme celle d'un serpent qui trompait sa proie en arrivant bien souvent par derrière pour mieux vous frapper dans le dos. Je me mis à rire devant le regard intrigué de la brune, l'alcool rend vraiment bête. C'était Lynn, une amie, jamais elle ne trahirait Posy ou une de nous.

Je la vis se lever, prendre le pot de Nutella confisqué par Posy, et me faire un clin d'œil. Elle n'était visiblement pas prête à dormir.

- Tu tiens plutôt bien l'alcool pour une débutante, Tam. Je pensais que tu allais t'effondrer après Pheobe.

- Je n'ai pas bu en dehors du jeu, contrairement à Shannon, Rosalie et Posy. Et puis je sais pas ce que j'ai, j'ai chaud et je me sens toute engourdie ...

Elle sourit amusée, puis nous nous mîmes à parler, de tout et de rien. Enfin, c'est surtout elle qui parlait, je ne faisais que répondre de temps à autre, lorsque le sol ne tournait pas trop.

- Il est vraiment pratique ton sort pour la douleur. Tu n'as jamais penser à en inventer d'autres ? D'attaque et de défense ? Me demanda t-elle soudainement

- Non, je suis plutôt mauvaise en défense contre les forces du mal et c'est très long d'inventer un sort qui fonctionne correctement.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, dit t-elle en semblant être dans ses pensées. Mais peut-être que si c'était tes propres sorts, tu aurais plus confiance en eux et en toi. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, sûrement. Approuvai-je

- Tu devrais essayer, je suis sûre que tu pourrais en inventer de très puissants. Elle me fixa droit dans les yeux. Des qui pourraient faire souffrir ceux qui ont tué Cérès ...

J'eus un long frisson dans le dos tout à coup. Cérès ... Mes poings se serrèrent de rage et de colère. Je regardais Lynn, qui continuait de sourire l'air de rien. Mon esprit n'était plus très clair, mais je voyais bien qu'elle faisait semblant d'être saoule. Elle savait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle savait que je désirais venger mon amie. Mais comment ?

- Tu aurais raison de le faire, d'ailleurs, continua t-elle. Ils ont tué ta meilleure amie. Pire, d'après ce que m'ont dit mes parents, ils les auraient torturés jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Mutilés même ... Les aurors ont avoué qu'ils avaient rarement vu un spectacle si dégoûtant.

Elle marqua un temps de pause alors que je sentais ma mâchoire se serrait de plus en plus et une folie furieuse grandir en moi.

- Ils mériteraient bien ça, une petite correction ... Plus douloureuse encore que les Doloris, plus horrible que la mort elle-même. Ils le mériteraient, ils ont tué ta meilleure amie. Répéta t-elle

C'était vrai, elle avait raison ! Ils avaient fait du mal à une des personnes les plus chères à mon cœur ! C'étaient des monstres ! Ils ne méritaient pas de vivre ! Je devais venger mon amie ! Je devais ...

- Mais tu n'es pas assez puissante, lâcha t-elle froidement

Quoi ? J'ouvris grand les yeux, que venait-elle de dire ?

- Ce sont des criminels, des assassins ! Tu es très intelligente, Tania, mais tu as peur de te battre ! Dit-elle plus gentiment. En plus des sorts dont ils ne connaîtraient pas l'origine ni le contre-sort, il faudrait que tu t'entraînes ! Pas seulement en cours, en dehors, à l'abri des regards ! Tant physiquement que magiquement !

- Mais comment ? Demandai-je désespérée

- Je suis là Tania, les amies ça sert à ça ! Sourit-elle en me prenant la main. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider, ici à Poudlard. C'est mon cousin, et il est en septième année, comme moi. Tu dois sûrement le connaître, Evan Rosier.

Deux yeux noirs me transpercèrent de part en part. Oh oui, je le connaissais.

- De vue ... Approuvai-je

- Il pourrait t'aider à te battre, en échange de trois fois rien. Juste un petit service ...

- Quel est-il ? Demandais-je, suspicieuse

- Nous avons hérité d'un objet très précieux à notre famille. Nous aurions aimé que tu nous traduises ce qui est gravé dessus. Cela dans le plus grand secret, évidemment.

- Je peux essayer, mais je ne garantis rien. C'est l'arithmancie et les sortilèges mes domaines de prédilection, les runes sont plus complexes.

Elle me fit un magnifique sourire, rayonnant et serra un peu plus fort ma main. Elle était froide malgré la chaleur qu'elle voulait transmettre. Comme la peau d'un serpent. Son sourire contredisait ces yeux. Noirs eux aussi, comme ceux de son cousin. Je n'y avais jamais fait attention.

- Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras, j'ai confiance en toi !

Pourquoi me sentais-je si perdue ? Pourquoi mon cœur me disait de lui faire confiance puisque c'était une amie. Alors que ma tête, certes embuée par l'alcool, me disait le contraire ?

- Je peux te poser deux questions ?

- Si je suis en mesure de te répondre, oui.

- Tu as dis être la cousine de Rosier ...

- Ma mère est la sœur du père d'Evan. Mais je ne leur ressemble pas sauf ...

- Les yeux, la coupai-je

Elle me fixa étrangement, comme si j'étais ... dangereuse ? Puis elle reprit son masque souriant.

- C'est ça ! Tu as l'air de connaître assez bien Evan pour avoir remarqué ce détail !

- Euh .. Non, pas du tout ! M'exclamai-je. Je ne lui ai même jamais adressé la parole ... Juste croisé au détour d'un couloir.

- Si tu le dis ... Et ta deuxième question ?

- Faire ça pour vous ... Je ne risque rien ? Je veux dire ... C'est un serpentard et je suis une sang-de-bourbe.

- Allons Tania, tu es mon amie avant d'être une inférieure, ton cas est différent de celui de cette Evans ou autres ! Il ne t'arrivera rien, je t'en donne ma parole !

Mais que valait-elle sa parole au juste ? En quoi étais-je différente d'Evans ? Cette Lynn qui était devant moi avait l'air si différent de celle que je connaissais. Était-ce l'alcool qui me donnait cette impression ? Je ne sais pas, j'étais déboussolée.

Nous nous couchâmes et je me mis à penser à son idée. Faire souffrir ces meurtriers, c'était mal. Mais ils le méritaient. Oui, ils le méritaient ! Me convainquais-je. Je vengerai Cérès, je me l'étais promis, et on ne revient pas sur une promesse.

* * *

Voilà ? Alors, comment trouvez-vous la bande d'amie ?

Lynn, méchante ou gentille ?

Bientôt l'entrée en scène d'Evan.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

N'oubliez pas le petit bouton qui donne le sourire aux auteurs !

Rukie-chan


	12. Un dur lendemain de soirée

Bonsoir à tous, ou bonjour si vous ne voyez ça que demain.

Je suis comblée, vraiment, c'est la première fois que j'ai autant de reviewers sur un chapitre. Je me dis que j'ai finalement peut-être bien fait de ... donner mon opinion un peu violemment on va dire, au chapitre précédent. Mais j'ai un peu honte quand même, c'est pas beau le chantage ^^ Et vraiment merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont pris la peine de mettre une review !

**MilaDK**, (toujours si rapide pour commenter, quel est son secret, facile, elle ne lit pas. xD) , **Aliete** ( que j'adore, si si, je l'adore pour écrire une super fic et des super review) **Ayanah** ( que je remercie également beaucoup ), **Mebahiah** ( qui est toujours au rendez-vous ).

**Lyzye** : Merci, milles fois merci ! Je ne sais pas si tu verras ma réponse, j'espère. Je suis ravie que tu es pue visualiser la scène lors de la soirée, j'avoue que j'avais peur pour l'ambiance que ça ne retranscrive pas ce que j'espérais. Pour Lynn, je ne peux trop en dévoiler, mais oui, elle est rusée. Tu apprendras d'ailleurs à la connaître encore un peu plus dans ce chapitre, très peu, mais un peu plus. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et que tu verras ma réponse ( c'est embêtant que tu n'es pas de compte, j'aurais pu t'y répondre directement)

**xx-fan-de-bleach** : Déjà merci. Ensuite, c'est vrai que les mangemorts ne sont pas très développés dans l'histoire, on ne sait pas ce qui les a mené à faire ça, ni rien sur eux. Je trouve ça intéressant de m'y approcher. Ensuite, pour Evan, je ne pouvais pas le faire apparaitre vraiment dès le début car il fallait un élément déclencheur pour que Tania s'en approche. Et aussi, cette fiction est basée sur Tania, on y connaîtra, certes sa vie sentimentale, mais pas que. Je ne voulais pas me baser trop vite sur une idylle. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Enfin, je te remercie de tes encouragements, j'espère que jamais je n'abandonnerais cette fic, car rien que par respect pour les personnes qui l'a lise et prennent la peine de donner les avis, c'est injuste. Donc voilà, tu vois, la suite n'a pas trop tardé. J'espère qu'elle te plaira

Voilà, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, c'est d'ailleurs un de ceux que j'aime le moins. Disons que c'est une transition. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture, Rukie-chan

* * *

**CHAPITRE XII**

Gueule de bois. Sensation inconfortable qui apparaît après une consommation excessive de boisson alcoolisée. Elle apparaît six ou huit heures après la consommation d'alcool.

Sensation inconfortable ? Je confirmai. Consommation excessive ? Rho, question de point de vue. Après six ou huit heures ? Bonne question. Quelle heure était-il déjà ?

Mollement, je tendis un bras qui me sembla peser une tonne vers l'endroit où avait l'habitude de se trouver mon réveil. De l'air, rien, nada, que dalle. Difficilement, je tentai de soulever une paupière pour la refermer aussitôt, agressée par l'éclatante lumière du jour. Essayons de mettre le cerveau en route, voulez-vous ? Il devait bien être midi passé vu la clarté du dortoir. Heureusement que nous étions samedi, pensai-je soulagée.

Je gémissais en me roulant sur moi-même, je n'étais de toute évidence pas sur mon lit. La rudesse du sol était digne d'un parterre datant du moyen-âge, aucun doute là dessus. Mes courbatures pouvaient en témoigner. Subitement, j'eus un haut-le-cœur, j'ouvris précipitamment les yeux, oubliant la douleur que m'occasionnait la lumière du jour, et courrait en évitant les restes de notre soirée vers la salle de bain.

Après la fête, la défaite, songeai-je.

Après avoir rincé ma bouche et mon visage, je m'observais dans le miroir qui me faisait face, de l'eau dégoulinant encore sur mes lèvres. Mes cheveux si impeccables d'habitude étaient anormalement ébouriffés, dans le style Frankeinstein. Bon d'accord, j'exagérais. Mes yeux étaient vides et se fermaient tous seuls. Je n'avais jamais autant ressemblé à un zombie que ces dernières semaines. Si ma mère me voyait, sûrement ferait-elle une crise cardiaque. Et pourtant, j'eus envie qu'elle me voit. Pour lui montrer que j'existais, que je n'avais pas besoin d'elle pour vivre et faire des erreurs. Pour qu'elle culpabilise un peu. Après réflexion, je n'étais vraiment pas nette ce matin pour penser de telles conneries ...

Je passai avec difficulté une main dans mes cheveux et soupirai.

- Quand on ne tient pas l'alcool, on ne boit pas ! Se moqua mon reflet

- Foutu miroir magique ! Grognai-je, mauvaise.

- Reste polie veux-tu ! Réprimanda mon reflet. Je n'y peux rien si tu es dans cet état lamentable !

- C'est bon, excuse-moi. Dis-je à mon reflet tout en me dirigeant vers la douche.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'en veuille, c'était stupide, ce n'était que mon reflet. Mais justement, c'était mon reflet, une partie de moi, la partie plus sombre et cynique de moi-même. Celle qui ne s'exprimait pas souvent, voir jamais. Quoique de plus en plus présent en ce moment. L'eau roula sur mon corps tandis que je tentais de mettre mes idées au clair. Un puissant mal de tête se fit sentir aussitôt. Et bien quoi ? On ne pouvait plus utiliser son cerveau après avoir bu ? Fichtre alors, je comprenais mieux le nombre de crétins sur cette terre.

Concentration. Reprenons la soirée depuis le début, cela vaut mieux. Les filles étaient revenues avec de l'alcool, beaucoup d'alcool. Puis Lynn avait proposé un jeu. Un espèce d'action ou vérité, à la différence qu'ici, c'était plutôt alcool ou vérité. Après ... Après c'était Posy qui avait commencé ... Ou peut-être Pheobe. Je ne savais plus vraiment. Puis c'était mon tour, je crois ... J'avais bu parce que je n'avais pas voulu répondre. Qu'elle était la question déjà ? Pas moyen de m'en souvenir ... Le jeu avait sûrement continué, mais à partir de là, tout était encore plus flou dans mon esprit.

Je sortis de la douche, encore plus énervée que lorsque j'y étais entrée. Brutalement, je me pris la tête entre les mains pour apaiser la fulgurante douleur qui venait d'apparaître. Merlin, je vous en prie, faîtes disparaître cette migraine !

_" Ils ont tué ta meilleure amie. Pire, d'après ce que m'ont dit mes parents, ils les auraient torturés jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Mutilés même ... Les aurors ont avoué qu'ils avaient rarement vu un spectacle si dégoûtant."_

J'ouvris les yeux, de surprise. Où avais-je entendu ça ? Pourquoi était-ce la voix de Lynn qui sonnait dans ma tête ? Qu'avais-je fait, qu'avais-je dit !

_"C'étaient des monstres ! Ils ne méritaient pas de vivre ! Je devais venger mon amie ! "_

Morganne, je n'avais pas vraiment pensé de telles horreurs ? Ce n'était pas vraiment moi, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ! Tout me revint soudain en mémoire et je me sentis dégoûtante. Je n'étais pas une meurtrière, je ne voulais pas devenir une meurtrière, ce n'était pas moi ! Ce n'était pas moi ...

Je les détestais, pire, je les haïssais. Je voulais qu'ils souffrent, qu'ils souffrent autant qu'ils avaient pu faire souffrir Cérès. Mais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me trouver horrible de penser de telles choses. Même si je n'aurais jamais la force ... Même si ... Même si je ne désirais qu'une chose, me venger, la venger. Parce qu'ils étaient ... ils étaient des monstres ! Je savais que c'était la vérité, on ne pouvait être si cruel. Alors ... Ce n'était pas si mal de tuer des personnes comme elles ... N'est-ce pas ?

Je m'effondrai sur le sol de la salle de bain. J'avais mal, réfléchir m'était insupportable. Je saisis ma baguette et la plaçai sur ma tempe, en murmurant la formule antidouleur de mon cru. La douleur amoindrie, je retrouvai un semblant de calme. Mais j'étais complétement perdue. Que devais-je faire ? Où était le mal, où était le bien ? Je n'avais jamais était aussi courageuse que Rosalie, ni aussi réfléchie qu'Alexandre, j'étais juste un pauvre rat-de-bibliothèque. Je n'avais pas l'étoffe d'une auror, encore moins celle d'une justicière. Et puis, quelle drôle de justicière je ferais, si je m'alliais à un serpentard pour améliorer mes compétences. Ça reviendrait à faire une alliance avec les meurtriers de Cérès !

Mais en même temps ... Rien ne prouvait qu'Evan Rosier était un être mauvais. Être à Serpentard ne faisait pas de lui un meurtrier. Et c'était moi qui disais ne pas avoir de préjugés ? Merlin, comme j'étais tombée bas. Au fond, c'était le cousin de Lynn, il ne devait pas être méchant. Même si elle m'avait paru quelque peu étrange d'après mes souvenirs de la veille, c'était une amie. Une amie moins proche que Rosalie, Shannon et Pheobe mais une amie quand même. Je crois ... C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit après tout.

Je fermais mes yeux qui commençaient à me piquer. Je ne pleurerais pas, je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais le faire. Même si à cet instant, j'étais perdue, désemparée. Que ces derniers jours avaient été un dur combat où il avait fallu paraître plus forte moralement que je ne l'étais en réalité, je ne devais pas trahir cette promesse. Plus jamais. Pour être plus forte ! Je me relevai et regardai à nouveau mon reflet. Celui-ci me renvoyait un regard déterminé, un air fier que je n'avais jamais eu. Cette fille dans le miroir, ce n'était pas moi, malheureusement ...

- Qui es-tu Tania ? Murmurai-je. Je ne te reconnais pas ... Je ne te reconnais plus ...

Je venais de finir de m'habiller quand on frappa à la porte, m'arrachant un petit gémissement de douleur, il faut croire que mon sort avait perdu de sa puissance à cause de mon manque de concentration.

- C'est qui ? Demandai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte

- Pheoooobbbbeeeee. Répondit ma camarade dans un bâillement.

Je lui ouvris, et elle se dirigea lentement vers les robinets. Elle était dans un état encore pire que le mien, ses beaux cheveux ondulés de d'habitude avaient fait place à plein de petites boucles indisciplinées, la faisant ressembler à un adorable petit mouton brun. Ou un caniche. Au choix. Je fronçai les sourcils, Seigneur, Jésus, Merlin, Boudha, qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait de faire des comparaisons si ... pourries ? Ouais, pourries, c'était le mot.

- Quesgdihier ? Demanda-t-elle, la brosse à dent dans la bouche.

En même temps où voulez-vous qu'elle soit ? ... Non. Ne répondez pas... Il fallait vraiment que je retrouve mes esprits, je commençais à devenir comme Stephan, à dire des conneries toute seule.

- Et en anglais, ça veux dire quoi ? L'interrogeai-je

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit hier ? Me souviens d'rien ... Grogna t-elle

- Oh, ça. Attends ...

Replongeant dans mes souvenirs, je me mis à chercher ce qu'elle avait pu dire hier... Un truc avec ses parents, je crois. Il y avait aussi une histoire avec Alexandre ... Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ...

- Je crois que tu as dit que tu avais des problèmes avec Alexandre et que tu étais amoureuse de tes parents.

Elle recracha la contenu de sa bouche sur le miroir d'en face, arrachant des protestations à son reflet. J'avais comme l'impression de m'être emmêlé les pinceaux mais où ? Réessayons !

- Ou peut-être que tu as des problèmes avec tes parents et que tu es amoureuse d'Alex. Ouais ! Ça doit être ça ...

Je me stoppai dans mon élan et me tournai vivement vers elle.

- Minute, comment ça tu es amoureuse d'Alex ! Criai-je

Aïïïeee ... Mauvaise idée, ne jamais tourner violemment et crier lorsque vous avez la gueule de bois. Ça résonne dans la tête...

- Tu es amoureuse d'Alex ? Demandai-je, plus calmement

- Bah ... Je suis désolée, je sais que tu es amoureuse de lui, je veux absolument pas te le prendre, je sais à quel point il est important pour toi et de toute façon je n'ai aucune chance avec lui ! Dit-elle à une vitesse dingue

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Alex, c'est mon meilleur ami. Et même si ça m'embêterait un peu qu'il ait une petite amie parce qu'il serait moins avec nous, je veux juste qu'il soit heureux. Même si cette fille était la pire garce que je connaissais, ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

- C'est vrai ? Je croyais ...

- C'est bon, j'ai compris ce que tu croyais et c'est complétement absurde, je ne suis amoureuse de personne ! Par pitié maintenant, silence ! Dis-je en me tenant la tête

Pourtant, j'eus comme l'impression de dire un mensonge. Pas que je sois amoureuse d'Alexandre, je serais très heureuse s'il se trouvait une fille bien, comme Pheobe. Mais ... Je crois que je me sentirais délaissée...

Pheobe approuva et fila prendre une douche, tandis que je retournais dans notre chambre. Avec prudence, je slalomai entre nos restes de pizzas et de bouteilles. C'était une véritable porcherie. Je ricanai en voyant Rosalie, de la bave coulant sur sa joue et sortis mon appareil photo magique. Le bruit qu'il fit fût camouflé par les ronflements de Posy. Je remarquai après quelques instants que Lynn était absente. Etrange ...

- SCAMANDER ! FRAPPEEEEES ! FRAPPES JE TE DIS ! OU JE VIENS TE PRENDRE TA BATTE ET TE FAIRE FAIRE TROIS TOURS DANS TON SLIP DIRECTION PEKIN ! Hurla Posy dans son sommeil, réveillant Rosalie et Shannon en un sursaut digne de cartoon et en me faisant grincer des dents.

Je me souvenais vaguement que Posy nous avait dit qu'elle poussait ses joueurs à fond par amour pour son mec ou je ne sais trop quoi. Mais entre nous, je la soupçonnais tout de même de prendre un malin plaisir à torturer les joueurs, qu'elle l'avouait ou non.

Après leur réveil pour le moins mouvementé, Rosalie décida de retourner se coucher, Shannon l'imita. Pheobe choisit d'aller à la bibliothèque, me disant qu'elle avait trop mal à l'estomac pour manger. Personne n'eut le cran de réveiller Posy et d'affronter son humeur massacrante au réveil. Je descendis donc seule déjeuner dans la grande Salle, après m'être rendue présentable.

En poussant l'immense porte de chêne, je fus assailli par le bruit assourdissant qui y régnait. Mon mal de tête fut soudain multiplier par dix et je ressortais précipitamment de la salle, en maudissant ces filles qui se faisaient appeler " amies". Les garces, j'étais persuadée que c'était pour cette raison qu'elles s'étaient toutes défilées pour venir déjeuner.

- Tania ! Par ici ! M'appela une voix féminine

Je me tournais pour voir Lynn, accompagnée de plusieurs Serpentards. Je me mis à repenser à ce que m'avait dit Dorothy à la soirée de Slughorm.

_" Tania, je dis ça dans ton bien, ne t'en approche pas, sous aucun prétexte ! "_

A qui devais-je faire confiance ? A Dorothy à qui je n'avais parlé qu'une petite heure ou à Lynn que je connaissais depuis six ans, même si c'était de loin ? Hésitante, je me dirigeais tout de même vers eux. Je me rendis compte que j'avais instinctivement serré ma baguette qui se trouvait dans ma poche.

- Bien dormi, Tam ? Me demanda-t-elle une fois que je fus à son niveau, à elle et celle que j'identifiais comme Gwendolyn Fleury, d'après les dire de Dorothy.

- Pas vraiment, non. Je ne t'ai pas entendu te lever, tu es debout depuis longtemps ?

- Assez, oui. J'avais des choses à faire. Tiens d'ailleurs, je te présente Gwen', la nièce du gérant de Fleury et Bott. Gwen', Tania Cartier, de sixième année.

- Enchantée, dis-je avec un sourire crispé.

- De même. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un Cartier au ministère, un lien de parenté peut-être ?

- Pas que je sache, mentis-je.

- Oh. Je dois y aller, bonne journée ... Dit-elle en partant

Lynn échangea quelques mots avec elle, à l'écart, puis elle revint vers moi en souriant.

- Tu as déjà mangé ?

- Non et je crois que je vais m'en passer pour ce midi, il est hors de question que je retourne là-dedans.

- Je comprends, viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose ! Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers inférieurs. En faîte, tu as bien fait de ne pas dire à Gwen que tes parents étaient moldus. Elle les tolère mais elle n'aime pas qu'on lui rappelle que Poudlard accueille des ... enfin, des gens comme toi, quoi.

Sang-de-bourbe. J'avais l'impression d'être retournée vingt ans en arrière et de porter une étoile jaune comme les juifs. D'être considérée comme une moins que rien. Et même si Lynn ne le disait pas, qu'elle faisait de son mieux, je savais qu'elle pensait comme eux. Et ça me faisait mal car qu'importe que je sois plus intelligente, que j'ai de meilleurs résultats scolaires qu'eux, ils ne me considèreront jamais autrement que comme une inférieure.

En voyant que nous empruntions les escaliers, je me mis à me demander où nous allions. Dans les cachots ? Pourquoi faire ? J'ouvris grand les yeux, et si c'était un piège ? Si c'était une embuscade ? Si ... Non, je devais me calmer, vraiment les lendemains de soirée ne me réussissaient pas. Lynn était une amie, une A-M-I-E !

- Où allons-nous ? Demandai-je d'une voix que je voulais assurée.

- Dans un endroit où nous pourrons manger dans le calme.

- Tu n'as pas mangé toi non plus ? M'étonnai-je

- Non, je t'attendais et je devais demander un service à Gwen'.

Nous suivîmes un couloir sombre et humide, décoré de divers tableaux représentant de la nourriture. Soudain, Lynn se stoppa devant celui d'une coupe de fruit et je la regardai interrogative, face à ce geste.

- Ceci, ma chère Tam, est l'entrée secrète des cuisines. Évite d'ébruiter son existence, nous pourrions avoir des ennuis si d'autres apprenaient sa localisation. N'en parle pas à Rosalie. Ni à Shannon. Ni aux garçons. Il vaut mieux que tu n'en parles à personne en faite.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que. Dit-elle simplement. Tu ne voudrais pas avoir des ennuis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non mais ... Je n'aime pas mentir à mes amis ...

- Ce n'est pas vraiment mentir voyons ! C'est juste omettre de le leur dire. Tu as bien le droit d'avoir une vie en dehors d'eux ! Et je doute qu'ils te racontent tout, eux ...

Je savais qu'elle avait raison, mais ... Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise, comme si je m'apprêtais à les trahir. Même si ce détail était insignifiant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que de lui en découleraient d'autres, des mensonges.

Lynn se mit étrangement à chatouiller une poire sur le tableau et celle-ci, à mon grand étonnement, se mit à rire, puis se transforma en poignée de porte. Mon amie l'ouvrit et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Je m'apprêtais à la suivre mais je restai sur le pas de la porte, tellement je ne m'attendais pas à ce que je vis. De même dimension que la grande salle, la cuisine possédait un haut plafond, et une immense cheminée en brique à l'extrémité de la pièce. Quatre longues tables identiques à celles que nous utilisions quotidiennement étaient installées au centre de la pièce. Sur les murs, des dizaines, voir des centaines de casseroles, de marmites en cuivre et d'autres ustensiles dont j'ignorais le nom et l'utilité, s'entassaient.

- Whisky ! Cria Lynn, attirant l'attention d'une centaine d'elfes de maison

- Euh ... Lynn, tu sais, je crois que j'ai assez bu comme ça ... Me plaignais-je en l'entendant demander de l'alcool.

Comme pour me contredire, un elfe avec de grands yeux globuleux vint s'incliner devant nous.

- Qu'est-ce que Whisky peut faire pour vous, Miss ?

Je me sentis toute idiote sur le coup, sentiment renforcé par la lueur moqueuse dans le regard de Lynn.

- Tu désires manger quelque chose en particulier, Tania ? Me demanda t-elle

- Euh ... Non, pas spécialement.

- Très bien, alors un repas à la française. Prends note, Whisky, deux assiettes de fruits de mer en entrée, tu aimes les fruits de mer, Tania ?

J'allais répondre quand elle continua sa commande. Je me dis que c'était sûrement une question de politesse que demander mon avis mais ça aurait été plus utile d'attendre la réponse.

- Bien, donc ceci, puis du lapin à moutarde, de Dijon la moutarde, compris ? En dessert, quelque chose de simple, des mousses de citrouille avec des macarons et un coulis de caramel. Ça sera tout, signala-t-elle en se dirigeant vers une des tables.

Je la suivis stupéfaite, nous n'allions pas vraiment manger tout ça ? Et elle, mangeait-elle ça tous les jours lorsqu'elle était chez elle ? Visiblement, nous allions bien manger ceci, puisque j'entendis Whisky transmettre les ordres. Il revint vers nous, d'une démarche hésitante.

- Whisky ne voudrait pas déranger, mais Whisky aimerait savoir comment se porte Vodka ?

Whisky, Vodka ... Le prochain nom d'elfe que j'entends, je vous parie que c'est Malibu. J'en avais la preuve, les sorciers étaient tous des alcooliques !

- Vodka se porte bien, elle commence à être ... plus occupée que d'habitude, avec la préparation du banquet de Noël mais elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Merci Miss, vous rassurez Whisky Miss ! Dit joyeusement l'elfe en partant

- Vodka est ton elfe de maison ? Devinai-je

- Oui, la sœur de Whisky.

- Tu lui as dit la vérité ? Je veux dire, la préparation d'un banquet de Noël alors que nous sommes encore en septembre ...

- Tu es si naïve, Tania. Ma famille ainsi que celle d'Evan ont l'habitude d'organiser le 23 décembre, le traditionnel bal de Noël, entre personnes influentes ou destinés à l'être, et les membres de vieilles familles de sang-pur. C'est la plus grande fête de l'année jusqu'à celle de la fin de l'été, organisée par les Malfoy. Autant dire que c'est un boulot monstre, les invitations à des centaines de personnes, les commandes chez les traiteurs, les décorateurs, les couturiers de luxe à s'arracher. Une galère ... Vodka n'est pas occupée, elle est débordée ! Mais ça en vaut le coup, je suppose. Personnellement, ça m'épuise, tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est dur de jouer la comédie pendant des heures, toujours être irréprochable, polie, gracieuse ...

Ça, c'était elle qui le disait, je savais ce que c'était de toujours avoir l'air parfait, bien éduqué, heureux d'être là alors que je voudrais partir à des lieux de ces endroits maudits dont tout le monde semblent raffoler. Ils ne se rendent pas compte comme c'est dur d'être ce que l'on est pas ...

- En parlant de ta famille, tu sais à propos de ce dont tu m'as parlé hier, je ...

- Je te suis infiniment reconnaissante d'avoir accepté, tu nous aides vraiment beaucoup ! Me coupa-t-elle

- Oui ... Oui, bien sûr ...C'est juste que ...

- Tu ne veux plus ? S'alarma-t-elle

Elle avait l'air si triste tout à coup, déçu et paniqué. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non, n'est-ce pas ? Dîtes-moi que j'ai eu raison d'accepter Merlin, je vous en prie !

- Si, si, je voulais juste savoir quand ... je pourrais voir l'objet en question.

Un sourire illumina son visage et elle lâcha un soupire soulagé.

- Dès que le repas sera fini. Je me suis arrangée pour que mon cousin nous retrouve dans une salle vide du deuxième étage dans une demi-heure.

Ma gorge se noua. J'allais le revoir, l'entendre parler pour la première fois. Pourquoi, pourquoi me sentais-je toute chose rien qu'en pensant à cet homme que je n'avais fait que croiser ? Comment ses yeux avaient-ils pu me désarmer et m'enchanter à ce point ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'éprouvais quoi que ce soit pour lui, c'était ridicule, je ne le connaissais pas. Et puis, son visage était si froid, si dur. Comme pouvais-je éprouver un quelconque sentiment pour une personne qui n'en avait pas.

Le repas se poursuivit à une vitesse ahurissante pour moi, Lynn ne cessait de parler de tout et de rien, si bien que j'en appris plus sur elle en un repas qu'en six ans de vie commune. Puis, nous arrivâmes devant la porte d'une classe abandonnée. Était-il déjà là ? Sûrement, nous avions dix minutes de retard. Lynn allait ouvrir la porte quand celle-ci le fit seule. Laissant apparaître un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs corbeaux et aux regards insondables. Ses yeux accrochèrent les miens. Je frissonnais et aujourd'hui, en y pensant, je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas de froid. J'entendis à peine Lynn faire les présentations.

- Evan, je te présente Tania.

Il n'avait pas détourné une seule fois le regard vers sa cousine, il me regardait, me sondait. Son regard me m'était si mal à l'aise, il ne laissait rien transparaître, s'en était si effrayant. Moi, j'observais son visage si froid, si vide d'expression. Oh, il était beau. D'une beauté irréelle. Je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour ne pas le remarquer les années précédentes. Je vis ses lèvres se délier et je frissonnais lorsque je l'entendis murmurer d'une voix froide - remplie d'hypocrisie- grave et enivrante :

- Enchanté, Tania.

* * *

Alors comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ?

Tam est vraiment perdue, elle ne sait plus à qui elle doit faire confiance, ce qu'elle doit faire. Elle ne vous apparait pas trop godiche ?

Et Evan, le peu que vous en avez vu, vos impressions ?

Et Lynn, gentille, méchante, entre les deux ?

J'ai le trac, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Rukie-chan


	13. Le serpent sort ses cros

**Pardon.** Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir tout ce temps à publier la suite. Mais d'une part, j'ai eu mes examens à passer et donc les révisions avant, le stress pendant et après j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me replonger dans l'histoire. Mais c'est fini, le chapitre est là, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Autre chose, je n'ai pas chômer pour autant depuis la fin de mes exam', il y a plein de nouveauté. Alors, premièrement, je vous invite à aller dans mon profil, de cliquer sur homepage pour aller sur mon blog. Car oui, il y a du nouveau ! Vous trouverez la bas le lien vers une toute nouvelle fiction que j'écris en collaboration avec MilaDK. Elle se nomme Journal d'une hypocrite et trois chapitres sont déjà en ligne sur ce site, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voir ! Et qui dit nouvelle fiction, dit nouvelles illustrations sur le blog. Évidemment.

Voilà pour les nouveautés. Maintenant je tiens à remercier les nombreux reviewers du chapitre précédent, j'avais un sourire banane débile devant mon écran tellement vous m'avez fait plaisir ! Donc merci sincèrement à **Maman Bouba, Miiliie, Lyzye, Alexouuuu, Tiickel, Aliete, Mila, Ayanah, et Mebahiah**. Neuf, j'ai jamais eu autant de personne à reviewers ma fiction. Vous imaginez même pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Sans oublier les lecteurs fantômes.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai un trac monstre le concernant ! Bonne lecture ! Oh et je vous conseille de relire le chapitre précédent pour vous remettre dans le bain.

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIII**

- Enchanté, Tania.

Menteur ! Quel hypocrite ! Ses yeux, sa façon de me regarder démentaient ce que venait de dire sa bouche ! Je me savais un peu cruche et naïve en ce moment mais je n'étais pas idiote au point de ne pas reconnaître de l'ironie. Monsieur Rosier n'était pas heureux de me voir ? Monsieur Rosier était trop bien pour adresser la parole à une sang-de-bourbe ? Eh bien Monsieur Rosier pouvait toujours aller se faire voir ! C'était lui qui avait besoin de moi après tout, pas l'inverse ! Je pouvais demander à n'importe qui de m'aider à m'améliorer en combat, j'étais persuadée que Kyle l'aurait fait avec plaisir !

Je soupirai intérieurement, non mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Pourquoi me mettais-je en colère pour lui, moi qui étais si calme d'habitude. Je ne le connaissais même pas, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien me faire qu'il ne soit pas enchanté de faire ma connaissance ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'attendais quelque chose de lui, comme s'il y avait eu un coup de foudre entre nous. Je n'étais même pas attirée par lui. Non. Pas du tout. C'était Kyle qui m'attirait. Kyle avait de beau yeux en amande, pas comme ceux noirs et vides d'expression de ce sang-pur stupide ! Kyle était blond, tout comme moi, nous nous ressemblions beaucoup. Alors que Rosier et moi étions, je présume, comme le jour et la nuit. Et puis Kyle était si gentil, sincère, attentionné, intelligent. Oui, il était parfait, tout ce qu'une femme pouvait espérer...

Et pourtant, même si j'étais attirée par lui, je ne sentais pas mon coeur battre plus fort lorsque j'étais à ses côtés, je ne me sentais pas toute chose lorsqu'il me souriait. J'étais attirée mais pas sous le charme. Et tandis que j'observais cet arrogant serpentard, je me dis que je ne savais vraiment pas ce que je désirais. Voulais-je oublier la peine de la mort de Cérès ou voulais-je me venger ? Voulais-je tenter quelque chose avec Kyle tout en sachant qu'il ne me ferait sans doute pas vibrer comme ces sentiments que l'on retrouve dans les romans romantiques ?

Je vis Rosier jeter un sortilège informulé et apparut une minuscule boîte métallique sur une table. Une sorte de coffre-fort en fait. Il lança un second sort et le coffre reprit une taille normal. Il s'apprêtait à lancer un troisième sort lorsque son regard se posa sur moi.

Je sursautai intérieurement. Quel sombre regard. Pourquoi me fixait-il avec tant de mépris, que lui avais-je fait ?

- Evan ? Qu'attends-tu ? L'appella Lynn en fronçant les sourcils

- Peut-être que ... le serment inviolable serait approprié ici ... Dit-il froidement, sans me quitter des yeux.

Je déglutis, le serment inviolable. Ce type était malade. Quel était cet objet pour qu'il pense à utiliser de telles extrémités ?

- Tu es fou ? Un serment inviolable, à Poudlard ? Rien que ça ? S'écria Lynn en colère

- Qu'as-tu, tu as si peu confiance en ta sang-de-bourbe pour refuser ainsi ? Sourit-il méchamment. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de subir les Doloris de grand-père s'il se rend compte que _celle_ qui est dans son coffre est fausse. Si personne n'a vent de l'existence de celle-ci, dit-il en pointant l'objet se trouvant sur la table, on ne risque rien.

- Tu es ridicule ! S'énerva Lynn. Personne ne sera au courant, j'en suis persuadée ! Pour la simple et bonne raison que Tania est une personne loyale et qu'elle ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse mettre ma vie en danger !

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Dit Rosier d'une égale en s'approchant d'une fenêtre. Je ne t'ai même jamais vu rester avec elle, comment peux-tu lui faire confiance ? C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Une inférieure, que diraient tes parents s'ils savaient que tu traîtes avec une telle vermine.

La situation m'échappait. J'étais furieuse contre lui, qui mettait ma loyauté en doute et qui ne cessait de me rabaisser. Contre elle, pour ne pas m'avoir dit à quel point ce qu'elle me demandait était important et pour être si différente de celle que j'imaginais. Contre moi, pour mon silence. Comme j'aimerais avoir du courage, dire ce que je pense. Etre moins naïve, plus forte. Comme j'aimerais être comme tous ces Gryffondors, comme Potter, comme Evans.

Je me mis à fixer la boîte. Que contenait-elle ? Méritait-elle des Doloris et un serment inviolable ? Seulement voilà, les Serdaigles sont des êtres curieux et elle avait attisé ma curiosité. Et je ne supportais plus d'entendre ce serpent dire ces horreurs sur moi et cette aura qui se dégageait de lui. Mes mains tremblèrent mais pas de crainte, non, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que la peur que j'avais d'abord éprouvée pour lui faisait désormais place à la colère.

Je me dirigeai soudainement vers Rosier et me postai face à lui.

- Tania ... Souffla Lynn

Nos regards se rencontrèrent à nouveau, comme lors de notre première rencontre, qui me paraissait si loin alors que ça ne datait que de deux semaines. Ses yeux étaient toujours si vides d'émotion, quoi qu'une lueur d'intérêt brillait tout à coup en eux. Je lui tendis la main, il la regarda sceptique, avant de me fixer dans les yeux à nouveau. J'allais le regretter, sans aucun doute. Mais ses yeux, ses yeux me poussaient à bout, me mettaient en colère. Faisaient s'enflammer mon corps d'un sentiment sans nom. Ils me demandaient de lui prouver, lui prouver quoi, je l'ignorais, mais mon corps agissait sans que je n'en ai véritablement conscience. Je tendis plus fortement la main, l'incitant à la prendre, ce qu'il fit avec une légère grimace.

- J'accepte.

- Tania, non ! S'exclama Lynn

- Quoi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Lui demandai-je en me tournant vers elle.

- Ce n'est pas ça... Tu ignores l'étendue de cette chose ... Nous-même ignorons à quel point elle peut être puissante. Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie pour ... Fit-elle d'une étrange voix

- Lynn, ça suffit. Gronda son cousin. Non mais tu t'entends ! "Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie" ? Arrête tes idioties, si pour une fois l'existence d'une Sang-de-bourbe peut être utile et que celle-ci est conscentente, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous n'en profiterions pas !

- Mon accord a un prix, signalai-je.

- Des cours particuliers, c'est ça ? Demanda Rosier en se tournant de nouveau vers moi.

- C'est ça.

Il retourna vers la table et sortit sa baguette. Lynn et moi le regardâmes, étonnées. Ne voulait-il pas faire le serment inviolable ? Il vit nos regards étonnés et sourit d'une façon presque diabolique, malsaine. Ce type était vraiment un démon. Il ne fallait pas que je m'en approche de trop près, réalisai-je. Sinon je serai perdue ...

- Evan ... Souffla Lynn, soulagée

- J'espère que non seulement, ta sang-de-bourbe sera muette, mais aussi qu'elle sera à la hauteur. Que nous n'ayons pas pris tous ces risques pour rien!

- Je ne peux rien garantir pour la réussite, ne me demande pas l'impossible, dis-je froidement. Il fallait demander à tes amis Serpentards si tu n'étais pas content !

Il eut un rictus méprisant, lança un sortilège pour débloquer l'ouverture du coffre et ajouta de sa voix grave, ennivrante :

- Réussi, que cela te mette une semaine, un mois, un an. Je veux que tu me traduises ce qui est écrit. Si ma cousine prend la peine de croire un minimum en toi, c'est que tu ne dois pas être aussi bête que tu en as l'air!

Je lui lançai un regard froid et plein de mépris. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Il m'avait intriguée, effrayée et fascinée les premiers jours. Et maintenant que je l'entendais me dire toutes ces horreurs, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être furieuse contre lui et contre moi pour l'avoir trouvé attirant, même si je ne l'avouais pas. Pour avoir été si bête. Mais en même temps, cette colère me rendait si vivante, moi qui ne faisais que déprimer ces derniers jours. Je me sentais forte, comme si le fait d'être près de lui me révelait une personnalité enfuite depuis si longtemps, à moins que ça ne soit l'addition de tout ce que je vivais depuis la rentrée ? Qu'importe, j'étais étrangement prête à jouer avec le feu, même si je devais me brûler les ailes.

Je m'approchai à mon tour du coffre. Il ouvrit celui-ci et il en jaillit une étrange lumière bleue. Je retins mon souffle. Délicatement et il me sembla que la scène se tourna au ralentit, il saisit l'objet et le posa sur la table. J'étais éblouie, émerveillée. Devant moi se trouvait une pierre, un cristal sans doute, assez massif. Elle était taillée en une sorte de colonne avec un bout pointu. Rien de bien extraordinaire jusque là. Mais elle dégageait une telle puissance magique, et cette lumière bleue éclatante qui semblait vouloir m'aveugler m'intrigeait. Je vis Rosier s'éloigner un peu, et la lumière baissa légèrement. Assez pour que j'apercoive les filaments bleues qui se déplacaient à l'intérieur du cristal. Etrange ... Sur sa surface semblaientêtre gravées des runes anciennes. Pourtant, si j'étais certaine de ne pas les avoir vu à Poudlard, elle ne m'était pas étrangère pour autant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je sans quitter le cristal des yeux

- Nous l'ignorons. Mais si tu pouvais traduire ce qu'il y a écrit dessus, peut-être connaîtrions-nous son utilité. Expliqua Lynn

- Vous êtes prêts à risquer des problèmes pour un cristal qui fait de la lumière et dont vous ignorez l'utilité, m'étonnai-je.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte ou tu es stupide ? Cracha Rosier

- De quoi ? Demandai-je

- Que ce cristal absorbe la magie. Dit-il en se rapprochant, augmentant la luminosité du joyau. Ces filaments que tu vois à l'intérieur, ce sont nos pouvoirs, l'énergie qu'elle absorbe. Un tel objet, si puissant, et pourtant caché aux gobelins de Grigott et mis dans le coffre de notre grand-père, ne peut être qu'important. Et si notre famille ne veut pas que les gobelins decouvrent son existence, c'est qu'il y a forcement une raison.

J'acquiesçai. Elle absorbait l'énergie. Soit. Mais pour quoi faire ? Pas une simple lampe de chevet ! Non, elle devait pouvoir l'accumuler et la redistribuer à tout moment.

- Tu arrives à comprendre les runes ? Demanda Lynn, pleine d'espoir.

- J'ai déjà de la peine à les voir ...

- On s'en doutait un peu de ça, Poudlard est entièrement magique, c'est pourquoi elle brille si fort ici. Tiens, dit Lynn en me tendant un parchemin. J'ai écrit ce qu'il se trouve dessus.

Pendant qu'elle disait ça, son cousin rangeait déjà leur secret. Notre secret désormais. J'observai plus attentivement les runes. De longues heures à la bibliothèque s'annoncaient. Je rangeai le parchemin soigneusement dans mon sac

- Il me semble que tu as des choses à faire, Lynn. Déclara calmement le jeune homme de sa voix si froide

Lynn nous jeta un regard hésitant, bafouilla une réponse et, semblant comprendre que son cousin ne lui donnait pas le choix, sortit après avoir lancé " à plus tard alors." Après son départ, le silence revint. J'hésitai à le briser, puis estimant avoir assez attendu, je me levai de ma chaise et me dirigeai vers la porte, ne supportant plus son regard en coin.

- Tu vas où comme ça ? L'entendis-je dire derrière mon dos. On a des choses à mettre au point tous les deux.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre alors si tu as quelque chose à me dire, fais-le une bonne fois pour toute. Dis-je dans un sursaut d'orgueil.

Je me pris brutalement la porte dans le dos. Il était rapide, très rapide. Comment avait-il fait pour s'approcher, me retourner et placer ses bras de chaque côté de ma tête en si peu de temps ? Je lâchai un gémissement de douleur en sentant la poignée de la porte dans mon dos. Je levai les yeux vers son visage, toujours dénué d'expression. Mais ses yeux étaient haineux, je compris qu'il n'avait sûrement pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris franchement ! J'avais l'habitude de recevoir des ordres, de me laisser rabaisser, alors pourquoi avais-je ressenti le besoin de lui répondre ?

- Laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose, Cartier, soit tu es folle avec des envies suicidaires, soit tu as du cran. Dans les deux cas, je ne veux pas de ça ici, compris ? Je crois que tu ne saisis pas bien à qui tu as affaire, Sang-de-bourbe ! Je ne sais pas à quoi pense Lynn mais une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Elle a toujours été prête à sacrifier ses amis pour ses intérêts, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ton cas serait différent. M'expliqua t-il d'une voix si froide, si effrayante que j'en tremblai de tout mon corps. Je ne ferais pas de serment inviolable parce que ce vieux fou de directeur a les yeux sur nous, mais sache que si jamais j'apprends que tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse ...

Il passa sa baguette le long de mon cou et esquissa une sourire mesquin en me voyant trembler davantage.

- Tu me le paieras. Dit-il en s'écartant enfin de moi

Je lâchai un soupir de soulagement lorsque je le vis ouvrir la porte. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers moi et me fixa froidement, comme si de rien n'était.

- Mercredi, 15 heures, ici, ne sois pas en retard.

Une fois la porte fermée, je tombai sur mes genoux. Mon corps tremblait encore, j'étais effrayée. Tout le cran que j'avais pu avoir s'était définitivement envolé. Je n'étais plus sûre de vouloir suivre des cours avec lui mais si jamais mercredi, je ne présentais pas ici ... Gloups. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait par Merlin ! Dans quel pétrin m'étais-je fourée ? Pourquoi ? Pour une vengeance. Pour Cérès. Je me relevai difficilement. Oui, pour Cérès, je devais être forte et obéir à ce démon.

Je sortis à mon tour de la classe abandonnée et descendis sans vraiment faire attention où j'allais. J'entendis soudain des rires et de fortes voix. Surprise, je me retournais pour voir l'équipe de Gryffondor au complet, entourée de plusieurs personnes.

- Cartier !

- Potter. Saluai-je. Je vois que la sélection de ton équipe est terminée.

- Ouais et crois-moi, on va encore vous mettre la pâtée cette année !

- Rêve toujours, dis-je en essayant de retrouver un semblant de bonne humeur.

- Ça ne va pas ? Tu es toute pâle, tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ? S'exclama t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je lui fis un sourire que je voulais convainquant et lui expliquais qu'on avait un peu trop poussé sur la bouteille la nuit dernière. D'où ma fatigue et mon teint pâle, bien que je doute de la véracité de mes propos.

- Ah, je comprends mieux, dit-il en rigolant. Alors comme ça, on sait aussi s'amuser chez les Serdaigles ! Oh mais j'y pense, ça serait sympa que tu viennes à la soirée que je donne chez moi pour le nouvel an ! Tu verras, on s'éclate toujours à fond !

Les exclamations des personnes entendant la conversation me le prouvèrent. Potter faisait tous les ans une fête chez lui et toutes les personnes dans le coup étaient invitées. C'était un honneur en quelque sorte. Mais j'ignorais si j'étais libre ce jour-là et aller chez Potter signifiait voir ses amis. Et Peter. Et je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir ça. Je n'étais plus sûre de rien en vérité, cette conversation me semblait être absurde, un des garçons les plus célèbres de Poudlard me parlait, m'invitait, et pourtant, je ne ressentais pas plus de joie que ça. Les menaces de Rosier m'avaient complètement miné le moral.

- J'y penserai. Tu m'excuses mais là, j'ai vraiment la tête qui va exploser.

- Bien sûr ! On se voit mardi de toute façon.

- Oui, approuvai-je tristement, à treize heures devant la statue de Dumbledore, c'est ça ?

Il acquiesça, le visage fermé. Il avait reçu le mot de Dumbledore nous autorisant à utiliser sa cheminée pour aller à l'enterrement lui aussi. Je lui fis un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir et me dirigeai le pas lent vers la bibliothèque. Autant me mettre au boulot immédiatement, de plus, je devais donner ma réponse au proffesseur Vector mardi et je n'avais toujours pas pris la peine d'y réfléchir. Peut-être parce qu'au fond, je savais déjà quel serait mon choix concernant ce stage en Egypte.

En ouvrant la porte du sanctuaire du savoir, je soupirais de bien-être. Ici, j'étais comme un poisson dans l'eau. Ici, j'étais chez moi. Et personne ne pourrait m'enlever ce sentiment. Personne, pas même ce démon ténèbreux.

* * *

Alors ? Lynn vous apparait-elle plus gentille ? Ou bien est-ce un piège ? Evan parle pour la première fois, comment le voyez-vous ? Diabolique ? Que pensez vous du cristal, quel est son secret ? Pourquoi Lynn a demandait l'aide de Tania et non celle d'une septième année de serpentard ? Comment va se passer l'enterrement ? Tania ira t-elle en Egypte ? Si oui, qui sera l'autre élève sélectionner de Poudlard ?

Vous vous doutez bien que vous n'aurez pas toutes les réponses, mais qui sait, vos hypothèses pourraient être les bonnes.

J'espère que vous n'avez pas abandonner cette fiction à cause de mon retour ... Et n'oubliez pas de passer sur le blog si vous avez du temps !


	14. Ca ne fait que commencer !

Bonjour, bonjour !

_* Se cache derrière un fauteuil *_

Non, je ne vous ai pas oublié, mais avec les vacances tout ça, je n'étais pas très motivé à poster. Non parce que je pense que beaucoup d'auteurs l'ont remarqué, les lecteurs sont pour la plupart absents. Et c'est franchement pas motivant de poster et de savoir que personne va lire. Et puis, j'ai repris plusieurs fois ce chapitre parce qu'il y avait un je ne sais quoi qui me chiffonnait un peu. Et il est long. Très long, donc quelque part, ça compense.

Bon, passons à des choses plus importante, merci ( énormément ) à ceux/celles qui ont laissé des reviews ou qui ont lu le précédent chapitre. Merci dont à Tiickel, Mebahiah, MilaDK, Aliete, Miiliie, Lyzye, Roselia001. Sincèrement, merci. Je sais que le principal cadeau que peuvent nous faire les lecteurs c'est de lire justement, mais c'est tellement rassurant d'avoir des personnes qui laissent leur avis !

D'ailleurs, vu qu'on se rapproche des 100 reviews, bon, il en manque plus d'une vingtaine ( mais c'est motivant pour moi de me dire ça ^^ ), je ferais un cadeau à la personne qui mettra la 100ème review. Un dessin, une info top secret, un perso dans la fic ( au choix, hein, pas tous ). Voilà, c'était juste pour dire ça, pour vous montrez ma gratitude en quelque sorte.

Place au chapitre !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIV Ça ne fait que commencer !**

Avez-vous remarqué à quel point le temps est une chose instable ? J'entends par là cet étrange phénomène qu'est la fuite du temps. Lorsque vous désirez qu'une chose arrive rapidement, les minutes vous semblent des heures. Et lorsque vous voudriez repousser au plus loin un événement, vous êtes certain qu'il arrivera à une vitesse affligeante.

C'est ainsi que le mardi arriva plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu. Tant de choses devaient se passer aujourd'hui que j'aurais préféré rester dans mon lit. Premièrement, dans environ deux heures, l'heure du choix viendrait, le rendant définitif. Ce choix, cette opportunité que j'avais précieusement gardée pour moi. Personne n'était au courant, ni mes amis, ni mes parents. Personne. Et pourtant je m'étais promise d'en parler une fois mon choix annoncé. Mais pas avant, parce qu'en réalité, j'avais peur, peur de changer d'avis si j'en parlais à qui que ce soit.

- Salut, Cartier ! Me salua James Potter, dans un ton qui aurait pu paraître joyeux pour ceux qui ne savaient pas. Mais je savais et j'avais remarqué le manque d'entrain dont faisait preuve le Gryffondor.

Autour de nous s'élevèrent des murmures agaçants, me rendant mal à l'aise. La popularité. Comment Peter avait pu choisir ça ? Être sans arrêt le centre d'attention, voir tout le monde épier vos moindres faits et gestes, écouter vos conversations... Je ne comprenais pas, moi ça me rendait dingue rien que de voir des regards braqués sur moi.

- Potter, répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Nous arrivons désormais au deuxièmement. Aujourd'hui n'était pas uniquement le jour où je devais conclure ma décision concernant l'Egypte. Non, cet après-midi aurait lieu l'enterrement des membres de la famille Tournevel. De Cérès, de ses parents et de son fiancé. D'une famille entière. Tuée pour une raison futile. Tuée par des êtres ignobles et de la pire manière qu'il soit. Tuée. Tuée. Tuer. Ces mots résonnaient régulièrement dans ma tête ces derniers jours. Serais-je seulement un jour capable de tuer quelqu'un, aussi horrible soit-il ? Je me posais sans cesse la question.

James Potter me fit un sourire triste, fatigué, signe d'une mauvaise nuit et continua son chemin vers ses amis installés à l'écart, en attendant que notre professeur ouvre la porte. Dès qu'il eut tourné le dos, une fille dont je ne connaissais le nom m'agrippa le bras, excitée comme jamais.

- Salut Tania, comment c'est que tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle en appuyant affreusement sur les "a". Je me disais, si tu as le temps, tu pourrais venir traîner avec nous, un de ces quatre, entres copines ! Ça nous ferait super trop plaisir de te connaître un peu plus !  
- Elle y pensera, allez bye ! Il me semble que les Pousouffles n'ont pas cours ici ! Du vent ! Fit Stephan en secouant la main pour la faire partir, ce qu'elle finit par faire, vexée. Si Potter continue à te saluer, tu vas devenir la Serdaigle la plus populaire de notre année, tu sais, ajouta-t-il à mon attention.  
- " Comment c'est que tu vas bien ?", sérieux ça se dit ? Se moqua Rosalie. Non mais franchement, où va le monde ! Il suffit qu'un mec cool vous salue pour que vous soyez dans le coup pour ces filles-là ? C'est du n'importe quoi ! Cette greluche n'est qu'une sale petite profiteuse hypocrite !  
- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas du tout ton genre de faire des trucs pareils, lança Alexandre, adossé à côté de moi, le nez dans ses cours.

Rosalie le regarda d'un air faussement horrifié qui ne trompa personne.

- Profiteuse, passe encore, mais hypocrite, alors ça non, Storm ! Tu me déçois si tu m'imagines ainsi ! Je pensais qu'intelligent comme tu es, tu avais compris que je dis toujours ce que je pense !  
- La question, Rosie, n'est pas de dire ce que tu penses, mais de penser ce que tu dis. Rectifia Alex sans lever les yeux de son bouquin.

Rosalie fronça les sourcils et fit légèrement honte à Serdaigle quand à la lenteur de sa réaction.

- Rho, tu m'embrouilles ! Finit-elle par dire. C'est pareil pour moi tout ça ! Si tu me fais chier, je te le dis ! Je t'aime pas, je te le dis ! Tu es con, je te le dis aussi ! C'est bien de la franchise ça, non ?  
- Et ça t'arrive de penser des choses gentilles sur les gens ? Questionna Stephan, ironique.  
- Non, pourquoi ? Répondit Rosalie avec un sourire angélique.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur le professeur Lumati et jamais de ma scolarité, je n'ai vu des élèves aussi heureux d'aller en cours. Impressionnant. Était-ce parce que cet homme avait un charme fou ou parce qu'il était bon pédagogue ? Je n'en savais fichtrement rien mais si mes notes pouvaient remonter grâce à lui, alors tant mieux !

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous avez passé un bon week-end ?

La réponse vola de toute part et devint vite incompréhensible. Épuisée par une nouvelle nuit blanche, je tentai de me pencher légèrement sur ma table mais une horrible douleur dorsale m'arracha une grimace. La poignée d'une certaine porte avait laissé une marque bleuâtre sur ma peau et me lançait encore. Il y avait été fort ce con ! C'était comme si à chaque faux mouvement, ce démon était là pour me rappeler ce qui risquait de m'arriver si je faisais la moindre erreur.

- Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier des créatures que vous vous devez de connaître. Les acromentulas, dit notre professeur en écrivant le nom au tableau et la page du livre traitant de ce sujet. Que pouvez me dire sur ces créatures ? Oui, Miss Baker ?  
- Ce sont de très grandes araignées, classées comme dangereuses par le ministère, carnivores et ... euh ... C'est tout.  
- Mr Potter ?  
- Leur venin est rare et très cher.  
- Exact, 10 points pour Gryffondor pour vos deux bonnes réponses. Je vois cependant que vous avez des lacunes, vous allez donc prendre des notes puis nous passerons à la partie pratique du cours. Je vous conseille de bien apprendre vos cours, les questions sur les créatures sont courantes aux examens.

Prenant de quoi noter, je vis Rosalie observer minutieusement le postérieur de notre enseignant, un faux air rêveur sur le visage. Je lui donnai un coup de coude discret et elle me répondit par une moue amusée.

- Classée XXXXX par le ministère de la Magie, l'Acromantula est une monstrueuse araignée possédant huit yeux et faisant la taille d'un camion.  
- D'un quoi ? Demanda Black.  
- D'un véhicule moldu faisant bien cinq mètres de longueur. Elle se distingue par d'épais poils noirs qui lui couvrent le corps. Elle possède également une paire de pinces aiguisées comme des rasoirs... très coupante Mr Black, qui produisent un cliquetis caractéristique lorsque la créature est excitée ou en colère.  
- C'est effrayant, murmura Pheobe en ouvrant son livre à la page où l'on pouvait voir une illustration de l'araignée géante.

J'approuvai en hochant la tête, je n'aimais et ne détestais pas particulièrement les araignées, mais celle-ci, je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de tomber dessus !

- L'Acromantula est originaire de Bornéo où elle vit en pleine jungle car elle y apprécie le calme et l'obscurité. Elle possède également la faculté de communiquer.  
- Comme tous les animaux entre eux, non ? Questionna un élève de Gryffondor  
- Je me suis mal exprimé, elle possède la faculté de parler comme un être humain. Et comme l'a souligné Mr Potter, son venin est très précieux et se vend dans les deux cents Gallions le litre.

Rosalie se tourna vers moi, surexcitée, en me soufflant : " C'est une véritable fortune ! Je pars pour Bornéo !" Seulement, étant donné que nous étions au premier rang, ça ne passa pas inaperçu à Lumati.

- Je vous le déconseille, Miss Millot. Il est presque impossible de le recueillir car il sèche quelques heures après la mort de la bête. De plus, les Acromentulas ont la vilaine habitude de manger leurs morts. Cette espèce manifeste un goût prononcé pour les proies de grande taille. Pour vous attraper, elle tisse sur le sol des toiles en forme de dôme puis elle vous enfonce ses pinces dans le corps et injecte son venin. Une mort lente et douloureuse avant d'être dévoré.

Les élèves firent la grimace tout en prenant des notes, heureusement pour nous que cette bestiole ne se trouvait qu'à Bornéo.

- Et c'est rare cette bestiole-là ?  
- Plus grande que le mâle, la femelle peut pondre jusqu'à cent œufs à la fois. Les œufs d'Acromentula ont par ailleurs été classés dans la catégorie A des marchandises interdites dans le commerce, ce qui signifie que des sanctions sévères punissent leur vente ou leur importation. On pense qu'à l'origine l'animal a été créé par un sorcier, peut-être pour garder une demeure ou protéger un trésor, comme c'est souvent le cas des monstres magiques de cette nature. Les animaux capables de parler sont rarement autodidactes.  
- Mais Monsieur, si elle est capable de parler, elle est donc capable de raisonner. Cela ne fait-il pas d'elle une créature comme les gobelins, les trolls, vampires etc plutôt qu'un animal ? Demanda Evans.  
- En dépit de son intelligence quasi humaine en effet, l'Acromentula est impossible à dresser et représente un danger considérable pour les sorciers comme pour les moldus. C'est pourquoi malgré sa faculté de parole, elle est classée comme un animal.

Marquant une pause, il nous demanda si nous avions des questions.

- Il y a mon frère qui m'a dit qu'il y avait des acromentulas dans la forêt interdite, c'est vrai ? Demanda un élève  
- Je ne saurais que vous mettre en garde contre cette forêt, si elle est interdite, ce n'est pas pour rien. Par ailleurs, si vous lisiez vos livres, vous verriez qu'il est dit que " Les rumeurs selon lesquelles une colonie d'Acromantulas aurait été établie en Écosse n'ont pas jamais été confirmées". Le fait est que des personnes ont pensé qu'elles pouvaient être là, ce qui n'est tout de même pas rien. Je serais vous, je ne tenterais pas le diable en allant vérifier. Bien, maintenant, que feriez-vous si vous veniez à être face à une de ces créatures ?  
- Je lance un stupéfix et je cours. Murmurai-je à Rosalie  
- Bonne réponse, Miss, me sourit notre professeur, si vous n'êtes que face à un spécimen, lancer un stupéfix et courir, c'est la meilleure chose qui vous reste à faire. Si vous êtes encerclé, priez Merlin. Bien, nous allons donc en profitez pour vous entrainez au stupéfix, allez, levez-vous.

* * *

Après nous être entrainés à lancer le sort Stupéfix, l'heure d'aller au cours d'Arithmancie arriva. Cette heure, toute aussi intéressante que les autres, me parut pourtant passer à une vitesse affolante, elle aussi. Lorsque vint la fin du cours, je me dirigeai vers le bureau du professeur Vector d'un pas hésitant.

- Miss Cartier. Vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition, je présume.  
- En effet.  
- Et quel est votre choix ?

Déterminée et soudain sûre de moi, je songeai une dernière fois à ma réponse. La vérité s'imposa à moi. J'avais toujours su ce que je choisirai. Et rien ni personne ne m'aurait fait changer d'avis.

- Miss ?  
- J'accepte.

* * *

Sortant de la salle d'arithmancie, je contemplai avec surprise le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant moi. Relevant la tête, il m'observa lui aussi étonné, avant de me faire un sourire joyeux. Que diable faisait Gabriel Storm devant la salle d'arithmancie ?

- Hey Tam ! Tu as petite mine, ça va pas ?

Demander à une personne se préparant à aller à un enterrement dans moins de deux heures si ça allait, c'était typique de Gabriel, ça. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'était pas gentil, non, c'est juste qu'il ne s'intéressait pas assez aux autres pour faire attention aux détails de leur vie personnelle. Il était prévenant et sympathique pourtant, mais moins que mon meilleur ami. Il était plus... brutal, cru. En y pensant, il avait beaucoup de points communs avec Rosalie, je ne comprenais donc vraiment pas pourquoi il avait refusé son amour de fillette à l'époque.

- Si, si, ne t'en fais pas. Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ?  
- Oh, ça. Je dois parler au professeur Vector. A croire que c'est la nouvelle star de l'école, c'est la foule depuis ce matin. Avant ton cours, j'ai essayé de lui parler mais elle était déjà occupée avec Lupin. Tu penses que c'est la nouvelle star du X ?  
- Gab ! M'indignai-je alors qu'il était mort de rire

Ainsi donc, Lupin avait été lui parler ce matin. Lupin. Il était bon élève, surtout en défense contre les forces du mal où il était excellent. Je devais bien l'avouer, il était doué. Alors ça serait lui mon futur partenaire pour l'Egypte ?

- J'ignorais que tu faisais arithmancie, avouai-je à Gabriel  
- Oh tu sais, je ne suis pas du genre à parler des cours, c'est tellement barbant. D'ailleurs, j'espère que ce dont je dois lui parler ne prendra pas trop de temps ! Je meurs de faim !  
- Et .. Tu dois lui parler de quoi ? Demandai-je, au cas où, il était peut-être lui aussi un candidat pour la deuxième place.  
- J'en sais fichtrement rien, rigole-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. J'ai dû encore me planter à un devoir et elle doit vouloir me mettre en retenue ou un truc comme ça.

Je soupirai, alors ce n'était pas lui. Dommage, j'aurais aimé avoir un visage sympathique avec moi. En fait, c'était assez bête de ma part de penser que ça aurait pu être lui. Je savais qu'il était intelligent mais les profs, eux, avec toutes ses idioties devaient l'ignorer. Aucun risque qu'il soit sélectionné, donc.

- Bon, je dois y aller ! Me dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

* * *

Je fouillais mon armoire à la recherche d'une tenue convenable. Je n'aimais pas le noir. Je n'aimais pas les enterrements. Cérès avait toujours adoré la couleur et les arc-en-ciel. Serait-ce mal venu si j'y allais avec une tenue colorée ? Sûrement, pensais-je en saisissant une robe noire dans la penderie de Rosalie. Terminant de me coiffer, je me rendis compte de l'heure. Merrrr...lin !

Arrivant à quelques couloirs du bureau du directeur, je ralentis l'allure et repris mon souffle. Lissant ma robe, je soufflai un bon coup avant de me préparer à reprendre ma route.

- Cartier ! Cartier !  
- Ah, Potter, saluai-je en me tournant pour le voir arriver derrière moi accompagné d'une jeune fille.

Une fois à mon niveau, je me mis à observer celle-ci. Elle avait un air candide et doux, montrant qu'elle était légèrement plus jeune que nous. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas excessivement longs, un peu plus bas que les épaules, et avaient une étrange couleur entre le brun et le roux vraiment très foncé. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron clair, mais semblaient tristes, lasses. Elle était mignonne. Pas belle. Mignonne. Banale, passe-partout, mais quand on s'y attardait, elle était assez jolie dans son genre. Je me mis à me demander qui elle était, peut-être la petite amie de Potter ? Non c'était connu par tous qu'il était sur Evans.

- Je te présente mon amie d'enfance, Jeana Lewis.

Elle me tendit timidement la main et je lui souris gentiment. Cette fille, étrangement, attirait ma sympathie.

- Enchantée, Lewis ! Je suis Tania Cartier.  
- Jeana, murmura-t-elle en replaçant des cheveux derrière son oreille, s'il te plaît, juste Jeana. Ça me fait bizarre d'être appelée par mon nom de famille par mes ainés.  
- Bon, il est bientôt l'heure, nous devrions nous remettre en route, déclara Potter.

Nous vîmes la jeune fille avancer vers la droite et Potter secoua la tête, exaspéré.

- Jeana, c'est par là. Lui signala-t-il en montrant le couloir de gauche.  
- Oh ! S'exclama la jeune fille en revenant sur ses pas

Je souris malgré moi. J'avais mal jugé les fréquentations de Peter. Potter et Jeana m'avaient l'air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable. Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas juger uniquement sur l'apparence et les ragots.

- Tu es en sixième année à Serdaigle, c'est ça ? Me demanda doucement Jeana  
- C'est ça, confirmais-je. Et toi ? Gryffondor, je présume ?

Elle hocha la tête et notre discution s'arrêta là. Le cœur n'y était pas aujourd'hui. Nous arrivâmes devant une statue cachant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Pour dire vrai, j'ignorais jusqu'à son existence avant cette journée-là, c'était Alexandre qui me l'avait indiqué, ayant été préfet l'année précédente.

- Vous connaissez le mot de passe ? Demandai-je  
- Fraises Tagada.

La gargouille s'écarta et le mur qui devait être derrière se sépara en deux, révélant des escaliers en colimaçon. Je vis Potter se mettre sur la première marche et les escaliers se mirent à monter comme un escalator, nous limitâmes, Jeana et moi. Nous débouchâmes sur une porte de chêne polie avec un marteau d'airain en forme de griffon. Potter annonça notre arrivée et la porte s'ouvrit sur une large et grande pièce circulaire comportant plusieurs fenêtres, et dont les murs portaient les portraits des directeurs de jadis. Face à nous, le bureau du directeur avec derrière, le professeur Dumbledore.

- Bonjour, jeunes gens !

Il nous fit signe d'avancer, ce que nous fîmes lorsque je vis Jeana devant moi se prendre les pieds dans le tapis, et glisser en faisant tomber des livres qui ne se trouvaient pas loin. Elle se jeta à genoux pour les ramasser.

- Oh pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon ... bafouilla-t-elle à toute vitesse  
- Jeana, l'appela Potter  
- Pardon, pardon, pardon ...  
- Miss, ce n'est rien, voyons, la raisonna Dumbledore

Mais rien n'y fit, elle ne semblait pas entendre. Cette image me fit mal au cœur, sans que je puisse m'expliquer pourquoi. Je lançai un regard interrogateur à Potter et il me répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

- Elle a toujours été maladroite et rêveuse, disons que, je crois que .. l'enterrement .. ça la perturbe un peu.

Il avait essayé de dire ça d'un ton dégagé, mais ses yeux montraient qu'il s'inquiétait pour la jeune fille. Je m'approchai d'elle. Elle semblait si fragile à ramasser ces livres et à les entasser pour mieux les faire retomber dans sa maladresse. Je compris soudainement ce que mes amis ressentaient pour moi, je devais être un peu comme elle à leurs yeux. La fille qu'il fallait protéger.

Au fond, lorsque je l'avais rencontré, si je l'avais trouvé immédiatement sympathique, c'est parce qu'elle me faisait penser à moi. Non, me corrigeai-je. Elle me faisait penser à la moi d'avant. Parce que j'avais l'étrange sentiment d'avoir changé. Ce n'était peut-être pas flagrant, mais dans toute cette détresse qui m'avait frappé depuis ma rentrée, je m'étais trouvée une nouvelle force. Un étrange "courage" qui me permettait de tenir.

Je posai une main sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

- Ça va aller Jeana, d'accord, ça va aller. Lui répétai-je doucement

Comment faisais-je ? Comment parvenais-je à lui dire ça alors que je mourrais d'envie de prendre la poudre d'escampette tellement j'avais peur d'aller à cet enterrement. Tellement peur de souffrir un peu plus.

- On doit être forte, pas vrai ? Pour Cérès.

Ses yeux marrons pleins de larmes me transpercèrent. Elle hocha la tête et se releva, se dirigeant plus sereinement vers le bureau de notre directeur.

- Bien. Vous allez prendre la poudre de cheminette que voici, nous dit Dumbledore en montrant un pot et sa cheminée, et annoncer la demeure Potter à Godric's Hollow. Ils ont accepté de vous accompagnez, m'expliqua-t-il devant mon regard interrogateur, étant eux-même proches des Tournevels.

J'étais tellement accablée par la seule pensée de l'enterrement que je n'avais pas réfléchi au moyen dont nous allions nous y rendre. Mais en y pensant, les Tournevels vivant à Godric's Hollow, il était logique qu'ils soient enterrés là-bas. Potter y alla en premier et annonça d'une voix forte :

- Manoir Potter !

Jeana l'imita, et lorsque je mis un pied dans l'âtre, j'entendis Dumbledore murmurer :

- Courage.

Courage. Je n'étais pas à Gryffondor et cette notion m'était quasiment inconnue. On dit que les personnes courageuses sont ceux qui ont des choses à protéger. Je n'avais rien à protéger. Mes amis étaient plus forts que moi. Mes parents ... Non. Je n'avais rien à protéger. Mais je pris tout de même la poudre, et annonçai d'une voix claire la destination. Je fermai les yeux durant le voyage. Lorsque je les rouvris, je vis un salon richement décoré, Potter et Jeana, ainsi que deux personnes assez âgées. Peut-être les grands-parents de Potter ?

- Euh ... Bonjour, dis-je en sortant de l'âtre.  
- Oh ! Bonjour poussin, entre voyons, ne fais pas ta timide ! Me répondit la vieille femme

Poussin. C'était ... doux. Cette femme d'ailleurs respirait la douceur et la gentillesse et je m'étonnai de savoir qu'elle était une sang-pur. Elle avait l'air si peu ... tellement ... maternelle. Derrière elle, Potter faisait en revanche la grimace, chose que remarqua l'homme à ses côtés.

- Va donc aider Jeana au lieu de te moquer de ta mère !

Je tiquai en m'arrêtant net d'avancer. Se moquer de sa ..sa mère ? La vieille femme le remarqua et me sourit encore plus gentiment, si c'était possible.

- Approche jeune fille, je ne vais pas te manger. Adèlaïde Potter, mère de cet énergumène. Dit-elle en regardant son fils.

Je fus touchée par tout l'amour qu'il y avait dans son regard. Jamais ma mère ne m'avait regardé ainsi. Jamais. Vu leur âge, les Potter avaient dû avoir James très tard. C'était sûrement la raison de tout l'amour dans le regard de sa mère. Il était comme un cadeau tardif de la vie que l'on considère comme un trésor.

Adèlaïde ramena son regard sur moi.

- Enchantée.  
- Tania, dis-je en retour, Tania Cartier.  
- Tu as un très beau prénom, Tania.  
- Merci, Madame Potter.

Je perçus du mouvement à mes côtés, et vis que Jeana tentait tant bien que mal - surtout mal - d'enlever la suie qu'elle avait sur le visage suite à notre petit voyage. Potter lui demanda comment elle avait - encore - fait son compte.

- Mais j'y peux rien si à chaque fois que je prends ce foutu moyen de transport il m'arrive une bricole ! Rhaaa, cria-t-elle désespérée, ça ne partira jamais !  
- Jeana, laisse-moi faire, lui dit Adélaïde en sortant sa baguette. Recurvite !

L'horloge du salon sonna et toutes les personnes présentes échangèrent un sombre regard. C'était l'heure.

* * *

Que se passait-il après la mort ? Enfant, c'était une des questions existentielles que je me posais dans mon lit, lorsque le sommeil ne venait pas. Et si je ne me réveillais pas demain ? Où irais-je ? Que serais-je ? Était-ce douloureux de mourir ? Je n'ai jamais eu de réponse. Si j'en avais eu, je crois que j'aurais d'ailleurs paniqué. Mais maintenant, je me demandais, Cérès avait-elle désiré la mort, après toutes les tortures qu'on lui avait fait subir ? Les avait-elle supplié de l'achever pour cesser de souffrir ? Je me le demande toujours ...

Nous sortîmes de l'église. Il faisait froid. Des fleurs étaient dispersées un peu partout. Il y avait de nombreuses personnes mais la plupart des visages étaient fermés. Tristesse. Douleur. Colère. Les sentiments se voyaient si bien dans leurs yeux. Je vis une enfant pleurer dans les bras de sa mère. Je l'avais déjà vu. Elle était en photo dans la chambre de Cérès.

Que lisaient les gens dans mes yeux ? Voyaient-ils à quel point ça me tuait d'être ici ?

Et Cérès ? Nous voyait-elle de là-haut ? Voyait-elle le nombre de personnes qui la pleurait ? Bien sûr, tous ces gens n'étaient pas là pour elle, mais pour ses parents, son fiancé. Je le savais mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle voit tous ceux qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle.

Les Tournevels n'étaient pas les plus humbles, et comparés à la famille Potter, nettement moins accueillants. Le père avait l'habitude de boire beaucoup et la mère était assez prétentieuse, je dois dire. Mais je les aimais beaucoup malgré ça. Parce qu'ils m'avaient laissé entrer chez eux sans me juger, ni me poser de question. Parce qu'ils avaient fait de Cérès quelqu'un de bien. De très bien.

Cérès ... Elle n'était pas la plus courageuse des filles, bien qu'elle ne manquait pas de courage. Pas la plus parfaite non plus. Mais Cérès, c'était énormément de gentillesse, de douceur, de pureté et de malice. Cérès, c'était un cœur ouvert et sur la main. C'était un rire mélodieux qui résonnait dans l'air et qui remplissait le cœur lorsque ça n'allait pas. C'était des petites piques pour vous remontez le moral. C'était mon amie. Ma chère amie... Je l'avais toujours assimilée à un ange, alors moi et mes croyances moldues, j'espérais qu'elle ait trouvé un paradis. Un beau paradis digne d'elle et de son cœur honnête.

La vengeance ne me ramènerait jamais Cérès. Je le savais, je n'étais idiote à ce point. Mais si de tout là-haut, elle pouvait me voir faire souffrir ses assassins, autant qu'ils l'ont fait souffrir, et qu'elle en était satisfaite, soulagée, alors ... ça m'irait. Je l'avais dit, et c'était vrai pour Rosalie, Alexandre et Stephan s'ils avaient été à sa place, pour qu'elle puisse être vengée, j'étais prête à donner mon âme au diable. Même si ça signifiait ne pas aller au paradis mais en enfer lorsque mon tour viendrait. C'était mon choix. Mes amis, c'était la seule chose que j'avais.

Ils ont creusé des trous, puis déposé les cercueils dedans. Ils les recouvraient de terre à présent. Je tournais vivement la tête ne supportant plus ce spectacle. J'avais l'impression que c'était mes souvenirs que l'on enterrait. Ça faisait mal. Très mal. Je me perdis dans l'immensité noire autour de moi.

- Dis, maman, pourquoi tout le monde y porte du noir ? Demanda une fillette  
- Le noir est le symbole de la tristesse, chérie, du deuil. Les personnes autour de toi ont tous perdu des personnes chères, alors ils sont tristes.

C'était idiot en y pensant, cette coutume. En rentrant chez eux, ils remettraient leurs vêtements de couleur, et moi aussi. La tristesse, elle, ne partirait pas pour autant. J'entendis des reniflements et des sanglots étouffés à ma gauche. Jeana pleurait.

Je ne connaissais pas cette fille, mais elle pleurait, alors je lui ai pris la main. Et je l'ai serré, fort, pour lui donner de la force. Pour lui montrer que j'étais là. J'étais là pour quoi au juste ? Je ne savais pas. Mais j'ai senti le besoin d'être là pour elle. Parce qu'elle me ressemblait. Parce que moi aussi j'avais pleuré. Oh oui, j'avais tellement pleuré ... Mais c'était fini. Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais pleurer, je ne l'avais que trop fait. Je ne devais pas retomber là-dedans.

Nous nous sommes alignés devant les tombes pour y mettre des fleurs. Je me suis retrouvée derrière le frère ainé de Cérès, en voyage lors de l'attaque. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait cesser de battre. Il n'y avait pas pire qu'être à sa place. Il enterrait toute sa famille. Son père. Sa mère qui l'avait mis au monde. Son meilleure ami et futur beau-frère avec qui il avait passé une grande partie de sa vie. Sa sœur, plus jeune que lui. Ses rêves d'avenirs et de famille. Il était seul. Il ne lui restait plus rien. Que le néant.

Je me suis jetée dans ses bras. Il les a refermé sur moi. Fort jusqu'à m'en faire mal. Je n'avais jamais été particulièrement proche de lui, William n'était presque jamais là lors de mes séjours chez eux. Mais je ressentais sa peine si forte, tellement forte que je n'avais pas besoin de paroles pour le comprendre. Je sentis ses larmes dans mon cou. Froides, glacées. Comme tout ce qui se trouvait ici. J'aurais voulu lui dire que s'il avait besoin de moi, je serais là, mais les mots ne sortirent pas.

Ce fut mon tour de déposer mes fleurs. Je contemplai une dernière fois mes roses rouges. Elles faisaient tâches parmi les autres blanches. Qu'importe. C'était ses fleurs préférées, parce qu'elles disaient "je t'aime". Je crois que je voulais juste lui montrer, lui montrer que je m'en souvenais. Mes pieds étaient immobiles face à la tombe, malgré les nombreuses personnes derrière moi. J'aurais voulu prendre mon violon, lui jouer un dernier morceau, à son enterrement, faute de son mariage. Je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Je n'en aurais jamais.

Je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Au fond de moi, je savais que si je tournais le dos maintenant, ça serait la dernière fois que je la verrais. Je n'aurais pas la force de revenir. Elle serait toujours dans mon cœur mais ...

J'avais envie de lui dire. Lui dire de me laisser vivre. Je lui donnais ma vie dans ma future vengeance. Mais par pitié, qu'elle prenne cette peine qui m'empêchait d'aller de l'avant. C'était tout ce que je désirais. Pouvoir penser à elle sans avoir envie de pleurer durant des heures mais juste me remémorer nos bons souvenirs. Faire mon deuil. Mais qu'elle ne prenne pas cette haine qui me rongeait désormais, parce que j'en avais besoin pour me venger.

Je lançai ma rose, enterrant avec elle une âme pure et innocente, pour me plonger dans une vie de haine à l'encontre de ses assassins. Je sentais avec douleur ma personnalité se fendre en deux et ma conscience vacillait entre l'une et l'autre. Je me détournai de la tombe et rencontrai des regards effondrés. Ces meurtriers avaient fait souffrir tant de personnes ...

Une colère sourde gronda en moi. Mon choix était, me répétai-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie du cimetière. J'allais faire mon deuil lentement et il ne se finirait que lorsque je l'aurais vengée.

- C'est fini, mon ange, c'est fini, murmura une mère à son enfant

Oh non, ça ne faisait que commencer...

* * *

Alors ? Gros gros stress, j'ai tellement peur en basculant vers le côté sombre de Tania que vous n'aimiez plus ...

Ce chapitre est un des grands tournants de l'histoire, mine de rien.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

Alors, comment trouvez-vous les cours du charmant professeur ? La décision de Tania pour partir en Egypte ? Le nouveau hypothétique candidat pour le stage ? Des pronostiques ?

Pour le moment on m'a proposé : Rosier, Lupin, Peter, autres, et c'est tout je crois. Quand pensez-vous ? Qui sera le deuxième représentant pour Poudlard. Ou représentante, qui sait. Vous pouvez déjà éliminé Alexandre, Stephan, Rosalie et Lily Evans qui ne suivent pas ce cours.

Comment trouvez-vous Jeana ? Vous vous souvenez d'elle ? L'héroïne de _Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps_, ma première fiction de cinq chapitre ?

Et la famille Potter ?

Et l'enterrement ? Pas trop triste ?

Voilà, je vous ai poser toute les questions possibles à laquelle j'aimerais avoir des réponses, des hypothèses.

J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances/ ou si ce n'est pas le cas ( il y en a qui bosse après tout ) que vous avez du beau temps et que tout va bien !

**_Rukie-chan !_**


	15. Prise de bec chez les aigles !

Bonsoir, bonjour ou bonne nuit.

Je m'en veux toujours beaucoup vous savez de ne pas pouvoir vous donnez de date précise à laquelle vous pourriez espérer un nouveau chapitre. Mais je me dis qu'au moins, ça vous fait une sorte de surprise lorsque vous en voyez un ( on se console comme on peut hein ^^ ) !

Alors, beaucoup d'entre nous on repris les cours, j'espère que de votre côté ça c'est bien passé ?

Je tiens à remercier comme toujours mes fidèles reviewers/euses : **Lyzye, Tiickel, Mebahiah, Mila, Aliete et Miiliie !** Ca fait plaisir de vous savoir toujours au rendez-vous. Par contre, j'ai eu un petit doute, ai-je bien répondu à chacun à ses reviews ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, milles excuses !

Je tiens aussi à remercier ceux et celles qui m'ont mis en alerte ou en favoris, ça fait vraiment plaisir de se savoir suivis ! Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour vous oserez mettre également une review ! Je sais, c'est beau de rêver x)

Je vous laisse sur ce chapitre, ou l'on retrouve une Tania ... pas encore très sombre, pas du tout même parce qu'elle fait tout pour ce cacher cette partie qui apparait en elle, il y a aussi une grande importance au perso secondaire et Rosier qui serra là ! Pas vraiment "d'action" au sens propre du terme, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

J'ai changer aussi la présentation ( espace dans les dialogues des persos ) pour une meilleure lisibilité, j'espère que c'est mieux comme ça !

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XV Prise de bec chez les aigles !**

Le mois de Septembre prit fin, entraînant avec lui les douces températures que nous avions eu auparavant. Si le temps nous rappela vite que c'était la fin de l'été par ses pluies et son vent glacial, je prenais cependant un certain plaisir à contempler dans la chaleur de la salle commune les couleurs flamboyantes des arbres du parc. Ce temps apaisait mon cœur et l'aidait à cicatriser.

Cela faisait presque un mois jour pour jour que nous étions revenus à Poudlard. Il s'était passée tellement de chose depuis cette rentrée. Et si souvent, je me sentais redevenir triste, mélancolique ou furieuse, ces excès d'émotion disparaissaient plus vite qu'auparavant. Je guérissais à ma façon, grâce aux personnes qui m'entouraient mais aussi grâce à la canalisation de ma haine.

Je savourais plus encore que les années précédentes la présence apaisante de mes amis. Dans toute la peine qui m'avait accablé depuis septembre, je dégustais ces instants avec eux comme on déguste un mets particulièrement rare et savoureux. Je me rappelais alors dans ces instants les phrases philosophiques que prenait plaisir à dire mon ancienne nourrice, Adèle. Rien n'est jamais acquis. Leur amitié non plus et je me rendis compte que je les avais négligé ces derniers temps.

Regardant l'heure, je mis un point final à ma dissertation de métamorphose, et rangeais mes affaires dans mon sac, que je pris le temps de laisser dans mon dortoir. Alors que j'allais quitter la salle commune, Rosalie me rattrapa.

- Tu sors ?

- Je vais lire à la bibliothèque, mentis-je sûre qu'elle ne viendrait pas avec moi.

- Ah ... Dit-elle, déçue. Je comptais me dégourdir les jambes, je t'accompagne !

_" Bouse ! Et je fais comment moi maintenant ! "_

Je fis mine d'être réjouie tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. J'avais rendez-vous avec Rosier pour la séance de torture au deuxième étage. Je pouvais toujours feinter en allant jusqu'à la bibliothèque et sortir une fois qu'elle serait parti mais ... Le temps de descendre jusqu'au quatrième, là où se trouver la bibliothèque, d'attendre qu'elle soit éloignée de la zone et tout, j'allais perdre un temps fou. Et quelque chose me disait que le Serpentard n'aimait pas vraiment les retardataires ...

_Quoi que_, me dis-je en repensant à une de mes découvertes.

- Tu viens ? M'appela-t-elle déjà dans le couloir

Nous discutâmes tout en descendant les escaliers, et Rosalie me parla d'un quatrième année qui n'arrêtait pas de la harceler pour qu'elle l'accompagne à la première sortie à Pré-au-lard.

- Tu sais, la première fois, je me suis dit, il est gentil et tout, je vais essayer de l'envoyer bouler pas trop méchamment donc je lui ai dit que j'y allais avec mes amis. Il est parti et je me suis dit que ça suffirait.

- Oui, je m'en souviens. Pourquoi ? Il est revenu ?

- Oui, trois fois depuis. Alors, hier, j'en ai eu marre et je me suis dit qu'en lui sortant THE phrase bateau, il comprendrait.

- La phrase ? Laquelle ?

- Lorsqu'il m'a encore une fois demandé, je lui ai dit : Désolée j'ai prévu d'avoir une migraine ce jour-là. On ne peux pas faire plus clair, tu es d'accord ?

- A part, " écoute j'ai pas envie d'y aller avec toi, ni maintenant, ni jamais" non je ne vois pas.

- Il a trouvé le moyen de me dire qu'il me trouverait une potion pour arranger ça ! S'exclama Rosie, stupéfaite. Rassure-moi, la bêtise des blaireaux n'est pas contagieuse au moins ?

J'étais, je dois l'admettre, morte de rire. Je connaissais Rosie, elle avait sûrement épargné ce garçon parce qu'il était plus jeune et qu'il devait lui faire pitié, mais elle avait une limite à la patience, et je craignais que la prochaine fois qu'il s'adresserait à elle, il ne s'en sortirait pas à si bon compte.

Nous arrivâmes au niveau du palier du quatrième étage, et alors qu'elle allait tournée avec moi, je vis Rosalie se pencher pour mieux voir qui se trouvait aux escaliers plus bas. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur, ne croyant pas à ma chance.

- Ma petite Tam, je crois que je vais t'abandonner ici, Black est en train de descendre.

- Et ?

- Et il est seul. Chose rare et moyen de me rapprocher de lui efficace ! Attention ma belle, ce soir, en rentrant, j'aurais peut-être une longueur d'avance sur toi ! Dit-elle en se précipitant dans les escaliers.

Je souris et repris ma route dans le couloir du quatrième précipitamment. Où était-elle, par Merlin ! J'observai les moindres détails du couloir, jetant un coup d'œil à chaque élément du décor. Je vis la bibliothécaire sortir de son antre et me lancer un regard méfiant face à mon manège. Je lui fis un sourire angélique et m'appuyai contre une tapisserie à côté de moi.

J'ouvris les yeux plus grands. Je l'avais retrouvée. Pince me regarda encore un instant, avant de continuer sa route, d'un pas raide et strict. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir, je soulevai la tapisserie et poussai une porte en bois pourri.

- Lumos ! Soufflai-je en entrant dans la pièce.

Ce passage secret était une véritable aubaine pour qui voulait monter et descendre dans Poudlard en passant inaperçu. Je l'avais découvert lorsqu'un soir, sortant de la bibliothèque, peu après le couvre-feu, j'avais entendu le miaulement de la chatte du concierge. Paniquée, je m'étais appuyée contre le mur ... Et étais tombée à la renverse dans le passage qu'une personne avait oublié de refermer. J'avais eu plus de peur que de mal, ma foi.

M'engouffrant dans l'endroit, je descendis l'escalier de pierre étroit qui avait l'avantage de descendre du quatrième étage au deuxième, et ce, très rapidement puisque contrairement à ceux du hall, il ne bougeait pas.

- C'est étrange mais j'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chooooooooose ... Dis-je avant de tomber à la renverse, l'escalier se transformant en toboggan.

Arrivée en bas, les fesses en l'air, je grognais contre mon étourderie. Je le savais en plus ! Je le savais qu'une des marches de cet escalier était piégée pour je ne savais quelle raison !

Enlevant la poussière et les toiles d'araignées que j'avais récolté grâce à cette descente, pour le moins, rapide, je me fis la réflexion que pour cette fois, je m'en sortais bien. La première fois que j'avais utilisé ce passage et marché sur la marche piégée, je mettais retrouvée le nez contre le panneau de bois qui servait de porte. J'étais plus légère à l'époque et la vitesse m'avait propulsé un peu ... violemment.

Je poussai le panneau de bois, puis la tapisserie. Parfait, il n'y avait personne. Je sortis de ma cachette en m'avançait discrètement vers les couloirs les moins fréquentés de cet étage. Arrivant à ma destination, je me rappelai des deux précédents cours particuliers que j'avais eu.

Je me sentais différente depuis l'enterrement. Devant mes amis, je me faisais un point d'honneur de leur montrer que j'allais bien, en réalité, j'essayais même de m'en convaincre moi même. Mais une partie sombre avait trouvé refuge en moi. Une partie mauvaise, sournoise, qui se disputait régulièrement avec ma conscience. Sa voix perfide sifflait dans mon coeur lorsque ça allait mal. Comme pour me faire plonger encore plus bas. J'étais vraiment perdue en ce moment. Qui étais-je ? Qu'étais-je devenue ?

Je frappai. Et déjà le côté noir de ma personnalité refaisait surface, comme à chaque fois que je le voyais. Elle semblait se réjouir du mal que renfermait cette pièce. Lui m'offrit un regard froid.

- Tu es en retard, siffla sa voix mécontente.

Que le calvaire reprenne.

* * *

Mon dos frappa à nouveau contre un des murs de pierre de la salle abandonnée où nous nous trouvions. Je gémis de douleur en me relevant. Le sort qui m'avait frappé avait été plus dur que les précédents, du moins, c'était l'impression que j'avais eu. Ma baguette en main, je lançai un sort que mon adversaire esquiva avec une aisance agaçante avant de me jeter à son tour un sort.

- Protego ! Criai-je. Experliarmus !

Je l'entendis ricaner en évitant le sort, puis le vis abaisser sa baguette et s'asseoir sur une des tables.

- Cartier, que les choses soient claires. Tu me fais perdre mon temps ! Je croyais que tu voulais que je t'aide à t'améliorer ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, agacée, en m'avançant vers lui pour répondre.

- Et c'est toujours le cas, sinon je ne serais pas ici. Pourquoi ?

- Car ce n'est pas t'améliorer que je dois faire, c'est tout t'apprendre. Et puis franchement, le sortilège de désarmement ? Tu te moques de qui au juste ?

- Ce ... c'est un sort très utile, marmonnai-je

- Pour un première année, siffla moqueur Rosier.

Il se releva, soudain, le visage exprimant tout l'ennui qu'il éprouvait à se trouver ici.

- Quand je pense que j'enseigne la magie à une moins que rien ...

- Tu ne m'enseignes pas la magie Rosier, grimaçai-je, je sais lancer un sort, je te signale !

C'était la troisième fois depuis notre rencontre que nous passions une heure à combattre, selon lui le problème venait de mon manque de combativité. Et si le premier jour, la tension était pour le moins tendue ... elle l'était toujours. Voire même plus. Trois semaines que je souffrais en rentrant le soir, trois semaines que mon corps était recouvert d'ecchymoses. Trois semaines qui, au fond, me semblaient fort infructueuses.

- A quoi bon, lança-t-il en me regardant, dédaigneux. Une sang-de-bourbe ne sera jamais qu'une sang-de-bourbe. Pour quelle raison m'embêterais-je davantage à tenter de faire rentrer quelque chose dans ton cerveau d'inférieur ? Tant de médiocrité est affligeant ...

Je respirai un bon coup. Il fallait que je me calme, j'avais déjà vu ce que ça donnait de s'énerver contre lui. Pourtant inconsciemment, je serrais plus fortement ma baguette. Et mon sang si impur semblaient battre furieusement contre mes tempes.

- C'est vrai, tu en es consciente au moins ? Pourquoi faire tant d'effort alors qu'il est évident que tu ne parviendras jamais à rien ? Pour venger ton amie ?

Je voyais rouge. Ce sale serpentard de malheur n'avait pas le droit de parler de Cérès ! Il n'avait pas le droit alors que c'était sûrement des gens comme lui qui lui avait fait du mal !

- Comme si une sang pure avait besoin d'être vengée par de la vermine. Ca serait plutôt une honte qu'autre chose. Surtout quand on sait que tu es sûrement responsable de sa mort... Comme elle a dû te détester lorsqu'elle se faisait torturer...

- C'est faux ! Criai-je, hors de moi.

Je vis des étincelles rouges sortirent de ma baguette et lançai un sort sur cet enfoiré de Rosier ! Il l'esquiva avec un sourire mesquin.

- C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Au risque de me répéter, un premier année se battrait mieux que toi !

- Tais-toi ! Stupéfix ! Petrificus totalus ! Lashlabask !

Je le vis froncer les sourcils en lançant un protego, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je les enchaîne si vite ? Tant mieux, j'en avais encore pleins en réserve, il finirait bien par s'en prendre un !

- Incarcerem !

Les sorts s'enchaînèrent, et bientôt débuta un vrai combat. Rosier venait visiblement de comprendre que j'étais on ne peut plus sérieuse. La rage contenue durant ces derniers jours semblait couler dans ma baguette et se répercutait dans mes sorts. Une table éclata en recevant un sort perdu. Nous esquivâmes les débris de bois tout en continuant le combat. Colère. Haine. Souffrance. Vengeance. Désir. Cette pièce en était remplie. Des gouttes de sueur coulèrent sur mon front et je les essuyai d'un mouvement de main rageur.

Le mur vint à nouveau extirper tout air de mes poumons. Une minute d'inattention avait suffit pour que je me fasse avoir. Je frappai du poing sur le sol, humiliée et furieuse. J'avais perdu tant de fois, ça n'aurait pas dû avoir de l'importance. Mais cette fois ... Je m'étais battue de toute ma force, de tout mon âme ... Et j'avais de nouveau échoué. N'étais-je bonne qu'à ça ? A l'échec ? Me poursuivrait-il donc toute ma vie ?

- Est-ce que tu as compris au moins ? Lança-t-il, toujours aussi froid

- Compris quoi ? Sifflai-je, furieuse

- Pourquoi tu es incapable de battre qui que ce soit en Défense contre les forces du mal alors que d'après ce qu'on dit, tu as une sorte de génie en sortilèges ?

Non. Je n'avais jamais compris. Pourquoi demandait-il ça maintenant ? Il soupira devant mon regard interrogateur.

- Je déteste les Gryffondors mais au moins eux, on le mérite de ne pas hésiter à utiliser leur baguette. Le problème des Serdaigles, et toi plus particulièrement, c'est que tu utilises trop ta tête. Tu sais lancer les sorts, je suis sûr que sur un pantin de bois, ils feraient tous mouche. Mais dès que tu es devant quelqu'un, tu as peur, peur des conséquences. Maintenant pourquoi t'ai-je poussé au bout ? Allez, un petit effort, que je comprenne pourquoi on t'a mis à Serdaigle et pas à Poufsouffle !

- Pour ... Pour me mettre en colère ? Tentai-je. Pour que je sois furieuse et que je n'hésite pas à t'attaquer !

J'ouvris grand les yeux, choquée, alors qu'il me souriait, narquois. Ça l'amusait. La sang-de-bourbe que j'étais l'amusait ! Il me manipulait. Se jouait de moi. Ma souffrance et ma colère le faisait rire ? Qu'il aille au diable !

- Tu t'es servi de moi ! De mes faiblesses ! Tu es ... Tu es ...

- Un serpentard. Finit-il. Et je te déconseille d'exprimer le fond de ta pensée. A moins que tu ne te souviennes pas de mes avertissements ?

L'air autour de nous s'était refroidi, son visage n'était plus moqueur, mais froid, menaçant. Il semblait en colère.

- Tes menaces, tu veux dire ? Lançai-je

- Appelle ça comme tu veux. Mercredi prochain, même heure.

Il partit.

* * *

En tentant de me remettre debout, la seule chose que je parvins à faire fut de gémir de douleur. Ah pour le coup-là, il ne m'attirait plus du tout ce sale serpent. Le mépris, je pouvais m'y faire. Les regards hautains aussi. Les coups reçus pendant mon entraînement passaient encore. Les insultes et ses sarcasmes poussaient le bouchon un peu loin. Mais alors ça ... Cette ... méchanceté gratuite, cette violence et cette colère sourde que j'avais deviné en lui ... Je ne pouvais le supporter, ça me terrifiait.

Idiote. J'étais une véritable idiote. A quoi je m'attendais au juste ? A ce qu'il me serve le thé et me dise des douceurs ? C'était un serpentard bon sang, et cousin de Lynn ou pas, il avait tout de même songer aux serments inviolables. Il était dangereux ! Pourquoi mon esprit ne voulait-il pas comprendre ça ! Pourquoi lorsque j'étais dans la même pièce que lui, je me transformais en une petite idiote pleine d'orgueil et de fierté bafouée ? J'étais également furieuse d'être tombée dans son piège ! Je me sentais si ... indigne de ma maison alors que lui représentait la sienne avec brio !

Je partis cependant vers la tour Serdaigle avant que l'heure du couvre feu n'arrive. Si personne ne vint me parler sur la route, ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas lorsque je mis un pied dans la salle commune. Aujourd'hui comme j'aurais voulu qu'on ne m'interpelle pas.

- Tania ! Par ici ! S'exclama Shannon avec un sourire éclatant en me voyant

Je la regardai, surprise. Elle avait l'habitude de jouer son espèce de comédie de fille hyper active, excitée et superficielle. Pourtant, son sourire n'avait rien de faux. Il avait dû se passer une très bonne chose pour qu'elle soit si réjouie. Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, elle se leva et vint me prendre la main pour me tirer avec elle vers notre groupe d'amis.

- Shannon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu vas voir, tu vas voir ! C'est tout simplement géant !

- TU PEUX ME DIRE CE QU'IL T'A PRIS SOMBRE CRETIN ! Hurla la voix de Rosalie

- Plait-il ? Demanda sereinement Stephan, pas perturbé le moins du monde.

- Plait-il ? Répéta Rosie d'une voix anormalement aiguë. PLAIT-IL ! JE T'EN METTRAIS DES PLAIT-IL !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandai-je à Pheobe qui lisait sur un des poufs à côté

- Pas le moindre idée, elle est rentrée comme ça juste avant toi.

Rosalie faisait de grands gestes, criait, s'époumonait après la stupidité de Stephan, lui jetait des choses à la figure qu'il évitait en riant, mais n'en venait pas à l'objet de sa fureur.

- Rosie, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer calmement ce qu'il a encore fait ? Demandai-je, exaspérée.

- IL M'A RIDICULISE, VOILA CE QU'IL A FAIT !

- Oh je t'en pris, ce n'était qu'une blague, et ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être approché pour des incultes comme toi.

Il ? Bon, c'était définitif, je n'y comprenais rien. Découragée, je m'assis à côté d'Alex qui était en train de faire une partie d'échec avec Stephan.

- Tu gagnes, je suppose ? Lui dis-je en observant le jeu

- Comment veux-tu qu'il se concentre et réponde à Rosalie en même temps, éluda mon meilleur ami avec un sourire moqueur

- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe au juste ? Bien que je me doutais que ça avait un rapport avec un certain gryffondor.

- Trois fois rien, tu connais Rosalie, elle se met en colère juste parce que sa jupe à un faux pli.

- Tu exagères, soupirai-je devant sa mauvaise foi

- A peine. Il se trouve que cette fois-ci, Rosalie a jeté son dévolu sur Black.

- Black ? Comme Regulus ? Fis-je en feignant l'ignorance.

- Non, tu penses, comme Sirius.

- Ah, je l'ignorais. Elle s'attaque à du gros gibier, dis-donc.

- N'est-ce pas ? Répondit-il en avançant son cavalier. Stephan et moi l'avons donc croisé pendant qu'elle discutait des résultats de Quidditch avec Black.

- Quidditch ? Avec Black ? Demandai-je, je dois l'avouer, sur le cul. Mais elle n'y connaît rien en quidditch ! Elle passe son temps à lire des magazines lorsqu'elle vient dans les gradins !

- C'est ce que Stephan lui a fait remarquer, devant Black, évidemment.

Outch. Ça n'allait effectivement pas aider Rosalie dans notre jeu ça. Elle n'avait pas eu de chance, pour une fois qu'elle croisait Black seul, il fallait que ce soit nos amis qui les croisent.

- Il lui a même fait rappeler la fois où elle nous avait demandé si Flaquemare était le nom d'une marque de parfum magique.

Double Outch. Elle avait vraiment dû passer pour une idiote, la pauvre ...

- ET IL NE T'EST PAS VENU A L'ESPRIT DE PASSER DEVANT MOI COMME SI TU NE ME CONNAISSAIT PAS ? Hurla Rosalie d'une voix enragée

- Non, mais si c'est ce que tu désires, à partir de maintenant je peux très bien le faire. Siffla Stephan, visiblement sérieux tout à coup.

Je tournai vivement la tête vers eux. Je n'aimais pas le chemin que prenait cette dispute. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment face à la réponse que Rosalie allait lui offrir.

- Et bien en voilà une bonne idée ! S'écria Rosie d'une voix plus calme et d'un ton faussement réjoui. Comme ça je n'aurais plus à subir tes élans de stupidité ! Je vais enfin pouvoir respirer ! Plus de sale gamin pourri gâté dans les pattes qui voit le bonheur partout !

- Tu préfèrerais que je pleure tout le temps peut-être ? Cracha Stephan

- Ca nous montrerais au moins qu'il y a une justice ! Toi et ta vie facile tu m'écœures ! Cria t-elle en montant les escaliers de notre dortoir.

Je n'en revenais pas. Comment un détail si idiot avait pu déboucher en une telle dispute ? Tant de fois, ils se disputaient. C'était monnaie courante chez les Serdaigles de les voir se chamailler. Mais jamais l'un ou l'autre n'avait émis l'idée de ne plus se parler par la suite. Jamais ils n'avaient mis un terme à une amitié. Et jamais Rosalie n'avait dit de telles choses à Stephan.

Elle était capricieuse, blessante, superficielle, orgueilleuse et plein d'autres défauts. Mais elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que faire du mal à ses amis. Et c'était ce qu'elle venait de faire. Même si Steph venait de reprendre sa partie d'échec en riant, elle l'avait blessé. J'en étais plus que certaine.

- Ça va Stephan ? Demanda Shannon, blême.

Elle ne riait plus, elle non plus. Si ça l'avait amusé au début, elle s'était elle aussi rendu compte de la violence de la dispute pour notre groupe.

- Comme un balai dans le ciel ! S'exclama celui-ci en avançant une pièce.

- Échec et mat. Lui dit Alexandre, soucieux.

- Ah, mince alors, j'ai encore perdu. Rit-il

Je me levais sous le regard interrogateur de Pheobe, muette jusqu'à lors.

- Je vais lui parler.

En entrant dans mon dortoir, je fus stupéfaite pour la pagaille qui y régnait. C'était comme si une tempête était passée par là. Une toux violente se fit entendre dans la salle de bain.

- Rosie, ça va ? Lui demandai-je, inquiète. Rosalie ? Rosalie, ouvre la porte !

- Ca va, dit-elle entre deux toux, j'arrive, ne t'inquiète pas.

J'entendis de l'eau couler, comme si elle voulait camoufler sa toux par le bruit de l'eau. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle avait le teint blême et les lèvres rouges de sang.

- Je me suis mordue en toussant, m'expliqua Rosalie devant mon regard. Désolée pour le dortoir, dit-elle en rangeant d'un coup de baguette, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

- C'est la première fois que vous vous disputez si fortement.

Elle soupira en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Je sais, Tam.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment à cause de Black, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je, connaissant mon amie.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je gardais tous ces reproches en moi depuis longtemps, disons que j'ai tout simplement craqué.

- Mais ...

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Tania. Me coupa-t-elle en tirant ses rideaux. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, soufflai-je.

Je me levais et redescendis dans la salle commune. Je m'en voulais affreusement. J'étais si préoccupée par mes idées de vengeance, par ma peine, par ce crétin de Rosier que j'en avais négligé mes amis. Mes amis ! Ceux qui avaient toujours été là pour moi lorsque ça n'allait pas. Ceux qui me représentaient ma famille ! Et j'osais dire que c'était Rosalie qui était égoïste ? J'étais dégoutante !

Alexandre me lança un regard interrogateur lorsque je descendis, je secouai la tête négativement. Quelle était la raison sous-adjacente à cette dispute ? Je l'ignorai, mais j'étais décidé à le découvrir. Il était grand temps que je remette de l'ordre dans tout ça.

* * *

**Alors ?** Je ne vous ai jamais demandé ce que vous pensiez des amis de Tania ? Comment trouver Rosalie ? Et la séance d'entrainement de Rosier ? Va t-il la tuer d'épuisement ou la tuer tout simplement ? Ou bien leur relation va t'elle s'arranger avec le temps ?

Et la dispute entre Rosalie et Stephan ? Quels sont vos pronostiques ?

Il y a des **détails importants** cachés dans ce chapitre, tout comme dans les précédents, saurez-vous les trouver et les comprendre ?

Une question plus globale, **avez-vous aimé ce chapitre** ? J'avoue avoir un petit doute quand à sa qualité !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu en tout cas ! J'espère à bientôt ! Et merci d'avoir lu !

_Rukie !_


	16. Sortie nocturne

Bonsoir ...

Non, lâchez ces couteaux ! Lâchez, j'ai dis ! Voilàààà, c'est bien. ! En français et plus clair ? PARDONNNNNN !

Je suis impardonnable. Je sais. Et ça se trouve j'ai perdu toutes les personnes qui suivait ma fiction ='( ...

En tout cas, un énorme merci à mes quatre revieweurs/ses : **Aliete, Mebahiah, Tiickel, Lyzye** ! C'est vous qui me motiver à me bouger le fion pour cette fiction ! Je me dis que quatre personne, ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est déjà ça !

Et pour que vous soyez un peu plus au courant de mon avancée dans les chapitres, tout ça, et que vous n'ayez pas un mois à attendre pour avoir de mes nouvelles, j'ai fait un LiveJournal. Je vais mettre le lien dans mon profil, si vous voulez donc vous tenir au courant. Genre, demain ou ce soir, je mettrais un extrait du chapitre 16. Voilà, pour la petite info.

Ce chapitre est un peu plus "ado". Parce que bon, c'est la guerre ou du moins les prémices, mais il n'en reste pas moins que ce sont des adolescents encore. Donc, dans ce chapitre, des préoccupations un peu plus ado, je pense.

Et aussi, parce que je voulais que vous l'ayez ce soir, je ne l'ai pas fait corrigé par ma béta, donc il doit être pleins de fautes. Vous m'en excuserez.

J'espère juste qu'il vous plaira !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque le soleil se leva le matin suivant, j'eus un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette journée. Dans notre dortoir, le temps que nous nous préparions, tout se déroula pourtant comme si rien n'était. Pheobe était le calme incarné et Rosie et Shannon se bouffaient le nez. Rien ne laissait voir qu'il y avait eu une dispute la veille et j'en vins presque à espérer qu'ils aient tous oublier la soirée précédente.

Cependant, il fallut nous rendre à l'évidence lorsque nous descendîmes dans notre salle commune. Loin d'être vide, elle brillait pourtant de l'absence des garçons. Si Pheobe et Shannon qui ne restaient vraiment avec nous que depuis cette année ne s'en formalisèrent pas, je vis que Rosalie avait le regard un peu perdu. Depuis notre rentrée à Poudlard, il ne se passait pas un jour s'en que nous ayons nos petites habitudes. Et la première était de partir déjeuner tous ensemble.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle, je vis qu'Alex et Stephan déjeunaient avec les garçons de septième année, Kyle, Jacob et Ian. Le message était clair, ils ne voulaient pas de nous.

Je comprenais parfaitement que Stephan avait mal pris la remarque de Rosalie et que désormais il se décidait à l'éviter. Et je comprenais également que par solidarité masculine Alexandre en fasses de même, tout comme j'allais le faire avec Rosalie. Mais ... Ça faisait si mal de voir notre groupe ainsi ... Si mal de voir tout au long de la journée les regards blessés que se jetaient Rosalie et Stephan lorsqu'ils pensaient que personne ne les voyaient.

Ils souffraient eux-aussi de cette situation. Bien plus que nous. Mais l'un était trop blessé et Rosalie trop fière pour aller s'excuser. Ce n'est que lorsque l'heure du repas du soir venu, Stephan étant partie à son entraînement de Quidditch qu'Alexandre vint s'asseoir près de nous dans la grande Salle. Il s'assit en face de moi et me fit un sourire désolé.

- Ça va toi ?

- Autant que je ça peux l'être avec deux amis qui se font la gueule. Et toi ?

- Oh moi tu sais, je m'en sors bien. Durant les pauses on est pas mal resté avec Ian, Jacob et Kyle.

- Entre homme quoi. Je suppose que ça ne peut pas vous faire de mal, dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère. Comme va Stephan ?

- Il va. Plutôt bien même, les filles se sont rendu compte qu'il y avait des problèmes dans notre groupe et on profitait du fait que Rosalie ne soit pas là pour les envoyer paître. Du coup, on ne s'est pas vraiment retrouvé souvent entre homme comme tu dis, dit-il en souriant

Lorsqu'il dit cela, je vis Pheobe faire une moue contrariée et Rosalie serrait plus fortement sa cuillère. Autant, je comprenais la réaction de Pheobe qui devait imaginer Alex entouré de filles, autant celle de Rosalie m'étonnait. Elle ne serait tout de même pas amoureuse de Stephan ? Je fixais mon amie avant de glousser intérieurement. Impossible. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de tomber amoureuse de notre ami. Elle devait juste être en colère car il n'était pas aussi touché qu'elle par leur dispute. En apparence en tout cas ...

- C'est Posy qui est venu le chercher pour qu'il aille prendre son balai tellement il avait du mal à se débarrasser d'elles. Ajoute Alex, mort de rire à ce souvenir

- Pourvu qu'il se prenne un cognard dans la tête, grogna Rosalie en prenant un morceau de tarte.

- Rosalie ! M'indignais-je, outrée qu'elle souhaite malheur à Steph.

- Quoi ! S'écria-t-elle. C'est tout ce qu'il mérite ce sale petit ...

- N'est-ce-pas toi qui étais une des premières à son chevet lorsqu'il s'en ai pris un dans le bras en début d'année ? Demanda ironiquement Shannon

Je grimaçais au souvenir de cette journée, celle où alors que j'étais tranquillement à la bibliothèque, Shannon en mode bavarde était venu m'annonçait l'accident et qu'en route je percutais un certain serpentard. Je tournais discrètement le regard pour le chercher à sa table. Le démon était absent. Étrange ...

- C'était différent ! Siffla la blonde en fusillant notre camarade du regard

- Ah oui ? En quoi ? Questionna celle-ci

- Il ... Et c'était ... Puis ...

- Je vois, ricana Shannon mauvaise comme toujours lorsqu'elle laissait sa véritable personnalité sortir, tu devrais apprendre à faire des phrases, chérie, parce que là, tu ne convaincrais pas un troll analphabète sourd ! Stephan est un garçon drôle, gentil, charmant et qui ne fait pas de mal à une mouche ! Alors, si tu veux mon avis et même si tu ne le veux pas, s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter avant que Rosalie ne la coupe, le problème, il vient de toi.

Sur ces mots, Shannon se leva de table dignement, suivit de Pheobe qui venait de finir de manger, et elles partirent de la Grande Salle.

- Quelle sale petite garce ! Cracha Rosalie, furieuse. Non mais pour qui elle se prend au juste ? La reine d'Angleterre ? J'ai mes raisons d'en vouloir à ce crétin !

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais que ça allait me retomber dessus, tôt au tard.

- Tu es d'accord avec moi, pas vrai Tam ?

Et bouse ! Encore une fois, je le savais. Pourquoi Merlin ? Je devais vraiment être une mauvaise personne dans une autre vie. Un mage noir sans doutes ou une tueuse, peut-être même un clown pas drôle ... J'avais toujours eu horreur des clowns ...

- Et bien, commençais-je, comment dire ... Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu lui reproches.

Je m'empressais d'ajouter face à son air indigné :

- Je veux bien reconnaître qu'il est parfois quelque peu ... agaçant, énervant même par moment. Et qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça devant Black hier, c'était un coup bas, c'est vrai. Mais ...

- Mais quoi ? S'agaça t'elle. J'ai été trop loin, c'est ça ? Siffla mon amie en plissant les yeux. J'en ai assez de voir tout le monde prendre sa défense ! Je pensais que toi au moins tu me soutiendrais !

- Je ... Tentais-je

- Il m'exaspère, voilà ! Il prend toujours tout à la légère comme si rien n'avait d'importance ! Quand va t-il comprendre que ce n'est pas ça la vie ! La vie c'est du sérieux ! C'est dur ! Comment fait-il ? Comment fait-il pour sourire alors que ...

Elle se stoppa, soudainement lasse et triste. Je ne comprenais pas, je mourrais d'envie de lui demander la suite. De m'expliquer. _" Que t'arrivait-il Rosalie, pourquoi semblais-tu si différente depuis quelques temps ? Pourquoi n'avais-je rien vu ? "_ Je mourrais d'envie de lui dire cela. Pourtant, je ne le fis pas.

Stephan était un enfant malgré son âge. Il avait des parents aimants, présents pour lui. Aucun soucis à se faire pour son avenir grâce à leur fortune. Des amis, de l'humour. Il n'avait pas de raison d'être malheureux. Et quand bien même il en avait, il préférait toujours voir le bon côté des choses plutôt que de déprimer. C'était parfois agaçant lorsque nous même nous allions mal, mais c'était aussi réconfortant de pouvoir s'appuyer sur sa bonne humeur. Et c'était sa façon d'être au fond, pourquoi vouloir le changer alors que c'était une des choses que j'aimais chez lui. Tout comme j'aimais le calme, la réflexion, la malice d'Alexandre et le caractère – trop – explosif de Rosalie.

- Je vais prendre l'air, signala t-elle en se levant de table.

A notre table et de notre année ne restait donc plus que moi et Alexandre. Il soupira et me sourit gentiment.

- Comment va vraiment Stephan ? Demandais-je à nouveau

- Mal, il est blessé, mais ne le montre pas. Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure est vrai, pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaît pas, il a l'air d'aller très bien. Il rit, il s'amuse, il drague. Mais ...

- Mais il a raison d'être blessé, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec Rosalie, mais ce n'était certainement pas une raison de s'attaquer à lui comme ça.

- Ne te prends pas la tête, Tania. Toi et moi, on sait tous les deux qu'ils finiront par s'excuser et par rire de leur différent. Alors, arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour rien, tu veux ? Ca ne peux faire que du bien que nous repartions tous sur de bonne base.

- Mais ...

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne, jeune fille ! Fit mine de me gronder mon ami. Manges, tu n'as pas l'air en forme en ce moment.

Évidemment que je n'avais pas l'air en forme. Le rythme des entraînements de Rosier était trop éreintant pour moi qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser autant de puissance dans mes sorts. Ma réserve d'énergie diminuer et j'avais du mal à tenir en dehors des cours. Mais ça me gênait qu'Alex l'ai remarqué. C'était comme si ... comme s'il avait deviné que je lui cachais quelque chose alors que nous avions toujours tout partagé, mise à part cette histoire de pari que nous faisions Rosalie et moi. C'était en quelques sortes pour me faire pardonner donc que je lui en livrais un.

- Alexandre, dis-je d'un ton sérieux, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose d'important.

- Ah ? S'étonna t-il

- En début d'année, mon professeur d'arithmancie m'a proposé de faire un stage d'été qui pourrait mettre très favorable pour mon avenir. Soufflais à mi-voix

- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Pourquoi toute cette cachotterie ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'avais peur que ...que vous me convainquiez de ne pas y aller. Avouais-je, honteuse.

Son visage légèrement métissé se ferma, et il sembla tout à coup suspicieux.

- Un stage d'été ? D'arithmancie ? Demanda t-il, pas dupe.

J'avais toujours su qu'il était vraiment intelligent, et qu'il me comprenait mieux que personne, mais qu'il devine si vite le problème, ça m'épatais toujours.

- Pas vraiment. De briseuse de sort.

- En Egypte, conclu t-il, la mine sombre.

J'hochais la tête pour affirmer.

- J'ai accepté Alex.

Il soupira à nouveau, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Je vis à son regard qu'il m'en voulait un peu de ne pas lui en avoir fait part avant. J'étais vraiment une bien mauvaise amie. Il se leva soudain, et me dit :

- Bien, je suppose que c'est trop tard pour te faire changer d'avis et que c'est pour ça que tu ne nous en avais pas parlé. Je dois aller faire quelques choses, je te rejoindrais dans la salle commune.

Je le regardais sortir à son tour, étonnée et perdue pour son comportement. Étranges, vraiment, ces derniers jours étaient étranges. Ah moins que ça ne vienne de moi qui était trop sensible en ce moment. Mes confrontations, bien que voulu parce que nécessaires, avec Rosier m'épuisait. Les recherches que je faisais sur les runes du cristal étaient infructueuses. Nous croulions sous le travail depuis quelques jours et la fatigue se faisait sentir chez tous. Les tensions augmentaient, la preuve en était la dispute entre Stephan et Rosalie. Et maintenant Alex qui se l'a jouait mystérieux ! Le connaissant, il aurait plutôt été du genre à me dire que j'étais imprudente, et me trouver milles et une raisons de changer d'avis. L'Egypte étant loin d'être un pays tout ce qu'il y a de plus accueillant, surtout en période anti-moldus.

Désormais seule, je me levais à mon tour de table pour m'arrêter dans le hall. Que faire ? Alexandre m'avait bien dit – implicitement – de retourner dans la salle commune. Rosalie était partie faire un tour et il était fort peu probable que je la retrouve dans les couloirs une demi-heure avant le couvre-feu. Il restait Stephan que je n'avais pas vu, ou du moins avec qui je n'avais pas parlé de la journée. Mon choix fait, je me dirigeais vers la porte du château pour sortir dans le parc en direction du terrain de Quidditch.

Je regrettais aussitôt de ne pas avoir pris ma cape. La nuit venait de tomber, et le vent de ce mois d'octobre était glacial. Posy était folle de les faire s'entraîner dans ses conditions ! Je me promenais un peu dans le parc avant d'aller au terrain. Malgré la température, je trouvais agréable de se promener à la tombée de la nuit dans cet environnement si calme et tranquille en comparaison à ma demeure Londonienne. Je remarquais que la nuit était tout de même étrangement sombre quand je faillis tomber à cause de la pénombre. Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques jours de la nouvelle lune, constatais-je en regardant le ciel.

Je parvins enfin au niveau du stade, et je remarquais une chose étrange à laquelle je n'avais pas fait attention sur le chemin. Aucun bruit à part ceux de la nature ne venait à mon oreille. Le silence était total. Je compris qu'une chose n'allait pas. N'aurais-je pas du entendre les cris – hurlements- de notre diablesse de capitaine ?

En pénétrant sur le terrain, je constatais l'évidence. Il était vide. Avais-je tant traîné sur le chemin ? J'avais bien fait quelques détours, mais tout de même !

- Lumos ! Lançais-je pour voir l'heure sur ma montre.

Morgane ! Le couvre-feu était passé depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Je n'avais tout de même pas pu mettre plus de quarante minutes pour venir ici. Quoi que ... C'était vrai que j'avais pris beaucoup de détours et que je n'aurais pas dû aller si près du lac... Je jurais, pourquoi n'avais-je croisé personne en route pour me prévenir ! Me pressant de faire demi-tour, je me dirigeais vers la sortie du stade lorsqu'une voix résonna dans la nuit, faisant raté un battement à mon coeur.

- Eh toi !

J'étais presque tentée de regarder tout autour de moi à la recherche d'un autre "toi". Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas au centaure que l'on parlait. Le coeur battant à toute allure, je me tournais vers le propriétaire de la voix. Malheureusement, dans la pénombre du stade, je ne distinguais qu'une vague forme, assez grande et large. Elle était assez éloignée, ce qui pourrait me permettre de partir en courant. Seulement, en marchant normalement pour venir jusqu'ici, j'avais bien failli de me rompre le cou plusieurs fois, alors en courant ... Et puis, ce n'était pas la voix de Rusard, pensais-je, alors je ne risquais pas grand-chose. Je soufflais de soulagement avant de me souvenir des préfets.

- Bouse ! Soufflais-je alors que la forme se rapprochait.

La forme n'était plus qu'à un mètre de moi et lança un "Lumos" qui m'aveugla.

- Tania ? Demanda t-elle alors qu'elle baissait un peu sa baguette

- Kyle ? Merlin merci, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que j'aurais ma première retenue !

Il rit de mon soulagement et je l'accompagnais, à présent détendue.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ce n'est pas ton genre d'aller contre le règlement.

- Je voulais venir voir l'entraînement, je suis votre infirmière après tout. Et je pensais que j'aurais le temps en une demi-heure. Mais j'ai un peu traîner et ... voilà.

- Un peu ? S'exclama t-il, le rire dans la voix. Sacré Tam, va ! L'entraînement est fini depuis vingt minutes et tout le monde est déjà retourné au chaud. Même Posy !

- J'avais cru remarquer, boudais-je avec une mue immature qui le fit encore rire.

Je l'observais tendrement rire, ses cheveux mouillés par la douche qu'il venait visiblement de prendre dans les vestiaires. Il était beau. Pas autant que d'autres, comme Alexandre, Gabriel, Black ou même Rosier. Mais je n'étais pas très belle non plus, pas autant que Rosalie, Posy, Evans ou Lynn. Alors, nous allions assez bien ensemble, pensais-je. Tous les deux blonds, plus ou moins clairs. Ses yeux verts/marrons en amande étaient doux. Il était assez musclé et pourtant intelligent. Je savais bien que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. Mais j'essayais tout de même de m'en convaincre, car si lui ne me faisait pas tomber sous son charme, qui le pourrait ?

- Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu encore là ?

- Je rêvais un peu en regardant les étoiles. Il n'y a rien de tel que de s'allonger dans l'herbe du terrain et de regarder le ciel. Je rentrais que j'ai vu un point de lumière venant de ton côté.

Je réalisais que c'était mon sort pour regarder l'heure qui m'avait trahi. J'avais eu de la chance de tomber sur Kyle et non sur Rusard !

- Tu viens ? Rusard ne va sûrement pas tarder à vérifier que tous les élèves sont bien dans leur lit ou leur salle commune.

- Il vient jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch ? M'étonnais-je en le suivant vers la sortie.

- Il vient partout et quand il entend du bruit, il hurle des menaces de châtiments corporels à tout va. M'expliqua t-il

Je déglutis en serrant mes bras autant de moi.

- Tu plaisantes ? Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! Pas vrai ? Questionnais-je, apeurée.

- Oui et non. Je ne plaisante pas, mais il n'a plus le droit de le faire.

- Parce qu'il en a eu le droit un jour ! M'épouvantais-je

Il rit à nouveau et m'entraîna vers le parc. Le croissant de lune nous éclaira un instant. Je souris, si je n'avais pas si peur de me faire prendre, je penserais que cette sortie serait presque romantique. Presque.

- Sérieusement, tu venais voir Stephan, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui, j'aurais aimé lui parler un peu. Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion aujourd'hui ... Soupirais-je

- J'ai cru comprendre ça, oui. Il n'a pas voulu nous expliquer les raisons de la dispute mais on se doute tous que c'est avec Rosalie. Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que ça ne va jamais aussi loin d'habitude ... Dit-il

- Je ne pourrais te dire les véritables raisons de cette dispute, même si je le voulais. Tout ça est ridicule ...

Le froid me saisit encore davantage et je me mis à me frotter les bras vigoureusement jusqu'à ce qu'une cape se pose sur mes épaules. Je tournais la tête vers Kyle, surprise.

- Non, c'est gentil mais tu vas avoir froid ! M'opposais-je

- On n'a pas idée de sortir en chemisette aussi ! Se moqua t-il en secouant la tête. Ne t'inquiète pas, on a tous pris l'habitude de prendre un gros pull lorsque nous allons à l'entraînement. On sait par expérience que les soirées sont fraîches.

Je vis effectivement, il portait un pull aux couleurs de notre maison. Je le remerciais alors et m'emmitouflais dans sa cape.

- Dis Kyle, par où on va rentrer maintenant ? La porte doit-être fermée, ou elle risque de faire un bruit pas possible si on essaie de l'ouvrir.

Il me saisit la main et m'entraîna vers le côté de la porte principale. Nous marchâmes en discutant encore quelques instants, puis nous arrivâmes sur la colline à côté du château qui abritait le saule cogneur. Là, Kyle me lâcha la main, et se mit à taper les briques du château.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Devant mes yeux, un système semblâmes à celui du chemin de traverse se mit en place. La brique sur laquelle il venait de frapper bougea, entraînant d'autre avec elle, et un passage d'une hauteur d'un mètre cinquante environ s'ouvrir à nous.

- Je nous trouve une porte, dit-il visiblement fier de lui. Par contre, il va falloir se pencher pour passer.

J'hochais la tête et le laissais passer avant moi dans le tunnel. Il lança un lumos et le mur après mon passage se referma.

- Où mène t-il ?

- Dans l'aile Ouest du château, malheureusement au niveau des cachots. Il faudra remonter jusqu'au septième sans se faire prendre.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir l'habitude, constatais-je. Je ne t'imaginais pas ainsi.

Il rit et tourna la tête vers moi, ne voyant pas une irrégularité au plafond.

- Aïe ! S'exclama t-il en portant une main à sa tête.

Je ris à mon tour, et il fit mine d'être vexé. J'approchais ma main de front, heureusement, même si je n'étais pas petite, je n'étais pas aussi grande que lui, et je n'avais pas à tant me pencher en avant.

- Tu vas avoir une petite bosse, signalais-je alors que nous reprenions notre route dans le tunnel.

- Alors ? Tu m'imaginais comment ?

- Je ne sais pas, plus ... serdaiglien.

- Serdaiglien ? Se moqua t-il.

- Rho, ça va ! Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire !

- Je suis trop sérieux pour toi ?

Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, cette discussion commençait à me gêner. J'avais soudainement trop chaud après la froideur de la nuit.

- Pas vraiment, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais avoue tout de même que ce n'est pas très représentatif de notre maison ce que l'on fait là.

- Dis celle qui est amie avec Stephan Scamander, ria Kyle.

- C'est vrai, avouais-je en riant avec lui. Je me demanderais toujours comment il a fait pour se retrouver à Serdaigle.

- Moi pas. Il est intelligent, tu le sais mieux que moi je pense. Trop intelligent pour Poufsouffle. Pas assez vil pour Serpentard. Et pas assez téméraire pour Gryffondor.

- Il est téméraire, contrais-je.

- Oui et non. Il l'est, mais comme la plupart des Serdaigles, il va réfléchir avant d'agir. Ce que les Gryffondors ne font pas souvent. Et parlant de Gryffondor, il y a des rumeurs qui circulent sur toi.

- Encore ? M'étonnais-je. Quel rapport avec Gryffondor ?

- Les gens t'ont souvent vu avec Potter ces derniers temps. Et certains disent que tu serais même invitée chez lui pour sa fête du nouvel an.

- Et que disent les rumeurs ? Demandais-je, commençant à comprendre.

- Que Potter t'utilise pour rendre jaloux Evans qui ne le trouve pas assez sérieux. Tu es à Serdaigle, et pour quelqu'un d'immature comme Potter, sortir avec une Serdaigle, c'est un grand pas.

Je pouffais face à la stupidité des ragots, les gens de ce collège ne savaient plus quoi inventer.

- A t'entendre rire, j'en déduis que tu n'es en rien sa petite-amie ?

- Tu déduis bien. Je ne nie pas que j'ai souvent parlé à Potter ainsi qu'à Jeana ces derniers temps, mais c'est plutôt à cause de sinistres raisons que les gens semblent oublier. Et c'est vrai aussi qu'il m'a invité. Mais ça en reste là.

Nous arrivâmes au bout du tunnel et je vis Kyle pousser la tapisserie qui en cachait l'entrée. Je notais dans mon esprit sa localisation, sait-on jamais, elle pourrait de nouveau servir.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé comment tu avais découvert ce passage ? Murmurais-je alors que nous avancions à pas de loup dans les cachots.

- Mon frère est un ancien serpentard, il connaissait les cachots comme sa poche. M'expliqua t-il. Il m'a donnait son secret en partant de Poudlard.

- J'ignorais que tu avais un frère.

- Et des faux-jumeaux plus jeunes que moi aussi. Conan et Agatha. Ils entreront à Poudlard l'année après ton départ.

Nous montâmes les escaliers jusqu'au palier du cinquième étage où Kyle m'arrêta du bras. Je l'interrogeais du regard.

- C'est calme. Trop calme.

- Mais c'est parce que tout le monde dort. C'est normal, non ?

- Non. Viens ! Dit-il en me saisissant par la main et me poussant dans les couloirs de l'étage. Il nous stoppa devant une large et haute statue, et me traîna avec lui derrière. J'allais protester lorsque j'entendis un miaulement.

- Il y a quelqu'un ici, ma toute belle ? Grinça la voix de Rusard

Je stoppais involontairement ma respiration. D'une part par la peur de me faire prendre, et d'une autre parce que j'étais collée contre le torse de Kyle et que mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure. Son souffle dans mon cou me chatouillait, et je n'arrivais pas à avoir les idées claires avec une telle proximité.

- Sortez vauriens ! Claqua la voix de Rusard alors qu'il s'avançait vers notre cachette. Sortez, où si je vous trouve vous goûterez de mon fouet !

Je déglutis. Il ne plaisantait vraiment pas alors ! Quel ... sadique !

- ÉLÈVES EN DEHORS DU DORTOIR ! ÉLÈVES EN DEHORS DU DORTOIR ! Cria la voix – horripilante- de Peeves, l'esprit frappeur.

- Nous les tenons cette fois ma belle ! Ces petites vauriens de Gryffondors ! S'écria Rusard en partant vers les escaliers.

Je reprenais mon souffle. Quelque chose me disait que Potter et sa bande venait de nous sauver la mise ! Bénis soient-ils !

Nous parvînmes à retourner à notre tour mais en avançant en silence, et une fois dans la salle commune, je soupirais de soulagement. Kyle rit en me voyant m'affaller dans un des poufs.

- Et bien, un peu d'aventure de temps en temps te déplait tant que ça ?

- Étrangement, non, expliquais-je en souriant. Mais j'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait se faire prendre. Heureusement que Potter était là.

- Qui te dit que c'était Potter ? Demanda Kyle, étonné.

- Un pressentiment, je lui demanderais la prochaine fois que je le verrais. Dis-je en me levant et en me dirigeant vers mon dortoir.

Je me tournais vers lui avant de monter les marches.

- Kyle ?

- Oui ?

- Merci. Soufflais-je. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce fut fait avec plaisir. Sourit-il. Bonne nuit Tania

- Bonne nuit ! Répondis-je en montant les marches, le sourire aux lèvres de ma petite aventure avant de me rappeler qu'Alexandre avait sûrement du s'inquiéter de mon absence et que les filles devaient se demander où j'étais.

J'ouvris prudemment la porte de mon dortoir et avançant lentement dans le noir de la chambre.

- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? Lâcha sèchement une voix.

* * *

Voilà ... Alors ? Des avis sur la dispute Rosalie/Stephan ? Sur le comportement étrange d'Alexandre ? Sur Kyle en tant que personnage ? Va-t'il y avoir une romance entre ces deux là ? Comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre dans son ensemble ?

N'hésitez SURTOUT PAS à mettre une review avec vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises.

N'oubliez pas de passer sur mon LiveJournal pour plus d'actu ou d'info ( lien dans mon profil )

Bisous à tous !


	17. Ah bon ? On est amis nous ?

Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas vous avez bien un chapitre assez rapidement ! Mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude hein ! Je me sens pas d'écrire si vite et de publier plus rapidement à chaque fois.

Et faut dire que ma beta est performante, je lui ai envoyé hier et elle l'a déjà corrigé.

Sinon ce chapitre est toujours un peu dans le courant " ado " mais on avance dans l'intrigue, notamment à la fin ...

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews au chapitre précédent, ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas eu autant, ça fait vraiment super plaisir ! Je remercie donc énormément : **Tiickel , Aliete** ( bon rétablissement en fait ! ), **Cameron** ( va voir sur mon LJ je t'ai répondu plus en détail ), **under-the-bridge03** , **Lyzye** , **Mebahiah**, **Mila** et **Camomille Potter** ! Vous êtes géniaux !

Merci quand même également aux lecteurs anonymes.

Sur mon LJ j'ai également mis une bande annonce de cette fiction, donc c'est des phrases piochées par ci par là, certains que vous avez déjà lues, d'autres non qui pourraient peut-être vous intéressez. Moi je dis ça je dis rien, c'est vous qui voyez ... L'adresse est toujours sur mon profil !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture** !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVI Ah bon ? On est amis nous ?**

Lorsque je suis rentrée de mon escapade avec Kyle, Rosalie ne dormait pas. Elle m'a dit s'être inquiétée de mon absence. Je ne l'ai qu'à moitié crue. Je la soupçonnais plutôt de ne pas réussir à dormir à cause de sa dispute avec Stephan, mais j'ai fait comme si.

Nous nous sommes assises sur mon lit et nous avons lancé un sort pour ne pas réveiller Pheobe et Shannon. En y repensant, nous avons énormément parlé cette nuit-là. Jusqu'au lever du jour pour être exact, nous n'avions pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et pourtant, même si nous étions épuisées, que nous avions la certitude de ne pas survivre à cette journée de cours, nous étions heureuses. Non. Pas heureuses, ni soulagées, juste … apaisées. Apaisées d'avoir parlé, comme le font des amies, comme nous le faisions avant. Pourtant, aucun sujet qui nous tenait à cœur n'a été abordé ce soir-là.

Rosalie a fait semblant de me croire lorsque je lui ai affirmé que j'allais bien, que je m'étais entièrement remise de la mort de Cérès. Un instant, j'ai hésité. Hésité à lui parler de la fissure dans mon âme, de cette ombre dans mon cœur. De cette voix perfide qui me soufflait des choses horribles lorsque j'étais seule. Qui me répétait que de toute manière, j'étais toujours seule. J'ai voulu lui parler de Rosier, mais ça aurait été trahir Lynn, lui parler du cristal et de tous ces mystères. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne devais pas. Alors je n'ai rien dit.

Quand ce fut son tour, c'est moi qui ai fait semblant de la croire. Je ne lui ai pas demandé plus d'explications sur sa dispute avec Stephan. Je savais qu'elle n'y aurait pas répondu. Je n'ai pas fait mention de l'autre soir où, lorsque je suis rentrée dans notre dortoir ravagé par sa colère, elle m'a dit s'être mordue. Pourtant, je n'y croyais pas. Parce que j'avais une impression de déjà vu … Sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus. Alors j'ai fait semblant de ne rien voir, moi non plus. D'être aveugle.

Comme toujours. Parce qu'au fond, c'était plus facile, pour elle et pour moi. Parler de nos problèmes, c'était admettre leur existence. Et nous n'étions pas encore prêtes à le faire. C'était tellement plus simple de se voiler la face …

Mais cette nuit-là, nous avons évoqué notre rencontre, notre première dispute, les moments forts de notre amitié, nos vacances en France ensemble, nos souvenirs. Et d'anecdote en anecdote, nous avons fini les joues pleines de larmes. Des larmes de rire, des larmes de joie. Nous avons parlé de choses sans importance, parce que ça faisait du bien de raconter des choses inutiles, sans se prendre la tête. Cette nuit-là, j'eus l'impression d'être redevenue une fille normale. Pas que je sois devenue une fille extraordinaire. Mais j'eus la sensation que tout était comme avant. Il ne manquait qu'une chose dans notre joie. Alexandre et Stephan. Nous avions Pheobe et Shannon. Mais on ne remplace pas des amis par d'autres, ce n'était jamais pareil.

Le lendemain, j'observais la vapeur s'échapper de mon chaudron. A côté de moi, Rosalie était avachie sur son tabouret, épuisée et ennuyée.

Rosalie...

Elle était une personne si complexe que je n'avais jamais vraiment réussi à la comprendre. Rosie était comme un animal sauvage, difficile à apprivoiser, toujours prête à sortir les griffes. Constamment sur la défensive, de peur d'être attaquée. Un animal qui ne le montre pas mais qui vous aime à sa façon. Juste trop fier et indépendant pour l'admettre. Trop libre aussi. En y pensant, c'était sûrement ce qui la qualifiait le mieux. Libre. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne à se cacher derrière des apparences, ni à se confondre dans ce que la société attendait de nous. Rosalie se moquait du regard des autres et de ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle.

C'était pour cette raison que sa réaction avec Stephan m'étonnait. C'était triste pour son plan envers Black, mais elle n'était pas du genre à en faire toute une histoire, pas si grande en tout cas. Shannon aussi était comme ça, et c'est par esprit de compétitivité qu'elles ne cessaient de se faire la guerre toutes les deux.

Je me sentais un peu fade à côté de deux grands caractères comme elles. Pheobe, elle, était douce et gentille. Alexandre était intelligent et agréable. Stephan, amusant. Qu'avais-je pour moi ? Tania, pauvre fille faible, peureuse et soumise ?

Je vis Rosalie regarder furtivement vers les garçons et tordre ses mains.

Je savais que Rosalie portait une blessure en elle, nous en portions tous. Je connaissais mon amie, et même si je ne savais pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait, je sentais que ça ne guérirait jamais tout à fait. Une blessure laisse toujours une trace, une cicatrice dont on se souvient toujours. Naïvement, je pensais que sa blessure était la mort de son père qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Et un peu candide, j'admirais sa force de caractère, son courage de se relever avec tant de puissance, de volonté. Cette force que je n'avais pas et que je n'aurais jamais. J'enviais cet aspect de sa personnalité sans savoir ce qu'il se cachait derrière et à quel point ça pouvait la faire souffrir. Car je sais que j'avais raison. Je m'étais juste trompé sur la cause de cette blessure.

Alors oui, Rosalie n'avait pas que des bons côtés, elle était souvent blessante, même avec ceux qu'elle appréciait, un peu égoïste sur les bords, à souvent ne penser qu'à elle. Elle était aussi … légèrement garce avec les autres. Mais je restais persuadée que ce n'était qu'une façade, une carapace qu'elle s'était solidement forgée pour ne pas être blessée. Et comme Alexandre, elle avait une tendance à me surprotéger. Mais elle était mon amie et ce malgré tout ces défauts. Et c'est pour cette raison que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais là pour elle, pour la défendre si elle en a besoin.

- Tania _?_

- Oui ? Demandais-je à Rosalie qui venait de se redresser de son siège.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec Kyle ? Questionna t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma salive, elle ne manquait pas d'air de parler de ça en plein cours, où tout le monde pouvaient entendre !

- Je te demandes pardon ? Fis-je mine de ne pas comprendre. Comment ça, ce que je comptes faire ?

Elle me regarda avec un air qui disait clairement " Je sais que tu as très bien compris" , avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Tu as déjà eu des petits amis, Tania, ne me demandes pas de te faire un dessin !

- Je ... Je ne ... vois pas le rapport, répondis agacée et gênée. Kyle et moi sommes seulement amis. Répètes après moi : Aaaaa-miiiiiis.

- Ah, vraiment ? Fit-elle mine de s'étonner. Il faudrait peut-être que tu lui expliques la notion d'amitié dans ce cas. Car parole de Scout, il ne te regarde pas du tout comme une aaaaamiiiiiiie.

Je ris un peu en l'attendant m'imiter exagérément.

- Rosalie ... Tu n'as jamais été Scout. Signalais-je, amusée.

- Et alors ? Sourit-elle malicieusement.

- Alors ta parole ne vaut rien.

- Mais si, ce n'est qu'une façon de parler. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tous les Serdaigle l'ont vu, voir même certains Gryffondors. Il serait peut-être temps de mettre les bouchées doubles, après votre flirt nocturne d'hier. Comme j'aurais aimé être une petite souris pour voir ça !

- Ce n'était pas du flirt ! Et si tu avais été une souris, j'espère que tu te serais fait bouffer par Miss Teigne ! Petite curieuse !

Bien sûr, ce n'était que de la taquinerie, nous avions retrouvé un semblant de bonne humeur grâce à cette nuit, ce n'était pas pour tout gâcher maintenant. Et j'étais si heureuse de la voir sourire, loin de ses pensées sombres et de sa dispute avec Stephan. Je l'aimais tellement, elle et les garçons. Ils étaient comme ma famille. C'est pourquoi, de jour en jour, une boule grossissait dans mon estomac, de plus en plus lourde. Celle de la culpabilité. Je voulais leur parler de tout, mais je n'y arrivais simplement pas.

Lorsque je partis seule vers mon cours d'étude des moldus, je me permis de me perdre dans mes pensées. Récapitulons ma situation, mon entraînement avec Rosier avançait, lentement, durement, mais j'avançais. Je me sentais plus confiante, plus forte aussi. C'était étrange cette façon dont il avait réussi à me faire me sentir vivante, pleine de puissance. Et si je n'avais pas échoué à chaque combat, je crois que j'aurais pris goût à cette puissance. Cette constatation me fit peur un instant. Aimer la puissance. Était-ce bien ou mal ? Je ne savais plus.

Nous étions Vendredi, et j'étais décidée à faire un tour dans la réserve de la bibliothèque ce week-end pour voir si je pouvais découvrir un indice quelconque, ne serait-ce qu'un caractère des gravures du cristal. J'avais beau chercher partout, il demeurait un mystère. C'était comme si … les caractères n'existaient pas. Ils n'apparaissaient nulle part. Certains des alphabets magiques très anciens y ressemblaient un peu, mais tellement vaguement qu'ils auraient été impossible d'en faire une traduction ou d'en tirer quoi que ce soit. Et puis, il y avait ce sentiment … celui qui me disait que je faisais fausse route sans pour autant m'indiquer laquelle j'étais censée prendre.

Quant à mon partenaire, j'étais résignée à ne pas connaître son identité avant de partir en Egypte, soit au mois de Juillet et nous n'étions que le … 4 Octobre. Merlin … Toutes ces histoires allaient me rendre dingue. La réaction d'Alexandre me revint en mémoire. Pourquoi était-il parti comme un voleur après notre discussion ? Savait-il quelque chose ? Il ne pouvait être mon partenaire, il ne faisait pas arithmancie. Et il me l'aurait dit.

Et puis, bouse à la fin ! Certes, il y a avait eu des attentats anti-moldus un peu partout depuis quelques mois, notamment en Albanie, en Egypte, et en Europe du Nord où se trouvait l'institut magique de Durmstrang. Mais le Professeur Vector n'allait pas m'envoyer faire un stage là-bas si elle jugeait que c'était trop dangereux ! C'était absurde ! Qu'il cesse donc de se faire du souci pour rien ! Que je sois à Londres ou en Egypte, c'était tout aussi dangereux pour une née-moldue.

Je vis peu à peu arriver les élèves devant notre salle de cours. Nous n'étions pas beaucoup à suivre études des moldus. J'étais la seule Serdaigle, d'ailleurs. Presque toute la promotion de Gryffondor avaient pris cette matière, soit le groupe de Potter, Lily Evans et sa chère amie Perrot. Quelques poufsouffles avaient choisi cette matière, comme Zach Beaumont et Greta Curd. Aucun Serpentard en revanche, je ne m'en étonnais pas vraiment, pour être honnête.

- Salut Tania ! S'exclama une voix réjouie derrière moi.

- Bonjour Potter. Souris-je poliment, en voyant arriver toute la troupe des Gryffondors.

- James.

- Pardon ? Demandais-je, étonnée.

- Je m'appelle James.

Je le regardai, perplexe. Il ne semblait pas être touché par mon regard puisqu'il continuait à sourire comme un idiot. Bon ...

- Je sais. Lui dis-je, cherchant à lui faire m'expliquer pourquoi il me disait ça.

J'entendis un étrange rire, semblable à … à quoi exactement ? Ce n'était pas vraiment un aboiement, soyons sérieux, mais ça avait une étrange consonance. Je me tournais vers la personne hilare. Sirius Black. Ah … Qu'avais-je dit de drôle ? Ou se moquait-il de moi ? Je fronçai les sourcils, vexée.

- C'est qu'elles sont drôles ces petites Serdaigle ! L'une qui n'y connait rien au Quidditch et qui croit que Flaquemare est un nom de parfum et celle-ci qui …

- Et celle-ci quoi, Black ? Demandai-je, froidement.

Il y a quelques semaines, je n'aurais sûrement rien dit. Mais bon, j'estimais que Rosalie en avait assez pris avec cette histoire et je n'aimais pas particulièrement le ton qu'il avait adopté. Et soyons honnête, même si ce bougre était fichtrement beau, il fallait bien l'admettre, je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup. Il dégageait trop de perfection. Encore plus que les autres, je veux dire.

- Ne l'écoute pas, Tania, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu as dû te rendre compte, que moi, je t'appelais par ton prénom. Souvent. Parfois. De temps en temps, finit par dire Potter.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, il avait bien dû le dire une ou deux fois, oui. Je compris enfin l'hilarité de Black. Oh non, il ne voulait tout de même pas que je l'appelle … James ! Si ? Il n'était pas sérieux enfin ! On appelle par leur prénom des personnes que l'on connait bien, que l'on voit régulièrement, et ce n'était pas vraiment notre cas.

- Mais …

- Bah quoi ? On est amis après tout ! Dit-il avec un air de chien battu.

- On est amis ? Répétai-je, choquée.

Comprenez-moi. James Potter était en train de me dire qu'on l'on était amis. Il me demandait de l'appeler par son prénom. Être ami avec Peter avait été une chose, c'était à l'époque où il n'était pas populaire. Mais la bande de Potter ne s'appelait pas la bande de Potter pour rien. Et elle n'était pas la plus appréciée du collège pour rien non plus. Alors, pourquoi par Morgane et tous les dieux, voulait-il être ami avec … Moi ?

- Bah oui ! Dit-il comme si c'était une évidence. Non ?

J'étais tentée de dire « non » justement. Il était bien gentil mais … Être son amie alors qu'il y avait des rumeurs comme quoi nous serions en couple ne me paraissait pas une bonne idée pour passer discrète, et Merlin savait à quel point j'avais envie de discrétion en ce moment.

Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, derrière ses lunettes, cet éclat dans ses yeux marrons, cette joie de vivre et cette bonne humeur qui m'attirait et qui me donnait envie de dire « oui ». Je ne me demandais même pas si c'était une farce ou un coup monté parce que ses yeux ne reflétaient que de la sincérité et un peu d'espoir.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Black reprit son rire de plus bel, Lupin me regardait amusé, et Peter … avait un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de croiser mon regard et de le faire disparaître.

Potter se passa la main dans les cheveux, surpris et décontenancé. Il sembla réfléchir intensément à sa réponse, mais finalement, il me dit avec un sourire éclatant :

- Bah parce que je t'aime bien.

Je le regardais, étonnée. C'était si simple que ça d'être ami pour lui ? Il suffisait d'apprécier une personne ? Pour moi, l'amitié était quelque chose qui se construisait avec le temps, la confiance. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment Potter, et quant à lui faire confiance …

- Ca n'a aucun rapport avec Evans ? Demandai-je, suspicieuse en me souvenant des rumeurs.

- Je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire ! S'exclama t-il, en devinant ma pensée. Mais je ne nie pas que ça m'arrangerait bien qu'elle me trouve moins …

- Immature ? Collant ? Prétentieux ? Fauteur de trouble ? Proposai-je

Il fit la grimace alors que Black frappait le mur du poing, le souffle coupé par le rire. Potter se tourna vers lui, vexé.

- Patmol, sois un bon chien et ferme-la ! Gronda t-il

- J'peux …. paaaaasss ! S'exclama celui-ci au bord des larmes.

Patmol ? J'en avais entendu des surnoms étranges mais là … Quel était le rapport avec Sirius ?

- Alors, tu veux bien ? Interrogea le jeune homme face à moi.

Je ne comprenais pas, tout ceci me dépassait. Je les regardai tous les quatre, étonnamment seuls, eux qui étaient toujours entourés de pleins d'élèves. Nous n'étions pas du même monde. Ils étaient les garçons les plus appréciés du collège, certains feraient n'importe quoi pour n'avoir qu'un peu de leur attention. Ils étaient fait pour traîner avec des filles comme Evans ou Lynn. Des personnes brillantes, belles et amusantes.

Je ne pourrais passer au-dessus du fossé qu'il y avait entre nous. Les Serdaigles n'étaient pas populaires. Plus que les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles, certes, mais la maison que tout le monde enviait, ce n'était pas la mienne. Nous étions trop différents, me répétais-je. A quoi pourrait rimer une amitié avec une personne comme Potter ? J'ouvris la bouche, les lèvres prêtent à dire non. Avant de croiser son regard. Ma voix mourut dans ma gorge.

Je comprenais Evans quand elle disait qu'il était immature. Cette façon de me considérer comme son amie alors qu'il ne me connaissait pas, c'était un comportement enfantin. Et cette candeur dans les yeux, qui me regardait avec espoir, presque avec certitude. Il devait savoir qu'on ne pouvait lui dire non. Ses parents ne le pouvaient pas. Ses amis n'ont plus, sûrement. Seule Evans en était capable. Je n'étais pas Evans. Et je n'avais pas envie de voir de la déception dans ses yeux. Même si, soyons réaliste, pourquoi serait-il déçu que je lui dise non, moi, Tania Cartier ?

Que faire ? Oui ? Non ? C'était une question simple pourtant. En avais-je envie ? Oui. Voulais-je ce qui allait avec cette amitié ? Non.

- Je … Je ne sais pas, Potter. Je ne te connais pas. Tu ne me connais pas. Qui me dit que je peux te faire confiance ?

- Je suis un Gryffondor ! Lâcha t'il comme si cet argument ferait mouche

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es à Gryffondor que tu ne trahiras jamais ma confiance. Pour dire vrai, je serais plus sereine d'offrir ma confiance à un Poufsouffle qu'à un Gryffondor. Dis-je en regardant Peter.

Le message était pour lui et je vis dans son regard qu'il avait compris et que je l'avais blessé. Tant pis, il m'avait blessé aussi. Son indifférence m'avait fait mal. Sa popularité l'avait rendu froid avec moi et lui était montée à la tête. Son éloignement, sans explication, m'avait laissé dans le doute. Le problème venait-il de moi ? Qu'avais-je fait ? Alors non, j'avais déjà donné.

- A un Poufsouffle ? S'outra Black. Elle plaisante ? Hein, dis James, elle plaisante ?

- C'est un non ? Me demanda Potter, déçu, en ignorant son ami.

- Ce n'est pas un oui, soufflai-je, incertaine. Mais ce n'est pas un non.

Il me sourit timidement, rassuré et au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur notre professeur d'étude des moldus.

- Bonjour à tous et à toutes, commença notre professeur une fois que nous fûmes installés. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier ce que vous avez sûrement tous vu un jour en vous rendant à Londres. Le British Museum ! Qui d'entre vous a déjà eu l'occasion de visiter ce musée ?

Quelques mains se levèrent, notamment la mienne et celle d'Evans, étant les deux seules nées-moldues du groupe.

- Bien. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, le British Museum n'est pas récent, il a été construit en 1753 et garde au son sein depuis des années de nombreuses merveilles de l'histoire. De multiples objets magiques sont notamment exposés dans des vitrines et les moldus s'interrogent encore sur leur utilisation, expliqua-t-elle. Vous allez vous mettre par petit groupe de trois ou quatre et étudier chacun une collection ou un objet célèbre de ce musée.

Alors que plusieurs élèves commençaient à se lever, elle les interrompit d'un signe de main.

- J'ai fait les groupes pour aujourd'hui.

Face aux protestations, elle lâcha d'un ton sec :

- C'est un ordre. Le Professeur Dumbledore veut améliorer les relations entre les maisons et c'est tout à son honneur. Ces rivalités ridicules ont assez duré.

- Mais Madame, signala Black, les rivalités ne sont qu'entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Il n'y a pas de Serpentards dans cette salle. Donc …

- Donc rien du tout, Mr Black. Si ce n'est pas pour les rivalités, ça vous empêchera toujours de faire le pitre avec vos camarades.

C'est ainsi que j'eus à mes côtés Greta Curd et Lily Evans. Lorsque cette dernière vient s'asseoir, elle me lança un regard plutôt froid.

- Cartier, ou devrais-je dire Potter ? Demanda ironiquement la belle rousse

- Pardon ? Dis-je stupéfaite pour le ton sec employé

- Oh je t'en pris, tout le monde sait pour toi et cet imbécile.

Je la regardai abasourdie, ne me dites pas que les gens étaient assez bêtes pour croire à cette rumeur ? Surtout elle, que Potter n'arrêtait pas d'harceler depuis des mois ! Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis légèrement en colère. Qui était-elle pour me juger ? Et Potter ? N'avait-il pas le droit de sortir avec qui il voulait !

- Premièrement, James n'est pas un imbécile, grondai-je. Deuxièmement, ce qu'il y a entre nous ne regarde que nous. Et troisièmement, Evans, que je sache, il t'a demandé plusieurs fois de sortir avec lui et tu as toujours dit non. Alors n'utilise pas ce ton avec moi, veux-tu, je n'y suis pour rien si tu regrettes maintenant.

Son visage se colora de rouge, autant de gène que de colère. Étrangement, je ne la trouvais plus aussi jolie qu'avant. Peut-être parce que je l'idéalisais moins. Je me sentais toujours moins bien que les autres mais je ne les voyais plus aussi … parfaits qu'avant.

Je me rendis compte après coup que j'avais dit James. Pourquoi avais-je dit James ? Alors que je venais de lui dire que je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir être son amie, voilà que je mettais à prendre sa défense !

- Alors c'était vrai, dit-elle à voix basse pour ne pas être entendu du reste de la classe. Sache que c'était uniquement pour te mettre en garde que je disais ça. Je pensais que tu ne te serais pas abaisser à son niveau. A sortir avec un mec qui se prêtant fou amoureux d'une fille pour sortir avec une autre une semaine après. J'avais une meilleure opinion de toi, je t'imaginais plus intelligente, pas très courageuse certes, mais plus maligne que ça. Je suis déçue, c'est tout. Mais visiblement, côtoyer Potter t'a délié la langue puisque tu oses enfin t'exprimer.

- En toute sincérité, dis-je honnêtement, ce ne sont pas mes fréquentations qui m'ont aidé à m'exprimer comme tu dis. C'est juste que j'en ai ma claque. Ras le bol. Tu comprends ça ? J'en ai assez de toutes ces personnes qui prétendent me juger alors qu'elles ne sont pas mieux. Je n'ai pas gagné en courage mais je fais une overdose de patiente là. Je ne connais pas beaucoup James mais ça m'a tout l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, réalisais-je. Et si mon comportement te déçoit, alors tant pis, mais je ne changerai certainement pas pour quelqu'un qui ne me connait pas et qui se base sur des rumeurs ! Fini-je à voix basse mais en colère.

J'étais en colère, mais étrangement sereine. Merlin ce que ça faisait du bien de dire ce que l'on pensait ! Avant ce jour, je n'avais jamais exprimé si clairement ma pensée à quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. Et je n'avais pas pensé à ce qu'elle pourrait dire, je n'avais vu que ma colère et l'envie de lui fermer le bec. Juste ça. Et c'était génial !

J'avais parlé à cœur ouvert. James était quelqu'un de bien. Je le savais. Alors pourquoi avais-je été incapable de lui dire oui tout à l'heure ? Avais-je besoin d'une preuve de sa bonne foi ? Ou plutôt une preuve de la mienne, me prouver que j'étais prête à faire confiance à des inconnus ?

Nous nous affrontâmes des yeux quelques instants. Vert contre Bleu. Émeraude contre saphir. Un bruissement de plume. Un bruissement de plume ? Nous tournâmes toutes les deux la tête vers la troisième personne présente à notre table.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Curd ? Demanda Evans

- Oh rien, rien du tout ! Dit-elle en rangeant un bout de parchemin dans son sac.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de lui poser davantage de question qu'on posa devant nous des photographies.

- Vous vous occupez de la Pierre de Rosette, les filles. Nous signala notre professeur

- Bien, Madame.

Nous regardâmes les photos attentivement, et pendant que j'observais une photo rapprochée des caractères gravés, j'entendis Greta demandait à Evans.

- C'est quelle langue tout ce charabia ?

- Du Grec et de l'Égyptien ancien.

Soudain ça me sauta aux yeux ! Je lâchai la photographie que j'avais dans les mains. C'était si évident ! Comment n'avais-je pas pu m'en rendre compte !

* * *

Qui a envie de tuer l'auteur ? Quiiiii ? xD

Je sais, je suis une vilaine petite sadique en puissance qui coupe là où ça devient intéressant et qui ne vous donnera même pas d'explication dans le prochain chapitre. Vous voilà prévenus !

Cependant, rien ne vous empêche de réfléchir et de me proposer vos hypothèses, je pourrais toujours vous expliquer ou vous donnez quelques détails/indices.

Alors ? Pourquoi James demanda ça tout à coup à Tania ? Est-ce vraiment par pure sympathie ou ont-ils quelques choses en tête ?

Je tiens à expliquer que si Tania parle du " groupe de Potter " c'est parce que pour moi, ils ne se sont pas amusés à dire à tout le monde qu'ils s'appelaient les Maraudeurs, tout comme ils n'allaient pas expliqué leur surnom à tout le monde. Ceci n'est que mon point de vue, bien évidemment.

Réaction de Lily ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Greta Curd ne m'appartient pas, c'est un personnage de JKR. Cependant, elle va surement avoir un rôle plus important que de la figuration.

Voilà, donnez moi vos avis pour récompenser mes efforts d'avoir poster si vite par rapport à d'habitude !

Passez voir mon LJ pour plus d'info/questions etc. Je me disais que ça pourrait vous intéresser que j'y mette des biographies de mes perso. Ça vous intéresserait ?

Encore merci de votre lecture !


	18. Le journal de l'école

Je crois que les **mises à jours régulières ne sont pas pour moi**. Je n'abandonnerais jamais ma fiction, ça vous pouvez en être certains, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, si vous avez deux chapitres par mois, ça serra exceptionnel.

Il faut dire que je n'ai d'abord pas eu internet durant près d'une semaine, bien mon ordi m'a lâché durant un moment, donc, à ceux qui n'ont pas eu de réponses à des messages, ou des reviews que je n'aurais pas mise, pardonnez-moi.

J'espère que vous avez passé de très bonnes fêtes, et ce chapitre corriger juste à temps pour le nouvel an par ma béta est un peu mon cadeau pour la nouvel année avec un jour d'avance.

Je tiens aussi à vous remercier, non seulement parce que **ma fiction a dépassé le cap des 100 reviews**, mais également car vous êtes chaque semaine un peu plus nombreux à suivre cette fiction, à l'ajouter en alerte ou en favoris, parfois même les trois ( alert, favory story et favory author ). Pour cela, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir.

Merci donc à **lilynx88, Missie Moon, Choupinette, Mirli, Mila, Mebah, Cameron** ( désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu d'ailleurs, ça ne veut en rien dire que je ne te remercie pas autant que les autres et je le ferais pour ta prochaine review mais j'avoue t'avoir oubliée puisque tu n'as pas de compte. Et pour mon autre fiction sur le James/OC, tu aurais vraiment du lire la fin même si elle a fait pleuré beaucoup de monde, c'est là qu'on comprend bien le titre de la fiction. Après je peux comprendre que tu voulais pas pleurer xD ) **Lyzye, et Skouare Enix.** Si jamais j'ai oublié de répondre à une de ces personnes, hormis Cameron qui n'est pas inscrite, n'hésitez pas à vous plaindre !

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

_Rukie-chan_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 Le journal de l'école.**

_On ne peut changer ce que l'on est, ce qu'on a dans le sang et ce que ça implique. L'histoire ne peut être réécrite car le passé est parti depuis bien longtemps. Même dans le monde magique c'est impossible de changer de vie. Le plus dur, c'est de l'admettre ..._

Je n'ai jamais été à plaindre, j'en conviens. J'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais et même ce que je ne désirais pas. C'est difficile de l'admettre mais j'étais une enfant pourrie gâtée. Ma mère est devenue célèbre alors que j'étais encore très jeune et je pense que mon père a voulu me protéger en m'écartant autant que faire se peut de ce milieu. M'éloigner de l'élite Londonienne a sûrement été la meilleure chose qu'il n'ait jamais faite pour moi.

Je devais pourtant faire acte de présence lors d'événements médiatiques, comme les soirées d'ouvertures ou les galas de charité où ma mère apparaissait. Pour être franche, je ne m'y étais jamais vraiment sentie à ma place. Je suis sûre que ça n'étonnera pas. Il n'y a rien de plus désolant que les enfants de l'élite. Des enfants si jeunes et déjà pourris jusqu'à la moelle, supérieurs et arrogants. C'était vraiment un spectacle désolant.

Si j'étais née dans la richesse et l'aisance, ce n'était pas le cas de mes parents. Ma mère était originaire d'Irlande du Nord, près de Belfast. Déterminée et pleine de talent, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour atteindre ces rêves. C'est ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs. Issue d'une famille nombreuse, mon père était parti de rien et avait bâti sa propre fortune et ne pouvait féliciter que lui-même pour cela.

Mes parents n'avaient pas été beaucoup présents dans ma vie mais je dois reconnaitre qu'ils n'ont pas tout fait de travers. J'étais fière de ce qu'ils étaient et de la manière dont ils avaient réussi leur vie. Et je leur étais reconnaissante de ne pas avoir fait de moi une personne détestable comme celles évoquées précédemment. Certes je restais une enfant pourrie gâtée mais on m'avait au moins inculquer certaines valeurs.

Je m'égare, il est évident que ce n'était pas de mes parents que je désirais véritablement parler. Ce que je voulais faire comprendre, c'est que la vie de riche héritière et de futur bon parti, ce que j'étais étant fille unique, n'était pas ce dont j'aurais rêvé. Si j'avais été un peu plus comme Rosalie ou Evans peut-être, mais je n'étais que moi ... Ce monde et moi n'étions tous simplement pas compatible.

Poudlard avait donc été pour moi, une des meilleures, si ce n'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée à cette époque. On m'offrait une chance de repartir à zéro et d'être juste Tania. Qui aurait pu se douter que la fille de la belle actrice Fern McQuillan - de son nom de jeune fille - était une sorcière ? Je pouvais enfin être moi. Pas "la fille de ... ", juste moi. C'était comme un doux rêve ...

Un doux rêve qui dura six belles années, durant lequel j'avais été parfaitement libre et anonyme. Durant ces six ans, pour la presse, Tania McQuillan Cartier était officiellement partie faire ses études en France dans un pensionnat pour jeunes filles de bonne famille et ne rentrait qu'exceptionnellement en Angleterre. J'avais été oubliée du monde. Et plus personne n'avait braqué son regard sur moi comme si j'étais une bête curieuse. Jusqu'à ce matin-là ...

Car le destin est fourbe et cruel. Il nous rattrape toujours, inévitablement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me fixer comme ça ? Demandai-je à Rosalie, assise dans la salle commune, le journal de l'école dans les mains.

-Tu ne vas pas aimer. Répondit celle-ci en levant les yeux vers moi.

-Parce que tu crois que là, j'aime être dévisagée sans en connaître la raison ? Sifflai-je, agacée.

- C'est toi qui vois chérie, dit mon amie. Je te le dis ?

-Tu me fais peur, Rosie. J'aime pas quand tu as cet air calme alors que tes yeux flambent de colère. En général ça finit toujours par mal se terminer ...

-Tout à fait, sauf que crois-moi, ce n'est pas moi, mais toi qui iras crier vengeance quand tu seras au courant.

Ses yeux pétillaient rien qu'à cette idée et je m'assis sur un des fauteuils, attendant la bombe qu'elle s'apprêtait à lâcher.

-Tu es dans le journal de Poudlard.

-Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Non ... Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont découvert pour ... , commençai-je en pensant qu'on avait découvert la célébrité de ma mère.

-Rien à voir avec tu sais quoi, ma belle, susurra mon amie. Mais ils s'y sont donnés à cœur joie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? Demandai-je, malgré moi.

Shannon arriva et lu à voix haute, alors que Pheobe me posait une main compatissante sur mon épaule.

-**_" Quand l'aigle prend le lion comme proie"_**, c'est le nom de l'article. Je te laisse imaginer de quoi il parle ou je lis la suite ? Allez, je continue !

**_" Hello Population Poudlarienne ! Ici G.C, votre très chère informatrice. Depuis la rentrée, de nombreuses rumeurs ont été lancées, certaines avec un fond de vérité, d'autres n'étaient que de pures calomnies. Je me suis renseignée pour vous et pour nos chers potins. Voici l'heure de vérité, mes amis ! _**

**_A la une, crêpage de chignon en cours d'étude des moldus, par justement, nos deux nées-moldues les plus en vogue. L'une est une belle rousse de Gryffondor, appréciée de tous pour sa gentillesse. L'autre est une charmante blonde au blason des aigles, réputée pour son intelligence. _**

**_Enfin, ça, c'est aujourd'hui. Rappelez-vous, chers élèves, saviez-vous seulement qui était Tania Cartier l'année dernière ? Ne l'imaginiez-vous pas, comme pourrait l'entendre sa réputation, comme une petite intello à lunettes et boutonneuse ? Je vois que l'on se comprend. _**

**_Pourtant, réveillez-vous, cette année les Serdaigles ont décidé de se bouger ! Surtout cette jeune blonde aux allures angéliques. Difficile de paraître autre que comme un ange lorsqu'on est accompagnée de la pire garce du collège, n'est-ce-pas ?_**

**_Tout commence lorsqu'on remarqua cette jeune personne aux bras d'un des héritiers de la famille Storm lors d'une soirée de notre professeur de potion. Alexandre Storm et Tania Cartier seraient-ils en couple ? Ils s'affichaient ensemble mais qu'en est-il vraiment ? _**

**_Quelques jours plus tard, vêtue de noir, on surprend la jeune femme sortir du manoir Potter, à Godric Hollow, en compagnie du charmant couple et de leur rejeton, le beau James. Un charmant tableau de famille qui se rend à l'enterrement des Tournevels, alors que vient y faire cette Serdaigle ? Attention mes amis, j'ai appris de source sûre qu'elle y aurait été conviée à nouveau pour la célèbre fête du nouvel an, fête organisée par James Potter et ses amis depuis des années et dont tout Poudlard rêve en secret. N'oubliez pas mon carton d'invitation, les gars ! _**

**_De retour à Poudlard, si certains n'y croient pas, la rumeur circule que le lion et l'aigle seraient secrètement ensemble. Rien n'est sûr, rien n'est prouvé. Pourtant, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz chez les sixièmes années de Serdaigle. Tania, tes amis n'aimeraient-ils pas tes nouvelles fréquentations ? Le charmant Alexandre Storm s'éloignerait-il à cause de son pauvre cœur brisé ? Qui n'a pas remarqué que les héritiers Scamander et Storm s'étaient éloignés de l'ange et la diablesse ? Avis aux jeunes filles, Cerbère le chien des enfers alias Rosalie Millot n'est plus là, qu'attendez-vous pour tenter votre chance ? _**

**_Car une chose est sûre, un des griffons les plus prisés n'est plus sur le marché, alors il va falloir chercher ailleurs. Oui, mes amis, James Potter est définitivement en couple avec Tania Cartier. Certains pourront vous dire les avoir entendu se nommer par leur prénom en gage d'affection et Sirius Black rire avec la jeune fille. Tout le monde sait que pour être la petite amie d'un de ces quatre-là, il faut la bénédiction des trois autres. Elle l'a eu. _**

**_Qui aurait cru que cette fille si discrète, si banale arriverait à prendre le gros lot alors que James Potter déclarait son amour pour la belle Lily Evans quelques jours plus tôt ? Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui nous mena à ce qui arriva hier en cours d'étude des moldus. Evans contre Cartier. Une joute verbale où aucune ne s'est faite de cadeau. J'ai tout entendu, mes amis et croyez-le ou non, c'est la petite Serdaigle qui a gagné la bataille. Qui aurait cru qu'elle avait autant de piquant ? Certainement pas moi. _**

**_Jusqu'où ira-t-elle dans sa soif de popularité ? Qui aurait cru qu'elle ferait preuve d'autant d'ambition ? Se limitera-t-elle à James Potter ? Après tout, il y a des belles plantes dans son jardin à cette petite. _**

**_Tania, qui sera ta prochaine victime et qui piétineras-tu pour y arriver ? Qui seront les prochains Lily Evans et James Potter ? A qui briseras-tu le cœur ensuite ? Ne vous en faites pas, mes amis, je mène l'enquête._**

**_G.C."_**

-C'est absolument ridicule, cette fille ne sait même pas de quoi elle parle ! S'exclama Pheobe.

-Tout le monde sait que la dispute vient de Stephan et Rosalie et pas du cœur brisé d'Alexandre, ajouta Posy qui venait d'arriver.

-Ah, salut Posy, je ne t'avais pas vu descendre. Salua Rosalie

-Salut Cerbère, qui vas-tu mordre aujourd'hui ? Plaisanta notre capitaine de Quidditch.

-Hilarant. Vraiment. Je serais bien tentée de te dire tous ceux qui s'approcheront de moi mais j'ai peur d'en avoir pour plus de 24h.

Je me levai brusquement et arrachai le journal des mains de Shannon, puis me dirigeai vers la sortie de notre salle commune, attirant davantage les regards.

-Hey ! Où tu vas comme ça avec mon journal ? Je voulais le garder en souvenir !

-Je vais lui faire bouffer à cette sale peste ! Criais-je.

-Tam ! Sois pas ridicule, tu ne sais même pas qui c'est ! Lança Pheobe

-Oh si, et crois-moi elle va le regretter !

Je descendis en courant les escaliers, remuant ma rage. Comment avait-elle pu oser ! De quelle droit se permettait-elle cette ... ! Qu'elle s'en prenne à moi, je pouvais le comprendre, mais de quel droit insultait-elle Rosalie de garce ! Il était hors de question que je la laisse nous traiter de la sorte.

Arrivée devant les portes de la Grande Salle, je les ouvris et parcourus la pièce des yeux. Il n'y avait pas grand monde ce matin-là puisque nous étions en week-end mais je trouvais au moins une personne qui pourrait m'être utile.

D'un pas pressé et en ignorant les regards, je me dirigeai vers la table de Poufsouffle. Je pris place devant une jeune fille portant le blason des blaireaux. Elle était légèrement plus jeune que moi, on le voyait à son visage, ayant gardé quelques rondeurs de l'enfance. Mais elle était belle. Sa peau hâlée montrait ses origines étrangères, tout comme ses cheveux noirs. De sa famille, elle était la plus marquée par leur origine.

-Tania, me salua-t-elle. Ça faisait longtemps. J'ai lu le journal. Je suis désolée de ce qu'on y raconte sur toi.

- Ça tombe bien, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Je me doute que ta visite n'est pas anodine. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Les farces, c'est plutôt le domaine de Stephan et la vengeance, celui de Rosalie.

-C'est vrai. Mais ils ne savent pas où se trouve la salle commune de Poufsouffle, eux.

-Alors, récapitula-t-elle, tu me demandes de te faire entrer par effraction dans un des endroits où tu n'as pas le droit d'aller.

-C'est ça. Affirmai-je, sérieuse.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Tania Cartier, si respectueuse du règlement ? S'épouvanta mon interlocutrice.

Je souris pour la première fois depuis ce matin.

-Tu as la seule Poufsouffle que je connaisse qui acceptera de me faire entrer. J'ai besoin de toi, Mia.

-Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? Tu connais Eglantine, elle était folle de rage quand elle a vu ce que G.C a écrit sur Alexandre et toi. Elle me tuera si elle apprend que je t'ai rendu service.

-Je ne suis pas avec Alex, je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serais jamais, tu peux le dire à ta meilleure amie ! Et puis, Alexandre t'en voudrait s'il savait que tu refusais de m'aider.

-Faux. Mon frère m'en voudrait s'il savait que je t'aide à enfreindre le règlement. Sourit Mia, maligne. Sans compter que je risque de m'attirer des ennuis.

-Depuis quand t'attirer des ennuis te dérange ? Tu es bien Amelia Storm, la rebelle de la famille _(1) _?

-Oui.

-Alors, prouve-le. Défiai-je

Nous échangeâmes un long regard. Je savais qu'elle allait accepter. Mia était prête à tout pour mettre son père hors de lui et s'il fallait enfreindre le règlement, elle le ferait et avec joie. Ses yeux marrons pétillèrent de malice. J'avais gagné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Me demanda-t-elle en se levant.

Nous sortîmes de la Grande Salle et une fois dans le hall, je vis Amelia prendre un escalier de pierre qui descendait et donnait sur un couloir aux murs décorés de tableaux représentant des victuailles. Alors que nous avancions, je vis la peinture qui dissimulait l'entrée des cuisines.

-Votre salle commune est sous terre ?

-Ouais, c'est pas très pratique, on a pas de fenêtre du coup et il fait toujours sombre dans nos dortoirs. Mais elle est assez chaleureuse dans son genre, plus que celle de Serpentard en tout cas.

-Tu as déjà vu la salle commune de Serpentard ? M'étonnai-je

Elle me lança un regard amusé.

-Tania, Tania, Tania ... Soupira Mia. As-tu déjà oublié à qui tu t'adressais ? Je suis peut-être pas l'intello de service comme Alex, ni le canon sportif comme Gabriel mais j'ai des contacts et je connais le château comme ma poche.

-Mia, arrête de te rabaisser, m'agaçai-je. Tu as intelligente et belle, il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Je ne veux pas te manquer de respect mais ton père est un bel abruti pour ne pas se rendre compte à quel point tu es formidable. S'il cessait de vous comparer tous les trois ...

Je détestais cet homme. Je détestais la manière dont il comparait ses fils. Je détestais la manière qu'il avait de ne considérer sa fille que comme une marchandise qu'il pourrait utiliser pour se lier à une autre famille de sang-pur. Il se moquait bien d'elle et de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Du moment qu'elle ne salissait pas leur nom. Même mes parents étaient plus présents pour moi que cet homme et c'était dur de faire pire. Je ne comprendrai jamais comment une personne si détestable avait pu engendrer trois enfants si merveilleux que Gabriel, Alexandre et Amelia.

-Me manquer de respect ? Ria Mia. Mon père est un enfoiré, je suis la première à le dire, tu le sais bien ! Bon et si tu me disais pourquoi tu veux t'introduire dans mon antre ?

-Tu as lu le journal en entier ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-J'ai toutes les raisons de penser que l'auteur de ce torchon se cache dans ton antre pour sauver sa peau. Grognai-je, à nouveau en colère.

-Oh ... Siffla-t-elle. Et tu comptes la punir de son insolence, c'est ça ?

- Je compte l'avertir que si je lis encore un autre article parlant de moi ou de mes amis je lui ferais regrettais d'être née.

Mia me regarda amusée et fit un sourire sadique.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça. Oh oh, on dirait que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée.

Devant nous, se tenait une Gryffondor au visage rouge de colère. Ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs aux élèves qui passaient par là.

-Evans ?

Elle releva la tête et fit la grimace en me voyant.

-Cartier. Je suppose qu'on a eu la même idée.

-Sauf que je n'ai pas l'intention de patienter dans un couloir humide que cette garce sorte de son dortoir, moi. D'ailleurs, comment tu as su que leur salle commune était ici ?

-Je suis préfète, ça me donne quelques avantages. Et je comptais sur la gentillesse d'un Poufsouffle pour me faire entrer mais ces blaireaux refusent de me donner le mot de passe ou de me faire entrer avec eux !

-C'est sûr qu'on adore se faire traiter de blaireau, cracha Amelia en regardant la rousse.

-Mia, s'il te plaît. Demandai-je à mon amie.

Elle soupira et murmura le mot de passe à la tapisserie.

-Tu as de la chance, dit-elle à Evans. Si ca ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais laissé poireauté dehors toute la journée.

-Elle est adorable ton amie, souffla la Gryffondor une fois la peinture ouverte.

-Donne-moi une seule raison qui la pousserait à être agréable avec toi ? Lui répondis-je.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien.

-Tu vois. Alors cesse donc de critiquer tout le monde dès que quelque chose te déplait, Evans. Lançai-je, en colère.

Sur ces mots, nous nous engouffrâmes dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Comme l'avait dit Mia, l'endroit était accueillant et étonnamment lumineux pour une pièce se trouvant sous terre. Les nombreuses torches n'y étaient pas pour rien. Il y avait beaucoup de tentures jaunes sur les murs, et dans un coin, de gros fauteuils usés.

La salle n'était pas très remplie, les élèves devaient encore dormir ou déjeuner. Mia alla s'asseoir sur un des canapés et me fit signe de la rejoindre, ce que je fis, Evans sur mes talons.

-C'est quoi votre plan au juste ? Aller voir cette mystérieuse garce et lui faire la morale ?

Evans et moi échangeâmes un regard, dis comme ça, ça avait l'air stupide mais c'était effectivement notre plan. Amelia soupira face à notre expression.

-Et si vous me disiez déjà qui vous cherchez ? C'est bien beau d'être entré ici mais si elle n'est pas là, je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

-Greta Curd, sixième année. Lâcha Evans.

Mia sourit ironiquement et se leva.

- Ça ne m'étonne même pas d'elle, suivez-moi, la connaissant, elle doit se douter que vous la cherchez et elle ne bougera pas de son dortoir de la journée.

Nous prîmes le chemin d'un petit tunnel qui menait au dortoir en silence.

-Quel est ton nom en fait ? Demanda Evans à Mia

-Amelia Storm.

-La soeur de Gabriel ? S'étonna la rousse

-Et d'Alexandre, signalai-je.

-Pourquoi ? Questionna à son tour mon amie

-Comme ça, dit la Gryffondor en haussant les épaules. Je ne connais pas les Poufsouffles donc j'ignorais ton nom.

-Tu ne connais pas les Poufsouffles parce que tu ne veux pas les connaître. Les Gryffondors se sentent trop bien pour nous parler autrement qu'à comme de la merde.

-C'est faux ! S'outra Evans

-Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi, tu l'as dis toi-même, tu ne connais aucun Poufsouffle à part Curd, et elle ne donne pas vraiment une très bonne image à notre maison. De toute façon, aucun de nous ne se fait d'illusion, nous sommes les déchets de Poudlard, à la rentrée, une gosse en a pleuré lorsqu'on l'a réparti ici, c'est dire ... Dit-elle avec amertume.

Mia s'arrêta sur ces mots devant une porte et frappa à celle-ci avant de l'ouvrir.

-Storm, on peut savoir ce que tu fais ici ... Commença Curd en voyant Mia s'avancer, puis elle se stoppa en nous voyant. Evans, Cartier, quelle bonne surprise ! Que faîtes-vous ici ? Dit-elle d'un ton plus tendu et avec un sourire crispé.

-Tu ne devines pas ? Demandai-je avec un sourire ironique, avant de lui lancer le journal de l'école à ses pieds.

-On peut savoir ce qui t'as pris d'écrire des idioties pareilles ! S'exclama Evans, les yeux plissés de colère.

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ! Je n'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire ! Vous vous trompez de coupable là ! Et d'ailleurs je ...

-Arrête de mentir ! La coupa la Gryffondor

-Ne nous prends pas pour des idiotes, Curd. Sifflai-je. Tu étais la seule assez proche de nous pour entendre notre discussion en étude des moldus. Et tu n'as même pas pris la peine de changer tes INITIALES !

-G.C ! Non mais il faut être stupide pour signer avec son propre nom. Rajouta Evans

Je vis Curd s'outrer de l'insulte et se relever fièrement.

-D'abord, j'ai changé de nom. C.G ne signifie pas Greta Curd mais Greta Catchlove, mon nom d'auteur, pour le livre que je suis en train d'écrire _" Comment ensorceler son fromage. "._

Je la regardai, abasourdie. Quel intérêt de changer de nom si elle n'inscrivait que ses initiales, qui restaient les mêmes ? Et puis, comment ensorceler son fromage ? Sérieusement, qui lirait un truc pareil ? A part une vieille mère de famille qui reste toute sa journée à la maison ? (2)

-Ensuite, continua-t-elle, d'accord c'est moi qui ai écrit cet article et alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire hein ? A la moindre de vos crasses, je pourrais raconter des trucs sur vous dans un autre article, même des choses que j'aurais inventé. Qui croyez-vous que les élèves croiront, le journal qui a toujours dénoncé des choses justes ou vous ?

Je serrai les doigts, quelle salle garce ! Je vis Evans s'approcher doucement d'elle et le sourire de Curd se tendre. J'eus l'impression que la température de la pièce chuta un peu. Evans savait se montrer assez effrayante quand elle le voulait.

-Je crois que tu as oublié qui je suis, dans tes plans. Qui penses-tu que les élèves vont soutenir, une des élèves les plus populaires de l'école ou ton misérable petit journal ?

Sa voix était froide et son visage dur. Pourtant, elle avait raison, Evans était énormément appréciée des élèves, personne n'oserait dire quoi que ce soit sur elle. Mis à part les serpentards, la rousse avait le soutien de presque toute l'école. Elle était une des personnes les plus populaires mis à part ...

Je souris en ayant une idée, je m'approchai à mon tour.

-Evans c'est une chose mais si les maraudeurs s'y mettent aussi, à ton avis, qu'adviendra-t-il de toi ?

-C'est que de l'air, vous n'oserez pas ! Dit-elle la voix tremblante.

-Que penses-tu qu'il arrivera si je dis tout ça à mon petit-ami ? Hum ? Après tout, c'est bien ce qu'il est d'après toi !

-Je ... Je ...

Greta reculait de plus en plus dans la pièce. Nous lui faisions du chantage. J'avais toujours trouvé ça moche, mais ... la fin justifiait les moyens.

Je vis Mia soulever un cadre photo qui était sur une étagère. Sur la photo, bougeaient Greta et une poufsouffle de notre âge. Amelia reposa le cadre d'un air désintéressé et s'approcha d'autres objets.

-Admettons que ces avertissements ne te fassent pas peur, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton serein et avec un sourire faussement aimable. Que ferais-tu si par un pur hasard, bien évidemment, ta meilleure amie venait à apprendre que tu couches avec son mec pendant qu'elle va bien gentiment à ses entraînements de Quidditch ?

Je me tournai, tout comme Evans, vers Amelia, les yeux ronds. D'où est-ce qu'elle tenait des trucs pareils ?

-C'est ta parole contre la mienne ! S'énerva Greta. Tu n'as pas de preuves !

Amelia rit, d'un rire froid et glacial. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, si ... sournoise...

-Tu lui diras ça quand je lui enverrai les photos par hibou, de toi en train d'embrasser son mec passionnément ...

Mon amie me fit signe d'amorcer un pas vers la sortie et je m'exécutais, confiante en ce que faisait ma cadette.

-Attends ! Cria Greta. Donne-moi tes photos et je te promets de ne plus publier quoi que ce soit sur ces filles et leurs amis !

-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Tonna la Poufsouffle en se tournant vers elle. Rien ne t'empêchera de publier tes articles si je te donne les photos. Non, le marché, c'est que tant que tu ne publieras rien qui nous déplait, on ne dira rien. C'est à prendre ou à laisser ...

Nous sortîmes de la salle commune de Poufsouffle, le visage impassible. Puis nous nous échangeâmes un regard et éclatâmes de rire.

-Bien joué, Storm ! Félicita Evans chaleureusement. C'était grandiose !

-Merci, merci, salua Mia en saluant un public imaginaire. Je dois admettre que vous n'étiez pas trop mal toutes les deux ...

-Mais ... Mia, c'était du bluff ? Demandai-je. Tu as vraiment des photos ?

- Mystère, dit-elle avec une voix moqueuse. Lorsqu'on a des trucs à se reprocher, la moindre des choses, c'est d'être prudent.

Mia souffla le mot de passe au tableau et disparut après nous avoir soufflé :

-Et puis, il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort.

Evans et moi restâmes planter là. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, encore. Notre discussion de la veille me revint en mémoire et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer :

- Tu agis comme une enfant à qui l'on propose quelque chose et qui refuse de le prendre, mais si on la propose à un autre enfant, tu te mets à pleurer. Sais-tu seulement ce que tu veux Evans ?

-Je ne veux pas perdre, répondit-elle avec sérieux.

-Tu as déjà perdu si tu ne considères James que comme un enjeu d'une compétition et tu ne gagneras jamais, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne jouerai pas à ton jeu stupide.

-Tu as peur de perdre.

Je le regardai froidement. Je mettais quelque peu éloignée mais je revins sur mes pas et me plantai devant elle.

-Que ce soit clair, je ne joue pas parce que je n'ai rien à gagner. Si on croit les rumeurs, l'attention et l'amour de James, je l'ai déjà. Si on ne les croit pas, je n'ai aucun intérêt à gagner cet amour. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de James.

Elle me fixa, bouche bée. Et vlan, dans les dents de la Miss Perfect Gryffondor !

-Mais en tout cas, je suis flattée que la populaire préfète de Gryffondor se soit sentie menacée par moi. Me moquai-je en m'éloignant

Mes pas résonnaient sur les pierres des cachots. C'était drôle, en début d'année, il y avait un fossé entre Evans et moi. J'étais persuadée que nous n'étions pas du même monde. Était-ce moi qui m'étais incrustée dans le leur ou toutes ces nouvelles têtes qui avaient décidé d'empiéter sur le mien ?

Quand avais-je trouvé la force de défendre mes amis avec tant de vigueur ? Quand avais-je gagné cette confiance en moi ? Depuis quand ne m'étais-je pas sentie si puissante, si sûre de mes mots ?

Depuis quand faisais-je du chantage ? Depuis quand menaçais-je les autres pour avoir ce que je voulais ? Depuis faisais-je des cachoteries à mes amis ? Et surtout, depuis quand est-ce que j'appréciais cette lueur de peur que j'avais vu dans le regard de Greta Curd ?

Un frisson me parcourut. La panique me prit. Je n'étais pas comme lui. Ce n'était pas vrai. J'étais quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un de bien ...

-Quand tu m'envois un hibou pour me voir, tu serais priée d'être à l'heure. Siffla une voix alors que j'entrais dans une salle vide des cachots.

-J'ai eu un léger contre temps.

-Je me fiche que tes histoires de cœur soient étalées dans le journal de l'école ! S'énerva Rosier en s'avançant vers moi. L'heure, c'est l'heure, je n'ai pas que ça à faire d'attendre une sang-de-bourbe ! La prochaine fois, je ...

Non, je n'étais vraiment pas comme lui.

- Ça te tuerait d'être ... je ne sais pas moi ... compatissant une fois dans ta putain de vie ! Criai-je, furieuse en lui coupant la parole. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me plaindre ! Et je ne le veux pas ! Mais respecte au moins le fait que si je suis en retard, c'est parce que je suis allée régler mes comptes ! Pour une fois ... une seule petite fois, tu aurais pu faire comme si de rien n'était et ne pas me faire de putain de remarque de merde ! C'est trop te demander ?

J'ouvris les yeux si grands que ça me fit mal. Qu'avais-je dit ? Merlin ... Pourquoi avais-je passé mes nerfs sur LUI ? Étais-je devenue folle ou quoi ? Ma peau n'avait donc aucune importance à mes yeux ? Je reculais instinctivement et serrai ma baguette dans ma poche, prête à me défendre en cas d'attaque.

Je n'osais pas lever mes yeux vers lui. Qu'allait-il faire ? Me jeter un sort ? Me tordre le bras ? Me frapper ? M'insulter ? Me menacer ? Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Le silence était trop pesant. Il fallait qu'il parle ...

-C'est bon, tu as fini ta petite crise d'hystérie, là ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton froid mais calme.

Je levai doucement les yeux vers lui. Sa mâchoire était crispée et ses doigts serrés sur le rebord du bureau contre lequel il s'appuyait. Des mèches noires tombaient devant ses yeux. Des yeux redevenus vides. Sans une seule lueur d'ironie, de moquerie, ou de colère.

Rien. Comme la première fois que nous nous étions vus. Et ça me rendit étrangement triste. Parce que même ce mage noir qui se faisait appeler Voldemort avait des sentiments, comme la haine ou l'envie de tuer. Mais lui ... Il n'avait plus rien ... Le néant, un trou noir sans fond ni bouée de secours.

-Pourquoi ? murmurai-je

-Parce que j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir et que plus vite, tu auras fini ta crise, plus vite je le saurais. Répondit-il

Ce n'était pas le sens de ma question. Ce que je voulais savoir, c'est pourquoi avais-je l'impression d'avoir reculé en arrière avec lui. Pourquoi alors qu'il était calme, avais-je sentis une fissure ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ça m'importait au fond ? C'était un vil serpentard, manipulateur, égoïste, méchant et sans cœur.

Sans cœur ... Sans sentiment ... Sans rien.

Qu'importe de qui il était question. C'était triste. Et à moi, ça me brisait le cœur sans que j'en comprennes la raison.

-Je pense avoir une piste pour le déchiffrage du cristal, dis-je d'une voix lasse. La pierre de Rosette a un signe identique à celui du cristal.

-La quoi ?

-Une pierre très ancienne moldue.

-Un signe, c'est un peu maigre comme piste. Surtout si c'est un objet moldu. Signala-t-il toujours aussi froidement.

-Je sais, mais pour l'instant, c'est la seule que nous ayons, claquai-je, vexée. La pierre de Rosette est écrite en Égyptien et Grec Ancien. Je suis allée voir ces deux alphabets dans la bibliothèque, les signes se ressemblent déjà un peu plus que ceux des sorciers mais ce n'est pas exactement ça et les significations ne doivent pas être identiques. Impossible de traduire, donc.

-Alors ? Retour à la case départ ?

-Non. Écoute plutôt mon hypothèse. A l'époque où ces alphabets ont été inventés, les sorciers vivaient avec les moldus. Il est donc logique de penser que les alphabets sorciers ont été inspirés des alphabets moldus. Deuxièmement, ton cristal réagit à la présence magique en s'illuminant plus fort ... Je pense ... Que la pierre de Rosette est également d'origine magique et qu'elle pourrait être une piste.

Je sortis de ma poche une photo de la pierre que j'avais dupliquer en étude des moldus. Je sortis une loupe auparavant miniaturisée et la plaçait sur la photo.

Rosier me regarda froidement et s'approcha de la table où j'avais posé les deux objets. Je le vis froncer les sourcils en voyant ce que j'avais entouré en rouge sur la photo.

Une très faible lueur bleue dans un des caractères gravés. Comme celle du cristal mais qui brillait tellement faiblement qu'il était pratiquement impossible de la voir.

-Comment ...

-L'appareil photo était magique. Le sorcier également mais il n'était pas assez proche d'après moi pour que la pierre réagisse aussi fort que le cristal. Et ils ne sont pas de la même envergure.

-Tu m'intéresses, Cartier ... Sourit-il froidement.

-Je pense que ton cristal et la pierre de Rosette sont les vestiges de l'ancienne magie. Celle qui n'était ni blanche, ni noire. Celle qui est à la base du monde sorcier. J'ai lu de nombreuses choses là-dessus, comme quoi à l'époque, les sorciers utilisaient cette forme de magie au lieu d'utiliser des artefacts comme une baguette ...

Si mon hypothèse se révélait exacte, le cristal ne devrait en aucun cas revenir entre les mains de la famille Rosier. Il contenait trop de puissance pour que celle-ci tombe dans de mauvaises mains.

Mais pour l'heure, je devais découvrir son secret.

Et pour cela, il me faudrait attendre les vacances de Noël. Une visite au British Museum m'attendait.

* * *

(1) Amelia Storm, dites Mia, est la soeur d'Alexandre et de Gabriel. Elle a été évoquée à plusieurs reprises dans les chapitres précédents, notamment dans le chapitre 9 " Capitaine Posy, la diablesse ".

(2) Greta Curd/Catchlove(version anglaise de son nom d'auteur) n'est pas de moi mais de JKR. De même que son livre. Il n'est pas préciser exactement l'année précise de sa scolarité, mais c'est dans ces zones là. Tania fait ici mention sans le savoir de Molly Weasley qui a le fameux livre dans sa cuisine. Je n'ai évidemment rien contre Molly ^^

Alors ? On m'avait fait remarqué que Tania réagissait plutôt bien aux rumeurs lors de sa sortie nocturnes avec Kyle. C'était sans compter sur l'auteur sadique que je suis, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors, qui as eu des envies de meurtres sur la personne de Greta Curd ?

Comment trouvez-vous Amelia ? Je dois vous avouez que c'est un personnage que j'adore et qui aurait du avoir sa propre fiction à la place de celle-ci. Peut-être un jour si j'en ai le courage.

Heureuses de voir de nouveau Evan ? Parce que visiblement d'après vos reviews, il vous avait beaucoup manqué celui-là ...

On avance sur le fameux mystère du cristal ... Que pensez-vous de ces nouvelles hypothèses ? Hmmm ?

Je veux tous savoir de ce que vous avez pensé, aimé, détesté !

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas !

Je vous souhaite à tous un bon premier de l'an !

Rukie-chan.


	19. Une journée avec Jeana

**Eh oui, regardez qui est de retour et qui n'a pas posté de chapitre depuis le premier janvier ! Je plaisante mais il va sans dire que je suis morte de honte.**

Cependant, mon inactivité ma permis de développer ma créativité - si si - et donc de vous écrire au moins mentalement, la fin de cette fiction. Et p***n ( pardonnez la grossièreté) , ça fait du bien de savoir précisément comment je fais terminer cette histoire. Ce qui me fait dire aussi qu'elle est loiiiiiiiinnnn d'être finie =) Vous allez devoir me supportez encore longtemps désolée !

Je tiens à signaler, même si peux d'entre vous sont aller voir ( je remercie celles qui y sont aller par ailleurs ) qu'il y a du **nouveau sur mon LiveJourna**l ( adresse sur mon profil ). **La biographie de Tania**. Ça peut toujours en intéresser. Prochain article biographie soit de : **Stephan, Alexandre, Mia ou Shannon**. Ce sera selon les demandes que vous ferez. Vous comprendrez pourquoi je ne propose pas Rosalie à la fin de ce chapitre.

Je remercie bien sur tout mes lecteurs, en particulier **Mila, Mebah** ( de son ancien pseudo ) , **LiLynx88, MissieMoon, under-the-bridge , Roselia, MokkaDN, Miss Virginie** et **CamilleL**. Vous êtes géniales !

**Je tiens aussi à vous demandez d'éloigner tout objet coupant, blessant, tout légumes moisis, périmés ou même tout objet susceptible de faire mal à l'auteur de cette fiction. L'auteur sait qu'elle est cruelle, l'auteur sait qu'elle en fait baver à ces personnages et l'auteur rappelle à tout les auteurs qui l'a lisent qu'elles ne sont pas moins cruelles qu'elle. J'interdis donc Mila et Roselia - en priorité - de me blâmer alors qu'elles en font baver à leur perso tout autant que moi ( Osez dire le contraire ! ).**

Ceci attends mis au point, je vous retrouve en bas !

**B****onne lecture.**

_Rukie-chan._

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVIII : Une journée avec Jeana**

Des cris se firent entendre, suivis de mots cruels et blessants. Le son d'une gifle claqua et résonna dans un couloir très fréquenté du château. Sur la joue d'une belle blonde coulait une larme alors que sa main tremblante était encore levée en l'air. De la tristesse, de la déception et beaucoup de douleur se dégageait de la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Quel gâchis ...

Les deux opposants s'apprêtaient à reprendre les hostilités, mais ma voix retentit, sourde et froide, et fit écho dans ce couloir bondé où malheureusement, le groupe des filles et celui des garçons s'étaient croisés.

- Ça suffit ! Criai-je. J'en ai ma claque de toutes vos idioties ! J'en ai assez d'entendre toutes les horreurs que vous vous lancez alors qu'on est censé être des amis unis ! J'en ai assez de vous voir chercher à faire du mal à l'autre !

Je sentais le poids pesant des regards sur moi mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Seul ceux de mes amis comptaient. Ils me fixaient, immobiles, avec des yeux stupéfaits sans comprendre la tristesse et la colère que j'avais en moi. Sans comprendre à quel point je désirais que tout redevienne comme avant. Une petite bande d'amis joyeuse et unie. Était-ce trop demander que de retrouver l'image réconfortante que j'avais eu en les voyant rire joyeusement, il n'y avait pas si longtemps ?

- Je suis fatiguée de ces disputes qui n'ont ni queue ni tête ... Je refuse de prendre parti, c'est clair ? Et aussi injuste que cela puisse paraître, je refuse d'adresser la parole à l'un d'entre vous tant que vous n'aurez pas mis les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute !

D'un geste sec, je leur tournai le dos et m'éloignai à contre cœur des personnes qui comptaient le plus à mes yeux.

- C'est de ta faute ! Cria Rosalie en reprenant de plus belle derrière moi. Tu m'as encore provoqué !

- Ma faute ? S'écria Stephan en retour. C'est toi qui...

Je m'étais alors trop éloignée pour entendre la suite. Tant mieux. Une semaine entière s'était écoulée depuis la parution de l'article sur moi et James. Et bien que l'auteur eut été neutralisé, ça n'avait pas empêcher les élèves de le lire, de le croire et d'agir en conséquence. J'étais alors intimement persuadée de ne jamais comprendre l'être humain. La haine, l'envie, la jalousie, la moquerie et la colère. C'était difficile à différencier dans le comportement des autres depuis. J'étais devenue la méchante Serdaigle et Evans la victime. J'étais la manipulatrice, moi qui avais plutôt l'impression d'être celle que l'on manipule. J'étais le "bon coup", puisque le grand James Potter s'intéressait à moi. Chaque jour, j'étais une personne de plus. Et je ne disais rien. Je ne disais plus rien parce que plus j'avais voulu me défendre, plus ça avait empiré. Et j'ai enfin compris qu'une fois que les gens vous collent une étiquette, on ne peut plus s'en défaire, au risque de souffrir davantage. Alors je me suis tue. Je les avais laissé voir en moi ce qu'il voulait voir, parce que seul l'avis de mes proches comptait.

Des proches qui avaient leur propre problème, je présume, car ma situation n'avait l'air d'importer que la douce Phoebe. En sept jours seulement, la relation entre Rosalie et Stephan était devenue pire que jamais. Et implicitement, ils nous avaient demandés de prendre parti. J'avais préféré fuir. On ne peut pas demander à des amis de faire un choix. Mon asile puisque notre salle commune était un terrain miné n'était autre que celui de toujours, la bibliothèque. On m'y vit à chaque heure de mon temps libre et ce jusqu'au couvre-feu.

Et j'avais fini par trouver mon propre choix, si je ne pouvais être neutre, alors je ne serais rien. Cette solution me brisa le cœur. Comment pouvais-je faire ça à des personnes que j'aimais comme ma famille ? A ceux qui avaient toujours été présents pour moi ? Mais je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je ne savais plus comment gérer la haine des élèves à mon égard et celle qu'il y avait entre mes amis. Je n'étais pas assez forte. La manière douce, les pourparlers n'avaient rien donné. J'avais essayé. J'avais échoué.

Je m'adossai contre un mur et fermai les yeux. Je ne m'étais jamais énervée contre mes amis. Nous ne nous étions jamais réellement disputés. Et ça faisait mal, si mal ...

- Tania ?

Je rouvrais les yeux pour découvrir une jeune gryffondor penchée devant moi, le visage inquiet. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire malgré moi. Elle me le rendit au centuple. La dispute de mes amis m'avait poussé à passer encore plus de temps dans mon havre de paix que d'habitude. J'y avais trouvé la jeune fille pestant contre son devoir de sortilège. Pitié, sympathie ? Je ne saurais dire ce qui m'avait poussé vers elle, si ce n'est un étrange sentiment de nostalgie. Était-ce parce qu'elle ressemblait à l'ancienne moi ? L'innocente et la pure Tania ? En tout cas, elle revint tous les soirs suivants pour me tenir compagnie et je m'y étais attachée, bien malgré moi.

- Jeana, tu vas bien ? Demandai-je en souriant.

L'amie de James me fit un éclatant sourire et me prit le bras pour me traîner vers la Grande Salle. C'était étrange, cette impression de la connaître en seulement une semaine. Pire, ce sentiment qui me disait qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Ce même sentiment que j'avais pour Mia, la soeur d'Alexandre. Jeana avait quelque chose de perturbant en elle, comment faisait-elle pour être si vive et naturelle, tout en donnant l'envie de la protéger en voyant sa maladresse ? J'en avais parlé avec James, en sortant d'un cours de métamorphose que nous avions en commun. Il avait rit.

- C'est Jeana, tout simplement. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, m'avait-il dit. Mais elle arrive toujours à s'attirer la sympathie des gens et à leur donner l'impression qu'ils doivent la protéger. On est tous comme ça dans la bande, Sirius, Remus, Peter et sa meilleure amie Jude. Jeana, c'est la genre de personne que tu ne peux pas détester, c'est humainement impossible !

Était-ce vrai ? Personne ne pouvait détester une fille comme elle ? J'avais du mal à le croire, pourtant, elle avait vraiment l'air d'être aimée par beaucoup de monde. Le pire, c'était que j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte ...

- J'ai croisé le prof d'enchantement tout à l'heure, dit-elle en me sortant de mes pensées. Il m'a dit qu'il était surpris et très satisfait de mon devoir ! Je vais avoir un O, tu te rends comptes ? Merci, merci, merci ! Tu es géniale !

Je ris un peu.

- Tu exagères, je n'ai pas fait ton devoir, je t'ai expliqué ce que tu ne comprenais pas, c'est tout. Ton Optimal, tu ne le dois qu'à toi seule.

Nous étions arrivées devant la Grande Salle et alors que j'allai me diriger vers ma table, elle me prit de nouveau le bras pour m'entraîner vers la sienne.

- Aujourd'hui tu manges avec moi ! On a mon O à fêter ! De toute façon, tes amis ne sont pas là.

Aucune règle n'interdisait de manger à la table d'une autre maison, mais ça n'empêchait pas que lorsque je m'assis, je me sentis franchement mal à l'aise. Lorsque je tournai la tête, j'avais l'impression d'être fixée par des dizaines de regards menaçants, pourtant Jeana ne semblait rien remarquer. Étais-je en train de devenir parano ? Une chose était en tout cas certaine, ça n'allait pas améliorer mes relations avec les autres ...

- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda tout à coup Jeana. Je te trouve bien pâle aujourd'hui ... Si c'est le poisson d'hier, je t'avais dit de ne pas en prendre ! Peter aussi en a pris et il n'était pas bien ce matin. On passera voir Pomfresh après manger, si tu veux.

Je déclinai la proposition gentiment. J'appréciais l'attention cependant qu'elle avait à mon égard. J'avais parfois du mal à reconnaître celle que j'avais rencontré le jour de l'enterrement de Cérès ... J'étais d'autant plus surprise qu'elle ne se comportait comme ça qu'avec moi. Même auprès de sa meilleure amie Jude elle semblait faire preuve de plus de retenue, peut-être parce que celle ci monopolisait l'attention ... J'ignorais la raison qui la poussait à être si naturelle avec moi, mais j'en étais sincèrement touchée.

- C'est bien sympa la bibliothèque, reprit-elle, mais tu n'en as pas assez au bout d'un moment ?

Je la regardai, étonnée.

- Non, avouai-je, surprise. Pas vraiment ...

- Jamais ? Demanda Jeana, ahurie.

Je ris un peu de son air stupéfait. Les yeux ronds, la bouche un peu ouverte, elle semblait se dire que les Serdaigles étaient une espèce à part.

- Jamais, confirmai-je alors. Tu sais, j'aime vraiment le calme qui règne dans la bibliothèque, ça a quelque chose de solennel, un peu comme hors du temps. J'aime aussi l'odeur des vieux grimoires et le son des plumes qui grattent le parchemin.

Je souris rien qu'à cette pensée.

- Mais ce que j'aime le plus au monde, ce sont les livres. Je n'allais pas à l'école quand j'étais petite, lui expliquai-je, et j'avais souvent du temps à perdre alors je lisais. Des histoires de dragons, de sirènes et de mondes enchantés loin, dans une autre dimension. Des histoires avec des héros vaillants et forts, qui avaient des convictions si profondes et sincères que même lorsque tout allait mal, ils continuaient leur chemin, parce qu'ils avaient la foi. Pour une gamine trouillarde comme moi, c'était ce genre d'histoire qui me redonnait courage et dont je me souviendrai toujours.

Jeana semblait songeuse après mon petit discours.

- Je suppose ... C'est un peu ce que je ressens sur mon balai, ce sentiment de liberté, d'être entière et d'avoir le monde à porter de main ...

Elle allait continuer sa phrase lorsque son sourire se fit différent et que ses yeux se mirent à fixer un point derrière moi. C'est alors que je sentis une présence dans mon dos et que l'on se pencha vers moi.

- Je ne savais pas que tu voulais rendre notre relation publique si rapidement en t'asseyant à ma table, mon cœur ! S'exclama une voix masculine que je connaissais désormais bien.

- Crétin, répliquai-je en riant et en lui donnant un petit coup alors qu'il s'asseyait à mes côtés.

Comme on pouvait s'en douter, James avait très bien pris la rumeur, tout ce qui pouvait faire parler de lui était une bénédiction. " Si ça avait un laideron, j'aurais protesté bien sûr, mais là ... " Qu'il m'avait dit, le lendemain de la parution. Je supposai que c'était un compliment, bien que je n'en étais pas vraiment sûre. J'étais convaincue qu'il ne faisait rien pour démentir la rumeur car la situation l'amusait énormément. Tant mieux pour lui, mais moi, elle ne me plaisait pas vraiment ... Enfin si ces rumeurs m'engendraient de nombreux problèmes dont je me refusais à lui faire part, il fallait admettre qu'en rire avec lui avait un côté rafraîchissant.

Ce groupe de Gryffondor m'apportait, par leur joie de vivre, la fraîcheur que je n'avais malheureusement plus en ce moment avec mes propres amis. Ce n'était pas que j'en voulais à Stephan et Rosalie de se disputer, mais je ne supportais plus la méchanceté gratuite qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. Et au fond de moi, je crois que j'aurais voulu sans l'admettre, qu'au moins l'un d'eux se confie à moi, m'explique au lieu de me laisser impuissante.

- Sérieusement, reprit James, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Pourquoi ? Je dérange Son Altesse ? Demandai-je, vexée.

- Mais non, ma grandeur est toujours ravie de voir de si belles fleurs à sa cour. S'exclama le Gryffondor en me faisant un baise-main. Valet Patmol, servez donc une peu d'hydromel à ma dulcinée !

Sirius se prenant au jeu, prit avec sérieux une bouteille de jus de citrouille et en versa dans un verre qu'il me tendit et ceci accompagné d'une petite courbette.

- Tenez, Milady !

Jeana et moi pouffâmes devant leur idioties. Là, j'étais sûre d'avoir touchée le fond et d'être devenue " l'ennemie numéro 1 " de toutes les filles de Poudlard. Et j'exagérais à peine.

- Je vous remercie, mon brave. Servez donc mon amie tant que vous y êtes ! Oh et j'y pense, la si belle fleur que je suis dois aller à la bibliothèque, vous seriez bien aimable de porter le savoir que je compte y emprunter. Vous voulez bien, n'est-ce pas, Messire Sirius ?

Je m'empêchai de sourire alors que Jeana semblait avoir du mal à respirer tellement elle riait, il fallait admettre que la tête stupéfaite de Sirius était juste tordante. Le jeune Black se pencha vers son meilleur ami et souffla :

- Je trouve qu'elle pousse un peu, ta dulcinée, Cornedrue !

- Il faut bien ça pour côtoyer les Maraudeurs, tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'elle avait du potentiel ! S'exclama le capitaine de Gryffondor, enthousiaste.

- Au fait, où sont Rémus et Peter ? Questionna Jeana, son fou rire calmé.

- Là où nous sommes désormais interdit de séjour pour avoir lancer un sort sur un livre ! Maintenant il hurle dès qu'on l'ouvre, c'est pas génial, ça ? S'exalta James

- C'est pas malin, qui sait qui pourrait tomber dessus plus tard ! Tu causeras peut-être des problèmes à des élèves aussi fouineurs que vous ! (1)

- Aucun risque, Nana ! Répondit Sirius. D'une, la bibliothécaire l'a mis dans la Réserve. De deux, ce livre était inintéressant, jamais personne n'aura l'idée de l'ouvrir. Et enfin, il n'y aura jamais plus fouineurs que nous !

Nous continuâmes à bavarder de leur méfait quand je me rappelai subitement un détail.

- Dîtes, coupai-je, vous n'auriez pas vu une fléreur dans le château ? Je ne trouve plus Baghera et je commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter.

- C'est le tien, l'espèce de chat avec une queue de lion et des grandes oreilles ? Demanda Sirius

- C'est ça ! Tu l'as vu ? Où ça ?

- C'était dans le parc, je crois, avant-hier. On revenait du stade de Quidditch quand Remus l'a sen... quand il l'a vu quoi. Expliqua la jeune homme. (2)

- Si tu veux, on peux la chercher, elle est peut-être toujours dans le parc, me proposa Jeana en lançant un regard noir à Sirius, sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

J'approuvai l'idée et nous finîmes rapidement notre repas. Les garçons s'excusèrent de ne pas nous accompagner mais ils avaient des choses à faire.

Nous passions la porte de chêne massif du château lorsque Jeana se mit à bougonner.

- Des choses à faire, mon œil ! Si tu veux mon avis, ils vont simplement retrouver Remus et Peter pour faire des mauvais coups aux Serpentards !

- Ils ont l'air de tellement bien s'entendre tous les quatre, dis-je, nostalgique en pensant à mes propres amis.

- C'est vrai, approuva Jeana. Bien sûr, James et Sirius sont comme des frères mais il n'y aurait pas de Maraudeurs sans Remus et Peter. Même s'ils sont plus discrets, ils sont tout aussi blagueurs.

- Maraudeurs ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je, surprise par ce drôle de nom.

- Oh, ça ? Rit-elle. C'est le nom qu'ils se sont eux-même donné. Prétentieux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Surtout bizarre comme nom, dis-je alors que nous avancions dans le parc.

- Oh mais il y a plus loufoque ! Leurs surnoms, c'est assez personnel pour eux mais tu en as déjà entendu deux tout à l'heure donc je pense que je peux te le dire. James se fait nommer Cornedrue. Sirius, Patmol. Rémus, Lunard et Peter, Queudver.

- Effectivement, c'est pour le moins ... original. Tam me semble bien moins étrange tout à coup.

Jeana rit et me dit que " Nana ", son propre surnom, n'était pas beaucoup mieux.

- Tu as l'air de bien les connaître tous les quatre, remarquai-je en resserrant mon écharpe autour de mon cou. Le ciel était sombre pour un début d'après-midi et il y avait beaucoup de vent.

- Depuis cinq ans pour les autres et depuis toujours pour James. Ils sont un peu comme des frères pour moi. Ils sont tous différents, ayant chacun leur caractère, alors je les aime tous de manière différente. Il ne faut surtout pas les juger au premier abord, ils ne sont pas toujours ce qu'ils semblent être.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Parce qu'ils sont toujours joyeux, les gens pensent qu'ils n'ont pas leur propre problème, ce n'est pas vrai. C'est juste qu'il faut apprendre à les connaitre au-delà de ce qu'il veulent bien montrer.

- A ce propos, pourquoi James tenait tant que ça à être mon ami ? Il a un plan derrière la tête ou ...

Jeana me regarda tout à coup froidement.

- Tu vois, tu ne le connais pas encore, si tu penses cela. James n'a pas besoin de raison pour être l'ami de quelqu'un. Ça lui paraît juste logique que lorsqu'il apprécie une personne, celle-ci l'aime aussi.

- Sauf qu'Evans ne l'aime pas, elle. Fis-je remarquer.

- J'ai dit que c'était sa vision des choses, pas qu'elle était juste, répondit Jeana une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux. Sincèrement, James est le moins méfiant du groupe, tu es son amie parce qu'il t'aime bien, et pas pour autre chose, quoi qu'on te dise.

Nous continuâmes à chercher dans le parc, soulevant les feuilles des buissons, regardant derrière les rochers et près du lac, puis nous nous approchâmes de la forêt interdite.

- Je n'aime pas aller par là, confiai-je.

- Moi non plus, Sirius dit qu'elle est pleine de créatures dangereuses.

- Du ... du genre ?

- Tu ne préfères pas savoir, crois-moi.

J'allai répliquer quand des gouttes commencèrent à me tomber sur la tête.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer avant que ça ne soit le déluge, plaisanta Jeana.

Regardant battre la pluie torrentielle, je me frottai vigoureusement les bras, protégée par les arbres à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Je regardai Jeana froidement et elle me fit un sourire d'excuse et soudain nous éclatâmes de rire. A peine avait-elle dit le mot déluge que la pluie s'était accentuée et les gouttes se firent si fortes qu'elles en faisaient mal. Étant à une vingtaine de minutes du château, nous avions préféré nous abriter temporairement sous les arbres de la forêt interdite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, on attend ici jusqu'à ce que ça se calme ? Demanda Jeana.

- Et on nous retrouvera mortes demain, frigorifiées ? Plaisantai-je.

- On peut toujours aller chez Hagrid, en longeant la forêt, sa maison est un peu plus loin.

J'approuvai à contre cœur. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas notre garde-chasse, mais il était le premier contact que j'avais eu avec le monde de la magie et à l'âge de onze ans, un demi-géant qui frappe à votre porte, ça a de quoi effrayer.

Sa "maison", qui était plus à mon avis une cabane qu'une maison à proprement parler, était à la limite de la forêt interdite et nous dûmes juste aller vers la droite pour nous retrouver devant. La pluie ajoutée au brouillard qui se levait donnait à l'endroit une atmosphère morbide qui me donnait envie de faire demi-tour. Enfin devant la porte de la maisonnette en bois, Jeana frappa vigoureusement à la porte, pressée de se mettre au sec.

Je n'étais jamais venue ici et il ne me serait sûrement jamais venue à l'idée de le faire, d'ailleurs. Pourtant, Jeana semblait, elle, être une habituée des lieux et il était en plus trop tard pour faire marche arrière puisque la porte s'ouvrit sur le garde-chasse.

- Oh mais qui voilà ! S'exclama-t-il de son drôle d'accent. Mais entrez vite, vous allez attraper froid.

J'allai lui expliquer que j'étais à la recherche de ma fléreur quand un miaulement plaintif me coupa net. Je me tournai alors pour voir Bagheera, confortablement installée sur la table se trouvant au centre de la pièce. Je la pris dans mes bras et la câlinai gentiment. Hagrid rit un peu et sourit d'un air attendri, lui donnant un air moins bourru.

- Alors c'est à toi cette brave bête ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu en as de la chance, je l'ai retrouvé dans un secteur assez dangereux de la forêt. Elle aurait pu tomber sur Ara ... Enfin, c'était dangereux quoi.(3)

- Je vous remercie, Hagrid, je tiens énormément à ma petite boule de poils !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, va, ma p'tite. J'adore les animaux ! Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous ! Je vais vous sortir des biscuits et du thé ! S'enthousiasma le garde-chasse en allant vers ce qui lui servait de coin cuisine.

Jeana me fit une grimace, en s'asseyant, que je ne compris qu'en goutant un des fameux biscuits d'Hagrid. Malgré une évidente future douleur à l'estomac, nous passâmes une bonne après-midi. Hagrid était bien plus gentil et agréable que ce que je pensais. Étrangement, nous en vînmes à parler de Rosalie et Stephan et de l'ultimatum que je leur avais posé dans la matinée.

- Je comprends bien que tu n'aimes pas voir tes amis ainsi, Tania, mais il faut que tu comprennes une chose : ce n'est jamais facile de pardonner. La morosité est facile, la haine est facile, parce que ce sont des sentiments auxquels nous nous laissons facilement prendre. Mais le pardon, le véritable pardon, c'est dur. Parfois, les gens disent des choses, oh qu'ils ne pensent pas forcément, ou font des choses qu'ils ne pourront plus jamais défaire. Et c'est ça qui est dur à pardonner.

- Je suis d'accord, je ne pense pas que Rosalie et Stephan se détestent, approuva Jeana. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, Rosalie a dit des choses sous le coup de la fureur. Il y avait peut-être une certaine rancœur derrière mais ... Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse simuler l'amitié, ils se connaissent depuis six ans. C'est impossible de détester une personne avec qui on a des liens depuis tant d'années.

Nous restâmes parler encore quelques heures chez Hagrid, j'appris beaucoup de choses sur le demi-géant, notamment sur les animaux magiques, il est vrai. Le garde-chasse était vraiment passionné. Ce n'est qu'en voyant la nuit tombée par une de ses petites fenêtres que nous prîmes conscience du temps qui avait passé et que le couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder.

Bagherra dans mes bras et Jeana à mes côtés, nous rentrâmes dans la bonne humeur et dans les rires au château. Nous n'arrêtions pas d'éternuer, et ils étaient évident que nous aurions un bon rhume demain.

- Bon, je dois retourner à ma salle commune ! A demain ! S'exclama Jeana à une intersection de couloir.

Je continuai mon chemin pendant quelques minutes lorsque je vis une belle chevelure noire qui cascadait dans le dos d'une fille devant moi. Étant préfète, elle devait sûrement faire ses rondes.

- Lynn ! Appelai-je

Elle se tourna vers moi et surprise, je reculai. Lynn bénéficiait en général de la beauté asiatique dont elle avait les origines. Pourtant, ce jour-là, elle faisait peur à voir. Ses yeux aussi noirs que ceux de son cousin semblaient bruler de fureur difficilement contenue, et ses lèvres pincées ne faisait que confirmer cet état des faits.

- Ca ne va pas ? Demandai-je d'une voix incertaine

Aussitôt son visage se détendit en un doux sourire et ses yeux, qui semblaient encore plein de fureur se firent faussement amicaux. Cette métamorphose me fit reculer davantage, comment pouvait-on changer d'expression si facilement ?

- Tania ! Je ne t'avais pas entendue ! Tout va bien ?

- Ou... Oui, oui.

- Tu ne souffres pas trop de la querelle entre tes amis ? Ça doit te laisser du temps libre pour toi, non ? Je suppose que tu as dû avancer dans tu sais quoi ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Rosier ne la tenait pas au courant ? Pourquoi ? N'aurait-elle pas dû en savoir autant que lui puisqu'ils étaient deux dans cette affaire ?

- Je ... j'ai fait des recherches, mais je suis désolée ... Je n'ai encore rien trouvé de concret. Dis-je en replaçant Bagherra qui s'agitait dans mes bras.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, me dis-je. C'était plutôt une demi-vérité, je ne faisais qu'omettre de dire certaines choses. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi à vrai dire ... Elle était mon amie mais ... Cette facilité à changer d'expression ... M'avait refroidie ...

- Oh ... Ce n'est pas grave, tu vas finir par trouver j'en suis sûre !

Bagherra que je tenais difficilement dans mes bras depuis quelques minutes réussit à sauter sur les dalles de pierres et cracha en hérissant ses poils en direction de Lynn.

- Bagherra ! Grondai-je en la reprenant dans mes bras. Excuse-la, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend, elle t'aime bien d'habitude...

Lynn me fit un sourire crispé et s'éloigna un peu.

- C'est rien, je t'assure. Ne traîne pas, le couvre-feu ne va pas tarder. Tu le rappelleras à Rosalie. Dit-elle en reprenant sa route.

- A Rosalie ? M'étonnai-je. Pourquoi ?

- Je l'ai vu descendre il y a quelques minutes, tu ne l'as pas croisée ? Elle allait au premier étage, je crois ...

Étrange ... Il n'y avait pourtant pas grand chose au premier. Je pris rapidement le chemin de ma tour qui n'était plus très loin, déposai Bagherra dans la salle commune et descendis à tout vitesse en ignorant les appels de Stephan et d'Alexandre que je croisais en chemin. Je descendis jusqu'au quatrième étage, mais fus stoppée par les escaliers magiques qui ne voulaient pas me laisser descendre plus bas.

- Bouse !

Je m'élançai alors dans les couloirs du quatrième. C'était idiot, mais je courais comme si ma vie en dépendait, avec le sentiment qu'il fallait que j'arrive au premier le plus vite possible. J'accélérais encore davantage mon allure jusqu'à la tapisserie qui dissimulait l'escalier secret que j'avais utilisé la dernière fois. Je pris garde cette fois à la marche piégée. Rapidement, j'arrivai au deuxième étage et je pus prendre l'escalier central pour atteindre le premier.

Je ralentis l'allure. La question était désormais de savoir où Rosalie voulait se rendre et si elle y était toujours. Je passai devant le couloir qui abritait mes salles de cours d'étude des moldus, ainsi que celles de Défense contre les forces du mal et d'histoire de la magie. Je tentai de rendre mon pas plus discret en passant devant le bureau du professeur McGonagal. L'heure ne devait pas être loin de celle du couvre-feu et ce n'était pas le moment de se faire prendre.

Mis à part le son de mes propres pas, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans les environs, et alors qu'arrivée à l'intersection qui menait à l'infirmerie, et que je me décidai à rentrer à ma tour, j'entendis des bruits de pas et une porte s'ouvrir.

- Nox, murmurai-je pour éteindre l'éclat de lumière qui était au bout de ma baguette.

Discrètement, plaquée contre le mur, je penchai ma tête pour voir qui arrivait pour le couloir perpendiculaire au mien.

- Merci, Mrs Pomfresh.

La voix ne m'était que trop familière et la chandelle que tenait l'infirmière donnait des éclats rougeoyants à la chevelure presque blanche de ma meilleure amie.

- Je ne fais que mon travail. Je vous ai donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve en plus, je pense que vous en avez bien besoin. Dormez bien Miss et n'oubliez pas de venir reprendre votre traitement dans deux semaines.

- Bonne nuit, Madame.

La porte de l'infirmerie se referma et je me précipitai en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible derrière une statue pour me cacher de l'arrivée imminente de Rosalie. Je vis la lueur de sa baguette éclairer le couloir où je me trouvais. Mon cœur battait si fort contre ma poitrine que j'avais l'impression que même Hagrid dans sa cabane pouvait l'entendre. Les pas de mon amie résonnèrent sur la dalle glacée du château. Je priai intérieurement tous les dieux connus pour qu'elle ne me voit pas, je ne saurais comment lui expliquer ma présence, cachée derrière une statue. Doucement, les bruits s'éloignèrent et je respirai plus facilement.

Quand je fus sûre d'être à nouveau seule, je sentis mes jambes lâcher et je tombai affalée sur le sol, le dos collait à une statue dont je n'aurais su dire à qui elle rendait hommage.

Ses toux violentes la nuit ... Son visage fatigué ces derniers temps que j'avais attribué à la dispute ... Ses lèvres en sang lorsque j'étais montée dans notre dortoir... Sa question le jour de la rentrée lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé de prendre soin de sa mère si elle venait à mourir ... Toutes ces petites insinuations ... Tous ces éléments que je n'avais pas vu ...

Ma meilleure amie était malade.

Ça me frappa au cœur. Mettre un mot sur toutes les questions que je me posais depuis quelque temps n'était pas facile. Comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait l'était encore moins. Depuis quand ? Qu'avait-elle ? Était-ce mortel ? Tant de questions et aucune réponse.

Je me levai difficilement et avançai le pas chancelant, la main contre les pierres froides des murs. Le vitrage d'une fenêtre me renvoya mon reflet et je ne pus le quitter des yeux. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, c'est à cet instant précis que la réalité me claqua en pleine figure. Quelque chose avait changé.

_Ce sentiment qui avait tiraillé mon cœur dans ce couloir froid et sombre, isolé de tous dans cette nuit glaciale, je m'en souviens encore. Je m'en souviens car c'est à ce moment précis que j'ai compris. Sans avoir voulu l'admettre, je savais désormais que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. C'est ça, en plus de la maladie de ma meilleure amie qui m'a détruite davantage. _

_Oui. Rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. _

* * *

_(1) Sans le savoir Jeana fait ici mention du livre qui entrainera la découverte du miroir de Rised dans le tout premier tome d'Harry Potter. Et oui, la faute à son père tout ça ^^ _

_(2) Sirius roi des gaffes à failli dire ici que grâce à son odorat supérieur "grâce" à sa lycanthropie, Remus avait senti Bagherra. _

_(3) Hagrid manque de dire que la pauvre bestiole à failli tomber sur l'horrible Aragog, l'immense acromentula. _

Eh oui, Rosalie, malade. Souvenez-vous, le premier chapitre, certains avaient trouvé Rosalie égoiste de demander à Tam de prendre soit de sa mère si il lui arrivait quelque chose, ou encore, le matin de la mort de Cérès, Rosalie dit que rien, ni la mort ni la maladie empêche le soleil de se lever_, _sa toux qui la réveille la nuit lorsque Tania pleure à s'en étouffer dans " Au revoir Cérès ". Et les éléments plus flagrant mis au fil des chapitres ... On ne peut pas dire que je n'ai pas essayer de vous avertir.

Je plaisante, je sais que c'était impossible à deviner sans avoir, au moins, maintenant vous savez qu'avec moi, il faut faire attention à TOUT les détails. 

__Alors, la question est, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Ce n'est pas une maladie sorcière. Elle vous fait tousser, voir cracher. Maigrir et vous affaibli._ J'attends vos hypothèses ( et celle qui est déjà au courant est évidemment priée de se taire pour ne pas gâcher la surprise aux autres ). _

__Sinon, pourquoi Lynn est-elle furieuse ? Pourquoi Evan ne lui fait pas part des avancées ? Pourquoi Bagherra réagit soudainement comme ça ? Rosalie et Stephan vont-ils se réconcilier ? Cette fiction vous tient-elle en haleine à chaque chapitre ? Tant de question auquelles je serais ravie d'avoir des réponses.

Bon, vu que Rosalie n'est pas très populaire parmi vous, je ne pense pas que vous m'en voudrez de trop.

A bientôt, j'espère !

_Rukie-chan  
_


	20. Chapitre 19 Morgane

**Je suis très fière de moi. Vous avez un nouveau chapitre à moins d'un mois d'intervalle !**_  
_

**Ça se fête non ? **

****Pas de nouveau sur mon LJ, pas eu le temps, j'ai pensé que vous préfériez un nouveau chapitre plutôt qu'une biographie que personne n'ira voir. Mais plus tard dans la semaine j'irais surement si ça intéresse quelqu'un.

**Je remercie tout le monde**, je répondrais à vos gentilles reviews **juste après avoir publié ce chapitre** ! Merci donc à **SolaireJovial** ( je finirais pas me faire à ton nouveau pseudo ), **Selaine**, **Cameron** ( ça fait longtemps ^^, désolée, pas de James/Tania de prévu à moins que tu ne veuilles une dispute Tania/Jeana, tu dois comprendre puisque tu as lu Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps ), **mimi70**,** lilynx88**, **Calypso**, **Camomille Potter**, **Miss Virginie**, **Roselia001** et **CamilleL**. Je vous adore TOUS et toutes.

Bien. Alors ... J'ai promis du Evan dans ce chapitre à plusieurs d'entre vous, alors le voilà et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour ceux qui s'attende à des nouvelles sur Rosalie, navré ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !  
**

**Rukie-chan.**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE XIX : Morgane.**_

_" Chère Adèle, _

_Nous sommes le 16 Octobre et tu me manques déjà. Les prochaines vacances sont celles d'Halloween mais nous ne sommes pas autorisés à quitter le château à cette période, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Comment vas-tu ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? Mes parents sont-ils de temps en temps à la maison ? _

_Ici, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me suis fait de nouveaux amis, Jeana Lewis et James Potter. Ils sont à Gryffondor, tu sais, la maison des courageux, je t'en ai déjà parlé, je crois. Leur ami Sirius Black m'aime bien aussi, enfin je crois. Il me fait penser à toi, il a un humour très particulier lui aussi. _

_La semaine prochain, il y a la première sortie au village de Pré-au-Lard. J'ai hâte d'y être. Mon ami Kyle m'a proposé d'y aller avec lui, en tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr. Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant, ne t'inquiète pas. Kyle est un gentleman, gentil et sportif en plus d'être intelligent. Il te plairait sûrement beaucoup. _

_Comme tu peux le voir, Eureka qui vient de te faire parvenir cette lettre va bien. Bagherra me pose des soucis en ce moment. La semaine dernière, elle s'est enfuie et elle est devenue très agressive avec une de mes camarades de Serdaigle, Lynn. Peut-être est-ce l'effet de la pleine lune qui arrive bientôt. _

_Tu me manques, Nanny (1). Je t'embrasse, Tania." _

Un froid courant d'air souleva doucement mes mèches blondes alors que je rangeai ma plume et mon encrier. Étant réfugiée ici depuis l'aube, j'avais eu la chance de voir les rayons du soleil se lever à travers les fenêtres sans carreau de la volière. Il y faisait fort froid en ce milieu d'Octobre et bien que couverte d'une chaude cape, je commençais à ne plus sentir le bout de mes doigts.

Je ne dormais plus beaucoup depuis le soir où j'avais découvert Rosalie devant l'infirmerie. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais dès que la fatigue avait raison de moi, je cauchemardais et me réveillais en sursaut. Je craignais depuis de fermer l'œil de peur de faire ce cauchemars qui revenait sans cesse.

Alors j'étais venue dans la volière, aux environs de cinq heures, ce matin-là. Dans cette pièce, des centaines de hiboux et de chouettes dormaient et s'élevaient sur des perchoirs - crasseux - qui allaient jusqu'au sommet de la tour. Et bien évidemment, Euréka était de ceux qui se reposaient paisiblement dans les hauteurs du toit. Après m'être relevée, j'appelai vainement mon hibou.

- Euréka ! Criai-je au bout d'un certain temps. Si tu ne descends pas immédiatement, tu n'auras plus de Croc'hibou avant un mois !

Vous aussi lorsque vous faites quelque chose de stupide ou d'humiliant en vous croyant tout seul, vous pouvez être sûr que quelqu'un arrivera pour être témoin de votre honte ? Bienvenue dans mon monde !

Alors que je criais après ce crétin d'hibou, j'eus la surprise d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer un jeune homme, vêtu noblement et portant une écharpe verte et grise. Il posa un regard étonné sur moi. Bien que nous nous fixions l'un l'autre, aucun de nous ne dit un mot. Depuis ce dimanche matin où j'avais eu l'excellente - notez l'ironie - idée de m'énerver contre lui, quelque chose avait changé dans sa manière d'être.

Je ne l'avais pas tellement remarqué au début. Je pensais sincèrement qu'il était juste vexé comme un centaure. Ça m'aurait presque paru logique, presque. Mais non, c'était autre chose. L'Evan Rosier que j'avais rencontré quelques semaines plus tôt avait été dur avec moi, cruel et assez sadique. Mais il m'avait aidé.

Je n'avais jamais eu confiance en moi. Jamais. J'étais fermement convaincue que je n'étais pas assez bien pour ma mère. Pas assez bien pour avoir des amis. Juste pas assez bien.

Avec lui, c'était différent. J'étais " la sang-de bourbe qui avait des capacités mais qui avait la trouille de les utiliser". Ce n'était pas glorieux, certes, mais il pensait vraiment que j'avais les capacités. Sans s'en rendre lui-même compte, je crois qu'il avait commencé à croire en moi. Au fil de nos entraînements, j'avais eu le sentiment qu'il y mettait davantage de cœur qu'au début.

Oh, je ne dis pas qu'il m'appréciait ! Loin de moi cette idée. Juste qu'à force de m'entraîner, de me faire mordre la poussière, il avait dû vouloir me voir réussir. Et ça ... Personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Croire en moi.

Je ne blâmais personne, je ne le faisais pas moi-même. Mais que lui le fasse, ça m'avait redonné un peu de courage et de confiance.

Et pourtant ... Depuis, ces yeux s'étaient à nouveau éteints. Il avait redoublé de froideur et surtout, il m'ignorait. Je suis consciente que c'était ridicule, mais c'était ça le pire à mes yeux, il m'ignorait. Comme s'il ne me connaissait pas.

On dit que l'indifférence fait parfois plus de dégâts que l'hostilité déclarée, je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec cette théorie. Surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois que je subissais pareil traitement. Peter aussi m'avait rayé injustement de sa vie.

Ça peut vous paraître idiot, mais lorsqu'il m'insultait, j'existais, au moins pour lui. Mais depuis, c'était comme s'il m'avait dit que j'étais morte, que je n'avais jamais existé, il avait rayé ma vie d'un coup. Et ça faisait si mal ... Même si nous ne nous apprécions pas, et c'était un euphémisme, je ne supportais cette indifférence. C'était juste trop cruel ...

Rosier détourna finalement le regard. Il s'avança sans un mot, d'une démarche élégante comme s'il était supérieur au reste du monde, à moi en l'occurence. Et comme l'idiote que j'étais, je gardai les yeux fixés sur lui. J'hésitai. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais la refermai aussitôt. Heureusement, il était de dos et ne me voyait pas le fixer ainsi.

Je me maudissais intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait, par Merlin ? C'était l'horripilant Serpentard ! Ce garçon cruel et blessant. Je tentai d'effacer ce que j'avais pensé sur lui un peu plus tôt. Rosier était Rosier, il ne pensait qu'à lui seul. Point. Je n'avais pas à avoir de sympathie pour un être si détestable !

Du mouvement attira mon attention, il venait de plonger sa main dans la poche de son blazer pour en sortir une lettre qu'il accrocha à la patte d'un magnifique hibou Grand Duc.

- Manoir Rosier. Teynham, comté du Kent, énonça froidement sa voix.

Aussitôt et plein d'élégance, le hibou s'envola s'en rechigner pour accomplir fièrement sa mission. Son hibou à lui n'avait évidemment pas besoin qu'on lui crie dessus pour qu'il se réveille, maugréai-je en regardant de nouveau vers Eureka qui devait dormir paisiblement.

J'entendis de nouveau la porte s'ouvrir et je me retournai pour le voir sur le point de quitter la pièce.

- Rosier ! M'entendis-je crier en faisant un pas un avant. Attends, tu ...

Mais il n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'arrêter et avait fermé la porte derrière lui dans un bruit sec.

- ... as fait tombé une lettre, finis-je, seule, les bras tombant de lassitude.

En soupirant, j'avançai toutefois vers l'endroit qu'il avait quitté quelques secondes plus tôt et ramassai le parchemin froissé que j'avais vu tombé lorsqu'il avait plongé sa main dans sa poche.

D'une belle encre verte sombre était écrit sur le devant de l'enveloppe :

_" Ecole de sorcellerie Poudlard. Ecosse. "_

L'écriture était fine et toute en douceur, légèrement courbée, faite de la plume d'une femme sans aucun doute. Sa mère, peut-être ?

Non.

Les lettres étaient écrites avec un je-ne-sais-quoi de jeune, noble sans nul doute, mais un tantinet enfantin. Je tournai alors l'enveloppe jaunie pour savoir si l'expéditrice avait pris la peine d'écrire son nom. Visiblement oui.

Elle se nommait Morgane. Morgane Rosier.

Je haussai légèrement les sourcils, étonnée. Lors d'une conversation sur les familles de sang-purs, Lynn m'avait expliqué qu'elle avait un frère cadet parce que ses parents se devaient de perpétuer leur nom. En revanche, si le premier enfant d'une famille était un fils, il était courant qu'il reste enfant unique, pour lutter contre les guerres d'héritage entre descendants.

- Comme mon cousin, par exemple, avait-elle ajouté pour argumenter son propos.

Alors quoi ? M'étais-je trompée ? Qui était Morgane ?

Bien sûr, j'aurais pu ouvrir la lettre à ce moment-là. Mais mon éducation avait emporté sur ma curiosité et je rangeai bien sagement l'enveloppe dans une de mes poches pour ne plus être tentée. J'appelai à nouveau Eureka, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

Après avoir mis la main sur mon satané hibou - que j'adorais bien évidemment mais qui m'agaçait prodigieusement - j'étais descendue au deuxième étage du château pour me rendre à mon premier cours de la journée et celui que j'aimais le moins : Défense contre les forces du mal. Nous étudiions le programme des années précédentes, comme il nous l'avait expliqué en début d'année. Cette semaine nous nous consacrions aux créatures magiques vu en troisième année.

Une fois dans le bon couloir, je vis un attroupement déjà conséquent d'élèves. J'avais dû rester plus longtemps que je ne le pensais dans la volière. D'un côté se trouvait Rosalie et Pheobe, de l'autre Stephan et Shannon. Entre eux, soit devant la porte, Alexandre lisait un livre. Il avait choisi d'être neutre lui aussi, mais ça se voyait qu'il soutenait davantage Stephan.

Je m'avançai mais n'allais pas vers eux. Pour dire l'exacte vérité, j'évitais ma meilleure amie depuis le fameux soir où ... Enfin, depuis Dimanche soir, quoi. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire, quel comportement avoir.

J'avais peur de croiser ses yeux et de me mettre à pleurer, comme j'avais eu envie de le faire après avoir surpris sa conversation avec Pomfresh.

Je connaissais Rosalie, si je lui disais que je l'avais suivi, elle allait être furieuse. Non. Je ne pouvais pas. Elle allait se braquer, tout réfuter en bloc et au mieux, fuir derrière une poussée de colère. Au mieux !

Alors j'attendais. J'attendais quoi au juste ? D'admettre, de me faire à l'idée. De comprendre peut-être. Ou qu'elle vienne elle-même m'en parler. Au fond de moi, je pense que j'espérais qu'elle me prouve que j'avais mal entendu, mal compris. Qu'elle me dise que non, elle n'était pas malade, que oui, elle me disait la vérité et qu'elle avait juste eu une baisse d'énergie. Je crois que malgré tout ce qui m'était arrivé depuis septembre, j'espérais encore, parce que j'étais comme ça ... Pleine d'espoir.

- Tania ? Murmura d'une petite voix Rosalie en s'approchant. Tu étais où ? On ... On t'a cherché, tu sais, mais tu n'étais nulle part ...

Méchamment, j'ai regardé ailleurs, comme si je ne la voyais pas. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, mais je n'étais pas assez forte pour croiser ses yeux. Pas assez forte pour faire comme si de rien n'était ...

- Je vais parler à Stephan, déclara-t-elle.

Je tiquai un instant, mais gardai résolument les yeux fixés sur le mur en face de moi. Je suppliai mentalement mon amie de s'en aller mais la télépathie ne faisait pas partie de mes pouvoirs...

- Je vais parler à Stephan, répéta Rosalie, la voix brisée par mon indifférence. Je te le jure ! Alors ... S'il te plaît ... Ne m'ignore pas ! Tania ...

A cet instant, toute conviction m'avait quitté. Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer. Je lui ai pas dit, mais moi aussi ...

- A la volière, soufflai-je.

- Quoi ?

- J'étais à la volière, dis-je plus fort. Je devais envoyer une lettre.

Je la regardai enfin, droit dans les yeux. Yeux qu'elle avait plus clair que les miens. Mes yeux à moi étaient un étrange mélange entre le bleu azur et le vert d'eau, un peu comme de l'eau des caraïbes. Ceux de Rosalie étaient d'un bleu ciel sans nuage, un ciel d'hiver très clair. Mais malgré des yeux magnifiques, elle avait mauvaise mine, son teint était blafard. Mais le pire, c'était son regard de chiot.

Vous savez, ces petits animaux que l'on vient d'abandonner sur le bord de l'autoroute, lorsqu'on part en vacances ?

C'était cet air qu'avait Rosalie. Parce que Rosie était un petit animal sauvage, mais une fois un peu apprivoisée, elle était comme un chiot, un peu folle sur les bords, mais fidèle jusqu'à la mort.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu vas voir ton prof préféré ! M'exclamai-je d'un air faussement réjoui pour lui redonner le moral.

Elle me fit un sourire enthousiaste, et nous eûmes l'impression que tout était de nouveau comme avant. Malheureusement, je savais que ce n'était pas vrai.

* * *

_Rosalie ... Le sentais-tu à cet instant, que rien n'était déjà plus comme avant ? Dans ce couloir très fréquenté, je me suis mise à te regarder un bon moment. Tu étais silencieuse, toi aussi, mais lorsque tu tournais la tête vers moi, tu me souriais gentiment, comme reconnaissante. Tu n'avais personne d'autre que moi à Poudlard sur qui tu pouvais réellement compter. Je ne l'avais pas compris à cet instant. Et moi, je t'avais fait du mal sans le vouloir et sans m'en rendre compte. Je t'avais abandonné sur cette autoroute, et j'avais attendu au bout du chemin que mon chiot retrouve la route pour me rejoindre. _

_Pardonne-moi ... _

* * *

Nous sommes enfin rentrés dans la salle de cours, et sans en discuter, d'un accord tacite, nous nous sommes assises l'une à côté de l'autre. Rosie semblait avoir repris un peu de couleur, son regard illuminait presque comme avant.

Elle n'était pas malade, me dis-je. J'avais mal entendu, c'était certain. Elle ne pouvait pas être malade alors qu'elle rayonnait presque sur sa chaise.

- Bonjour à toutes et à tous, nous salua le professeur Lumati en entrant. Nous allons aujourd'hui étudier les loups-garous.

Comme à chaque fois, il interrogea un élève pour savoir notre niveau sur le sujet traité. Cette fois, cela tomba sur Lily Evans qui se fit à plaisir de nous étaler son savoir.

- Le loup-garou, ou lycan, commença-t-elle, est un humain, moldu ou sorcier, qui se transforme à chaque pleine lune. C'est une créature dangereuse lorsqu'elle est sous forme animale. On ne devient loup-garou que si l'on est mordu par l'un d'entre eux, finit Lily, le dos droit et fière de sa réponse.

- Merci Miss, quelqu'un a-t-il autre chose à ajouter ? Miss Millot, par exemple ?

Le professeur Lumati nous aimait bien, Rosalie et moi. Même si je n'étais pas très bonne dans son cours, il prenait le temps lors de la partie pratique de venir m'aider autant qu'il le pouvait avec le nombre d'élèves qu'il avait.

- Je crois ... Enfin, j'ai entendu dire qu'un loup garou pouvait avoir des enfants loups-garous ... Mais c'est sûrement une rumeur, répondit Rosie.

- Il se trouve que la rumeur est fondée, confirma notre professeur. Un lycanthrope peut très bien avoir des enfants comme n'importe quel être humain. Celui-ci a autant de chance, malheureusement, d'être maudit que de ne pas l'être. Bien, cinq point pour Serdaigle et Gryffondor.

Les Serdaigles sourirent à cette annonce. Pour l'instant, nous étions en tête de la Coupe des Maisons. Évidemment, lorsque la saison de Quidditch débuterait, l'écart allait se resserrer, mais pour l'instant, nous menions avec de nombreux points d'avance.

- L'homme loup, reprit-il, comme je préfère les nommer, se transforme dès le lever de la pleine lune. Dès lors, il chassera activement toutes proies susceptibles d'être dans les environs. En réalité, le lycan préfèrera de la viande humaine à celle d'un animal. S'il est repu sous forme humaine avant sa transformation, il est peu probable qu'il s'attaque à un animal pour le plaisir de faire souffrir.

Il se tourna vers nous, tous suspendus à ses mots.

- Je sais bien que vous avez déjà eu ce cours en troisième année, mais aucun de vous ne compte prendre des notes ? Demanda-t-il

Les réactions furent immédiates - pour ceux qui n'avaient pas déjà leur plume dans les mains.

- A ce jour, aucun traitement n'existe pour les hommes-loups. J'ai entendu dire par un ami que l'on travaillait activement à l'élaboration d'une potion visant à soulager les maux les plus pénibles, mais elle ne sera de toute évidence, pas terminée avant un certain nombre d'années.

- Excusez-moi, professeur, l'interrompit un élève, mais pourquoi vouloir réduire leur douleur ? Je veux dire, ce sont des monstres, je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de cette potion.

Rosalie et moi étions installées au dernier rang, c'est donc distinctement que je vis Sirius Black à la table devant nous sortir sa baguette et s'apprêter à jeter un sort à l'élève qui venait d'intervenir. James l'en empêcha d'un signe de tête.

Bien que je n'étais pas pour la violence gratuite, je devais admettre que j'étais plus ou moins d'accord avec Sirius. Les loups-garous me faisaient peur. Je n'aurais pas aimé en rencontrer. Néanmoins, d'après ce qu'on m'avait appris, ils n'avaient pas choisi d'être ce qu'ils étaient, c'était injuste de laisser à leur douleur des gens qui n'avaient pas choisi d'être ainsi.

- Je dois admettre que vous me surprenez, s'étonna le professeur Lumati. Selon vous, ils auraient choisi d'être maudit ?

Des exclamations s'élevèrent dans la salle, des pour, des contre. Il tenta d'apaiser les élèves.

- Prenons la chose différemment. Tout le monde sait plus ou moins ce qu'est un animagus, n'est-ce pas ? Qui peut expliquer quelles sont les différences entre ces deux créatures ? Allez-y Miss Cartier.

Je sursautai. Je n'avais pourtant pas levé la main.

- Un animagus est un sorcier qui a trouvé son animal totem et qui parvient alors à se changer sous la forme de celui-ci quand bon lui semble, dis-je incertaine. Le lycanthrope, lui, n'a pas le choix. A chaque pleine lune, l'homme-loup perd tout contrôle de lui-même. Il ne se souvient plus de rien et il est incapable de se rappeler de sa vie humaine. On raconte qu'il tuerait son meilleur ami s'il le croisait.

Je continuai, avec plus d'assurance, néanmoins.

- C'est une malédiction, pas un choix. Contrairement à l'animagus, qui lui n'est pas dangereux sous sa forme animal puisqu'il garde tout souvenir de sa vie antérieur.

James se retourna et me fit un clin d'œil en levant son pouce. C'était lui qui m'avait appris tout ça. En effet, j'avais expliqué à James et Sirius que j'avais des difficultés en Défense et ils avaient proposé de m'aider un peu lorsqu'ils avaient du temps à tuer. Moi, je me savais intelligente parce que j'étais passionnée de lecture. Ce n'était pas impressionnant. Eux, ils étaient naturellement brillants, et j'avais eu l'occasion de le constater à de nombreuses reprises. J'étais un peu jalouse, mais j'avais compris que je ne pourrais pas rivaliser, en métamorphose comme en défense contre les forces du mal, ils excellaient.

- Bonne réponse, Miss, s'exclama notre professeur en me sortant de mes pensées. Très, même. J'accorde dix points supplémentaires à Serdaigle. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas de vous, Cartier, vous avez après tout, des fréquentations bien placées pour le savoir.

L'espace d'un instant, j'eus l'impression qu'il regardait la table des gryffondors plutôt que la mienne. Ça m'intrigua.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous avez déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer Newt Scamander, n'est-ce pas ? Il a dû vous en parler, je présume.

Je hochai la tête, pas vraiment convaincue.

- Pour ceux qui l'ignorerait, continua-t-il, cet homme est responsable de la création du Registre des loups-garous établi depuis 1947.

Newt était le père de Stephan, chez qui je passais de nombreuses journées lors des vacances d'Été. Il est vrai qu'il m'avait enseigné de nombreuses choses, notamment sur son métier au ministère de la magie. C'était lui aussi qui m'avait offert Bagherra, car il était déjà le propriétaire de trois fléreurs. Pourtant, j'avais eu le sentiment que ce n'était pas ce que notre professeur avait voulu sous-entendre à l'origine. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir que les garçons me donnaient des explications ?

Je devais me faire des idées, et puis qu'importe, ce n'était pas vraiment important. Lorsque sonna la fin du cours, deux heures plus tard, Serdaigle avait remporté vingt cinq point de plus. Quinze pour nos bonnes réponses et dix pour l'excellent sort qu'avait lancé Alex, lors de la partie pratique. J'étais plutôt satisfaite de moi, mon sort était plus puissant qu'avant et il avait plutôt bien fonctionné, je m'améliorais. Alors que je saluais d'un geste de main Rosie qui avait encore cours, on me retint par l'autre bras.

- Hello, Professeur Potter, tu vas bien ? Demandai-je, mutine.

- Très, comme toujours, me répondit celui-ci. Toi, par contre, tu as une petite mine. Faut dormir la nuit, tu sais ?

Il observait en disant cela mes cernes un peu trop marquées que j'avais sous les yeux, dues en grande partie au cauchemar que je faisais de Rosalie, qui revenait sans cesse, me hantait.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça, se moqua Sirius en nous rejoignant. C'est Merlin qui se fout de Saint Mangouste ! Ceci étant dit, il n'a pas tort, Tania. En tout cas, nous sommes heureux que tu aies été attentive à nos leçons, petite !

- C'est vrai, tu as tout de même fait gagner dix points à ta maison ! On est fiers de toi, se réjouit James en essuyant une larme de fierté imaginaire.

- Tu ne devrais pas plutôt t'inquiéter de l'avance considérable qu'a Serdaigle sur Gryffondor ? Demandai-je innocemment en rentrant dans leur jeu.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent un instant et éclatèrent de rire.

- Ne te vexe pas, petite Tania, me railla Sirius, mais les points de cours, on les laisse volontiers à Evans pour ne pas maintenir, justement, trop d'écart entre nous et les autres maisons. Si on prenait la peine de participer, on aurait le sablier le plus rempli de l'école.

- Mais il faut être sport, bon joueur et laisser croire aux autres qu'ils ont une petite chance, tu comprends ? Sinon, les intellos de ta maison seraient malheureux comme des détraqueurs au soleil ! Et puis, nous ... Ajouta James, on a le Quidditch.

- Mais nous aussi, protestai-je dans un élan nationaliste envers ma maison. Notre équipe est toute aussi bonne que la votre ! Toi qui es poursuiveur, James, tu devrais savoir que Posy ne laisse jamais passer une balle dans ses anneaux !

- Hunt n'est pas mauvaise en tant que gardienne, concéda Sirius, mais en tant que capitaine, on a vu mieux.

- Ça sera dit, répété et amplifié, souris-je diaboliquement en me souvenant du dernier pauvre gars qui avait sous-entendu une chose pareille devant Posy.

Il avait fini à l'infirmerie. Évidemment.

- Tu bluffes ! S'exclama James en se mettant à me chatouiller.

Pour lui échapper, je dus sûrement trop gigoter car dans un geste brusque, la lettre de Rosier tomba de ma poche. Je me précipitai pour la rattraper, mais James avec ses talents de Poursuiveur le fit avant moi.

- Rends-moi ça, James, dis-je froidement.

Ils semblèrent étonnés de mon ton glacial. Moi aussi, je ne me savais pas la capacité d'être si .. d'avoir une voix si ... sèche.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sirius en se reprenant. C'est une lettre d'amour ? Paraît que Ross te tourne autour et ferait soi-disant concurrence à James. Pour ça, faudrait déjà que vous soyez vraiment ensemble mais bon ... Les rumeurs ...

- C'est ridicule ! M'époumonai-je. Allez donne-moi ça, maintenant, c'est personnel !

Fort heureusement pour moi, James n'avait même pas retourné l'enveloppe pour regarder le nom de l'expéditeur, visiblement trop amusé de me voir me chamailler avec son ami.

- Personnel, hein ? Alors Sirius aurait raison, ça serait une lettre pour Ross ? Tu vas me vexer, tu sais. Passer de moi à ce bellâtre blondinet, c'est franchement du mauvais goût, s'exclama-t-il en parlant des rumeurs.

- Kyle n'est pas un bellâtre blondinet et cette lettre n'est ni pour lui, ni une déclaration ! Rends-moi ma lettre, s'il te plait, James.

Il me la tendit avec un sourire arrogant. Gentiment, il me fit une petite tape sur la tête, comme on le fait à une gamine qui a été sage.

- Merci, dis-je en la prenant sèchement. Je la rangeai dans mon sac et leur tournai le dos pour partir. C'était sans compter sur ces deux énergumènes qui me suivirent. Ah ça, les Gryffondors étaient déterminés, je ne pouvais pas le nier !

- Tu es fâchée ? Demanda d'une voix de petit garçon Potter.

- Oui, défiai-je en le regardant méchamment.

Je soupirai de découragement. Lui et Black me faisaient le coup des yeux de chiot.

- Ce que vous pouvez m'énerver quand vous faites ça ! Et dire que je ne traîne avec vous que depuis deux semaines, comment Jeana a pu survivre pendant tout ce temps ? Demandai-je à voix haute.

Ils rirent et je m'adoucis. Ce n'était que de la curiosité mal placée. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que cette lettre n'était pas à moi après tout. J'aurais fait sûrement de même à leur place ...

- On t'aime bien, c'est tout.

Je me tournai surprise vers Black. Que James me dise ça, ça ne m'aurait pas vraiment étonnée. Il était de nature très expressive. Mais Jeana m'avait dit - et j'avais pu le confirmer au cours des derniers jours - que Sirius n'était pas quelqu'un à s'attacher facilement. Trop blessé par sa famille. Alors oui, j'étais sur le cul.

- Pardon ?

- On t'aimeeeee biiiieeeeen, répéta-t-il comme on parle à un idiot.

- J'avaiiiiis entenduuuuu ! Répondis-je sur le même ton.

- Alors pourquoi tu me fais gaspiller de la salive ?

- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne la gaspilles pas déjà avec Walker !

James éclata de rire au souvenir de Coleen Walker accrochée comme une sangsue au cou de Sirius avant hier.

- Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je t'aime bien. T'apprends vite, m'expliqua Sirius, pas vexé pour un gallion. Mais t'as pas répondu à ma question ?

- Quelle question ?

- Ross, il te tournait bien autour non ? J'ai entendu des troisièmes années dire que vous allez ensemble à Pré-au-Lard la semaine prochaine.

Je rougis sous le regard choqué de James.

- Parce que c'est vrai en plus ! Nan Tam, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Dit-il d'un air mélodramatique. Que tu me quittes, passe encore, mais trouve mieux, par pitié ! Qu'on ne dise pas que tu as quitté le grand James Potter pour cet eunuque !

- James ! M'outrai-je. Arrête de ne penser qu'à ta popularité, tu veux ! Ces rumeurs commencent à bien faire ! Et puis, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous avez contre ce pauvre garçon ?

- Il est blond. Répondit Sirius.

- Il est mauvais au Quidditch.

- Il est blond, répéta Sirius.

- C'est un dragueur pas possible.

- Il est blond.

- Il tournait autour d'Evans l'année dernière. Il fait comme si tout lui appartenait, genre il est intelligent, il le sait et il se la pète.

- Il est blond.

- Il veut faire croire aux gens que c'est un type bien mais c'est une véritable ordure.

- Et il est blond (_2)_.

- Un vrai abruti ...

- Et il est b...

- Sirius, si tu répètes encore qu'il est blond je te fais bouffer ta cravate, est-ce que c'est clair ! M'exaspérai-je. Sérieux, j'ai jamais entendu dire qu'il ait fait de mal à une mouche ou draguer qui que ce soit. Quand bien même, eunuque ou pas, nous allons à Pré-au-Lard en amis et c'est tout !

Je n'en revenais toujours pas de la faciliter que j'avais pour crier sur ces deux garçons. J'avais certes perdu en timidité, mais avec eux ... C'était naturel, et ça faisait vraiment un bien fou. Je m'éloignai alors d'un pas digne mais j'entendis tout de même Sirius dire :

- C'est moi ou elle s'est trompée de couloir ?

Bouse ...

* * *

Après les cours de la journée, je rejoignis enfin la tranquillité de ma salle commune. Là-bas, je m'affalai tranquillement dans un des fauteuils et manquai de m'endormir. J'étais épuisée. Trop d'émotion. J'avais besoin de vacances, de faire le point. J'entendis Rosalie s'installer à côté de moi et lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux de temps à autre, je la voyais rédiger un devoir de potion. J'avais déjà fini le mien Vendredi dernier, je pouvais donc profiter de ma soirée.

J'ouvris à nouveau les yeux à contre-cœur quelques minutes plus tard, et sortis un livre sur le déchiffrage de la pierre de Rosette. L'enquête continuait. Bloquée à Poudlard, je stagnai un peu, mais j'en profitai pour emmagasiner le plus de connaissance possible pour ma future visite dans deux mois au British Museum. Plus que jamais, j'étais déterminée à résoudre cette énigme.

- Stephan !

Je levai la tête, alors que les garçons allaient monter dans leur dortoir, Rosalie avait interpellé notre ami. Rosalie me regarda un instant, hésitante, mais continua.

- Tu peux venir, s'il te plaît.

Elle avait insisté sur le "s'il te plaît" pour montrer qu'elle ne cherchait pas une nouvelle querelle. Stephan soupira et s'assit à côté de moi. Il la fixa et ses yeux montrèrent qu'il lui accordait son attention.

- Je ... J'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi ... Je sais comment tu es après tout, je devrais avoir l'habitude ... Mais j'étais à cran ce jour-là. Et les autres jours aussi. Je .. Enfin, j'ai dis des choses pas cool ... Et pas toujours vrai ... Je le pensais pas. Voilà.

Voilà. C'était digne de Rosalie. Stephan la regarda surpris, puis sourit amusé. Lui et moi, on savait qu'elle ne dirait ni pourquoi elle s'était énervée, ni qu'elle était désolée. C'était ce que ça voulait dire, bien sûr, mais elle ne dirait jamais les trois mots. Ils lui écorcheraient trop la bouche. La fierté vous comprenez ?

- C'est vrai que t'as pas été cool, mais ... Je suppose que j'ai tout fait pour t'énerver aussi donc je suis pas blanc comme neige dans cette histoire. On oublie ? Demanda-t-il

- On oublie !

Et cette fois, les yeux de Rosie brillaient comme jamais auparavant. Elle était enfin redevenue elle-même.

Lorsqu'Alex était rentré à la tour ce soir-là, il avait eu la bonne surprise de nous voir tous assis ensemble, riant comme si rien n'était arrivé. Ce n'était pas vrai. Et finalement, c'était très bien comme ça.

Il était venu nous rejoindre et il m'avait glissé :

- Tu vois, les amis, les véritables amis, on ne peut pas les séparer.

J'avais approuvé en souriant.

_Je me souvenais que lorsque nous étions en troisième année, petite fille pure et innocente, les yeux remplis d'étoiles, je me disais que mes amis et moi, c'était pour la vie. Ce soir-là, alors que nous étions tous assis ensemble à rire de cette dispute, j'avais compris qu'une amitié, c'était une chose fragile. Rien n'est jamais acquis. Tout s'entretient. Mais si on prend la peine d'y faire attention, si on est assez fort pour surmonter les épreuves de la vie, les difficultés et les rancœurs que l'on peut avoir envers les gens qu'on aime, alors on en sort grandi et prêt à combattre toutes les épreuves. Ensemble. _

* * *

- Tu viens te coucher, Tam ? Tu dors debout ! S'exclama Rosalie au pied des escaliers de notre dortoir.

- Vas-y, j'ai encore une chose à faire.

- C'est toi qui vois après tout ...

Après avoir vérifié que j'étais bien seule dans la salle commune, je sortis la lettre de Rosier. J'allais lui manquer de respect. J'aurais détesté qu'on empiète sur ma vie privé ainsi. Il allait me haïr. Au moins ne m'ignorerait-il plus. J'ouvris la lettre. Elle avait déjà été ouverte et lue. L'écriture était belle, douce et aristocratique. Morgane devait être une belle femme.

_" Mon cher Evan, _

_Tout se passe-t-il bien à Poudlard ? Père te fait dire qu'il attend énormément de toi. Ne me déçois pas, dit-il. Je sais que tu lui en veux. Il ne faut pas. Il faut les comprendre, ils ont fait une Erreur, pas deux. Pardonne-moi de te faire porter le point de toutes les responsabilités. _

_Le temps grisâtre du Kent m'ennuie. J'aimerais sortir en dehors de la propriété, mais Mère craint toujours que l'on ne me voit. Je comprends. Je comprends et je ne dois pas être égoïste. Je ne dois pas sacrifier l'honneur de notre famille pour une telle sottise. _

_L'Erreur ne doit donc pas sortir du manoir, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Grand-Père est venu, il y a quelques lunes. Il avait un air étrange. Je crois qu'il nous soupçonne d'un crime ou je ne sais quoi. Je l'ai entendu dire à Père : " Elle n'est pas sortie ? Tu en es sûr ? Bien, je m'inquiète voilà tout, une enfant si fragile pourrait être perturbée par l'extérieur ". _

_Cela m'a fait rire. Père a fait semblant de croire à ses paroles douçâtres, mais nous ne sommes pas dupes, Grand-Père me soupçonne d'un crime dont je te jure que je ne suis point coupable. _

_Mère dit que la prochaine sortie au village sorcier à côté de ton école est pour bientôt ? M'achèteras-tu un cadeau de là-bas pour mon anniversaire ? J'aimerais un cadeau exceptionnel pour mes treize ans. Tu n'oublieras pas, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Je me languis de te revoir, la vie au manoir est si terne. _

_Ta sœur, Morgane." _

J'eus peur de comprendre ce que j'avais dans les mains. Instinctivement, je jetai un œil à l'horloge magique de la salle commune. 00h14. Le couvre feu était largement dépassé. Il ne serait sûrement pas là. C'était idiot. Complètement absurde et irréfléchi, en réalité.

Pourtant j'avais déjà les pieds dans les couloirs du septième étage. Où allais-je, je ne le savais même pas. Je marchais, simplement, la cadence assez vive, malgré tout.

_" Réfléchis, Tania, réfléchis."_

Je me dirigeai vers la tour d'astronomie. Chaque personne avait un lieu qui lui était spécifique. Le mien était la bibliothèque. Les Serpentards, les cachots. Cependant, j'avais l'intuition que je faisais bonne route. Je ne savais même pas où je me trouvais précisément, mes pieds avançaient bien malgré moi. Je crois que c'était ça, le destin. Ne rien contrôler. Avancer, simplement. Sans se poser de question. Juste parce qu'on a le sentiment qu'on doit le faire. Je devais le faire...

Le pas rapide, j'arrivai sans encombre à la tour d'astronomie, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. La tour d'astronomie était le refuge de nombreux Poudlariens lorsque ça n'allait pas, mais j'avais le sentiment que je n'en trouverai qu'un à cet instant.

Lorsque j'ouvris la trappe pour y accéder, je le vis. Appuyé contre le parapet, il était là sans l'être vraiment. La cravate dénouée, la chemise froissée et sortit de son pantalon, il avait un air négligeant que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Et ça lui allait bien. Sans cette apparence supérieur, il avait presque l'air humain.

Je m'approchai doucement de lui, à pas de loup, comme si j'avais peur de l'effrayer. Je crois que je ne comprenais pas moi-même ce que je faisais là. J'hésitai. Peut-être pouvais-je faire demi-tour, il ne m'avait peut-être pas entendu ? J'avançai malgré tout, jusqu'à me retrouver moi aussi contre le parapet.

Il ne me jeta qu'un regard, puis reposa le sien sur le ciel étoilé.

- Tu as laissé tomber ça, ce matin, dis-je en lui tendant la lettre.

Il la prit doucement, presque tendrement. Cette tendresse, non à l'égard de la lettre mais plutôt à l'égard de sa sœur me toucha au cœur. Puis il leva les yeux vers moi et celui-ci rata un battement. Tristesse. Colère. Résignation. Reconnaissance.

Enfin ... il avait enfin quelque chose dans le regard.

Ses yeux noirs qui me fixaient avec tant de détermination, m'invitant à faire un commentaire que je ne fis pas. Le comprenant, il prit la parole.

- Tu l'as lu.

Ce n'était pas une question, alors je ne pris pas la peine d'y répondre et m'apprêtai à m'enfuir dans ma tour. J'étais presque arrivée devant la trappe lorsque sa voix résonna dans la nuit

- C'est pour elle.

- Pardon ? Demandai-je en me retournant.

- C'est pour elle que je fais tout ça. Le cristal, le vol, tout ...

Je fis demi-tour et revins près de lui. J'étais perdue. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il venait me dire ça à moi. Peut-être parce qu'il ne pouvait le dire à personne d'autre ? Que le secret devenait trop lourd à porter ? Parce que je savais ce que c'était ? Peut-être tout à la fois. Alors, je choisis de le laisser parler, librement et sans intervenir, à moins qu'il ne me le demande.

- Elle en a besoin, tu comprends ?

Il avait peur. Je le sentais dans ses yeux. La main tremblante, je la posai finalement sur la sienne. A ma grande surprise, il ne la retira pas.

- Je comprends. Je comprends ... Murmurai-je à mon tour.

Je n'avais pas parlé fort, peut-être par peur de briser l'instant qui avait quelque chose de magique et d'infiniment triste.

Je sentis soudain sa main serrer la mienne, alors qu'il regardait de nouveau devant lui. Oui. Je comprenais. Et je savais surtout que désormais, je ne pourrais plus faire demi-tour. Pire, si je ne laissais pas Rosier Senior garder cette pierre, j'étais convaincue que je serais désormais incapable de me jouer d'Evan et de Morgane.

_Car ce soir-là, il m'avait laissé découvrir une faille. Sa faille. Evan, ta main glacée dans la mienne, j'ai l'impression de la sentir encore aujourd'hui ... Tu me manques. _

* * *

_(1) Nanny est le "nounou" français que dises les petits anglais à leur nurse. _

_(2) Je n'ai rien contre les blonds, ceci est un dédicace à Mila. Je tiens à dire par ailleurs que c'est une très belle couleur de cheveux ^^ Disons que Sirius n'aime pas Kyle et qu'il est donc de très mauvaise fois. _

_Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquez, mais depuis un certains nombres de chapitres, je glisses des phrases écrites au présent dans ceux-ci, ce sont des pensées de la Tania qui se remémore son histoire, vous savez, la Tania adulte du premier chapitre. Voilà, c'était juste au cas où vous n'auriez pas saisi ce qu'était les phrases en italiques. _

__Bien, alors, vous avez voulu voir Evan ? Satisfaites, les filles ?

Qui est Morgane ?

Pourquoi Rosalie ne veut pas dire la raison de sa colère ? Est-elle seulement vraiment malade ?

Pourquoi le professeur Lumati a fait cette étrange remarque à Tania ?

Que se passera t-il à Pré-aux-lard avec Kyle ? Pourquoi les maraudeurs s'acharnent tant sur lui ?

De quoi parle Morgane lorsqu'elle dit "l'erreur" ? Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas sortir ?

Qu'est venu faire son grand-père chez eux ? Se doute t-il que c'est Evan qui possède la pierre ?

Tania succombera t-elle au charme du Serpentard ? A moins que ça ne soit déjà fait ?

Ce chapitre vous a t-il plut, tout simplement ?

Vous voyez, ceux qui ne savent pas quoi dire dans leurs reviews, vous avez juste à répondre à ces questions, simple, non ?

J'attends impatiemment vos avis sur ce chapitre que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire.

A bientôt !


	21. Le cri de l'orage

**Je crois que je ne cesserais jamais de m'excuser pour le retard des chapitres de cette fiction. **

**Alors, même si la plupart d'entre vous ont été prévenu du temps que mettrait ce chapitre à venir : je m'excuse. **

J'ai évidemment une tonne d'excuse, mais au fond, ça ne vous intéresse pas du moment que le chapitre est là ^^

**Je tiens juste à annoncer que je suis désormais bachelière avec mention ( s'il vous plait ! ) =D **

Je tiens également à** remercier particulièrement ma béta** qui m'a suivi jusqu'ici mais qui malheureusement ne pourra plus le faire ( avis à celles qui seraient intéressées par le rôle ).

Et aussi un merci de tout mon coeur à ceux/celles qui ont continué à mettre des reviews alors je ne donnais plus de signe de vie !

Donc merci à **Bulle, Mimi70, Skouare Enix, SolaireJovial, Miss Virginie, Roselia, lilynx, Aliete, M et ShootingStaar ! **

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas ! _

_Rukie-chan _

* * *

**_CHAPITRE XX : LE CRI DE L'ORAGE_**

_J'étais en quatrième année lorsque j'ai compris que la magie n'avait pas toujours que des bons côtés. A cette époque, je n'étais pas mauvaise en défense contre les forces du mal, ma moyenne était même relativement acceptable. Sans n'avoir que des O, j'avais régulièrement une majorité de E. Au pire des A. _

_Mais cette année-là, notre professeur était un vieil aigri qui trouvait que ses prédécesseurs nous avaient trop choyé, sans nous confronter à la dure réalité de la vie. Il avait donc pris grand soin de remédier à cela en nous faisant cours sur des créatures plus dangereuses que celles étudiées auparavant. _

_Puisque le professeur était là, je savais qu'il ne nous arriverait rien. Alors j'étais sereine face à ces créatures. J'avais confiance, rien n'aurait pu m'effrayer. Sauf une ... L'épouvantard._

_Comment la magie avait-elle pu créer une telle créature ? Non. Si la magie devait nous confronter à nos plus terribles peurs, alors elle n'avait pas que du bon. Aujourd'hui, je me rends enfin compte que depuis ce cours-là, j'avais fait un blocage. Blocage que je m'évertuais de résoudre avec l'aide de Rosier mais il restait là._

_Malgré mon amour pour la magie, j'avais finalement compris qu'elle était dangereuse. _

* * *

Assise dans la salle d'Etude de Runes, la plume grattant la surface de mon parchemin, je tentai de me concentrer. A côté de moi, mon voisin desserra sa cravate verte et argent puis s'essuya le front. Il soupira alors pour la cinquième fois depuis le début du cours.

- Un problème ? Questionnai-je, gentiment.

Gaspard Shingleton (1) était un serpentard de sixième année sans histoire. En tant que sang-mêlé, il ne faisait pas partie du groupe très fermé des sang-purs. Oh, il aurait sans doute pu, comme l'avait fait Rogue, mais il n'était visiblement pas intéressé par toutes ces histoires de sang.

Je l'aimais bien, Gaspard. Sans être un ami proche, il n'était cependant pas un ennemi et j'aimais sa conversation, toujours très intéressante. Il arrivait parfois que nous nous entraidions en dehors des cours, je lui donnais des conseils pour les sortilèges et lui faisait de même en potion.

On pourrait croire, à raison il est vrai, que Serevus Rogue était le meilleur élève en potion, à la fois de Serpentard et de notre promotion. En réalité, ils étaient cinq sixième année à exceller dans ce domaine. Rogue, évidemment. Alexandre, pour des raisons purement personnelles. Evans, même si ça me déplaisait de l'admettre. Sirius, qui disait-on, avait ça dans le sang, ayant une tante Maitre des potions du nom de Lucretia Black Prewett, me semblait-il. Et enfin, Gaspard, qui restait discret mais qui était une sorte de génie !

Evans, Alex et Sirius étaient en vérité juste doués, sans être exceptionnels. Ils avaient régulièrement des Optimals car leurs potions étaient efficaces. Mais Rogue et Gaspard étaient des virtuoses du chaudron et s'il existait une note au dessus de O, nul doute qu'ils l'auraient eu.

- Il fait une de ces chaleurs, me répondit mon voisin en soufflant. J'arrive pas à me concentrer ... Cette rune, me dit-il en me montrant un symbole sur notre livre, tu la traduis comment ? Par "ciel" ou "neige" ?

- C'est "ciel", répondis-je en traçant à l'encre de ma plume la rune. Le symbole pour "neige" possède une barre en bas et celle du haut est plus courte.

Il hocha la tête et continua la traduction du texte que l'on nous avait demandé de déchiffrer.

- Ce qui fait " Le pouvoir que Morgane cherchait était la possesion du ciel " ? Eluda Gaspard, incertain.

- Pour ma part, j'ai remplacé " chercher " par " désirer " et "possesion" par "maîtrise", expliquai-je. Morgane ne cherchait pas à posséder le ciel mais à maîtriser la gravitation pour pouvoir voler dans les airs.

Il m'approuva et nous continuâmes notre travail en échangeant nos idées et nos traductions. L'étude des runes était de loin la matière la plus complexe à étudier. Non seulement, il fallait connaître les runes par coeur, ce qui équivalait à apprendre de multiples alphabets. Sans compter que les signes étaient aussi durs à comprendre que du japonais avec des barres un peu partout (2) ! Et pour compliquer encore davatange la tâche, traduire un signe ne suffisait pas. Il fallait comprendre la cohérence de la phrase et le contexte du texte étudié. En l'occurence ici, nous étudiions un extrait des mémoires de Morgane, la célèbre sorcière, ennemie de Merlin et demi-soeur du Roi Arthur.

Penser à cette sorcière me rappella une autre Morgane, plus jeune et je l'espérais, moins machiavélique. Rosier et moi n'en avions plus discuté depuis ce soir-là, dans la tour d'astronomie. J'avais bien essayé, je voulais vraiment en savoir plus, confirmé mes doutes mais il m'évitait ! Une petite voix soufflait dans ma tête un agaçant " Encore ".

Pour dire l'exacte vérité, il ne m'ignorait plus puisque lorsque nos chemins se croisaient, il restait me fixer quelques secondes d'une étrange façon avant de continuer son chemin, sûrement pour ne pas intriguer ses ... amis ? Fréquentations me semblait plus correct. Pourtant, il semblait me fuir d'une certaine manière, comme honteux de m'avoir montré une faiblesse. Etait-ce donc cela, l'orgueil des hommes ?

Soufflant à mon tour, je desserai tout comme Gaspard ma cravate et ouvrai les premiers boutons de ma chemise. Il faisait anormalement chaud pour un mois d'Octobre. Je jettai un coup d'oeil nerveux vers la fenêtre. Le ciel était gris foncé, chargé de sombres nuages. L'air était à la fois humide et très lourd. Désagréable.

- Tania ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Pardon, tu disais ? Interrogeai-je, détournant mon regard de l'extérieur.

Il me fixa un instant, les sourcils froncés, signe de concentration chez lui.

- Tu as l'air sur les nerfs depuis ce matin. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Gaspard, soupçonneux.

- Bien sûr, dis-je en souriant. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Je t'assure, c'est juste cette chaleur qui me gêne, voilà tout.

- Si tu le dis, abandonna le serpentard, nullement convaincu pour autant.

Gaspard n'était ni aveugle, ni idiot, je le savais bien. Voilà trois ans que nous étions tous les deux en binôme pour ce cours, alors forcément, il commençait sans doute à bien me connaître. Pas autant que mon cercle d'amis proches mais assez bien pour voir lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais j'étais décidée à ne rien laisser transparaître de mon trouble.

Tout allait bien, me dis-je intérieurement. Tout allait bien...

Nous sortions tous les deux en bavardant, discutant de l'intérêt d'une plante pour une potion que Slughorm nous avait demandé de faire lorsque je percutai quelqu'un de plein fouet. La sensation de déjà-vu me troubla et je levai les yeux. Décidement, j'allais finir par croire que Merlin se jouait de moi en voulant à tout prix me voir dans les bras de Rosier. Celui-ci, paraissant légèrement surpris de nous voir ensemble, Gaspard et moi, finit par lâcher mes épaules qu'il avait inconsciemment saisi pour m'éviter la chute qui aurait dû suivre.

- Rosier, salua froidement Gaspard.

- Shingleton, répondit le concerné. Tu peux ranger ta baguette, je ne vais pas la mordre, ta sang-de-bourbe !

Il avait sifflé ces derniers mots alors que je me reculais. Je tournai vivement la tête vers mon partenaire, celui-ci avait effectivement la main serrée sur sa baguette. Bien que surprise par cet élan de camaraderie, j'appréciais néanmoins son courage. Rare étaient les serpentards qui défendaient une sang-de-bourbe face à Rosier.

Mon camarade ne répondit rien à la pique du septième année mais lança un regard peu aimable à un Rosier moqueur. Gaspard tourna ensuite son regard vers moi pour me faire signe de partir vers la Grande Salle.

- Tu ne viens pas ? Demandai-je, étonnée.

Il me répondit sans me regarder, trop occupé à fixer Rosier qui s'éloignait dans un couloir perpendiculaire au nôtre.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Liane dans le parc.

Liane ou Liliane Barthelemy de son véritable nom, était une serpentarde de notre année, qui était, comment dire, assez ... particulière. Sans être vraiment raciste, elle n'aimait pas particulièrement les nés-moldus. Je ne l'avais rencontré qu'une seule fois et remerciais Merlin de ne pas avoir à le refaire. Autant j'avais de l'affection pour Gaspard qui n'avait de Serpentard que l'uniforme, autant sa petite amie n'était pas le genre de personne que j'aimais cotoyer.

- D'accord, lui dis-je en souriant, bon rendez-vous, alors !

Je pris le chemin de la Grande Salle mais alors que je tournais dans un couloir à quelques mètres de là, une main me saisit durement le bras et je poussai un lèger cri de surprise, sortant immédiatement ma baguette. Je me surpris d'ailleurs de réagir si rapidement.

- Calme-toi, Cartier, ce n'est que moi, souffla derrière moi une voix grave et rauque, que je commençais à bien connaître.

- Et c'est censé me rassurer ? Grondai-je, cherchant inconsciemment à le blesser.

Ma remarque sembla faire son effet puisque je le vis serrer les machoires. Adossé contre le mur en pierre, quelques unes de ses mèches noires tombant devant ses yeux, la machoire carrée et des yeux noirs me fusillant du regard, c'était une vision d'Evan Rosier dans toute sa splendeur. Malgré moi, je trouvai une aura attirante à cette image, sombre mais captivante.

- J'ignorais que tu fréquentais d'autres Serpentards, lâcha-t-il finalement.

- Mis à part toi, tu veux dire ? Demandai-je narquoise.

D'où sortait cette véhémence, cette facilité à lui répondre, je n'en savais rien, néanmoins, même s'il parvenait encore à m'effrayer, je me sentais moins démunie face à lui. Sans doute Evans avait-elle raison, je gagnais en assurance. Et étrangement, j'aimais ça. Cette sensation de puissance lorsqu'on remettait quelqu'un à sa place, cette facilité à blesser les gens comme eux nous blessent ... Je n'étais pas sûre d'apprécier ce constat, néanmoins.

- Je ne fréquente que Gaspard, repris-je. Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as peur que je parle de tu-sais-quoi à un de tes camarades ?

J'espérais sincèrement qu'il n'imaginait pas que je puisse parler du cristal à quelqu'un mais à sa mine, toujours inexpressive mais légèrement plus déchiffrable qu'avant, je devinais que j'avais vu à peu près juste.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Questionnai-je, vexée malgré moi.

Lui aussi sembla surpris de ma question. C'était idiot en soi. Pourquoi devrait-il me faire confiance ? Pourquoi voulais-je même qu'il me fasse confiance ? C'était absolument ridicule !

- Non, répondit Rosier sèchement, ni à toi, ni à personne d'autre.

- Soit, sifflai-je, blessée dans mon orgueil. Tu m'excuseras, je meurs de faim !

Sur ces mots, je tournai avec un semblant de dignité les talons, pour ne pas lui montrer mon visage peiné. Car s'il m'avait touché dans mon égo, en plus de cela et sans que je ne me l'explique, il m'avait déçu. J'avais sincèrement cru qu'après la révélation de l'autre soir, il me ferait légèrement confiance. Cruel retour à la réalité. Rosier n'avait confiance qu'en Rosier !

- Qu'il aille au diable, murmurai-je, furieuse.

Je ne comprenais pas ma colère. Je ne me comprenais pas du tout en ce moment, à vrai dire... Et ce toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de cette cruelle personne ! Le détestais-je ? L'appréciais-je ? Je n'aurais même pas su le dire. Il me montrait par moment une image de lui que je ne pouvais que haïr mais par d'autres, et pas seulement lors de la nuit dernière, il me laissait deviner une personne plus appréciable et j'éprouvais presque de la tendresse à son égard. Presque. N'exagerons pas. Il restait cruel la majorité du temps !

Cruel ...

- Non, soupirai-je intérieurement, en ralentissant mon allure.

Il était juste très seul. Trop seul. Bien sûr, certaines personnes prétendaient aimer la solitude. Mais c'était faux. A la rigueur, on peut penser aimer cela, s'en convaincre et s'en faire des illusions. Mais ce n'était rien de plus que cela, justement, une illusion. Rosier était sans doute de ces personnes. A force d'être seul, il s'était construit une barrière bien trop solide pour accepter que qui ce soit entre dans son monde. Il était ridicule d'imaginer qu'une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe puisse le faire.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre, pensais-je. Puisqu'il ne connaissait pas. La confiance l'un envers l'autre. C'était une chose tellement fragile. Ceux qui l'ont déjà accordé un jour à quelqu'un savent sûrement que l'on en éprouve un sentiment de soulagement et de bonheur.

Mais ... lorsqu'on trahit cette confiance ... Souvent, elle est définitivement perdue. Mais voilà, comment savoir à qui l'on peut faire confiance ? C'est tout simplement impossible. Alors beaucoup de personnes décident de ne faire confiance qu'à eux même.

Je soupirai à nouveau. C'était sûrement la façon la plus simple de ne pas se brûler amèrement les doigts, au fond.

* * *

_Encore aujourd'hui, je reste persuadée que c'était ainsi qu'il voyait les choses. Si on ne fait confiance à personne, il n'y a pas de risque d'être blessé... Je crois ... Je crois que je commence à comprendre cette façon de penser. Et il n'en ressort souvent que de l'amertume ..._

* * *

Toujours est-il que ma colère s'atténua, soudainement remplacée par une grand vide intérieur, une sorte de boule à l'estomac. Rosier ... Je le comprenais sans le comprendre. J'avais envie de l'aider, sincèrement et sans trop savoir pourquoi mais je ne m'en sentais pas la force. J'avais tout simplement l'impression que si je m'en approchais de trop près, je plongerais avec lui plutôt que de l'en sortir.

Je poussai les portes de la Grande Salle, lasse et ayant perdu l'appétit. Les élèves y bavardaient tranquillement, argumentant sur les cours de la matinée, désirant déjà d'être à la semaine prochaine pour notre sortie à Pré-au-lard. Je rejoignis mes amis déjà installés, qui discutaient eux aussi gaiement. Me servant quelques victuailles, je jettai de temps à autre un coup d'oeil nerveux vers le ciel magique de la Grande Salle, qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus.

- Tania ? Eh oh ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as depuis ce matin mais je te trouve vraiment ailleurs, râla Stephan en me secouant.

Et moi, je commençais à en avoir assez qu'on me répète toujours la même chose ! Je me calmai en me disant que ça partait d'une bonne attention, qu'ils faisaient attention à moi et s'inquiètaient. Je restai néanmoins toujours agacée.

- Je n'ai pas très bien dormi mais c'est rien va, t'inquiète pas, lui répondis-je finalement.

Ils continuèrent à parler et je me forçais à prendre part aux échanges. J'apprenais ainsi que Stephan espérait avoir le dernier balai sorti sur le marché pour Noël et des tas de choses qui m'auraient sûrement intéressé si je n'étais pas si angoissée.

- Tiens, voilà le courrier ! S'exclama soudain Rosie.

Parmi les hiboux, entra Eureka qui vint se poser devant moi. Je le laissai picorer dans mon assiette, le temps de détacher le journal de sa patte. Je sentis une certaine agitation autour de moi et soudain, comme si on leur avait indiqué de s'exclamer tous en même temps, des cris se firent entendre dans la Grande Salle.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea ma meilleure amie, étonnée du vacarme qui régnait désormais dans la pièce.

- La première page de la Gazette, répondit Stephan avec un trémolo dans la voix.

Avec une sueur froide, je décidai de dérouler le journal pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Les mains tremblantes, je découvrais sur une photographie en noir et blanc s'animer, dans le ciel Londonnien au-dessus du chemin de Traverse, un immense crâne entouré d'étoiles avec un serpent sortant de la bouche. Le même crâne découvert au-dessus du manoir de Cérès, le mois dernier. Au sol, on apercevait des vitrines brisées, des gens courir, paniqués. C'était le chaos.

Nerveusement, je baissai les yeux vers l'article qui accompagnait la photographie.

_" Hier vers dix-huit heures, un groupe d'individus a attaqué le chemin de Traverse, ravageant tout sur son passage, n'hésitant pas à lancer des sorts impardonnables aux sorciers qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de transplaner. Heureusement, nos fiers Aurors ont pu mettre un terme à la situation et plusieurs suspects sont d'ores et déjà en train de subir un interrogatoire. Le ministère de la magie ne laissera pas passer un tel affront à notre communauté. Les oubliators ont dû intervenir sur les lieux car plusieurs moldus ont aperçu cette marque depuis les rues du monde moldu. Si les dégâts matériels sont grands, nous déplorons les pertes humaines. Six sorciers, dont un auror, sont actuellement à Sainte-Mangouste et nous regrettons la perte de sept de nos co-citoyens, cités à titre postume : _

_- Abbott Tom_

_- Jerkins Anne _

_- Lewis Edmund_

_- McJonh Cinderella _

_... " _

Et les noms continuaient à défiler devant mes yeux, certains m'évoquant quelques visages, ici à Poudlard, d'autres m'étant complètement inconnus.

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient de façon très désagréable. Autour de moi, j'entendais vaguement les exclamations des uns. Je voyais plus nettement l'état léthargique des autres. Les sanglots d'une Gryffondor me parvinrent. Elle était en septième année, me semblait-il.

Bertha Jerkins (3). Il ne fallait pas être né de la cuisse de Merlin pour faire le rapprochement avec la Jerkins de la liste. Mais étrangement, tout cela me paraissait lointain, comme dans une autre vie.

- Steph ? Répétait Rosalie depuis un moment. Stehpan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

C'était assez idiot de lui demander ça, tout le monde était choqué. Pourtant, le ton paniqué de ma meilleure amie me sortit de mon apathie en me faisant comprendre qu'il y avait autre chose. Je tournai alors la tête pour voir mon ami fixer le journal de ses yeux marrons, l'air perdu et déboussolé.

Ca me fit mal au coeur de le voir ainsi, lui qui avait toujours cet air enthousiaste et sympathique, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Ma ... ma mère était là-bas, murmura t-il enfin.

Rosalie, Alexandre et moi nous regardâmes les uns les autres, ne sachant comment réagir, ni quoi dire. C'était Rosie assise en face de lui qui, à ma grande surprise, lui prit doucement la main et lui souffla d'une voix calme et apaisante :

- Tu ne peux pas en être sûr. Elle n'y était peut-être déjà plus lors de l'attaque...

Il secoua la tête, désespéré.

- Vous comprenez pas ! Ma mère va sur le chemin de Traverse tous les mercredi, à 18 heures précises pour aller prendre le thé avec ma tante. C'est un rituel depuis des années ...

Je prenais sur moi pour lui souffler à mon tour des paroles rassurantes. Je savais à quel point le soutient d'amis aidait dans ces moments-là.

- Elle a sûrement transplané lorsqu'elle a vu l'attaque, proposai-je. Tu n'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter, elle n'est pas sur ... sur la ...

Je ne parvenais pas à dire la fin de ma phrase. C'était comme admettre la mort de ces sept personnes, admettre que tout cela s'était passé. Et moi qui étais encore sous le choc, je n'étais pas prête à le faire.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'est pas sur cette putain de liste qu'elle n'est pas blessée ! Merde, il y a six personnes qui ont été transférées en urgence à l'hopital ! Cria Stephan en abattant son poigt sur la table.

Il perdait son sang froid et toute notre maison s'était alors faite silencieuse, craignant de dire un mot de travers. Je le comprenais que trop bien, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, trop obnubilé par sa frayeur. Le deuil était difficile mais c'était tellement plus dur de rester comme ça, sans nouvelle, à s'inquièter pour les siens sans savoir ce qu'il en était. De rester dans l'ignorance. Sans savoir s'il fallait commencer à admettre, à comprendre que jamais on ne reverrait ce visage tant aimé, tant apprécié ...

Rosalie lui attrapa durement le bras et le força à la regarder. Je ne l'avais jamais vu réagir comme ça avec personne, sauf avec moi. On voyait dans ses yeux à quel point elle était déterminée à aider notre ami, plus que tout. Leur guerre froide semblait à des années lumières, désormais. Elle était stable, dure et douce à la fois. Un pilier sur lequel Stephan pouvait se raccrocher. Mais qui était son pilier à elle ? Elle qui ne venait toujours pas vers moi pour me parler de cette maladie dont elle était peut-être atteinte.

- Elle va bien, s'exclama Rosie en secouant la tête vivement, faisant voler ses cheveux blonds. Stephan, écoute-moi ! S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, ton père t'aurait envoyé un hibou ! Dumbledore t'aurait convoqué dans son bureau ! T'entends ? Ta mère va bien !

Incertain, il hocha néanmoins la tête, calmé par l'assurance de notre amie.

- Envoie un hibou chez toi, proposai-je d'une voix atone.

Je voulais être présente pour mon ami, de tout coeur, vraiment. Mais cette situation m'en rappelait une autre, trop fraîche dans mon coeur, dans mon esprit. Trop douloureuse. J'avais froid. J'avais peur. Comme ce soir-là. Ma gorge était nouée. Absente, j'étais là sans l'être. Mon corps était là, assis sur un banc, mais mon esprit était tétanisé, bloqué dans des souvenirs désagréables.

- Silence ! S'il vous plait, silence ! Cria notre professeur de métamorphose en se levant. Silence, j'ai une annonce à vous faire.

Les élèves se tournèrent vers le professeur McGonagall comme une seul homme et les voix se turent doucement. Néanmoins, les sanglots de Jerkins résonnaient tristement dans le silence de la Grande Salle.

- Au vu des récents évènements, certains de vos professeurs ont été réquisitionnés. Les cours suivants seront donc annulés jusqu'à nouvel ordre : Défense contre les forces du mal, Botanique et Potion.

Elle marqua un silence, hésitante, puis reprit.

- Je ne peux certes pas parler pour le professeur Dumbledore, absent lui-aussi, mais je préfère vous avertir. Il y a de forte chance pour que la sortie de Pré-au-Lard soit annulée.

Des exclamations outrées se firent entendre dans la Grande Salle, surtout des troisièmes années qui auraient dû découvrir le village sorcier pour la première fois.

- Il faut que vous compreniez que les temps ne sont plus sûrs ... Aussi vous demandrais-je de faire preuve de discernement et de compréhension, finit la vieille femme.

Tournant la tête vers mes amis, je vis qu'il ne restait plus qu'Alex à côté de moi, qui me couvait d'un regard inquiet.

- Ils sont partis envoyer un hibou aux Scamander, m'informa-t-il. Ca va, toi ? Comment tu te sens ?

Perspicace, mon meilleur ami me connaissait presque parfaitement. Il avait compris à quel point tout ça me bouleversait, m'effrayait et me perturbait.

- Ca va, répondis-je. Je crois ... Je pensais que je m'y étais faite mais ... Je crois que Shannon a raison, on s'y fait pas ... On s'y ferra jamais. On essaie juste de s'en convaincre ... Tu me comprends ?

Oui, il comprenait. Alexandre vivait d'illusion et d'espoir fou. L'espoir de voir leur mère à lui, Gabriel et Amelia sortir du coma. Coma dans lequel elle était depuis de nombreuses années déjà. Mais qui sommes-nous pour juger les faiblesses des autres ?

Il hocha la tête et dans ses yeux, je vis qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. Tout comme moi je serais toujours là pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive.

- C'est terrible, murmurai-je en faisant allusion au journal.

- Ce n'est que le début, j'en ai peur ...

- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, réprimandai-je, bien que consciente de la véracité de ses propos.

- Cela ne sert à rien de fermer les yeux, ceux qui se voilent la face n'en tomberont que de plus haut le moment venu.

C'était dur d'entendre qu'il risquait d'arriver bien pire. C'était même horrible d'imaginer le nombre de personnes qui mourraient de ces attentats. Qui sait si je n'en ferais pas partie ? Fronçant les sourcils, je vis James s'approcher de notre table pour nous saluer, la mine sombre. J'avais conscience que l'on me parlait, mais étrangement, la seule chose qui m'importait et attirait mon attention, c'était les sombres nuages que je voyais s'entasser sur le ciel magique de la grande Salle.

On me secoua le bras vivement et je reportai mon attention à mes deux amis, qui me fixaient, inquiets.

- Pardon ?

- Jeana est introuvable, reprit James en me jetant un coup d'oeil intrigué. On se demande même si elle a dormi dans notre tour cette nuit. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

Etonnée, je secouai néanmoins négativement la tête. C'était étrange, pourquoi aurait-elle disparu ? Jeana n'est pas le genre de fille à faire des caprices d'adolescente et à fuger. Je baissai les yeux vers l'article en réfléchissant et la réponse me frappa sur la fameuse ... liste. Lewis Edmund. Certes Lewis était un nom courant, mais c'était tout de même une grosse coincidence.

- Son père ? Demandai-je à mi-voix, peinée pour mon amie.

- Son oncle, corrigea James. Jude et Remus font les étages, Sirius et Peter les cachots. Je vais voir si je la trouve dehors ...

Je compris le non-dit de sa phrase. Il voulait que je vienne l'aider. Et je le voulais, sincèrement. Jeana avait pris une grande place dans mon coeur ces derniers jours et je me sentais le devoir de l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve comme mes amis l'avaient fait pour moi. Mais ... mes yeux se levèrent vers le plafond.

- Je dois... Stephan, il a besoin de nous.

- Il est bien entouré, ne t'inquiète pas, me sourit Alexandre, pensant me rendre service. Rosalie est là pour lui et je vais aller les rejoindre. Tu peux aller chercher ton amie !

- Bien, dis-je en me levant avec un sourire qui devait sûrement ressembler à une grimace.

Les jambes molles, j'enjambai mon banc. Ils durent prendre mon manque d'enthousiasme pour le choc de la nouvelle et les souvenirs de Cérès. Et c'était vrai, mais pas que. Si j'étais choquée, triste et perturbée par tout ça, ce n'était pas la raison de mon trouble.

Alors que nous étions dans les couloirs, je me rappelais d'un détail et me tournai vers James.

- Ton père est auror, il était sur les lieux ?

Le visage de James s'assombrit. Il se tourna vers moi avec un air sérieux que je ne lui connaissais que peu.

- Les aurors n'étaient pas là. Pas tout de suite, ils ne sont arrivés qu'à la fin de la bataille.

- Mais la Gazette ...

- La Gazette est manipulée par le ministère qui ne veut pas paniquer la population. Il n'y a pas eu d'Auror blessé, mais bien six sorciers civils et il y a eu plus de morts qu'annoncé, c'est juste qu'ils étaient dans un état si lamentable qu'on n'a pas pu les identifier.

Je le fixai, horrifiée.

- Mais ... C'est ... Comment ...

- Mon père m'a envoyé une lettre ce matin, pour me prévenir pour Jeana. Mais elle avait déjà disparu... Je suppose qu'elle a reçu une lettre durant la nuit.

Nous arrivâmes devant la grande porte qui menait au parc de notre école.

- Tania, je sais que tu ne nous considères pas comme des amis et donc que tu étais pas obligée de venir alors ... Merci. Merci d'être venu, merci pour elle.

Je le regardai, agréablement surprise. Il devait penser qu'après lui avoir dit que je préférais faire confiance à un Poufsouffle, ils n'étaient pas vraiment mes amis. Pourtant, ils m'avaient laissé entrer dans leur groupe malgré ça depuis une semaine. C'était adorable.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme idioties, Potter ! Grondai-je. Tu crois que je resterais volontairement avec des personnes qui ne sont pas mes amis ? Oui, je vous connais moins qu'Alex, Rosie et Steph, mais ça change rien au fait que vous êtes vous aussi importants pour moi !

Il me sourit et nous nous désignâmes des parties du parc. James prit le parc et le lac et me demanda d'aller vérifier au terrain de Quidditch. Je pris une grande respiration et me hatai d'y aller. Plus vite j'y serais, plus vite je reviendrais à l'intérieur du chateau, au chaud dans ma tour !

La motivation donne des ailes et je fus au terrain si rapidement que je m'en étonnais. A première vue, il n'y avait personne. Ni dans les airs, constatai-je en levant les yeux vers le ciel sombre.

- Brrr, grognai-je.

Ni dans les vestiaires, conclus-je en sortant de ceux-ci. Les tribunes semblaient vides elles-aussi de toute présence humaine. J'allais alors repartir lorsqu'une rafale de vent m'emmena l'écho d'un sanglot. Jeana.

Les tribunes. Vive, je montais les escaliers d'où venait le son quatre à quatre, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive enfin, tout en haut de la tribune de Gryffondor des cheveux voler dans le vent. Je m'approchai doucement, de peur de l'effrayer. Le spectable était à briser le coeur et j'imaginais la peine qu'avait dû avoir Rosalie de me voir dans cet état.

Assise, les genoux replier vers elle et les bras les serrant, Jeana se balançait d'avant en arrière. Elle releva des yeux humides et désespérés vers moi.

- Hey, chuchotai-je en me mettant à sa hauteur. Ca va allez, d'accord ? On est là. Viens, on rentre au château, il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir, il ne faudra pas que tu attrapes froid.

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Je soupirai en constatant que c'était trop tard. Ses joues rougies par la fièvre et la blancheur de sa peau lui donnaient un air encore plus fragile. Je m'assis près d'elle et la pris dans mes bras, à la fois pour la consoler et la réchauffer. Là, elle s'accrocha à mon épaule et ses sanglots se firent plus violent. Je sursautai quand elle hurla sa détresse.

Lui carressant le dos, j'attendais. Parce que je ne me souvenais que trop bien qu'il n'y avait que ça à faire. Attendre. Attendre que la douleur passe. Que les larmes se tarissent d'elles-mêmes. Attendre que les mots ne sonnent plus vides de sens. Juste ça : attendre.

Jeana finit par se calmer et les larmes bien que toujours douloureuses, se firent silencieuses. C'était peut-être pire, cet état ni conscient ni inconscient. Je lui murmurai quelques paroles, de celles qu'on avait pu me dire, quelques semaines plus tôt. C'était étrange, comme situation. Comme se retrouver de l'autre côté du miroir.

Alors, parce que je comprenais, je restais là. Malgré la peur qui me tordait l'estomac depuis le début de la journée et qui s'agrandissait à mesure que le ciel se couvrait. Malgré le fait que sa détresse me replongeait dans la mienne, à la perte de Cérès. J'avais réussi à m'en sortir, ce n'était pas pour replonger, mais je devais rester là pour elle. Alors tant pis pour moi, mais il ne serait pas dit que j'allais abandonné une amie.

Je ne lui ai rien dit de plus. Parce que tous les mots me paraissaient inutiles. Je l'ai juste prise par le bras et en titubant, nous sommes descendues des gradins. En bas, alerté par le hurlement qu'avait poussé Jeana, James nous attendait. Il a pris Jeana dans ses bras, et la portait comme un prince porte une princesse, une main au creux des genoux et l'autre dans le dos. Jeana s'est accrochée au pull de son ami et continuait à pleurer silencieusement.

Je suis partie. Je savais qu'on n'avait plus besoin de moi. Malgré le fait que je ne les connaissais depuis peu, j'avais vu l'importance qu'ils prennaient l'un l'autre. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que j'ai vu que la nuit tombait. Tout ma journée était passée d'une coup. J'étais restée des heures auprès de Jeana, sans même m'en rendre compte.

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de mon dortoir, Shannon et Pheobe étaient déjà couchées. Rosalie, elle, m'attendait patiemment sur son lit.

- Comment va Lewis ? Me demanda t-elle.

Je sentis une pointe de rancune dans sa voix. M'en voulait-elle d'avoir choisi Jeana à Stephan ?

- Comme une personne qui a perdu une personne qu'elle aime.

Je n'avais pas répondu méchamment, ni tristement. Juste de la voix atone et neutre qui m'avait suivi toute la journée. Comme si je venais de lui prédire la météo du lendemain. Son regard s'adoucit.

- Je comprends ... Désolée, ça doit te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

C'était vrai. C'était pour ça que je me sentais si détachée de moi-même depuis ce midi. Comme lorsqu'on a le sentiment d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène auparavant. Etre là sans l'être.

- Comment va Stephan ? Questionnai-je, ne voulant pas répondre.

- Tout va bien. Sa mère n'a eu que quelques égratinures.

J'hochai la tête, soulagée pour lui et me couchai, sans même enlever mon uniforme.

Je rouvrais les yeux en sursaut, quelques heures plus tard. L'éclair éclata. Je me repliai sur moi-même. Le tonnerre gronda et je sautai de mon lit. Alors que j'allais ouvrir celui de Rosalie pour me glisser avec elle, je me figeai.

Elle était si pâle. Et c'est là que je le vis. Le sang sur son oreiller qui coulait de sa bouche. Elle toussa sans ouvrir les yeux et ses lèvres s'en recouvrirent davantage. Je couvris ma bouche de ma main pour ne pas crier. Mortifiée, je reculai sans un bruit et sortis du dortoir.

Un lumière blanche éclata alors que je descendais les escaliers et j'eus un cri étouffé. Ce que j'avais craint toute la journée arrivait. C'était idiot. Mais j'avais une peur horrible de l'orage. J'avais cinq ans lorsque cette phobie s'était déclarée. Mes parents m'avaient laissé toute seule avec une couple de fermiers, amis de mon père, pendant les vacances d'été. Ils disaient que la campagne me plairait. Mais ce soir-là, le couple était à une fête et j'étais seule dans cette grande maison.

Le tonnerre avait éclaté. Fascinée, j'avais été observer la tempête à la fenêtre. C'est là que je l'avais vu. L'éclair qui avait frappé une vieille maison de chaume sur la colline en face de la ferme. Elle avait pris feu. Au matin j'avais appris qu'il y avait une vieille femme dans la maison qui avait péri cette nuit-là. Depuis, comme une malédiction, à chaque fois qu'un orage éclate, un malheur arrivait dans ma vie.

Il y avait du tonnerre le soir où les Tournevels avaient été tués. Je m'en souviens.

Un grondement se fit entendre et je me précipitai vers les fauteuils de la salle commune. Le feu était allumé et je m'en approchai, pour chercher la lumière dans cette obscurité qui m'effrayait.

- Tania ?

J'eus un sursaut. Sur un des canapés, Kyle lisait un livre. Il se frotta les yeux, comme pour vérifier que oui, j'étais bien là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ...

Un éclair éclata et je me précipitai dans ses bras, tremblante.

- Ne me laisse pas toute seule... Je t'en pris ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule, répétai-je, inlassablement.

J'avais envie de pleurer mais je me retenais. Forte, il fallait que je reste forte. C'était idiot, surtout lorsque mon corps tremblait comme une feuille.

Kyle sembla comprendre et il fit passer mes jambes au-dessus des siennes, me prit dans ses bras, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, comme je l'avais fait pour Jeana. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'orage se calma et moi aussi.

- Je suis désolée, bafouillai-je, rouge de honte.

Il eut un tel sourire tendre que je devenais encore davantage rouge, mais de gêne, cette fois-ci. Toujours dans ses bras, je le vis se pencher vers moi lentement, pour me laisser le temps de le repousser si jamais je ne désirais pas ce qui allait se passer.

Mais je ne savais pas ce que je voulais et il continuait de se pencher. Ma colère contre Rosier revint et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, je me sentis passer mes bras autour du cou de Kyle, l'approchant davantage de moi, pour finalement poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

(1) : Gaspard n'est pas à moi mais à JKR, je me suis permise de lui donner un peu d'importance.

(2) : et je sais de quoi je parle, galère d'apprendre le japonais x)

(3) : Bertha Jerkins, sorcière du ministère portée disparue dans le tome 4, partie en voyage en Albanie ( je suppose que vous vous savez qui elle y a rencontrée )

* * *

Qui veux tuer l'auteur pour avoir coupé sur cette scène ? Quiiii ?

Et oui, lorsque tout semble allait bien, que l'intrigue avance, l'auteur aime vous montrez que Voldy prend de l'influence et commence à terrifier de plus ne plus le monde sorcier.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! **

**Que les pensées de Tania montrent bien qu'elle ne sait vraiment pas où elle en est. **

**Que vous appréciez toujours autant ma fiction, même si les chapitres mettent du temps à venir et qu'ils peuvent être parfois ennuyeux. **

**J'espère tout simplement lire vos impressions et vous revoir au prochain chapitre ! **

Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon week-end !

Rukie-chan


	22. Toi, mon amie

_**Je pense que je vais arrêter les excuses à chaque chapitre, vous devez en avoir ras le bol. **_

_**Disons que maintenant que je suis entrée dans la vie active, j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire. Je comptes néanmoins tout faire pour me trouver des petits moments, ne vous inquiétez pas. **_

_**Je remercie sincèrement Lulu Mademoiselle, SolaireJovial, Miss Virginie, Roselia, Skouare Enix, Mimi70, Niris et Mila. **_

_**Ca fait toujours énormément plaisir de voir que les mêmes personnes vous lisent depuis presque le début. **_

* * *

_****_**Dans le chapitre précédent : **Suite à l'arrivée de la Gazette annonçant un attentat de Vous-savez-qui sur le Chemin de Traverse, Tam va aider James à chercher Jeana, mystérieusement disparue depuis la veille. Celle-ci ayant appris la mort de son oncle lors de l'attaque s'est réfugiée dans les gradins du stade. Après de nombreuses heures, Tam et Jeana finissent pas rentrer au chateau. Un orage débute dans la nuit, réveillant Tania qui, terrifiée veut se réfugier dans le lit de Rosalie. Celle-ci, malade, crache du sang dans son sommeil sans s'en rendre compte. Tania descend, choquée, et trouve refuge dans les bras de Kyle.

* * *

_**CHAPITRE XXI **_

**TOI, MON AMIE.**

J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise.

C'était étrange. La veille, dans les bras de Kyle, j'avais pourtant le sentiment que tout irait bien. C'était comme un rayon d'espoir dans cette dure journée. L'espoir d'un avenir heureux car dans ses bras, j'avais eu la sensation que mes peurs s'éloignaient. Il n'y avait plus de mage noir, plus de morts, plus de secrets, plus de maladie, plus de cristal, plus rien. Juste lui et moi près de la chaleur réconfortante du feu de la cheminée.

Le bras de Kyle entourait actuellement ma taille tandis qu'il parlait avec ses amis et moi avec les miens. Alexandre était comme à son habitude, ni heureux ni malheureux, il nous regardait comme s'il s'était attendu à nous voir ensemble ce matin. Stephan lui arborait un sourire narquois en me montrant le bras de mon ... mon petit-ami. Rosalie était débordante d'enthousiasme, et acceptant sa défaite, tournait les pages d'un magasine à la recherche d'une babiole à ajouter à mon bracelet. Pheobe nous regardait avec un sourire amicale et une pointe d'envie dans les yeux et Shannon ... Shannon ... C'était, comme dire, une autre histoire.

Son regard était froid, désapprobateur. Et ce n'était pas la seule.

Depuis que nous étions entrés dans la grande salle, j'avais l'impression d'être épiée de toute part. Et c'était sans compter, le regard furieux venant de la table des rouges et or. Cela va sans dire que je savais d'où il venait et que je me faisais aussi petite que possible pour ne pas attirer d'avantage sur moi le courroux Black.

Kyle remarqua mon manège et me jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Un problème ? Demanda t-il

- N-Non ... Commençais-je avant de me faire couper par Shannon.

- Elle voudrait peut-être déjeuner tranquille sans avoir un bras collant autour de sa taille, siffla t-elle.

- De quoi je me mêle, tronche de fesses de phoques ! S'écria Rosalie, à l'attaque. Ils sont trop mignons comme ça, pourquoi tu gâches la bonne humeur de tout le monde ?!

- Excuses-moi, mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'être la seule à ne pas apprécier ça ! Répondit Shannon en me jetant un regard.

Aurait-elle deviné que j'étais mal à l'aise par tout ça ? Non, c'était impossible d'être si transparente. N'est-ce-pas ?

- Et on peut savoir de qui tu parles ?

- Black à l'air aussi ravi que moi ... Je serais toi, Ross, siffla t-elle à Kyle, je ferais attention à ma peau pour les prochains jours à venir ... Il n'est pas bon de contrarier un de ces quatre là.

Elle se leva sur ces mots.

- Black est … intéressé par toi ? Me demanda très sérieusement celui-ci en se tournant vers moi.

- Intéressé par moi ? Répétais-je avant de comprendre. Quoi ?! Non ! J-Je ... On est amis, c'est tout !

- Si tu le dis ... Qu'est ce que tu as comme cours ce matin ?

Je le regardais, étonnée. Ne devrait-il pas ... je ne sais pas ... être un peu plus ... jaloux ? C'était bien beau d'avoir confiance en moi mais tout de même, on n'était pas ensemble depuis un an, que je saches !

- Métamorphose et Potion, répondis-je, un peu vexée. Et toi ?

- Botanique et Défense contre les forces du mal ...

- Tu as gardé la botanique, s'étonna Rosalie qui nous écoutait attentivement.

- Je voudrais être guérisseur plus tard, expliqua Kyle.

- C'est une bonne chose, on aura jamais assez de personne sachant soigner, murmurais-je en repensant aux évènements de la veille.

Je sentis son bras me serrer davantage contre lui, et je levais la tête, surprise. Il me regardait d'une façon ... étrange. Comme la nuit dernière lorsque je m'étais réfugiée contre lui, terrifiée par l'orage. Ce mélange de tendresse et de je ne sais quoi. Je sentis mes joues commençaient à chauffer.

- Prenez-vous une chambre ! Ria un des amis de Kyle, rompant le contact.

- Tchou-tchou ! Eh bien, Tam, on veut rivaliser avec le rouge du Poudlard express ? Me nargua Stephan.

Je me levais, orgueilleuse et me dirigeais vers la sortie, lorsque j'entendis des pas derrière moi.

- Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'ils peuvent te faire ce genre de remarque, me dit gentiment le septième année.

- Crois-moi, Kyle, ils ne s'arrêteront pas à aujourd'hui ... Surtout Steph ...

Nous nous approchions de la porte quand je vis avec horreur que nous étions pas les seuls ... Gloups. Impact dans 3 ... 2 ... 1 ...

- Bonjour Kyle, tout va bien ?

- Très bien, merci. Répondit souriant mon petit ami alors que nous franchissions tous les trois le seuil de la porte pour arriver dans le hall.

- Je m'inquiétais, reprit l'abominable serpentard. Je craignais une quelque maladie touchant le cerveau lorsque je t'ai vu rentrer avec ... cette chose.

- La chose te dit au revoir, Rosier, vas voir ailleurs si on y est ! Sifflais-je, furieuse.

Il m'adressa un sourire narquois mais continua son chemin comme s'il ne venait pas de m'insulter d'inférieure devant mon mec ! Enfoiré !

- Et d'où tu le connais toi ? M'écriais-je en me tournant vers le dit, petit-ami qui haussa les épaules.

- Tout les sang-purs se connaissent entre eux, m'expliqua t-il en prenant le chemin des salles de métamorphose.

Il m'accompagnait ? C'était gentil ça ! Ne te déconcentres pas, Tania !

- Alexandre et Gabriel ne connaissent pas Rosier, contrais-je.

- Écoutes, Tania, tu cherches vraiment à te disputer ? Me demanda t-il agacé. La famille Storm a perdu de sa grandeur, le père de famille est un alcoolique fini.

Je fis la moue.

- Allez, ne fais pas cette tête, je ne t'en veux pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir puisque tu ne côtoies pas vraiment la grande sphère !

Il ne m'en veut pas ? Quel chance ! Non mais oh, c'était qui qui s'était faite insulter ici ? Et dont le petit-ami n'a pas daigné défendre ?! C'est bi...

J'ouvris grand les yeux en sentant des lèvres sur les miennes. Ses bras passèrent autour de mes hanches et je glissais mes mains dans ses cheveux.

Il me plaisait, c'était indéniable. Il était gentil, même si je venais de le découvrir un peu râleur. Et puis, il m'appréciait vraiment, je le voyais dans son regard. Alors, non, il avait raison, nous n'allions pas nous disputer alors que nous étions en couple depuis moins d'une journée.

- A toute à l'heure... Souffla t-il en se détachant, avant de partir vers les serres.

- C'était écoeurant ... Cornedrue, je crois que je vais rendre mon petit-déjeuner ! S'exclama une voix derrière moi.

J'avais oublié. Les cours de métamorphoses, commun avec ceux de Gryffondors. Merlin, que vous ai-je fait ?

- Bonjour Sirius, oui je vais bien, merci et toi ? Répondis-je, lasse de cette deuxième dispute en perspective.

- Ça irait mieux si tu ne m'avais pas fait subir cet affreux spectacle ! Me répondit le beau brun en s'avançant vers moi pour mettre ces deux mains sur mes épaules. Merde, Tania, tu es malade ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu sors avec ce type ?

- Il est gentil, tentais-je.

- Peter aussi est gentil, c'est pas pour autant que les filles se jettent sur lui ! Contra l'aîné des Black.

- Sirius, gronda Lupin, appuyé contre le mur, près de la porte.

- Il est beau, intelligent, sportif ...

- Non là tu t'es trompé de personne, intervint James avec un sourire narquois, c'est moi que tu décris.

Je tentais de cacher mon sourire pour ne pas passer pour la mauvaise petite amie.

- Il m'apprécie !

Sirius qui avait toujours les mains sur mes épaules se mit à me secouer comme si j'étais un vulgaire cocotier dont-il espérait faire tomber les noix.

- Mais tu vas te réveiller oui ! Blonde, intelligente, pas trop moche, pas trop niaise, voilà ce qu'il apprécie ! C'est un sale type je te dis ! Je suis sûr qu'il sort avec toi pour se venger d'avoir perdu la coupe de quidditch de l'année dernière !

Pas trop moche ? Pas trop niaise ! Ah bah merci ! Je savais que je n'étais pas un canon de beauté, mais j'étais loin d'être moche ! Banale, certes mais je méritais mieux qu'un "pas trop moche" !

- Le rapport, s'il te plait ? Sifflais-je froidement.

- Bah c'est logique, vu que tu nous côtoies, il s'est dit qu'en sortant avec toi, il pourrait se venger de nous ! Expliqua le crétin aux yeux gris.

- Logique, évidemment, je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi un garçon bien dans sa tête aurait envie de sortir avec moi pour ma personne et non pour les attributs que tu viens de citer. Vraiment invraisemblable ...

- Tania, il voulait pas dire ça, intervint James en éloignant Sirius. Tu connais Patmol, il exagère toujours, et puis tu sais bien que ton Ross, on ne le porte pas dans notre coeur. Ce n'est pas contre toi ...

Je tournais la tête en boudant. Oui j'étais immature mais excusez-moi d'avoir été vexée par cet idiot de Black.

- Tania ... Appela Sirius en faisant sa petite voix.

- Vous avez pas le droit de faire ça à chaque fois que je suis fâchée ! C'est déloyal ! M'outrais-je.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, nous évitâmes de parler du sujet déclaré "tabou" par James. Mes amis nous rejoignirent en même temps que le professeur McGonagal. En entrant dans la salle, j'entendis néanmoins Sirius me murmurer :

- Sérieusement, tu comptes tout de même pas rester avec cet abruti ?

- Sirius, grondèrent la voix de ses trois amis en rejoignant leur place.

- Quoi ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire angélique.

Ces garçons étaient vraiment incroyables ...

* * *

Nous sortions de notre dernière heure de la journée quand je commençais à prendre un autre chemin que mes amis.

- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? S'étonna Alexandre en s'arrêtant.

- Penses-tu, elle va surement rejoindre son cher petit-ami ! Se moqua Stephan.

- Je vais à la bibliothèque, et je te ferais signaler, sombre abruti, dis-je faussement blessante, que Kyle a entrainement de Quidditch ce soir !

- Et alors ?

- Tu ne ferais pas partie de l'équipe, à tout hasard ? Questionna Rosalie qui avait comprit où je voulais en venir

- Oh ! Merde !

* * *

- Je peux vous aider ? Questionna sèchement la bibliothécaire, comme si j'allais vandaliser ces pauvres livres chéris, moi qui les adorait plus que n'importe quel élève présent.

- Je cherche un livre sur les maladies respiratoires, sorcières et moldus, si possible, expliquais-je. C'est pour un devoir de potion.

Elle hocha la tête et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un épais volume qu'elle déposa sur ma table. J'avais bien une idée de ce que je cherchais, mais je tenais à vérifier différentes choses avant de trop m'avancer.

J'avais une heure et demie devant moi, moins le temps de retourner au dortoir. Après ça, Shannon et Pheobe retourneraient au dortoir et ça serait foutu pour aujourd'hui.

Une heure et demie. Pas plus.

* * *

Elle était là, allongée sur son lit à baldaquin, tournant les pages d'un vulgaire magasine en mangeant une plume en sucre. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une tresse désordonnée qui tombait sur le côté gauche de son visage. Elle avait bonne mine. Mais je savais qu'à force de lire ces foutus magasines, elle avait du trouver un sort pour effacer les cernes ou ce genre de chose dont j'ignorais l'existence.

Je me postais devant elle et elle leva les yeux, étonnée. Lorsqu'elle me reconnu, elle amorça un sourire mais il se fana vite. Mon air sérieux avait du lui faire comprendre que ça n'allait pas.

- Il y a un problème ? Interrogea t-elle, inquiète.

- Il faut qu'on parle Rosalie.

- C'est ce qu'on fait non ? Plaisanta t-elle avant de voir que je n'étais pas d'humeur à rire. Je t'écoutes, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu angoisses par rapport à ta relation avec Kyle ?

Je claquais la langue contre mon palais, agacée.

"_Dis le moi, Rosie ! Dis le de toi-même ! Je t'en pris ! _" Pensais-je

Mais elle continuait à me regarder, attendant une réponse. Soit. Elle allait l'avoir.

- La tuberculose, hein ?

Elle se crispa et son regard s'assombrit.

- C'est de cette maladie dont tu es atteinte ? Continuais-je.

A ma grande surprise, son visage se détendit et elle prit un air innocent.

- Pardon ? S'étonna t-elle. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je vais très bien ! Je t'assures, je suis pas malade, encore moins de la peste blanche.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire nerveux, un poil ironique. Je croisais les bras sous ma poitrine.

- Tu en connais beaucoup, dis-moi, des personnes en bonne santé que connaisse la maladie assez bien pour l'appeler sous son nom méconnu de "peste blanche" ?

Son regard redevint froid. Rosalie se redressa et quitta son lit pour se tenir devant moi. Si elle comptait m'intimider comme ça, ça ne marcherait pas.

- Toi et moi, en tout cas, siffla t-elle.

Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'avait prit, mais à ce moment, toute la tension, la haine, la peine et la peur que j'avais en moi sortirent d'un coup dans un cri de colère à son encontre.

- NE ME PRENDS PAS POUR UNE CONNE ! Hurlais-je, en balançant un mouchoir couvert de sang, trouvé sous son lit ce matin, alors que Bagherra jouait avec.

- Où est-ce que ... Commença t-elle en blanchissant.

- Si tu n'avais pas pris ta potion de sommeil sans rêve, coupais-je, tu te serais peut-être rendu compte que tu avais une crise hier soir et que tu haletais dans ton sommeil !

Je fis un pas vers elle, tendit un bras pour saisir un bout de sa chemise.

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu commençais à flotter dans tes fringues ?! Tu crois que j'ai pas vu ce matin que tu étais épuisée rien que de faire le trajet des cachots à la grande salle ? Tu crois que je suis assez CONNE pour ne pas faire le rapprochement entre des crachats de sang et une MORSURE à la langue ?!

Elle m'avait fixé, mortifiée, puis son visage s'était à nouveau fermé. Elle m'avait tourné le dos puis s'était installée devant notre fenêtre, sans un mot.

- Rosie ... Soufflais-je, au bord des larmes.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

Sa voix était rauque, blanche de toute émotion. Un peu comme déconnectée.

- Quoi ?

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant ? Répéta t-elle.

- Je ... Je crois que mon coeur le savait depuis un moment déjà ... Disons que j'ai eu confirmation depuis une semaine.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu m'en parler plus tôt ? Interrogea t-elle, toujours de dos.

Je m'assis sur mon lit, soudainement lasse, vidée de toute émotion.

- Je sais pas ... Je crois ... J'espérais que tu serais venue en parler par toi-même. J'espérais me tromper ... Que ça ne soit pas ça ... Juste une vulgaire irritation de la gorge, une sale grippe, n'importe quoi ...

- Je vois ... Soupira Rosalie. Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non.

Elle se tourna soudain vers moi et me fixant d'un air compatissant.

- Désolée de te demander ça, Tam, murmura t-elle. Mais il va falloir que tu te taises. Les autres ne doivent pas savoir. Jamais.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils. On est tes amis, c'est notre rôle de te soutenir !

Elle se releva, et tourna en rond dans la pièce.

- Combien de personnes sont atteintes de la tuberculose de nos jours, tu le sais ?

Je secouais négativement la tête.

- Plus énormément, depuis l'apparition il y a une quinzaine d'années d'un vaccin, me répondit-elle. Combien de personnes atteintes risquent d'en mourir ? Tu ne sais toujours pas ? Plus beaucoup, grâce au nouveau traitement par antibiotique.

Elle s'arrêta de tourner et se posta à nouveau face à moi.

- Quelle chance pour que je fasses partie de la minorité qui ne guérit pas, même avec le traitement moldu ? Une sur des millions.

Elle éclata d'un rire amer, un peu fou. J'eu un frisson.

- Une seule. Une seule ! S'écria t-elle. Et elle est tombée sur moi, Tania ! Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?

- Il ... Il doit exister un traitement magique ...

Elle se calma.

- Oui. Et non. Toutes les deux semaines, je vais voir Pomfresh qui me donne une potion qui renforce les tissus internes, attaqués par la maladie. Ça empêche une lésion du poumon, mais pas l'avancée de la maladie en elle-même. Comme tu l'as vu : fièvre, épuisement, manque d'appétit, crachat sanguinolents ... La magie me permet au moins de rester ici en rendant la maladie non contagieuse. En attendant ... Finit Rosalie.

- Ne parles pas comme si tu allais mourir ! Criais-je.

Elle eut un sourire tendre en me regardant, comme on regarde un enfant qui refuse de comprendre. Ça me brisa le coeur. Elle avait promis, promis qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi ...

- Je ne vais pas mourir, sourit-elle, pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Mais un jour, si la médecine ne fait pas de progrès, la maladie prendra inévitablement le dessus ... C'est plus facile de partir sans dire adieu. Je t'ai déjà raconté mon père ?

Je secouais négativement la tête, ne comprenant pas le rapport. Je savais qu'il était mort lorsqu'elle était jeune, mais j'ignorais comment, n'aillant jamais osé le demander.

- Tu vois, quand j'étais toute petite, mon père disait toujours que lorsqu'on aime, on ne doit pas toujours dire la vérité. Parce qu'elle peut faire du mal, tu comprends ? On préfère souffrir soit-même en silence plutôt que de faire souffrir l'autre. Il avait raison. Je veux pas que les autres s'inquiètent ...

- Ils finiront par comprendre, dis-je, la voix tremblante.

- Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Ma mère n'a jamais voulu comprendre que mon père était surement malade avant qu'il ne parte en mer. C'était plus facile de faire son deuil en se disant qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire.

Rosalie soupira en jouant avec une de ses mèches.

- T'aurais pas du comprendre ... Ça sera plus difficile maintenant si on en vient à devoir se dire adieu ...

* * *

_Si tu n'avais pas été là, Rosalie, je ne sais pas ce que je serais. Pas la même personne, c'était certain. Tu m'as confié ton amour, toi qui ne le donnait à personne facilement. Tu m'as offert ton amitié, moi qui a l'époque n'avais rien fait pour l'obtenir. Tu m'as défendu lorsque j'étais trop faible pour le faire moi-même. Tu m'as laissé partager ta vie, tu m'as donné tes sourires sans jamais rien demander en retour._

_Alors, ce soir-là, je m'étais jurée de rester à tes côtés, quelle que soit la fin, en compensation de tout ce que tu avais fait pour moi. Je n'ai pas pu... Pardonnes-moi._

_Ton absence se fait sentir tout les jours un peu plus. Je me suis faite une carapace, encore plus solide que la tienne à cette époque de notre scolarité, par peur d'être blessée ou d'aimer à nouveau trop fort les autres, car ça finissait toujours par faire mal._

_ Pour te ressembler un peu aussi. Mais je ne serais jamais comme toi. Je ne suis pas aussi bien que tu le pensais à cette période de notre vie. Toi, tu es forte même lorsque tout va mal._

_Rosie, tout va mal, mais je n'arrive pas à être forte. J'ai besoin de toi ..._

_Si tu savais comme je voudrais à nouveau te prendre dans mes bras ..._

* * *

**Voilààà ... La majorité d'entre vous avez deviné ce qu'il en était de la maladie de ma chère Rosalie. **

**Ça**** me fait bizarre, que j'ai écris ce passage, il y a très très longtemps, et j'ai enfin pu le mettre ...**

**Que pensez vous de Kyle ? Vous plait-il ? Vous déplait-il ? **

**La réaction de Sirius vous a surpris ? Amusé ? **

**La conversation des filles vous a ému ? Agacé ? Attristé ? **

**Comme toujours ce qui est en italique sont les pensées de la Tania du présent, adulte qu'une trentaine d'année. **

**Bien, je crois que j'ai fini de bavarder. **

* * *

**Pause musicale :**

****_Si tu as aimé ce chapitre, mets une reviewww ! _

_Si tu as aimé ce chapitreeee, mets une reviewww ! _

_Si tu as aimé ce chapitre, si tu as aimé ce chapitre, si tu as aimé ce chapitre, _

_Mets une reviewwwww ! _


	23. La trêve

**Je suis vivante.** Et oui, ça vous étonne hein ? Plus sérieusement, je me morfonds en excuses pour ces longues attentes. Même si le coeur y est, je n'arrive parfois juste peu à tenir des délais. Ma vie extérieure se fait de plus en plus chargée, dure réalité de la vie d'adulte. Je suis restée trop longtemps sans écrire. **J'ai perdu le truc. Ça sonnait faux. **

J'ai donc essayé d'écrire sur une autre fiction, pour me remettre dans le bain. J'ai donc le plaisir de vous annoncez, que cette fiction, loin d'être finie pourtant, aura un jour une suite, dont les six premiers chapitres sont déjà écrit. Est-ce que ça vous rassure ? Parce que si je suis capable d'écrire la suite à ce stade peu avancer, ça veut dire que je sais où je vais.

Toujours est-il que ça a fonctionné puisque voici un chapitre tout beau, tout neuf.

Alors, je tiens à passer aux remerciements, à vous, mes chers lecteurs et surtout à vous, mes chers revieweurs !

A ma **Mila**, à **Mimi**, à **Niris,** à **Miss Virginie**, à **Mebah**, à **Roselia**, à **Gab**, à **Guest** et enfin à **Aliete** : un _**grand merci !**_

Dans le chapitre précédent : 

Tania est désormais en couple avec Kyle, provoquant une vague de curiosité sur Poudlard. Surtout auprès de ses amis, mais également chez les autres. Les maraudeurs, fiers Gryffondors, ne voient pas d'un bon oeil la relation de leur nouvelle amie avec le joueur de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Sirius lui fait d'ailleurs comprendre de manière peu implicite.

Mais Tania a d'autres soucis. Elle doit vérifier des choses. Cela fait, elle confronte sa meilleure amie dans leur dortoir. Ainsi donc, elle avait vu juste, Rosalie a la tuberculose.

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_**CHAPITRE XXII**_

**LA ****TRÊVE**

_C'était étrangement reposant d'être en couple avec Kyle. Étrangement car je pensais être mal à l'aise en sa présence, intimidée. Mais non, Kyle avait la capacité d'apaiser les personnes comme moi. Il m'écoutait avec un réel intérêt lorsque je voulais parler, mais il acceptait mes silences sans se plaindre._

_J'avais l'impression … Comment l'expliquer ? D'être devenue importante pour quelqu'un. Je savais être importante pour mes amis, ce n'était pas la question. Mais avec lui, j'avais la sensation d'être chérie comme un trésor. Il avait toujours l'air de savoir comment réagir face à moi._

_Si j'avais besoin d'attention, il me la donnait. Mais il n'était pour autant collant, ni oppressant comme je l'avais craint au début. Parfait. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, il était juste parfait._

_Trop … Peut-être._

_Avec Kyle, tout était trop doux, trop tendre pour moi qui n'était pas sûre d'avoir de réels sentiments envers lui. Il m'attirait depuis longtemps et j'avais de l'affection à son égard. Mais était-ce suffisant ?_

_Je crois aujourd'hui … Que j'avais besoin d'une relation plus … sauvage, plus passionnelle..._

* * *

- Tempo... Temporaria Oculus ? Non, ça ne marcherait pas … Il faudrait quelque chose … plus comme … Oculus … Oculus Damnum ! Murmurais-je en feuilletant les pages d'un dictionnaire de latin.

Je sortais précipitamment un stylo pour noter cette énième idée sur mon petit carnet à la couverture bordeaux qui ne me quittait jamais. Oh, c'était bien la vingtième formule que j'essayais pour ce sort, mais cette fois … Elle allait fonctionner, je le sentais.

Si avec cette formule on ajoutait un léger mouvement de cercle pour imiter la forme d'une iris et avec une prononciation accentuée sur le …

- Que fais-tu ?

Je relevais vivement la tête, coupée dans mes recherches. Penchée pour voir ce que je faisais, Pheobe regardait mon carnet d'un air curieux. Je le refermais d'un coup sec, et lui fit un sourire crispé.

- Je … Je m'occupe. Ce n'est pas très divertissant d'écouter Posy hurler pendant plus d'une heure, répondis-je enfin, alors qu'elle prenait place à côté de moi, en haut des gradins de notre maison.

De là, nous pouvions contempler à notre aise le terrain de quidditch qui s'étendait à nos pieds ainsi que les joueurs qui s'entraînaient avec hargne dans le ciel gris d'Ecosse.

- Pourquoi viens-tu ici, si ça t'embête tellement ? Rit ma camarade en fixant les poursuiveurs qui s'échangeaient avec une grande rapidité le souaffle.

- Oh, j'ai trois raisons pour venir.

Les yeux verts de Pheobe me fixèrent, curieux.

- Trois ? Interrogea t-elle, finalement.

- Premièrement, je suis leur infirmière. Si l'un d'eux se blesse c'est mon rôle de m'en occuper, expliquais-je. Deuxièmement, Kyle tenait à ce que je vienne, il m'a dit qu'il voulait absolument que je lui donne mon avis sur une de leur tactique. Je suppose que ça fait partie de mes obligations de petite-amie …

- Vous formez un beau couple, sourit rêveusement Pheobe.

J'eus un sourire amer. C'était bien une des seules à me le dire. Depuis que Kyle et moi étions ensembles, voilà un peu plus d'une semaine, j'avais plutôt eu le droit à des remarques assez blessantes. Je pensais avoir acquis assez de caractère depuis la rentrée pour faire face seule, leur répondre d'aller se faire voir, ce genre de chose. Triste illusion. Le regard des autres me gênait toujours autant. J'étais toujours si peu courageuse, je crois que j'avais juste voulu en avoir l'air. J'avais au moins la fierté de ne pas éclater en sanglot dans les couloirs lorsqu'on m'insultait d'abominable salope sans coeur car j'avais jeté James pour Kyle sans scrupule.

J'aurais aimé que James démente cette rumeur comme quoi nous étions ensemble. Mais il était au petit soin de Jeana depuis l'attentat du chemin de traverse, et je ne voulais pas les déranger avec mes futilités.

- Et la troisième raison ? Questionna Pheobe, voyant que je ne continuais pas.

- Je … J'aime les regarder voler, souris-je. Je m'imagines à leur place, moi qui suis une catastrophe sur un balai. Je les envie, un peu, quelque part. Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Les joues de Pheobe se colorèrent d'un léger rouge, qu'elle tenta de cacher avec ses cheveux châtains. Je la vis serrer un pan de sa jupe d'un geste nerveux des mains.

- Je … Eh bien... Tu sais, Alexandre aime vraiment beaucoup le quidditch et les potions.

- Oui, je sais, approuvais-je intriguée, mais commençant à comprendre.

- J'essaie … De nous trouver des points communs, tu vois … Avoua t-elle finalement. Mais ce sont bien deux choses auxquelles je ne trouve aucune intérêt. Mes potions tournent toujours à la catastrophe et le quidditch m'ennuie …

- Je veux bien te croire, Pheobe. Mais … Alex ne fait pas partit de l'équipe. Alors pourquoi viens-tu aux entraînements ?

- J'essaie de me découvrir une passion pour ce sport ! Pour pouvoir en parler avec lui ! S'exclama Pheobe avec fougue.

Je plissais les sourcils, embêtée.

- Ecoute, Pheobe … Je pense que tu ne procèdes pas de la bonne façon. C'est bien de s'intéresser à ce qu'il aime, vraiment, mais … je ne pense pas que ça soit utile de te forcer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Alexandre est mon meilleur ami, depuis six ans déjà … Je pense pouvoir t'assurer qu'il ne te demandera jamais d'être ce que tu n'es pas … Et il se rendra vite compte que tu t'es inventée des points communs. Il n'est pas idiot …

- Mais je … Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour attirer son attention ! Il me traite comme une simple camarade, je suis censée faire quoi pour qu'il daigne sortir son nez de ses livres de potions ? S'agaça t'elle, à ma grande surprise.

- Tu … Tu ne peux rien faire Pheobe. Alexandre ne cessera jamais de chercher dans ses livres une solution miracle. C'est sa façon à lui de … de continuer à vivre sans trop culpabiliser.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre … murmura t-elle.

Evidemment, comment le pourrait-elle ? Combien étions nous à savoir que la mère d'Alex, de Mia et de Gabriel était plongée dans le coma ? Comment pouvait-elle se douter que l'acharnement de mon meilleur ami pour les potions était en réalité l'espoir de trouver un remède qui sortirait sa mère de ce trop long sommeil ?

- Ce n'est pas grave … Si tu l'aimes, tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est de ne pas abandonner. Il … Il finira bien par s'en rendre compte.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ? Le lendemain des sélections de quidditch, tu m'as dit que ça t'ennuierait qu'il ai une petite-amie...

- Je sais … Mais ... Mes amis, c'est tout ce que j'ai … Je me rends compte qu'ils prennent plus soin de moi que je ne prends soin d'eux. Je … Je n'ai pas envie que ça continue. Je veux être là … Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

La discussion que nous avions eu Rosalie et moi était encore trop fraîche dans mon esprit. J'avais plus peur que jamais de perdre un autre être qui m'était cher. Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre. Elle ou quelqu'un d'autre. Je le savais. Une autre personne et je sombrerais.

- Cet attentat … Sur le chemin de traverse, fit Pheobe en se rappelant le journal de la semaine passée … Il a vraiment secoué beaucoup de monde.

J'approuvais en silence.

* * *

Je sentis une présence dans mon dos alors que j'attendais devant la porte des vestiaires. Le souffle chaud de cette personne sur ma nuque me fit frissonner.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura t-il en m'embrassant sous l'oreille.

- On … On s'est vu dans la grande salle ce matin, signalais-je en penchant la tête en arrière pour la poser sur son épaule.

- Et alors ? Sourit-il en posant finalement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'appréciais les sensations que me procurait ces petites marques d'affections. Je n'aurais su me l'expliquer, mais j'avais pourtant un manque, qui me poussait à en chercher plus, davantage pour le combler. J'avais déjà eu des petits amis moldus, durant les vacances d'été. Jamais auparavant je n'avais eu cette sensation d'avoir besoin de plus. Pourtant Kyle me comblait déjà. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Je devais me poser trop de questions.

- Dites, on est tous crevés, alors si vous pouviez vous pousser de la sortie … Lança une voix derrière nous.

Je sursautais et m'éloignais précipitamment de mon petit-ami sous le rire de celui-ci et de l'équipe.

- Le prochain qui rit … Je le laisse agoniser s'il se blesse lors du prochain match ! Menaçais-je.

J'étais si peu convaincante pour que les rires redoublent ?

- Tu ne pourrais pas, tu es trop gentille, me fit Kyle en passant un bras autour de mes hanches.

Trop gentille ? Vraiment ? Trop gentille. Comme faible ? C'était ce que Rosier ne cessait pas de me répéter au début. Gentille. Faible. Lâche.

J'aurais du être flattée que l'on me trouve gentille. Pourtant ça ne me faisait penser qu'à Rosier. Et penser à Rosier n'était jamais très agréable.

- Alors, comment nous as-tu trouvé aujourd'hui ? Questionna Kyle, insensible à mes réflexions intérieures.

- Bien, affirmais-je. Vous faites un bon trio de poursuiveurs … Quoi que l'un de vous laisse à désirer …

- Ah … Jacob, une vrai calamité celui-là, soupira t-il amusé, rentrant dans mon jeu.

- Qui a dit que je parlais de Jacob ?

- Pauvre Lynn, si elle savait ce que tu dis d'elle ! Plaisanta mon petit-ami.

Nous continuâmes à nous chamailler gentiment sur le chemin du retour au château, l'équipe continuant de bavarder devant nous. J'observais Kyle rire avec Jacob qui venait de ralentir pour raconter une blague à son meilleur ami.

Ses cheveux blonds, humides de la douche qu'il avait pris dans les vestiaires, tombaient par mèches devant ses yeux. Son rire révélait deux fossettes sur ses joues. Il était beau, rayonnant de gaieté. Que pouvait-il bien me trouver ?

Il intercepta mon regard et me fixa interrogatif. Je remis ses cheveux en place et lui sourit. Rassuré, il retourna son attention vers son meilleur ami.

J'aurais dû être fière qu'il m'ait choisi … Pourtant j'avais peur. Peur qu'il change d'avis. Qu'il voit que finalement, je n'en valais pas la peine …

- Je vais rendre un livre à la bibliothèque … Lui dis-je en poussant la porte du château.

- Je t'accompagne ? Me demanda t-il.

- Tu n'avais pas un devoir de potion à finir, toi ? Demandais-je, pas dupe pour un gallion.

- Outch, rit Kyle, je suis démasqué ! Alors on se retrouve dans la salle commune ! Dit-il en se penchant pour m'embrasser.

* * *

Je venais de sortir de la bibliothèque lorsque je me rappelais un détail. Je sortis mon petit carnet contenant toutes mes recherches. J'avais un doute … Le problème que me posait ce sortilège, outre le temps que j'avais du passer chaque jour pour l'élaborer en secret, c'était de le tester.

Oculus Damnum.

Ce sort m'était venu à l'esprit après un de mes entrainements avec Rosier. Lors de celui-ci, j'avais été tellement sonnée par l'un des sorts que j'avais eu le malheur de fermer les yeux, devenant vulnérable aux sorts qui suivirent.

Le concept du sort était simple. Et non douloureux, en principe. Il devait retirer la vue au sujet durant une heure exactement. Ni plus, ni moins. Une personne qui ne pouvait voir aurait de toute évidence bien plus de mal à toucher sa cible d'un sort et également davantage de difficulté à en éviter.

Quel était le problème donc ? Je ne pouvais pas savoir s'il fonctionnait ! Je n'étais pas encore assez folle pour l'essayer sur n'importe qui. Et il n'était pas non plus envisageable que je le teste sur moi-même en sachant qu'un mauvais dosage pouvait rendre le sort perpétuel. Devenir aveugle ? Non merci.

- Mais c'est la petite Cartier ? S'exclama une voix criarde et familière dans mon dos.

- C'est pas vrai … Murmurais-je en soupirant.

Il apparu devant moi en un courant d'air. Peeves … L'esprit frappeur de Poudlard. Il avait l'apparence d'un petit homme mais sa cravate orange et son chapeau à clochettes le rendait particulièrement ridicule et lui donnaient le look d'un clown. Je me gardais bien cependant de le lui dire. Le courage n'était une de mes vertus, vous ne l'ignorez pas.

- S..Salut Peeves ! Je serais … bien rester discuter avec toi … Mais j'ai tout un tas de choses à faire alors … Dis-je en commençant à partir.

Pourtant son air moqueur m'interpella et m'incita à rester. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Il agita alors un carnet d'une de ses mains. Un carnet bordeaux !

- C-Comment ?! Peeves, rends-moi ça immédiatement ! M'agaçais-je.

- La petite Cartier, elle est fâchée. La petite Cartier, je vais l'emmerder ! Si tu tiens tant à ton carnet, alors viens le chercher. S'exclama t-il en chantonnant.

Sur ces mots, il partit en flottant en direction des escaliers. Ah ça non mon petit bonhomme, protestais-je intérieurement. Je m'élançais à sa poursuite. J'avais vraiment une de ses poisses ! Si un professeur tombait sur ce carnet j'allais avoir de sérieux ennuis. L'invention de sort était très rigoureusement surveillé par le ministère et tout nouveau sortilège devait être déclaré.

- Peeves ! Criais-je en le rattrapant. Peeves, s'il te plait. Je t'achèterais … Disons … Des bombabouses si tu me rends mon carnet !

Nous étions désormais au niveau des escaliers. Ma proposition l'intéressa puisqu'il s'arrêta dans les airs pour étudier la question. Il me lança finalement un regard septique.

- La sortie à Pré-au-Lard a été annulée, répondit-il froidement.

- A la suivante ! M'exclamais-je en commençant à descendre les escaliers, le voyant disparaître vers l'étage inférieur.

Seul son caquètement agaçant me répondit et lorsque j'arrivais enfin au troisième étage, c'était trop tard, il avait disparu. Mais je ne m'avouais pas vaincue !

- Peeves ?! Peeves ! Où te caches-tu ? Je te conseille de sortir immédiatement où j'irais chercher le baron sanglant ! Menaçais-je en ouvrant une à une les portes.

Du bruit me parvint de la salle des trophées, au bout du couloir. Je m'y élançais et eu la grande satisfaction d'y voir l'esprit frappeur. Celui-ci s'amusait à renverser un seau d'eau et des produits nettoyants un peu partout, surement laissé là par un élève en retenue.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Peeves, rends-moi ça, tout de suite ! Dis-je en sortant ma baguette.

Peeves m'agaçait, m'énervait et me tapait sur les nerfs. Néanmoins, il semblait si ridicule que je n'en avais heureusement pas peur.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle compte faire, la petite Cartier qui a du poil au nez ?! Ricana l'esprit.

- Je n'ai PAS de poil au nez, sifflais-je. Et si tu ne me donnes pas mon carnet, je te lance un sort !

Il éclata de rire, nullement impressionné. Parfait. Je l'aurais prévenu … J'eus malgré moi un sourire sadique. J'avais trouvé un cobaye. J'aurais eu des scrupules à essayer ce sort sur un animal ou une personne. Mais Peeves n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Il n'était même pas un fantôme. Juste un esprit frappeur né pour agacer et jouer des mauvais tours. Chose qu'il me faisait depuis le début de ma scolarité. Et même s'il devait devenir aveugle éternellement, je n'aurais aucun remord. J'aurais presque le sentiment d'avoir rendu service aux futures générations !

- Peeves … Je te donne une dernière chance … Rends-moi, mes affaires.

- Non, je crois plutôt que je vais déchirer les pages une par une et les mettre dans le lac ! Ricana t-il.

- Maintenant ça suffit ! Oculus Damnum !

Un jet d'étincelles violette sortit de ma baguette et alla frapper Peeves dans les yeux. J'eus des remords en l'entendant crier de douleur, j'avais peut-être mis trop de puissance à cause de ma fureur, je le reconnaissais ... Je profitais néanmoins de le voir gesticuler dans les airs en se frottant les yeux pour récupérer mon carnet qu'il avait lâché à terre.

- Lance le contre-sort, gémit la voix criarde de l'esprit.

- Non, claquais-je énervée. Tu l'as mérité, je t'avais averti plusieurs fois ...

Sur ces mots, et sans regrets, puisque de tout façon le sort disparaîtrait dans quelques heures, je sortis de la pièce pour remonter vers ma tour.

* * *

Je passais dans un couloir, comme plusieurs autres élèves, lorsque je vis la chevelure rousse d'Evans devant moi. Nous ne nous étions pas croisées depuis longtemps. Tant mieux. J'étais décidée à continuer mon chemin lorsque j'aperçus un groupe de serpentard arriver.

L'un d'eux bouscula la gryffondor mais ne lui jeta pas un regard. Un de ses camarades ne se gêna pas de lancer en revanche :

- Dégage, sang-de-bourbe. Ta place n'est pas dans les couloirs mais dans un égout !

Pourquoi ne répondait-elle rien ? J'aurais pourtant juré qu'elle se serait défendue. Mais non, elle resta là, immobile, le regard dans le vague. Le groupe de vert et argent arriva à mon niveau. Je serrais la mâchoire en voyant Rosier. Je lui lançais un regard mauvais, auquel il répondit par un sourire moqueur.

Je n'étais plus aller dans notre salle d'entrainement depuis un moment. Je n'en avais plus envie. Je continuais de m'entraîner et de faire des recherches sur le cristal, mais seule. Je ne voulais plus le voir. Plus l'entendre. Parce qu'il avait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui faisait que j'étais attirée par lui, bien malgré moi. Je m'en rendais bien compte. Mais je refusais d'être manipulée. Je n'étais pas aveugle. Naïve, mais pas idiote. J'avais compris que jamais il ne me ferait confiance, pourquoi lui donnerais-je la mienne alors ? Pourquoi risquerais-je de tomber dans le panneau, comme toutes les autres ?

Ils disparurent enfin au bout du couloir. Je m'approchais d'Evans, toujours rigide, telle une statue. Elle avait la main là où un des serpentards l'avaient bousculé. Lui avait-il fait mal ? Je décelais des larmes prêtes à couler sur son visage.

Et je compris en me rappelant le visage du serpentard. Severus Rogue … Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me mêler des histoires des autres, mais celle-ci ne m'avait pas échapper. Parce que j'avais trouvé ça beau à l'époque qu'un serpentard et une gryffondor soient amis. Et j'avais finalement trouvé ça triste la façon dont cela s'était fini l'année dernière.

Je posais ma main sur son épaule et elle sembla revenir à elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Ça t'amuse de me voir si pitoyable ? Cracha-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Je suis désolée, commençais-je.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Cria t-elle en secouant son corps pour enlever la main que j'avais poser. J'en veux pas, tu comprends ! Ta pitié ne me ramènera pas mon ami ! Elle n'effacera pas les insultes et les blessures !

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Tristesse. Déception. Colère. Comment pouvait-elle avoir tant de sentiments en elle et paraître si heureuse le reste du temps ? Pourquoi lorsqu'elle aurait du paraître faible à mes yeux, je la trouvais si forte ?

- Je sais … Soufflais-je. Je sais que tu t'en moques.

- Non tu ne sais pas ! Tu peux pas comprendre ! S'énerva t'elle. Tu ferais mieux de la garder pour toi, ta pitié, tu en as besoin, non ?

- Quoi ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne les entends pas ? Fit-elle en montrant d'un large mouvement de bras les élèves. Les murmures sur ton passage. Les insultes. Elles te détestent ! Toutes ! Répondit-elle en faisant allusion aux rumeurs à mon sujet.

- Si, je les entends. Et après ? Dis-je, la voix serrée. Il y aura toujours une raison, ou quelqu'un pour me désapprouver. Quoique je fasse … Je dois me rendre malheureuse pour ça ?

Elle ne me répondit pas. Pourtant ses yeux restèrent fixer sur les miens.

- Comment tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Comment je fais quoi ?

- Pour continuer à côtoyer Potter ? C'est de sa faute si tu es insultée, si ces filles te détestent. Je parie qu'il ne s'en est même pas excusé … Tout ça, ça l'amuse ce crétin ! Comment tu fais pour ne pas lui en vouloir ?!

- Je ne peux pas, même si je le voulais … Je suis incapable de tourner le dos à ceux qui me tendent la main. Parce que … Parce que j'ai besoin qu'on me tende la main. Je suis égoïste, avouais-je à voix basse. Mais, je veux juste être aimée pour ce que je suis … Et James … Il ne me demande rien en échange, je n'ai pas besoin d'être une autre, je n'ai pas de preuves à faire. Il m'accueille toujours avec le sourire, il est toujours heureux de me voir …

Un sourire prit naissance sur mes lèvres.

- Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de m'avoir donné son amitié. Quoique cela ait pu déclencher !

Elle soupira et se laissa choir sur le sol.

- Ils m'ont brisé le coeur, ce jour-là … Murmura t-elle. Je voulais juste l'aider, prendre sa défense, il a été mon premier ami dans ce monde. Même s'il était un peu sombre, un peu étrange … Même s'il traînait avec des gens pas très fréquentables. Je voulais juste … juste qu'ils arrêtent. Comment il a pu … Dire ça de moi ?

- Tu ne devrais pas prendre cette insulte à coeur, Evans …

- Je me moque qu'on m'insulte de sang-de-bourbe ! Cria t-elle au bord du désespoir. Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon meilleur ami m'a t-il insulté de la pire manière qu'il soit chez les sorciers ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ?!

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? … Je me le suis souvent demandé. Pourquoi mes parents ne m'aimaient-ils pas ? Pourquoi Peter m'ignorait-il ? Pourquoi …

Je m'agenouillais devant elle.

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal … C'est pas de notre faute … C'est eux.

- Je peux pas … J'arrive pas à lui pardonner … Il m'a fait si mal … Toutes mes amies disent que c'est mieux comme ça. Mais ça me fait encore plus mal de me dire … De me dire que je l'ai abandonné.

Je commençais à comprendre sa question par rapport à James. Elle avait le droit d'en vouloir à Rogue. Ce n'était pas la même chose que James et moi. Lui ne l'avait pas fait volontairement. Il n'avait pas pour but de me blesser. Alors que Rogue … N'aurait jamais du faire ça.

- Tu as le droit de pleurer, Lily Evans, soufflais-je. Tu as le droit d'en vouloir à ceux qui te blesse et tu as aussi le droit de trouver qu'ils te manquent, malgré tout. Tu n'es pas parfaite, et personne ne te demande de l'être … Regarde-moi, je me plais dans mes défauts !

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes.

- C'est vrai … Tu es remplies d'imperfections …

Étrangement, elle ne me blessa pas. Au contraire, cela me fit sourire.

* * *

_Lily Evans n'était pas devenue mon amie. Elle ne le serra jamais. Nous étions trop différentes, et parfois trop semblable dans nos problèmes. L'une renvoyait à l'autre ses propres imperfections. Il ne peut pas y avoir d'amitié dans ces conditions._

_Mais elle n'était plus mon ennemie pour autant. Je l'avais compris finalement. A partir du moment où j'avais renoncé à me battre, le combat était fini. Il fallait juste le temps de le comprendre._

_Ni la paix, ni la guerre._

_Juste un cessez le feu, une trêve. Juste quand nous étions seules. Juste parce que ça faisait du bien, de ne pas se battre contre quelqu'un et contre soi. Juste parce qu'elle savait que j'étais pleine de défauts que mes amis ne voulaient pas voir. Juste parce que j'acceptais qu'elle parle de ce dont elle ne pouvait parler avec les siens._

_Et, parce que d'un accord tacite, nous savions. La guerre arriverait bien assez tôt. Et elle serait bien plus meurtrière que celle que nous vivions ici._

* * *

**Même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. **

**Parce que ce sont les personnages secondaires qui mettent en avant Tania, j'ai eu envie de vous présenter un peu Pheobe. La douce Pheobe. **

**Et parce que Lily est détestable dans cette fiction, j'ai voulu montrer que finalement, elle et Tania n'étaient pas si différente. **

**Et parce que votre avis est toujours aussi important pour moi, même si je n'en suis pas toujours digne, je lance un appel musical ! **

* * *

Appel à la review : **  
**

Il en faut peu pour être heureux, vraiment très peu pour être heureux

Il faut se satisfaire du nécessaire

Un peu d'lecteurs et de reviews

Non, non, 'y a rien de mieux

Pour avoir un auteur heureux !

Oh yeah !


	24. Joyeux Halloween

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bon week-end ! **

Toujours avec un grand silence, revoilà un chapitre !

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont postés de gentilles reviews, qui me motivent à fond.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Merci à **Coalhaus** ( je continue cette histoire, ne t'inquiète pas, même si les chapitres mettent du temps à venir), **Roselia, Gab** ( Rosier serra de plus en plus présent, soit rassurée ), **Miss Virginie, Mimi70 et Niris.**

**Dans le chapitre précédent : **

Tania sort désormais avec Kyle, et cela ne plait pas beaucoup à certains et à certaines. Elle tente avec acharnement de créer des sorts, et en à désormais deux à son actif. Dans la dernière partie du chapitre, elle assiste à un échange entre Rogue et Evans, et décide de faire une trêve avec la rousse.

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXIII **

**JOYEUX HALLOWEEN**

Des rires résonnèrent dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, en écho avec le bruit de talons claquant sur le carrelage. Secs, froids, malgré la chaleur qu'ils auraient du avoir.

- La tête qu'elle a fait ! S'exclama la voix d'une Serdaigle de dernière année.

- Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait, après tout ! Ricana celle d'une poufsouffle.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils trouvent à cette fille. Non mais c'est vrai, elle est ennuyeuse, tout juste passable physiquement et manipulatrice ! S'outra une autre poufsouffle.

- Elle a du monter dans son dortoir pour pleurer ! Au moins, je vais pouvoir être avec Kyle toute la soirée sans cette greluche dans les pattes, se réjouit la Serdaigle.

Les voix s'estompèrent peu à peu. Le silence revint. Mais il était tout aussi insupportable au fond. Je serrais les poings, adossée contre la porte d'une des toilettes, où je m'étais enfermée en les attendant arriver. J'avais oublié ma baguette dans mon dortoir et après ce qu'elles venaient de faire, qui sait comment elles auraient réagis en me voyant là, seule, à leur merci.

- Tu peux sortir, tu sais, elles sont parties, lança une autre voix familière.

- Merci, Mimi, de ne pas avoir dit que j'étais là, répondis-je en sortant de la cabine.

- Moi aussi on m'a lancé du jus de citrouille lorsque j'étais encore vivante, pleurnicha le fantôme en s'asseyant sur le bord d'un robinet.

Je m'approchais d'elle et ouvrais le robinet d'eau à côté de celui où elle s'était installée. Je rinçais mon visage, frottant un peu sur mes joues, pour enlever l'aspect collant. Je détachais mes cheveux et passait une main entre eux. Poisseux. Je les nettoyais à leur tour à l'eau comme je le pouvais. J'osais finalement relevé les yeux vers le miroir qui me faisait face.

- Elles ne t'ont pas loupé ! Approuva Mimi Geignarde en voyant ma grimace.

Mes cheveux blonds étaient désormais humides et ruisselaient dans mon dos, dans ma nuque et sur ma poitrine. Mon chemisier blanc était dans un état lamentable. A moitié transparent, à moitié orange. Et j'empestais la citrouille à des kilomètres à la ronde. Si ma mère me voyait dans cet état ...

- Merde, jurais-je, furieuse.

- Joyeux Halloween ! Ricana Mimi en traversant un mur.

* * *

J'en avais assez. Assez !

Deux semaines, nom d'une gargouille ! Deux semaines de brimade et cela ne cesser toujours pas. Que devais-je faire ? Me laisser arroser de jus de citrouille au détour des couloirs, pestais-je en regardant mon chemisier.

Je soupirais et ralentissais le pas. Mon rendez-vous tombait à l'eau. Et dire que Kyle s'était fait une joie de cette soirée ... Nous avions prévu de manger ensemble, rien que tout les deux et de faire une promenade dans le parc pour finir la soirée. Je m'étais même dit que si nous avions le temps, je lui ferais découvrir les cuisines.

Le diner devait être fini et je ne pouvais pas y aller comme ça, trempée, collante, odorante et avec un haut à moitié transparent. Le temps de monter à mon dortoir, de prendre une douche et de redescendre, la soirée serra bien entamée et Kyle serra de toute évidence de mauvaise humeur.

Que devais-je faire ? Si seulement j'avais eu ma baguette, j'aurais pu lancer un sort pour nettoyer mon chemisier ...

- Eh bien, eh bien ... Tu as décidé de te déguiser pour Halloween ? Ricana une voix trop connue à mon goût.

- Ça t'amuse, Rosier ?

- Beaucoup, avoua le serpentard en s'approchant. Tout les jours, je me demande quand tu craqueras.

Il s'était approché de moi d'une démarche conquérante. Cela m'agaça.

- Je vais te simplifier la tâche alors, dis-je en souriant faussement. Je ne craquerais pas !

Son visage auparavant orné d'un sourire moqueur se referma. Ses yeux me fixèrent de haut en bas.

- Pourquoi tu t'acharnes ?

- Je ne laisserais personne contrôler ma vie ! Criais-je, à bout. Je sors avec qui je veux, que ça plaise ou non !

Il eut un rictus amusé de nouveau. Il semblait toujours prendre un malin plaisir à me voir sortir de mes gonds, et étrangement, il était toujours là lorsque ça se produisait.

- Quoi ?

- Je m'attendais à une longue tirade sur l'amour qui aide à surmonter les épreuves, blablabla, un truc bien mièvre qu'on l'habitude de sortir les filles amoureuses.

Je le regardais, décontenancée.

- A moins, que justement, tu ne sois pas amoureuse.

- E...En quoi ça t'intéresse ? Bafouillais-je.

- Oh, ça ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde, ricana Rosier. Mais Kyle, lui, ça pourrait l'intéresser non ?

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! Grondais-je face à son chantage.

Son regard noir et furieux me transperça à nouveau. Je déglutis, comprenant que j'avais, une fois encore, dépassée les limites de sa patience.

Il fit un pas vers moi, je reculais instinctivement, jusqu'à me retrouver bloquée contre le mur du couloir. Il arriva à mon niveau et plaqua durement sa main droite à côté de ma tête. Le serpentard se pencha vers mon oreille, m'enivrant de son odeur.

Son souffle contre la peau de mon cou me fit frissonner de la tête au pied. Je me raidis en me rendant compte que Kyle, dans une pareille position ne me faisait pas la moitié de l'effet qu'avait Rosier sur moi.

- Il se trouve que ça me regarde, murmura t-il, puisque pendant que tu batifoles, je suis là, à attendre que tu daignes venir à tes entrainements et que tu daignes trouver une traduction à ce maudit cristal !

- Je t'ai déjà dit, répondis-je d'une voix peu ferme, que je devais aller à Londres pour aguiller mes recherches !

Il s'éloigna, me laissant reprendre une respiration normale.

- Tu empestes, cracha t-il en fronçant le nez. Pourquoi ne jettes-tu pas un sort à ton chemisier ? Ça t'amuse que tout le monde puisse voir tes sous-vêtements, comme une vulgaire trainée ?

Je rougis de honte en baissant les yeux. L'eau dégoulinante de mes cheveux avait rendu le haut de mon chemisier entièrement transparent, collant comme une seconde peau.

- Je n'ai pas ma baguette.

Il soupira de dédain et agita la sienne, rendant à mon chemisier son éclat et enlevant l'odeur de citrouille.

- Merci ! M'exclamais-je en me précipitant vers la grande salle

- Je n'irais pas là-bas, si j'étais toi ...

Je m'arrêtais et me tournais à nouveau vers lui. Il arborait un sourire mauvais, très mauvais. Le genre de sourire qui n'augure rien de bon mais qui pique violemment votre curiosité, même si vous savez que la réponse ne vous plaira pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le diner est fini depuis plus d'une demi-heure, il n'y a plus personne là-bas. Et si c'est ton petit-ami que tu cherches ... Il était en charmante compagnie, donc ne t'inquiètes pas, sa soirée à lui n'est pas gâchée.

Je sentis une boule se former dans mon estomac. La Serdaigle de toute à l'heure.

- Bonne nuit ! Ricana t-il en disparaissant.

* * *

J'entrais finalement dans la salle commune. Comme c'était la tradition, la majorité des Serdaigles se trouvaient là, assis en cercle, racontant chacun leur tour des histoires d'horreurs. J'avisais Rosalie, assise près du feu. Shannon et Pheobe a une table. Stephan était celui qui racontait l'histoire. Alexandre jouait au échec contre Jacob, prêtant une oreille peu attentive à notre ami. Et Kyle était là, dans le cercle à écouter Stephan, une septième année à côté de lui. Lorsque tout le monde sursauta à la fin de l'histoire, elle en profita pour s'accrocher au bras de mon petit-ami.

- Tania ! S'exclama Rosalie en se levant, coupant Stephan dans sa tirade.

Elle se précipita vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? S'alarma t-elle.

Je la regardais, interrogatrice. Rosier avait pourtant rendu à mon chemisier son éclat et je n'étais plus poisseuse. Comment avait-elle pu deviner si rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas ?

- Tes cheveux sont trempés, expliqua ma meilleure amie, face à mon regard perdu.

- Je suis allée dans le parc, il y a eu une averse, mentis-je en fixant Kyle dans les yeux.

Le prétexte était plausible, voilà trois jours qu'une pluie diluvienne ne cessait de s'abattre sur Poudlard. Cela avait semble t-il cesser, et c'était la raison pour laquelle nous avions prévu de nous promener dehors, mais j'avais entraperçue par la fenêtre lorsque j'étais remontée vers la tour que la pluie s'était de nouveau invitée parmi nous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu étais partie faire dans le parc ? S'étonna Rosalie. Et pourquoi tu n'es pas venue diner ?

- J'avais rendez-vous, faut croire que je me suis trompée d'endroit. Et pour le diner, j'ai eu un empêchement, le professeur de divination m'a croisé et n'a pas voulu me laisser partir.

- Mais tu ne fais divination ... Constata t-elle, dubitative.

- Justement, elle a dit un truc par rapport à mon troisième oeil, mon aura ... Enfin, elle n'a pas voulu me lâcher. Tu l'as connais mieux que moi ...

C'était le mensonge le plus probable que j'avais trouvé. Le professeur ne descendait jamais dans le grande salle, même lors des festins. Ainsi, elle formait un bon alibi puisque tout le monde à part elle était dans la grande salle.

Rosalie approuva et m'entraina dans le cercle, nous installant à côté de Kyle. Le garçon m'avait donc moi à sa gauche et cette garce à sa droite.

- Tu n'étais pas dans la grande salle, je me suis dit que tu avais oubliée ... S'excusa t-il.

- Et tu as visiblement trouvé quelqu'un pour te tenir compagnie en attendant, lançais-je en le regardant, blessée.

- Tania ... Ne soit pas grotesque ! Murmura t-il, agacé.

- Je suis grotesque ? Demandais-je, ahurie. Je t'ai attendue dehors, sous la pluie alors que toi tu étais au chaud dans la salle commune avec une fille !

J'avais mentis. Et je n'en avais pas honte. Il était hors de question que j'avoue à qui que ce soit que j'étais victime de petites pestes mal dans leur peau qui voulaient me prendre mon petit-ami. Je refusais d'être une petite chose à plaindre. Rosier était déjà au courant, il n'était pas acceptable qu'une autre personne le soit.

Et pour couronner tout ça, je retrouvais mon petit-ami sagement installé avec une de ces pestes, me disant que j'étais grotesque. Oui, il ne pouvait pas se rendre compte de l'affreuse soirée que je venais de passer. Oui c'était de ma faute puisque je ne voulais pas lui en parler. Mais était-il vraiment obligé d'être collé à cette fille devant les yeux de tout le monde et les miens ?

- Tu ne réponds rien ? Murmurais-je, accablée.

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à répondre ...

Des éclats de rire retentirent alors que Stephan venait de finir son histoire. Kyle avait rapporté son attention aux autres. Je le fixais, un peu déconnectée. Il était là, si près. Et pourtant, il me semblait si loin après ce qui venait de dire. Toute cette complicité, installée durant les derniers semaines, toute cette joie qui m'avait fait tenir, ces sentiments que j'avais lorsque j'étais avec lui : sécurité, confiance. Tout ça ... J'avais l'impression que tout était à des années lumières.

Pourtant, il avait raison. Il n'y avait pas de drame. Nous avions juste raté une soirée juste entre nous deux. On ne s'était pas véritablement disputé. Aucun de nous ne s'était énervé. Il ne m'avait pas trompé avec cette fille.

Et puis, c'était moi la fautive. Moi, la menteuse. Lui m'avait surement attendu pour dîner. Il avait du paraitre idiot, à attendre, à manger tout seul. C'était normal qui soit un peu sec.

Et pourtant ... Pourtant, ça me blessait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi étais-je si déçue ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais cet espèce de poids sur le cœur ?

- Je ... Je crois que je vais monter me coucher ... Soufflais-je à mi-voix

- Tania ...

- Je suis épuisée, à demain, répondis-je en levant, fillant droit dans mon dortoir.

* * *

Je me retournais dans mon lit. Mes yeux refusaient de se fermer. La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit doucement. Le pas léger d'une fille arriva jusqu'à moi. La personne s'arrêta devant le lit. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je vis une main pousser les rideaux du lit en baldaquin, puis je reconnus dans la pénombre le visage de Rosalie.

- Je peux venir ?

- Quelle question, souris-je doucement.

Elle se glissa sous la couette. Nous nous fîmes face, toutes les deux la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda t-elle

Parce que nous étions plus proche que jamais depuis que j'avais découvert pour sa maladie, rien n'échappait pas à son regard vigilent.

- Pourquoi je lui en veux ? Soufflais-je. Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait mal ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens ... Si ...

- Trahie ?

J'hochais la tête.

- Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de Kyle, Tania ? Non, attends avant de répondre. Est-ce que tu penses être vraiment amoureuse de lui ?

- Je ... Je ... pensais que non ... mais ... si ça me touche autant ... Je sais plus ...

- Moi je crois que tu as le béguin pour lui depuis longtemps, que tu l'as un peu idéalisé et que le retour à la réalité fait un peu mal. Je pense aussi que durant ces trois dernières semaines vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés et que tu t'es attachée à lui. Et c'est pour ça que tu lui en veux. Parce que tu lui faisais confiance et que tu t'es sentie trahie. Je n'ai pas raison ?

Elle était époustouflante. Comment faisait-elle pour lire si bien en moi, pour mettre les mots juste sur ce que j'avais tant de mal à exprimer ?

- Comment tu fais ? Pour tout savoir, tout comprendre sans que j'ai rien à te dire ?

- On te connait mieux que toi-même Tania, rit Rosalie. Alexandre aussi, tu sais, il se rends compte de beaucoup de chose, mais il dit que c'est des trucs de filles et qu'il ne saurait pas dire les mots qu'il faut ...

- Je suis désolée, soupirais-je. Désolée de toujours vous inquiétez ...

- Dis pas de bêtises, s'agaça ma meilleure amie, on s'inquiétera toujours, tu sais. C'est notre boulot !

- Moi aussi je m'inquiètes pour toi, Rose.

- Je sais, faut pas d'ailleurs, ça va ...

- Rose ? Murmurais-je alors que le sommeil commençait à prendre le dessus.

- Oui ?

- Reste avec moi ...

- Je serais toujours avec toi, chuchota Rosalie alors que mes yeux se fermaient. Toujours ...

* * *

Le lendemain, un hibou était arrivé pour moi dans la grande salle avec un colis. Lorsque je l'avais ouvert, un magnifique bouquet de rose m'était apparu. Une petite carte était déposée par dessus et je pus lire sur le message : " Je suis désolé pour hier soir, on remets ça dimanche ? "

Alors parce que l'attention m'avait touchée, j'avais accepté. A raison, car nous passâmes une soirée merveilleuse. Nous nous étions réfugié dans la tour d'astronomie et allongé l'un contre l'autre, Kyle m'avait parlé des étoiles. C'était une de ses matières favorites.

Nous avions échappé de peu à Rusard et c'est en riant que nous avions rejoins notre salle commune, comme lors de notre première sortie nocturne, il y a plus ou moins un mois.

Ainsi s'écoulait la vie à Poudlard, doucement mais surement, lorsque débuta la saison de Quidditch. Ce jour-là, le premier match officiel avait lieu. Le rituel était toujours que Gryffondor affronte Serpentard. Durant la semaine, la tension avait été à son comble. Les maraudeurs redoublaient de créativité pour discretiter les verts et argents. Et le nombre de coups bas de ceux-ci avaient également doubler.

Nous, les Serdaigles, aimions beaucoup ces rencontres. Surtout parce qu'en règle général, le professeur Macgonagal faisait partie de celle qui nous donner le plus de parchemins à faire. Or, lors de l'approche du match décisif, elle était bien trop concentrée sur la façon de garder la coupe dans son bureau que sur les devoirs.

- Tu nous soutiendras ?

- Enfin James, ne sois pas idiot, qui veux-tu que je soutiennes à Serpentard ?

- Tu pourrais les soutenir pour te venger de Sirius ...

- C'est une idée, approuvais-je. Mais non, je réserve pire à Black.

- Quel idée aussi il a eut de verser cette potion dans le verre de Kyle ... Soupira Jeana en regardant en direction de Sirius qui arrivait en compagnie de Lupin et de Peter.

- Malencontreusement, bien sûr, il ne sait pas du tout comment ça se fait qu'il soit le seul Serdaigle à avoir été touché ... Tenta de défendre James.

- Que vous fassiez ça aux Serpentards, je trouvais déjà ça un peu cruel, mais soit, c'était amusant, mais je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié que les cheveux de mon petit ami soit teinté de rose durant toute la journée.

- Oh, encore en train de ressasser ça, s'exclama Sirius en arrivant.

- Je serais toi, je me méfierais pour les jours à venir, Black, sifflais-je, faussement menaçante.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, ma chère Tania ? Chuchota Sirius en se penchant à mon oreille.

- Ça ne serait pas amusant si je te le disais, mon cher Sirius, souris-je. Mais à ta place, je ne dormirais que sur une oreille ...

- Comme si tu allais t'introduire dans la tour des Gryffondors pour te venger, ricana le gryffondor.

- Tu ne devrais pas me défier ainsi, marmonnais-je

- Et toi tu devrais te rappeler à qui tu adresses tes menaces ... Sourit Sirius.

- Euh ... Dites, lança Jeana. Il y a ton Serdaigle qui t'attend Tania, et il a pas l'air plus ravi que ça de te voir si proche de Sirius ...

- Ah ? S'exclama Sirius des étoiles dans les yeux. C'est bon à savoir ça !

- Patmol ... Soupira Lupin, excédé.

Je ris légèrement avec de rejoindre Kyle, qui me serra possessivement dans ses bras. Je le regardais, surprise. Mon sourire s'élargit en comprenant.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, murmura Kyle tout à coup.

- Je n'ai rien dit, affirmais-je.

- Tu l'as pensé trop fort, maugréa t-il en m'entrainant vers les gradins du stade.

- Et bien moi je suis jalouse, lançais-je alors que nous montions les escaliers des tribunes.

Il s'arrêta puis se retourna, pour me regarder, étonné. Je ne cillais pas. Nous avions tu les événements de la soirée d'Halloween. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

- Je suis jalouse lorsque je vois cette fille qui te tourne autour. Et je suis encore plus jalouse lorsque je vois que tu ne fais rien pour la repousser.

- Je ... Je suis désolé, bafouilla le jeune homme en passant une main de ses cheveux. Il descendit quelques marches pour se mettre à mon niveau. Je pensais pas que tu le voyais comme ça ...

Il tendit une main hésitante, qui finalement effleura ma joue, ses doigts dessinèrent le tour de mes pommettes, caressèrent mon menton puis chatouillèrent mes lèvres. Il semblait hypnotisé tout à coup. Et j'étais moi même plongée dans ses yeux.

Quelques premières années nous bousculèrent pour monter au plus haut des gradins, mais c'est dire si nous les avions remarqué. Kyle se pencha vers moi et souffla :

- En fait si, moi aussi, je suis jaloux.

Sans réelle surprise, Gryffondor gagna le premier match de la saison. Peu à peu, les ardeurs des autres filles se calmèrent, les brimades cessèrent lorsqu'elles se rendirent compte que je ne comptais pas lâcher l'affaire. J'étais bien avec Kyle. Oh, il y avait bien eu d'autres désaccords entre nous. Kyle disait parfois des choses étranges. Mais je pardonnais parce qu'il trouvait toujours un moyen pour me faire craquer.

La vie était devenue plus douce avec lui à mes côtés. J'étais plus proche de mes amis que jamais. Je n'avais pas oublié Cérès pour autant. Je continuais de m'entrainer, ardemment. J'étais même retournée aux entrainements de Rosier. Il était redevenu aussi froid qu'au début. Comme s'il ne m'avait jamais parlé de Morganne. Alors j'avais décidé d'oublier cela aussi.

Mais parfois, mon regard restait l'observer. Un peu à la dérobée. Lorsqu'il remettait une mèche brune derrière son oreille. Lorsque qu'après l'entrainement, sa chemise était humide de sueur et collait à son torse.

Et je me maudissais. Parce que je ne comprenais pas. Comment pouvais-je être ... attirée ... par ce sale type ?

* * *

_Si j'avais du courage, aujourd'hui, j'irais voir Kyle chez lui. Je frapperais à sa porte. Je tomberais sur sa femme. Ses enfants. _

_Elle me lancerait son drôle de regard, et j'aurais l'estomac serré. Mais elle me laisserait entrer, j'imagine. _

_Il me regarderait, se demandant pourquoi étais-je là. Peut-être me crierait-il de sortir de chez lui. Mais s'il me laissait le temps, alors je lui dirais. Je répondrais à sa question. _

_Je lui dirais que je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix. Mais je lui dirais aussi. Je lui dirais à quel point les instants passé avec lui ont été doux. A quels points je continues de les chérir dans ma mémoire. Je lui dirais que je suis désolée. Désolée de lui avoir fait du mal. Oui, tellement désolée. _

_Je lui dirais merci, surement. Pour avoir été là, lorsque ça n'allait pas. De m'avoir réconfortée. D'avoir été sincère. D'avoir changé, petit à petit pour moi._

_Merci de m'avoir aimée. De m'avoir prouvé que je pouvais être aimer. Que j'en avais le droit, moi aussi. _

_Merci d'avoir été le premier. _

_Et finalement, avant de partir, je lui dirais. Je lui dirais ce que je n'avais pas su lui dire. Ce que j'avais eu peur de lui dire. Je lui dirais, même s'il s'en moque, aujourd'hui. Je lui dirais parce que de ne pas avoir su le faire à l'époque, ça lui a fait du mal. _

_Je lui dirais, simplement, avec le sourire, peut-être quelques larmes au coin des yeux. _

_Je t'ai aimé. Pas tout de suite. Avec les jours. J'ai appris à te connaître. A voir que tu avais des défauts. A les aimer. A les améliorer. Je t'ai aimé. Mais je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte. Je t'aimais. Mais pas assez. _

_Pas assez pour rester avec toi. Pas assez pour résister à l'appel qu'exerçait Evan sur moi. Pas assez pour me rendre compte à quel point je t'ai rendu malheureux. _

_Mais si, j'étais sincère. Kyle, j'étais sincère, je te le jure. _

_Et une fois que je lui aurais dit ça, je descendrais les escaliers, je prendrais sa femme dans mes bras, une dernière fois, parce que je ne reviendrais plus les voir. Je lui dirais merci, à elle aussi. Mais elle me dirait de dégager. Parce qu'elle est comme ça, elle n'accepte pas les remerciements. _

_Et je disparaîtrais de leur vie, à eux-aussi. _

_Si j'avais du courage, je crois bien je ferais ça ..._

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

A bientôt et bon week-end !


	25. Le Chantage

J'ai honte. J'ai doublement honte qu'on a du me sermonner pour que je poste ce chapitre. Le pire c'est que le chapitre est écrit depuis longtemps. J'ai juste perdu confiance en moi et en mon histoire.

Je poste néanmoins la suite, pour ceux qui s'y intéresse malgré tout. Je remercie sincèrement tout mes revieweuses, ceux qui m'ajoutent en alerte ou en fav'. Je m'excuse auprès des auteurs que je suis de ne pas avoir eu le temps de lire leur fic, ça viendra. Et à ceux qui ont mis des reviews, je ne sais plus si j'ai bien répondu à tout le monde. Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un ce n'est pas volontaire.

Dans le chapitre précédent, Tania commence a mettre fortement en question ses sentiments pour Kyle, ainsi que ceux pour Evan.

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Décembre pointa le bout de son nez, emmenant avec lui le froid de l'hiver. Dans la salle commune, les élèves étaient chaudement vêtus et peinaient à quitter la salle commune pour les couloirs glacials de Poudlard. J'étais moi-même confortablement collée à Kyle dans un des canapés, la tête appuyé contre son épaule et les jambes sur les genoux d'Alexandre, assis à côté de moi. Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs assoupi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je en voyant Kyle écrire sur un bout de parchemin.

- J'écris à mes parents, répondit celui-ci.

- Et que leur dis-tu de beau ? Interrogeais-je.

Il tourna la tête vers moi, un sourire en coin.

- Je leur dis ...

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa la joue.

- Que j'ai une petite-amie merveilleuse.

Il dirigea ensuite ses lèvres vers le bout de mon nez.

- Avec qui je suis depuis presque deux mois, reprit-il avant de déposer un nouveau baiser au coin de ma mâchoire et de mon oreille. Et que j'aimerais beaucoup la leur présenter.

Je rougis et glissais une main derrière sa nuque.

- Dis leur surtout de t'acheter des lunettes ou de t'apprendre à viser, ma bouche est ici, murmurais-je en l'embrassant à mon tour.

Je le sentis rire contre mes lèvres.

- Je vous trouve un peu déprimant, tout les deux, s'écria une voix derrière nous. Tout le monde est épuisé par la tonne de devoirs qu'on nous donne et vous, vous trouvez le temps de vous faire des mamours ...

- Soit pas jaloux Stephan, répondit Rosalie en arrivant, tu finiras bien par trouver une fille qui acceptera de faire des mamours avec toi.

Il lui lança un regard étrange puis entreprit de faire ce qu'il fait le mieux, après faire l'imbécile, c'est à dire, bouder.

- Oh, regardez, il y a du nouveau sur le panneau d'affichage, s'exclama Pheobe en descendant du dortoir, accompagnée de Shannon.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Alexandre, qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

- La liste des personnes qui restent à Noël, répondit Shannon en s'installant sur le fauteuil en face de nous.

- Vous avez prévu quoi, vous, pour les vacances ? Demanda Kyle.

- Je rentre chez moi, commença Alexandre. Nous faisons toujours Noël en famille.

- Stephan et moi nous restons à Poudlard, expliqua à son tour Rosalie.

- Mes parents veulent tout les deux que je passe Noël avec eux, murmura Pheobe. Pour éviter les disputes, je pense que je vais rester à l'école ...

Pheobe commençait enfin à avouer que ses parents étaient divorcés, et j'étais heureuse que Stephan reste ici pour la faire rire un peu car c'était le premier Noël qu'elle passerait seule.

- Tu comptes toujours prendre ton appartement, Shannon ? Demandais-je

- Oui, je suis enfin majeur, je ne comptes pas retourner dans ce foutu orphelinat !

- Tu n'as pas peur ... d'être un peu ... seule ?

- J'ai l'habitude, ne t'inquiète pas, Tania. Répondit Shannon en me faisant un sourire.

- Et toi ? Interrogea Kyle

- Je rentre chez moi, mes parents y tiennent ... Grimaçais-je.

Ma mère ne m'aurait pas pardonné de ne pas être présente à sa soirée de gala. Ainsi, elle pourrait faire croire à tout le monde que nous étions une famille unie et parfaite, comme d'habitude. Je ne retournais pas la question, je savais que Kyle rentrait chez lui comme tout les ans.

* * *

Je me promenais seule dans les couloirs, lorsque j'entendis des éclats de voix venant de l'intersection du couloir dans lequel je me trouvais. C'était des voix masculines. Et je ne m'en approchais qu'uniquement parce que je reconnus parmi elles, celle de Rosier.

- Comment va Morganne ? Siffla une voix froide. Toujours aussi malade ?

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Antonin, menaça le serpentard.

Je me plaquais contre le mur et penchais légèrement la tête pour voir dans le couloir de gauche. Rosier avait sa baguette placée sur la jugulaire de Dolohov. Il avait l'air furieux. Et je savais de quoi je parlais. Rosier était un mur de glace et je pensais être la seule à l'avoir vu autrement parmi les élèves de Poudlard, sa cousine Lynn mise à part. Il m'était arrivée de le mettre hors de lui plus d'une fois, volontairement ou involontairement d'ailleurs. Mais jamais je n'avais parlé de Morganne de cette manière moqueuse. Je n'étais pas assez folle pour ça.

- Sinon quoi, Evan ? Tu vas me lancer un sort ? Je ne pense pas, sinon je pourrais malencontreusement laisser échapper ce qui arrive vraiment à ta chère sœur.

- Et moi je pourrais malencontreusement de faire perdre cette partie de la mémoire, siffla Rosier. Ça ne m'a pas dérangé de le faire pour d'autres, et proche de ma famille ou pas, je n'aurais pas plus de scrupules à ton égard.

- Je n'ai aucun doute la dessus, mon ami, ricana Dolohov, c'est pourquoi je me suis arrangé pour garder une trace de ce que j'ai découvert lors du dernier repas de nos familles, et que je l'ai mis en lieu sûr.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

- Il se trouve, pour une raison obscure que notre directeur de maison ne me porte pas dans son cœur. Pas plus que les autres professeurs.

- Tu t'en étonnes ? La fille sur qui tu as essayé ton sortilège est toujours à Saint-Mangouste !

- Ils n'ont pas de preuves, râla Dolohov.

- Et c'est bien pour ça que tu n'as pas encore été renvoyé !

- Toujours est-il que j'ai besoin qu'accéder à la réserve. Et que je ne peux pas compter sur les lettres de recommandation de nos chers enseignants. C'est là que tu entres en jeu ... Je veux y entrer, légalement ou non, à toi de voir ...

- Et je suis censé faire comment ? Je ne crois pas avoir le statut de bibliothécaire, ironisa Rosier.

- Evan, Evan, Evan ... Soupira Dolohov. Ne joues pas à l'innocent avec moi. Je sais que tu es dans l'ombre de chaque serpentard, que tu connais tout nos secrets. Et pas seulement les nôtres. Trouves quelques choses, n'importe quoi. Ou tout le monde saura que les Rosiers ont engendré une cracmol.

J'entendis les pas de Dolohov s'atténuer. Puis le bruit d'un coup, un craquement sinistre et un gémissement de douleur et de colère.

- Sors de là, Cartier ! Siffla Rosier.

Je sursautais. Impossible. Comment savait-il que j'étais là ...

- Tout de suite ! Cria t-il furieux.

Je me montrais dans le couloir. Je fis une grimace en voyant son poing en sang. Il avait frappé dans le mur, cet idiot et s'était ouvert au niveau des phalanges. Intelligent.

- Pourquoi ... Commençais-je avant de croiser ses yeux noirs, où brillaient une once de folie.

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas dit plus tôt que tu étais là ? Ah quoi bon ? Tu le savais déjà. Et je n'avais pas spécialement envie de te voir finir à Saint-Mangouste parce qu'Antonin t'aurais jeté le même sortilège que cette fille.

- C'est quoi ce sort ?

- Un truc de son invention ... Vous vous ressemblez un peu sur certaines choses Dolohov et toi.

- Ne me compare pas à ce taré ! M'énervais-je.

Il ricana en essayant de stopper le sang qui s'écouler de sa main.

- Pourtant tu sais que j'ai raison non ? Tu as des traits de caractères qui sont propres à ma maison. Que tu veuilles bien l'admettre ou pas, tu nous ressembles. Tu es comme nous. En plus faible.

- Je suis peut-être faible, mais en attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui subit le chantage d'un type pas net !

Je sentis sa baguette s'enfonçait dans ma gorge.

- Ce n'est qu'une situation provisoire, je l'ai fais parlé, j'ai la confirmation que je voulais. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se souvienne de rien.

- Tu veux me faire croire que tu l'as manipulé ? Demandais-je, ahurie.

- Je les manipules tous, dit-il en retirant sa baguette.

- Surtout moi ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je te manipuler, tu fais de toi-même ce que je désires, non ?

- Tu m'as parlé de Morganne uniquement parce que tu l'as bien voulu, dis-je, nullement aveugle à tout ça. Tu as choisi de me montrer cette faille en toi. Dans quel but ?

- Ce qui s'est passé dans la tour d'astronomie était une erreur, siffla t-il, je ne pensais pas que tu en ferais mention des mois plus tard alors que l'on sait vu quasiment toutes les semaines.

- Le moment ne s'y prêtait pas plus tôt, répondis-je. Si c'était une erreur pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas effacé la mémoire ?

- Le problème des Serdaigles c'est qu'il leur faut une raison à chaque chose.

- Le problème des Serpentards c'est qu'il ne font rien sans raison.

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard. Jusqu'à ce qu'il eut un sursaut de douleur dans la main qui le fit grimacer. En soufflant je la lui saisis doucement. Rosier me fixa, suspicieux.

- Pourquoi as-tu frappé dans ce mur ? Ça n'allait pas t'aider à arrêter son chantage.

- Tu aurais préféré que je passes mes nerfs sur toi ? Ironisa t-il en essayant d'enlever sa main de la mienne.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, je vais t'arranger ça, dis-je en sortant ma baguette et en jetant le sort de mon invention.

Avec quelques autres de guérison simple, j'arrivais à stopper plus ou moins la blessure.

- Ce n'est pas parfait, mais tu ne comptais pas aller voir Pomfresh de toute façon, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Tu commencerais presque à me connaître.

- Je t'en pris, fis-je en le regardant partir, ne me remercie surtout pas.

- Mon remerciement, lança t-il, c'est qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé aujourd'hui alors que tu cherches les ennuis.

* * *

- Tu m'écoutes Tania ?

Je me tournais vers Rosalie qui essayait des vêtements dans une cabine de Pré-au-lard.

- Oui oui, ce pull est très bien.

- Tania, c'est le pantalon que j'essaie, le pull est déjà à moi, soupira ma meilleure amie.

- Oh.

- Oui, oh. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es étrange depuis quelques temps. C'est Kyle ?

- Hein ? Non, non, souris-je, tout va bien. Je t'assure, c'est un amour, il est adorable depuis ... Depuis notre rendez-vous manqué. Il m'a même proposé de venir le voir durant les vacances.

- Alors quoi ?

- Rien, je me demandes juste quels cadeaux j'offrirais et à qui, mentis-je.

Au regard de Rosalie, je devinais qu'elle n'était pas entièrement convaincue, mais ce n'était pas très important après tout. Je me demandais juste comment Rosier allait faire pour détruire la pièce à conviction de Dolohov.

- Cette robe est magnifique, souffla Rosalie en me la mettant sous le nez.

- C'est vrai, et elle est très chère aussi.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'empêche de l'essayer !

Je secouais la tête, amusée.

* * *

_Evan, pourquoi m'as-tu laissé entrer dans ta vie, en sachant pertinemment que ça ne pouvait pas bien se finir ? _

_Alors que c'était évident à tes yeux. _

_Pourtant tu as voulu y croire. _

_Malgré tout. _

_Je ne comprends toujours pas._

_Pourquoi, Evan ? Tu ne m'as jamais répondu._


	26. Retour vers Londres

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je tenais juste à vous remercier, vous êtes toutes extraordinairement formidables. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais tant de soutient de votre part lorsque je vous ai confié mes incertitudes au chapitre précédent.

Je tenais à m'excuser, vous avez pas choisi la bonne auteur, je suis de nature défaitiste, je doute constamment et je souffre d'un gros manque de confiance en moi qui agace mon entourage. Tout ça pour vous dire que comme tout le monde j'ai mes périodes "dark" et alors je me dis que j'écris de la merde et que je n'arriverais jamais au bout de cette fiction.

Mais j'y tient à cette histoire. Alors oui il se peut que cette fiction dure encore un an, peut-être deux à voir le point final publié. Mais je veux qu'il y est ce point de final. Je suis fatiguée de toujours tout arrêter en cours de route. Il y a aura une fin à cette histoire.

Et ça serra grâce à vous. Vous qui lisez pour certaines depuis presque le début. Vous qui venez de découvrir cette fiction et qui m'encouragez. Vous qui lisez en silence mais qui continuez de venir voir les chapitres nouvellement publier. Si cette histoire en ait là aujourd'hui : c'est grâce à vous.

Merci Mimi, Gab, Coalhaus, Copa Cabana, Elora, Miss Virginie, ShootingStaar, Loanne, Niris, Guest, Meleanna-Rogue, Mila.

**Merci.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXV**

**EN ROUTE VERS LONDRES**

Les jours passèrent dans une certaine routine, entre les entraînements de Rosier, les devoirs, les cours et mes amis. Une euphorie commençait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, à mesure que les semaines passaient. A notre grande joie, les vacances de Noël arrivèrent enfin. J'étais personnellement à la fois ennuyée et enthousiasmée à l'idée de rentrer chez moi.

Nous étions dans la calèche qui nous menée à la gare quand Rosalie s'écria :

- Tu ne pourrais pas nous dire ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête, fit-elle à mon encontre, au lieu de sourire puis faire une tête de six pieds de long ?

- Pardon ? Lançais-je, étonnée.

- Décide-toi ! Tu es heureuse, oui ou non, de rentrer ?!

- Bah oui, fis-je, de plus en plus surprise. Pas toi ?

- Merlin, soupira ma meilleure amie, un jour tu auras ma peau …

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend, Rosie ?

- Tu es vraiment ailleurs en ce moment, je crois que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte …

- C'est l'amoouuurrr ! Chantonna Stephan en clignant exagérément des cils.

J'étouffais un petit rire en voyant le regard blasé que lui jeta Rosalie, à sa droite.

- Rappelle-moi ce que tu fais dans cette calèche alors que tu restes au château pour les vacances ? Lui demanda Alexandre, assis à côté de moi, à moitié plongé dans un roman.

- Je viens vous dire au revoir, pardi ! Quelle question !

- Et tu ne pouvais pas le faire dans la salle commune ? Gronda Alex, ennuyé par le bruit que faisait notre ami.

- Ça n'aurait pas eu le même effet dramatique qu'à la gare !

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a de dramatique là-dedans ? Demanda Rosie, perplexe. On ne part que deux semaines, Stephan, tu ne vas pas mourir, rassure-toi !

- Mais vous allez me manquer ! S'outra Steph. Et je vais vous manquer aussi, non ?

- Non, lança Alex avec sérieux.

- Non plus, ricana Rosalie.

Stephan se tourna vers moi, avec espoir, les yeux larmoyants.

- Mais si, bien sûr que tu vas nous manquer …

- Ah ! S'écria le jeune homme, revigoré. Oh moins une qui a un cœur ! Que ferais-je sans toi, Tania ?!

- Moins de bruit, soupira Alex.

* * *

Nous étions enfin sur le quai, près à monter dans le train, quand Stephan, quelques mètres plus loin, se mit à secouer son bras en l'air pour nous dire au revoir et à crier :

- Vous m'enverrez une lettre pour Noël ! Et pour la nouvelle année !

Rosalie souffla de dédain et monta dans le train sans un regard en arrière, Alexandre leva une main en l'air pour faire signe qu'il avait entendu et la suivit. Je me détournais du train un instant pour aller voir Stephan.

- Tu ne changera donc jamais, soupirais-je en souriant, malgré tout.

- Jamais, rit-il, je sais à quel point ça les horripile quand je fais ça !

- Tu es désespérant, Stephan, dis-je en riant à mon tour.

- C'est comme ça que tu m'apprécie !

Nous continuâmes à nous chamailler gentiment alors que le quai se vidait petit à petit des élèves de Poudlard.

- Tu devrais monter dans le train ou il partira sans toi, conseilla mon ami en me poussant dans le dos. Tu ne voudrais pas rester coincée avec moi pour Noël, hum ?

Je l'embrassai rapidement sur la joue, avant de prendre ma valise et de la tirer vers le train aux couleurs écarlates. Sur les marches, je lui fis un dernier signe de la main.

- N'oublie pas de m'écrire ! S'exclama-t-il avant de rire aux éclats.

- Tu peux toujours rêver ! Criais-je à mon tour, avant que la porte du train ne se referme devant moi.

Il était évident cependant que j'allais lui écrire, malgré tout, et que Rosalie et Alexandre en ferait de même. Il avait beau être agaçant, on l'adorait tous, Stephan.

* * *

Je partis à la recherche du compartiment que mes amis avaient dû trouver. Après être tombée sur ceux de plusieurs premières années, ainsi que des Poufsouffles, en passant par d'ennuyeux Serdaigle de troisième année, je finis par entrer dans un compartiment bien plus intéressant.

Deux garçons étaient gentiment en train de parler Quidditch, l'un jouant avec un vif d'or, l'autre lisant un magasine et montrant les prochains prototypes de balai au premier. Ils arrêtèrent leur manège à mon entrée.

- Tania ! Que c'est bon de te voir loin du bellâtre.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Sirius. Oui, je vais bien, merci d'avoir posé la question, dis-je agacée par sa réflexion.

James, assis près de la vitre, éclata de rire et manqua le vif d'or qu'il venait de lancer en l'air.

- Ça allait de soit que tu allais bien, se défendit l'héritier Black.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

- Tu as un teint superbe, ma belle amie ! Expliqua t-il, il se leva puis se pencha vers moi, imitant la commère. Dis-moi ton secret, quelle crème magique utilises-tu ?

- Tu traînes trop avec ce pot de peinture ambulant, Sirius, fis-je en mentionnant une quatrième année de Gryffondor qui passait son temps libre à le coller, elle commence à déteindre sur toi, tu sais.

Sirius éclata de rire, rire qu'il avait si particulier et qui me faisait sourire à chaque fois.

- Vous avez l'air en forme en tout cas, remarquais-je, comme toujours d'ailleurs …

- Ce sont les vacances, répondit James. Tout le monde est en forme pour Noël ! Enfin … Tout le monde sauf Patmol …

La mine de Sirius s'assombrit et il se rassit sur la banquette, renfrogné.

- Il y a un problème ? Demandais-je, inquiète par ce revirement de situation.

- Rappelles-moi, comment je m'appelle ? Demanda t-il, sombrement.

Étonnée, je lançais un regard perplexe à James, pour savoir ce qu'il fallait répondre à cela, mais celui-ci haussa les épaules, comme pour me dire de me débrouiller. Sympa … Je retournais mon attention vers son ami. Est-ce qu'il souffrait de problème de mémoire ?

- Euh .. Sirius ?

- Sirius, comment ?

- Sirius Black, dis-je, de plus en plus perplexe.

- Et bien voilà, tu as finalement trouvé le problème.

Je le fixais incertaine avant de me souvenir des rumeurs qui courrait sur lui et sa famille. Le premier gryffondor depuis des générations dans la famille Black. Ami avec des sang-impurs. J'avais même entendu sa cousine lui dire, à l'époque où elle était encore à Poudlard et nous très jeunes, qu'il n'était que le déchet et la honte de leur famille.

- Je … Soufflais-je, gênée. Je suis désolée, Sirius, je voulais pas te faire penser à ça alors que tu n'y es pas encore … Je sais bien qu'on ne choisit pas sa famille … Vraiment, je voulais pas mettre les pieds dans le plat …

- Relax, Tam, sourit-il finalement, ça va … T'inquiète pas, je suis même plutôt content que tu ais oublié à qui tu avais affaire, ça montre bien que je suis pas comme eux …

- Bien sûr que tu n'es pas comme ces abrutis, Patmol, s'outra James.

- C'est évident, approuvais-je à mon tour. Tu es tellement meilleur qu'eux, Sirius … Rien que le fait de ne pas vouloir leur ressembler fait de toi une personne différente de ta famille.

Il me lança un regard reconnaissant, lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit tout à coup sur Jeana. Elle me regarda, surprise de me voir là, avant de faire une grimace.

- Ah, Tania …

J'eus une pointe au cœur, il me semblait pourtant qu'elle et moi nous nous entendions bien, alors pourquoi une pareille grimace à ma vue ?

- Je vois que tu es heureuse de me voir, lançais-je, blessée.

- Oh non, s'exclama t-elle, c'est pas ça ! Pas ça du tout ! Je suis toujours heureuse de te voir, je t'assure !

Je souriais de soulagement.

- Alors quoi ? Demanda Sirius à ma place.

- C'est que … Kyle est dans le couloir, juste à côté …

- Et alors ?

- Alors, je ne pense pas qu'il serra heureux de voir Tania sortir d'ici …

- C'est vrai qu'il ne vous aime pas beaucoup, soufflais-je en comprenant où Jeana voulait en venir.

Kyle avait finalement admis qu'il était jaloux, et c'était un grand pas. Mais j'avais dans l'idée qu'il ne valait mieux pas lui donner des raisons de l'être en traînant trop avec les Maraudeurs, comme ils se plaisaient à se nommer eux-même. Bien qu'en réalité, il n'était jaloux que de James et Sirius.

- N'ai crainte, c'est réciproque, s'écria Sirius avec une certaine animosité dans la voix.

- Toujours est-il que j'ai hâte de voir sa tête en te voyant sortir de notre compartiment, se réjouit James.

- Ne soyez pas idiots, gronda Jeana, ils risqueraient de se disputer !

- Justement, plus vite elle aura quitté cet idiot, mieux elle se portera.

- Sirius, soufflais-je, blasée.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau et mon coeur rata un battement à l'idée que c'était peut-être Kyle qui se trouvait derrière la dite porte. Je soupirais de soulagement en voyant la tignasse blonde de Jude, la meilleure amie de Jeana.

- Ah, je pensais bien te trouver ici, lui dit-elle.

Jeana eût soudain une lueur espiègle dans le regard, qui me rappela étrangement James.

- Dis-moi, Jude, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu connaissais bien Kyle Ross ?

- Bien, c'est vite dit, affirma la cinquième année, on se connait, voilà tout. Nos parents travaillent ensembles. Pourquoi ?

- Nous aurions besoin de toi pour faire une diversion, expliqua Jeana, le temps que Tania sorte du compartiment. Si tu pouvais … Je ne sais pas … Le distraire ?

- Je vois, fit-elle avec un sourire amusé, il me semble que c'est dans mes cordes.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne verra pas un seul de tes cheveux passer !

* * *

Jude tint promesse, ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire à Kyle pour détourner son attention, je l'ignore encore aujourd'hui, mais je parvins néanmoins à rejoindre le compartiment de mes amis, qui me posèrent, évidemment, de nombreuses questions sur la raison de mon retard. Le reste du trajet se déroula bien plus tranquillement, et je finis même par m'endormir. Ce fut la main chaleureuse de mon meilleur ami qui me réveilla, pour m'énoncer que nous étions bientôt arrivés.

Lorsque le train arriva dans la gare de Londres, je tirais doucement ma valise derrière moi pour descendre du quai. Je me tournais alors vers mes amis.

- Tania, n'hésite pas à passer à la maison durant les vacances ! S'exclama Rosalie en me prenant dans ses bras. Maman serra ravie de te voir !

- J'essaierais … Mais tu sais comment est ma mère, surtout à cette période, soufflais-je.

Rosalie était la seule personne à Poudlard au courant de la célébrité de ma mère. Ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas confiance en Alexandre, ni en Stephan. C'est simplement qu'ils n'auraient pas compris, en sang-pur qu'ils sont, l'essor de cinéma et du théâtre. Ils savaient simplement que mes parents étaient riches, et assez connu sur Londres. Ce qui n'était ni un mensonge, ni la vérité.

Je serrais ensuite Alexandre dans mes bras, lui soufflant des paroles encourageantes, ou du moins, je l'espérais, car il en aurait besoin. Après la séparation avec mes amis, je cherchais Kyle du regard. Nous avions prévu de nous voir, pendant les vacances, mais j'aurais aimé lui dire au revoir malgré tout.

J'aperçus alors deux personnes familières qui attendaient près du passage vers la gare moldue et je m'élançais vers eux, pour finalement plonger dans les bras de la belle femme. J'étais si heureuse de les retrouver après tout ce temps.

- Tania, comme tu m'as manqué !

- Vous devenez de plus en plus belle, Mademoiselle, ajouta l'homme.

- Vous mentez, Edward, ris-je, mais que c'est bon de vous revoir tout les deux !

- Tania ? Appela-t-on dans mon dos.

- Kyle ? Souris-je. Je te cherchais !

- Kyle ? Répéta ma nurse. Le fameux Kyle Ross ?

Je rougis légèrement au regard que Kyle me lança, espiègle. Il se pouvait bien que j'ai mentionné son nom une fois, dans une de mes lettres. Ou peut-être deux, ou trois.

- Lui-même, Madame Cartier, répondit poliment mon petit-ami.

- Adèle, corrigea t-elle. Je ne suis pas …

- Si vieille, coupais-je, ma mère n'est pas si vieille, alors elle n'aime pas qu'on lui dise Madame.

Adèle me lança un regard désapprobateur, mais je décidai de passer outre. Je n'avais pas envie que Kyle connaisse un jour ma véritable mère. Par ailleurs, Adèle avait toujours bien mieux remplit ce rôle que ma génitrice.

- C'est vrai que vous avez l'air très jeune, Adèle, complimenta Kyle.

- Merci, jeune homme. Tania, tu désires peut-être parler à ton ami seul à seul ?

- Oui, approuvai-je en m'éloignant, suivie de Kyle.

Il lança un dernier regard à Adèle avant de détourner son attention vers moi.

- Tu ne lui ressembles pas.

- C'est vrai, concédai-je en regardant de loin les cheveux noirs d'Adèle.

- Ni à ton père.

- Edward n'est pas mon père, c'est le chauffeur de ma mère, avouais-je, décidant de lui dire au moins une vérité. Mais je l'aime beaucoup !

- Ça se voit, dit-il en souriant, d'un air attendrit. Je t'ai vu courir vers eux, d'un air si excité qu'on aurait cru que Noël était déjà arrivé. Je ne te pensais pas si proche de ta mère, tu n'en parles jamais.

- Et bien, c'est une mère, dis-je en retenant une grimace, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire dessus.

Il sourit avant de m'embrasser tendrement, ignorant le fait que tout le monde pouvait nous voir et nous observer.

- A bientôt.

* * *

- Je désapprouve, lança Adèle dans la voiture.

- Je m'en doute, marmonnais-je.

- Tania, parle distinctement s'il-te-plait, soupira Adèle. A chaque fois que tu reviens de Poudlard, toutes tes manières sont à reprendre.

Je soupirais, lasse.

- Je sais que c'est pénible, dit plus doucement Adèle, et ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, tu ne serais pas si réglementée. Mais je ne suis pas ta mère, quoi que tu ais pu en dire à ce jeune homme ! Et donc, je dois me conformer aux ordres de Madame, et toi aussi.

- Et elle s'étonne que je préfère rester à Poudlard !

- Ne tenez pas rancune à votre mère, Mademoiselle, lança Edward, à l'avant de la voiture. Le gala de bienfaisance de ce soir est un grand événement. Elle veut simplement le partager avec vous …

Je gardais silence, ne voulant pas le contrarier. Edward était un vieil homme, à présent, et d'une grande loyauté à ma mère qui l'avait sortit de la misère. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, Edward avait toujours été là, même lorsque nous n'étions pas très riche et que ma mère faisait ses débuts. Il s'était longtemps occupé de moi avant l'arrivée d'Adèle.

- Il était charmant, ce jeune homme, lança finalement celle-ci, avec une œillade amusée.

- N'est-ce-pas ? Ris-je.

- J'en ai vu d'autres, te faire signe à la sortie du train …

- Oh, c'était James Potter et Sirius Black, des amis.

- Black, murmura Adèle si doucement que je cru avoir mal entendu.

- Tu connais des Black ?

- Moi ? S'étonna t-elle. Enfin, Tania, la seule sorcière que je connaisse se trouve dans cette voiture !

- Mais …

- Vous devriez taire vos fréquentations masculines à votre mère.

- Encore faudrait-il qu'elle s'intéresse un minimum à ma vie pour poser la question ...

Adèle avait repris le vouvoiement qu'elle utilisait lorsque nous n'étions pas seule. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, pensais-je en regardant par la fenêtre. Nous étions arrivés.


	27. Celle que je ne suis pas

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, plus rapide que d'habitude j'ai l'impression non ? Enfin, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, sauf un** gros merci** à toutes celles qui m'ont mis des reviews et qui me suivent !

Je vous signale également, si certaines sont en manque de ma fiction ou qu'elles veulent en savoir plus sur les personnages secondaires, que j'ai fait une annexe avec un OS par personnage. Actuellement, il y a un OS sur l'enfance de Shannon et un sur Mia lors de ces années à Poudlard.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture. **

**Rukie-chan**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXVI**

**CETTE FILLE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS **

Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois. La poussière ne s'était même pas accumulée grâce au travail de la femme de chambre. Je tournais sur moi-même pour contempler ma chambre. Non, rien n'avait changé. Elle était toujours si impersonnelle. Si froide et riche. Il n'y avait pas un objet qui traînait. Tout était à sa place. Les vêtements dans le dressing attenant à la pièce. Les livres dans la bibliothèque. Le lit n'avait pas un pli. C'était un peu comme si personne n'avait jamais vécu ici ...

- Vous voulez que je range vos affaires immédiatement ou préférez-vous que je le fasse lorsque vous serez absente, Mademoiselle ?

- Je vais m'en occuper moi-même, merci. Vous pouvez disposer, Mariella.

- Bien Mademoiselle.

Je soupirais. De nos domestiques, personne mise à part Edward et Adèle savaient que j'étais une sorcière. J'avais laissé la grande majorité de mes objets magiques et de mes vêtements sorciers à Poudlard. Mais au cas où, je préférais tout de même défaire ma valise par moi-même. Déjà que Mariella trouvait - à raison - Bagherra très étrange pour un chat et encore plus étrange d'avoir un hibou comme oiseau de compagnie, il ne valait mieux pas lui mettre davantage la puce à l'oreille.

On frappa à la porte.

- Tout va bien ?

- Cette chambre ne m'avait pas manquée ... Répondis-je.

Adèle referma la porte derrière elle et me fixa, soucieuse.

- Je te sens préoccupée, Tania. Est-ce que tu es sûre que tu ne me caches rien ?

Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, jouant avec les plis que j'avais formé.

- Il a l'air bien, Kyle, n'est-ce-pas ? Demandais-je, l'air de rien.

- De ce que j'ai vu c'est un garçon très poli, assez joli garçon, confirma ma nurse avec un sourire amusé. Et d'après ce que tu as pu me raconter de ta vie à Poudlard depuis six ans, je dirais qu'il est également attentionné avec toi puisqu'il t'a aidé à réviser pour tes examens de cinquième année.

C'était vrai. Il était tout cela. Kyle avait néanmoins de mauvais côté, comme tout le monde. Et j'avais parfois l'impression qu'il était un peu ... raciste, envers les nés-moldus, mais qu'il faisait exception pour moi. Il avait changé pourtant, ces derniers temps. Il était devenu meilleur. Et je le sentais s'attacher de plus en plus à moi.

Il était également vrai que c'était réciproque.

Et c'était bien là que se trouver le problème. Je commençais à m'attacher vraiment à Kyle. A éprouver des choses pour lui que je ne pensais pas éprouver un jour. Et en même temps ... Je savais, au fond de moi-même, que je ne pourrais jamais ressentir pour lui ce que je ressentais pour Rosier. Même si je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je ressentais vis à vis du serpentard. Etais-ce de la haine, de la colère ou du désir ?

- Il y a un problème avec Kyle, devina Adèle à s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Non, pas vraiment ... Je suis juste ... incertaine.

- Incertaine ? Tu veux dire par rapport à tes sentiments ? Ou est-ce que tu doutes plutôt d'avoir choisi le bon garçon ?

On frappa trois coups à la porte de ma chambre. Adèle se redressa aussitôt, lissa sa robe et alla ouvrir la porte à mon père. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait cette façon de s'annoncer.

Il apparût, alors, souriant mais pleins de documents dans les bras. Il devait rentrer plus tôt de son bureau pour se préparer à la réception de ce soir, mais il n'avait certainement pas pu s'empêcher de ramener du travail avec lui.

Mon père était beau. Il l'avait toujours été à mes yeux. Grand, il avait conservé la musculature de sa jeunesse, où il avait encore le temps d'aller faire de la boxe avec mon oncle. Ses cheveux, tirant sur le poivre et sel, avait un jour été d'un noir de jais. Il était l'exact opposé de moi physiquement, si ce n'est les yeux, ni tout à fait bleu, ni tout à fait vert, que nous partagions.

- Princesse ! S'exclama t-il alors d'Adèle sortait discrètement.

- Bonjour, papa, dis-je avec un sourire.

Il posa ses précieux documents sur mon lit et me prit dans ses bras.

J'aimais mon père. Il n'était pas très loquace car il détestait parler pour ne rien dire. Ma mère parlait de toute façon bien assez pour nous trois. C'était un homme intelligent et courageux, j'avais toujours eu de l'admiration pour lui. J'aurais tellement aimé lui ressembler. Et même s'il était toujours absent, toujours aux quatre coins du monde, qu'il n'avait pas le temps de penser à moi ... Lorsqu'il était là, il venait toujours me voir. Pas longtemps. Pas assez pour avoir une vraie discussion avec moi. Mais il venait, et c'était déjà ça.

- Tu n'as pas eu de soucis dans le train ?

- Non, aucun.

- Parfait, parfait. Nous avons reçu tes résultats scolaires la semaine dernière. C'est bien, princesse, mais pense à travailler davantage sur la défense.

- Oui papa.

- C'est bon de te revoir, princesse. Tu m'excuseras, j'ai encore quelques dossiers, dit-il en se levant.

- Papa ? L'appelais-je alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

- Oui ?

- Je ... A ce soir.

Je m'allongeais après qu'il eut fermé la porte. J'avais d'abord été heureuse lorsque mon père avait pris le temps de lire mon bulletin, alors qu'il ignore même ce qu'on pouvait bien faire dans certaines matières. Ca prouvait qu'il s'intéressait à moi. Et j'avais besoin de savoir ça. Mais comme toujours, il ne l'avait fait que parce qu'il voulait que je sois la meilleure. Il attendait tellement de moi. Trop. J'avais toujours peur de le décevoir. De ne pas être à la hauteur.

* * *

- Sortez, Mariella, je vais coiffer ma fille moi-même.

- Tu es sûre d'en avoir le temps ? Demandais-je, un poil ironique. Tu n'as pas de discours à revoir ?

J'étais assise devant ma coiffeuse, un peignoir de soie par dessus ma robe pour ne pas la salir. Dans le miroir, je voyais le reflet de ma mère dans mon dos. Si semblable et si différente en même temps. J'avais les traits de ma mère, c'était indéniable. Et sa belle chevelure. Et pourtant, ce que nous dégagions était tout sauf l'image d'une mère et d'une fille. Il n'y avait pas de complicité. Il n'y en avait jamais eu.

- Je veux que tu sois parfaite, ce soir, Tania. Et tu le seras, n'est-ce-pas, chérie ?

- Aussi parfaite que je puisse l'être, maman, répondis-je sèchement.

- Il faudra que tu fasses attention à ne pas parler trop en détails de ta vie en France, ou l'on pourrait découvrir le pot-aux-rose, expliqua t-elle en tressant mes cheveux.

- Tu veux dire, la vie qui n'existe pas ? Dans ce pensionnat huppé dont je n'ai vu que le prospectus ?

- C'est un très bon collège, et les paparazzis ne peuvent pas y entrer, bougonna ma mère. C'est la meilleure idée que j'ai eu à l'époque, même si elle ne te plaît pas.

- Je suis fatiguée de cacher que je suis une sor...

- Tania, me coupa t-elle, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas prononcer ce mot ?

Je soupirais, lasse de cette mascarade.

- Ca ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi, reprit-elle en coiffant les dernières mèches rebelles. J'aurais préféré que tu sois normale. Tu serais allée dans l'école que j'avais choisie, tu aurais suivi des cours de chant et de théâtre et un jour, tu aurais repris mes œuvres. Enfin, tout n'est pas perdu ! Il ne te reste plus qu'une année et demie à faire dans cet sordide endroit et tu pourras reprendre la vie dont nous avons toujours rêvé.

- Et si je n'en avais plus envie ? Et si je ne l'avais jamais voulue ?

Ma mère fronça les sourcils. Je sentis ses doigts tirer, inconsciemment, davantage sur mes cheveux. Je retins une grimace de douleur.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, alors inutile de te prendre la tête avec des questions idiotes. Tu es bien comme ton père, toujours à te poser des questions. Bien, j'ai fini ! Nous partons dans une heure, ne traîne pas.

* * *

Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Cette fille, sur ces talons hauts et dans cette robe pourpre, ce n'était pas moi. Elle avait mon visage. Elle avait mon corps. Mais son regard était si triste, si terne. Cette fille, elle était magnifique, d'une certaine façon. De la beauté d'une statue, sans âme ni chaleur.

- Tu es très belle.

- Tu trouves ? Dis-je d'un ton morne en tournant sur moi-même. J'ai l'impression de ressemblait à ces filles superficielles qu'on voit sur les magasines.

- Ta mère est souvent sur les dit-magasines, gronda Adèle.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, me moquais-je doucement alors qu'elle se retenait de sourire.

- Ils vont t'adorer comme toujours, reprit ma nurse en replaçant une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille.

- Ils vont adorer Tania McQuillan Cartier, crachais-je en fixant le miroir.

- Cela reste toi. Ou du moins une part de toi.

- Certainement pas la meilleure, alors ...

- Peut-être. Mais pour moi, tu es toujours Tania. Peu importe le nom que tu prends, et le milieu dans lequel tu évolues. Tu restes la même personne, ne l'oublie pas.

- Tu te trompes Adèle, lui dis-je, la voix froide. Je ne peux pas être la Tania de Poudlard ce soir. Ce n'est pas ce qu'attend ma mère. Elle veut que je sois comme elle.

J'eus un rire amer.

- Je dirais presque qu'elle veut que je sois elle.

- Mais tu n'es pas elle, Tania.

- Ce soir il le faut ...

* * *

- Ainsi la fille prodigue est de retour dans notre beau pays, s'exclama le producteur de ma mère alors que nous faisions le tour des convives.

- Il semblerait, fis-je en souriant.

- Alors quelles nouvelles de France ?

Ma mère me lança un regard, inquiète. Saurais-je répondre, se demandait-elle. Allais-je lui faire honte ?

- Toujours les mêmes, je le crains, Mr Moore, répondis-je d'une voix agréable. Il y a fait toujours meilleur qu'ici, néanmoins.

Il rit, ainsi que son horrible femme, boudinée au possible dans une robe collante couverte de paillette. C'était-elle dit qu'elle ferait le sapin de Noël en choisissant sa robe de ce soir ?

- Il faudra que nous allions y passer quelques jours, nous aussi, dans ce cas, lança t-elle.

- Alors il faudra passer me voir, je vous ferais visiter Paris avec grand plaisir ! Proposais-je avec tout l'hypocrisie que je possédais.

- Certainement, certainement.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mes amis, s'insinua mon père, mais il y a une personne qui demande à voir ma fille.

- Alors je laisse disposer cette charmante enfant ! S'exclama Mr Moore avant d'ajouter à ma mère pendant que nous nous éloignons : elle vous ressemble de plus en plus, Fern, une belle jeune femme en devenir.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Au sourire amusé de mon père, il m'avait certainement vu faire.

- Il n'est pas méchant.

- Mais au combien fatiguant, répondis-je. Comme tout les autres...

- Tu t'en sors bien, Tania, plus que quelques convives et hypocrisies et nous pourrons rentrer.

Sur cela, mon père et moi étions en parfait accord. Il n'y avait guère que ma mère pour s'amuser à ce genre de soirée. Mon père était né dans un milieu très pauvre, alors les soirées de charité comme celle-ci lui tenait à cœur. Mais tous ces riches qui exhiber leur argent l'exaspérer autant que moi.

- Qui doit-on aller saluer cette fois ? Demandais-je, lasse d'avance.

Deux mains se passèrent sur mes yeux.

- Devines qui c'est ? S'exclama une voix féminine dans mon dos.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Liby !

- Oh, comment tu as su ? Fit-elle avec une moue déçue, après avoir retiré ses mains.

- Tu es bien la seule personne à faire ça dans ce genre de soirée !

Je remarquais alors que mon père tentait de se faire la malle le plus discrètement possible parmi les invités. Au regard meurtrier de ma mère, il soupira et retourna sur ses pas pour la rejoindre. Le pauvre ...

- Viens dans mes bras, Tania !

Je reçus alors une grande rousse de plein fouet. Liby, de son véritable nom, Liberté, était la seule amie que j'avais dans son monde de paillettes. Elle était la fille d'un compositeur français de grand talent, et écumait comme moi ce genre de soirée depuis son plus jeune âge. Même si à mon contraire, elle aimait cela.

- Alors, enfin sortie de ton pensionnat ? Ca fait du bien de revenir au pays ?

- Tu veux dire revenir sous la pluie et un temps gris ? Pour venir me goinfrer de toasts infects ? J'a-do-re !

- Tu devrais pas imiter Mandy, ricana Liby à mon imitation exagérée du "j'a-do-re". Elle est dans le coin, tu sais. Avec son cousin, d'ailleurs fichtrement mignon.

Mandy Monson. Une petite starlette sur talons aiguilles que nous connaissions également depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Vous rappelez-vous de la fois où je vous avais parlé de ces enfants à la vie dorée - au combien détestable ? - j'avais sûrement l'image de Mandy derrière la tête car elle était le parfait exemplaire de cette jeunesse répugnante.

- Elle est même plus proche que tu ne le crois, dit sèchement une fois dans mon dos. Je vois que tu es de retour Tania. Autant te dire que je n'en saute pas de joie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mandy, répondis-je, tu n'as qu'à te dire que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve et t'en aller, c'est ce que je fais tout le temps.

- Oh oh, ricana t-elle. On a appris à se défendre ? C'est drôle j'avais plutôt le souvenir que tu préférais partir en courant lorsqu'on s'en prenait à toi ...

- Je suis fatiguée de courir, et c'est pas vraiment pratique avec une robe et talons, tu en conviendras, grinçais-je.

- Dis Mandy, si tu allais voir ailleurs si on y est ? Lança Liberté pour me venir en aide.

Mais le mal était fait. Monson avait réveillé de vieux souvenirs en moi. Ce soir là, ma mère était furieuse que je sois partie en pleurant devant tout nos invités. C'est là qu'elle me l'a dit pour la première fois.

_" Tu me fais honte "_

C'était pire que si elle m'avait giflé. C'était pire qu'un coup. Je l'avais déçue. Je n'avais jamais pu me le pardonner.

* * *

Nous étions, Liby et moi en train de danser quand elle me fit des signes incompréhensibles. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retournais alors pour voir un jeune homme, plutôt mignon. Il était brun, les yeux verts et propre de sa personne. Il devait plaire et à son sourire carnassier, il en était conscient.

- Je peux t'inviter à danser ?

- Je danse déjà, dis-je, sèchement.

- Amusant. Et si je te dis que c'est ta mère qui m'a demandé de t'inviter, tu refuses toujours ?

- Ma mère ?

- Elle semble croire que nous pourrions bien nous entendre, je suis plutôt de son avis.

- Et tu es ?

- Tu l'ignores ? S'étonna t-il.

- Je ne vis pas plus de trois mois en Angleterre, alors oui, je l'ignore, dis-je sèchement.

- Davon Monson. L'acteur.

- Le cousin de Mandy, compris-je surtout. Au revoir.

- Attends ! On pourrait parler un peu, je dois dire que tu es vraiment très belle !

Je le regardais, blasée pour ses mensonges que l'on m'avait déjà servit tant de fois auparavant.

- Laisse-moi une chance, demanda t-il. Danse avec moi ...

Je soupirais en regardant vers ma mère, qui nous fixer tout les deux en souriant.

- Une chance, pas une de plus, dis-je en tendant ma main.

* * *

Je l'écoutais se vantait depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque j'aperçus une fille dans un coin de la pièce, seule avec un visage triste. Davon, sentant qu'il n'avait plus toute mon attention regarda l'objet de mon observation.

- C'est la fille d'un acteur raté qui espère remonter sa côte de popularité en venant ici.

- Pourquoi personne ne va lui parler ?

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas ? Elle est pauvre et n'a pas de carrière. C'est évident.

Je le regardais, écœurée. Ne comprenait-il pas que j'avais un jour été cette fille, qui se cachait dans un coin de la salle en attendant que les heures passent ? Mais j'avais eu Liby pour me défendre. Elle ne m'avait plus laissé pleurer comme la première fois. Mais cette fille, personne n'allait lui tendre une main secourable. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était pauvre !

- Moi je suis riche et j'ai donc toute ton attention, sifflais-je en repoussant sa main. Et puisque tu as été sélectionné par ma mère, tu dois te dire que tu as une chance d'hériter un jour de la fortune de ma famille si tu arrives à me berner assez longtemps.

- Q-que ? Mais ... mais non ! Pas du tout, enfin ... Je ...

- Laisse tomber, tu n'auras la moindre chance, dis-je en m'éloignant, furieuse.

Je passais devant ma mère et lui lançais un regard assassin avant de sortir de la salle. Je récupérais mon manteau, et descendait les escaliers de marbre pour sortir de ce foutu hôtel.

- Tania ! Appela t-on dans mon dos. Tania ! Attends !

Je me retournais dans les escaliers, pour voir arriver ma mère en courant.

- Non, dis-je en secouant la tête et en reprenant ma route.

- Tania ! Retournes tout de suite voir ce garçon et excuses-toi !

- Non ! Criais-je à nouveau. Je refuses d'aller voir cet abruti que tu as presque payer pour m'approcher.

- Calme-toi ! Gronda t-elle.

Je me retournais à nouveau, lui lançant le regard meurtrier qu'elle-même savait si bien faire.

- J'arrive pas à y croire, dis-je en la regardant avec dédain. Comment t'as-pu, maman ? Comment tu as pu me faire ça ?!

Elle remit de l'ordre dans sa coiffure et darda sur moi un regard agacé.

- Oh, je t'en pris ! Il est très bien ce garçon. Et je ne te force à l'épouser, tout de même. Je pensais juste que ça te ferais du bien de fréquenter ... Disons, d'autres personnes que ton cercle d'amis habituel.

- Tu sais quoi ? lançais-je, d'une voix douce mais froide. A Poudlard, certaines personnes ne m'acceptent pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis née de personne comme toi et papa, des gens sans pouvoir.

Elle fit signe de me taire et regardant autour d'elle, affolée.

- Et ici, dans ton monde, c'est toi qui ne m'acceptes pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'en ai, justement.

- Mais non, chérie, voyons.

- Je vois clair dans ton jeu, tu sais. Tu veux m'éloigner de la magie, tu n'as jamais aimé l'idée que je suis différente de toi. Mais comment veux-tu que je puisse m'aimer, si toi, ma mère ne respecte pas ce que je suis ?

- Oh Tania, tu dramatises encore !

- Si je dois avoir des enfants, un jour, je ferais tout ! Criais-je à nouveau hors de moi. TOUT ! Pour ne pas leur faire vivre ça ! Je les accepterais, comme ils sont, et je les soutiendrais, du mieux que je pourrais. Et je serais heureuse, tu entends, je serais heureuse, qu'importe avec qui ils sont, du moment qu'ils soient épanouis.

- C'est ce que je fais ! Quel mal y a t-il à vouloir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour son enfant ? Je veux juste te donner le meilleur. Je t'ai toujours donné tout ce que je pouvais t'offrir !

- Mais j'ai pas besoin de ce qu'il y a de mieux ! M'exclamais-je. J'avais juste besoin de parents ! Des parents qui m'aiment et qui soient présents ! Qui ne passent pas leur temps au bout du monde. Une mère qui aurait été là pour mon anniversaire. Une mère qui aurait là pour calmer mes cauchemars ! Ca m'aurait suffit. Même si on avait vécu dans un appart' minable et sans argent ... ça m'aurait suffit, si vous aviez été là.

- Tania ...

- C'est bon, lançais-je la gorge nouée en descendant les escaliers, je me suis faite une raison. Au revoir, Maman ...

* * *

_Cette nuit-là, j'ai pris le magicobus. _

_Ils m'ont regardé étrangement, étonnés par ma belle robe, mais ils n'ont rien dit. Je suis finalement arrivée devant chez elle. Il n'y avait pas de lumières. J'ai failli faire demi-tour. Mais elle a ouvert la porte. Comme si elle avait sentit que j'étais là, derrière, à attendre. _

_J'ai essayé de ne pas faire de bruit et nous sommes montées dans sa chambre. Sa mère ronflait dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle m'a prit dans ses bras. Sans savoir pourquoi j'étais là. Pourquoi j'avais le regard si triste. Elle n'a pas posé de questions. Même si elle en avait envie. _

_Elle a juste été présente. Comme d'habitude. Elle ne m'a dit pas dit que ça allait s'arranger. Parce qu'elle n'a jamais cru aux paroles vides de sens. Cette histoire là ne s'arrangerait pas. C'était couru d'avance. _

_Cette nuit-là, mes rêves furent peuplés des images de ma mère. Cette scène qui tournait en boucle ..._

_Par orgueil, je ne suis plus jamais retournée la voir. Je suis passée chez moi, de temps en temps, pour voir Adèle, Edward. Mon père. Mais elle n'était jamais là. Comme toujours. Je ne peux pas dire que ça ne me faisait rien. Je ne peux pas dire qu'elle ne me manquait pas. Je ne peux pourtant pas lui pardonner de m'avoir fait du mal, même si elle ne le voulait pas. Je ne peux pas. C'est au dessus de mes forces ... _

_..._

_Cette nuit-là, lorsque j'ai trouvé refuge chez elle, Rosalie s'est juste contentée d'être à mes côtés. Et ça m'a suffit pour aller mieux. _

_Je me demande parfois ... Si elle pouvait à nouveau être là, à mes côtés._

_ Est-ce que ça irait mieux ? _


	28. Joyeux Noël !

** Salut à tous et à toutes ( je pense que le féminin suffit mais on ne sait jamais ...) **

**Ce jour est grave, mes amies ... Je plaisante, en fait, je vais vous écrire un gros pâté, libre à vous de sauter directement au chapitre, bien évidemment.**

Alors voilà, je commence.

J'ai commencé cette fiction en janvier 2011 si mes souvenirs sont bons. Et ça me semble bien loin tout à coup. J'avais une vague idée de ce que je voulais écrire, mais il y a eu beaucoup de chapitre 1 différent. L'héroïne a changé, beaucoup. Au début c'était Mia, la sœur d'Alexandre, puis Rosalie que j'affectionne particulièrement de ce fait. Et puis finalement, c'est Tania que j'ai choisi.

Parfois, elle m'énerve, elle m'ennuie, elle m'agace. Et parfois, je pleure avec elle la misère que je lui fais vivre. J'ai créé un monde autour d'elle et j'ai imaginé une histoire à chacun d'entre eux.

Si je me mets à vous raconter tout ça, c'est parce qu'on m'a demandé combien de chapitre ferait cette fiction. J'ai répondu entre 50 et 80. C'est énorme. En fait, je ne sais pas. Elle en ferra peut-être moins. Mais j'en doute.

Je crois que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à les laisser s'en aller, je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à finir cette fiction et à dire, ça y est c'est le point final. Parce que, et c'est de ça que je voulais vous parler, j'ai grandi avec cette fiction. Mon style s'est, je l'espère, amélioré. J'ai appris à construire une vie à un personnage. Et je me suis plongée dedans à tel point que j'ai du mal à discerner les choses. J'ai mis un peu de moi dans chaque personnage. J'ai donné à Tania ma passion du livre. A Stephan mon humour particulier. Le calme à Alexandre. La carapace à Rosalie.

Si ces personnages ont grandis, eux-aussi, c'est grâce à vous. Je suis du genre à laisser tomber facilement. Je vais rarement au bout des choses. Janvier 2011. Nous revenons de loin. Et ce n'est pas fini. C'est loin d'être fini. Mais avec vous, j'ai envie d'aller au bout des choses.

A ceux qui ont été là, depuis le début. A ceux qui sont arrivés en cours de route, mais qui sont fidèles au rendez-vous. A tout ceux qui ont un jour mis une review. A tout ceux qui m'ont encouragé un jour.

Merci.

Pourquoi je deviens sentimentale tout à coup ? Juste parce que je me dis, ce chapitre ci aura la 200ème reviews. 200. C'est juste incroyable qu'une fiction sur Rosier, si peu connu et apprécié dans ce monde de fanfiction, que MA fiction est 200 reviews. C'est juste ça, juste grâce à vous.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Lorsque je me suis réveillée, le matin suivant, je me suis retrouvée seule dans une petite chambre d'une banlieue londonnienne. _

_ La chambre était désordonné, une cape de sorcière était jeté sur le coin d'une armoire, qui menacait de craquer tant elle était remplie. Il y avait des paquets de dragées surprises vides, sous le bureau. Sous le lit s'échouaient des dizaines de magasines. Sur les murs, des photos. _

_ Des photos de sa mère. _

_ De son père. _

_ De moi. De nous. _

_ Des garçons. _

_ Cette chambre était bien moins belle que la mienne. Bien moins riche. Mais je l'enviais. Parce que c'était chez elle. Parce qu'en rentrant de cette chambre, on savait qui vivait là. _

_ Alors que chez moi, il n'y a toujours eu qu'une pièce impersonnelle. _

* * *

- Tu es réveillée ? S'étonna Rosalie en entrant dans la pièce, un plateau dans les mains. Tant mieux, ton thé n'aura pas le temps de refroidir !

Nous avons déjeunés sur son lit, toutes les deux assises en tailleur. Rosalie avait préparé des gauffres et avait monté du nutella pour les accompagner. Elle m'a raconté les potins de son quartier, qu'elle avait appris hier en rentrant chez elle. Pas une fois, elle ne mentionna la raison de ma présence.

- Merci, Rosie, soufflais-je en reposant ma tasse. Merci d'être là et de pas poser de questions.

- Je te l'ai dis non, je serais toujours là pour toi, sourit-elle.

Mais pour combien de temps, songeais-je en voyant des cernes de plus en plus marquées sous ses yeux. Mon estomac se serra. Je ne voulais pas la perdre.

- Je vais prendre ma douche, Maman est en bas, si tu veux ! Lança t-elle en se levant.

* * *

- Ah Tania chérie, je suis si heureuse de te voir ! S'exclama Megharra en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je resserrais mon étreinte. Ca faisait du bien, d'être prise dans les bras d'une mère. Même si ce n'était pas la mienne. Même si elle ne m'aimerait jamais autant que sa fille. Etre là, le nez dans le cou de cette femme, c'était un peu comme être chez moi.

- J'ai appellé chez toi, Miss Prewett, pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Elle a envoyé Edward pour qu'il t'apporte des affaires. Ce n'était pas prudent de venir sans rien sur toi ! Heureusement que Rosie et toi faîtes la même taille, sinon tu aurais du dormir dans ta belle robe.

Meg avait l'habitude de parlemanter avec Adèle, je passais tellement de temps chez elle lors de nos vacances qu'elle devait connaitre le numéro par coeur.

- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda plus calmement la mère de Rosalie.

Je secouais négativement la tête. Elle me lança un regard compatissant avant de se souvenir de quelques choses et de se précipiter dans le salon. Elle revint avec deux lettres.

- Pour toi, m'expliqua t-elle. Je suis toujours étonnée de l'intelligence de ces oiseaux pour trouver les destinataires !

Je remontais lire tranquillement mes lettres dans la chambre de Rosalie.

* * *

_"Hello Tam ! _

_Je me suis souvenu que j'avais oublié de te parler d'une chose supra-méga-importante dans le train ! Comme tu le sais, j'organise chez moi, l'exceptionnelle, que dis-je l'extraordinaire fête du nouvel an, comme toute les fois précédentes. _

_Tu y es bien sûr conviée, et tu as intérré à être présente parce que sinon, Sirius et moi, on vient te chercher en balai._

_A propos de Sirius, lorsque tu viendras - parce que ce n'est pas une invitation mais un ordre - tu remarqueras qu'il vit désormais chez moi. Il me fait dire de ne pas te ramener avec le bellâtre au nouvel an. _

_Passes de bonnes vacances et à bientôt ! _

_PS: Inutile de confirmer ta présence, elle est déjà validée._

_Sirius et James."_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de secouer la tête de leurs idioties, avant de me mordre les lèvres, inquiète. Etrange que Sirius et moi ayont quitté nos familles respectives le même soir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour le jeune Black. J'aurais du voir que ça n'allait vraiment pas dans le train hier. Mais ils avaient cette façon de tout cacher ... Et puis, nous étions seulement des camarades, pas de véritables amis.

Allait-il vraiment bien ? Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser de tout ça. La famille Black était si sombre que c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit partit mais ...

Je me décidais à ouvrir l'autre lettre. Elle venait de Kyle. Je souris en m'installant un peu plus confortablement sur le lit de Rosalie. Il me proposait de faire une sortie dans Londres en fin de semaine puis d'aller diner chez ses parents.

L'idée de passer une après-midi rien qu'avec lui dans le Londres moldu m'enthousiasma. Cependant, je fus vite refroidie par la soirée qu'il me proposait. Si Kyle était, comme je l'avais sentie, un peu porté sur le sang ... Il devait bien le tenir de quelqu'un, de toute évidence, non ? Ce quelqu'un étant surement un membre de sa famille.

Et il voulait qu'une née-moldue aille chez lui. Pour rencontrer ses parents ...

HELP !

* * *

Je passais une excellente journée. Rosalie et Meg avait décidé que nous ferions un grand dîner pour le réveillon du soir, et nous avions passé toute l'après-midi à cuisiner. Rosalie et moi retombâmes en enfance et fîmes une bataille avec la farine, sous les yeux horrifié de la maîtresse de maison. Nous dûmes nettoyer la cuisine sous le regard vigilant de celle-ci.

Nous rîmes beaucoup ce jour-là et la soirée se passa à merveille. Le lendemain matin, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'eus à peine le temps d'émerger un peu de mon sommeil que Rosie me sortait de mon lit pour ouvrir mes cadeaux.

A ma grande surprise, il y en avait un grand tas au pied du sapin. Il n'était pas tous pour moi, bien sûr, mais je m'étonnais d' en avoir autant. De Rosalie, je reçus la robe qu'elle m'avait montré à Pré-au-lard. Je sautais dans ses bras pour la remercier.

- Oh, Tania, il est magnifique ! Dit-elle en ouvrant son propre paquet.

Je lui avais offert un pendent pour mettre à son bracelet breloque. FF. Friends Forever. Avec de petits diamants sur les F pour qu'ils brillent.

De Meg, je reçus un bonnet blanc, tricoté par elle-même. Il était doux, tout comme la personne qu'il l'avait faîte. D'Alexandre, je reçus un livre sur l'Egypte, me rappellant que les vacances d'Eté approchée à grands pas. De Stephan, j'eus un rappeltout, pour ne pas oublier de lui envoyer des lettres, avait-il dit dans son message.

Des Maraudeurs, j'eus des chocolats. Et j'eus la surprise de recevoir un pull blanc qui m'arrivait au genoux de la part de Jeana.

Megherra du voir mon visage s'assombrir car elle me tendit deux autres paquets.

- Edward a profité d'ammener tes cadeaux en même temps que tes vêtements, sourit-elle.

Je remerciais intérieurement le vieil homme et serrait les cadeaux de ma famille contre moi.

* * *

- Détends-toi, voyons, tu es très bien comme ça ! S'exclama Rosalie alors que je me regardais à nouveau dans le miroir.

Je portais le pull blanc que Jeana m'avait offert, qui me servait plus de robe vu la longueur. En dessous, je portais un pantalon noir assez chaud pour affronter la neige qui tombait dehors.

- Mais si ses parents ne me trouve pas présentable ?

- Tu tiens à lui à ce point-là pour t'inquiéter de ce que peuvent penser ses parents ?

- Je ...

Je me laissais tomber sur le lit à ces côtés.

- Il faut croire que oui ... Je ne veux pas qu'il est honte de moi.

- Il ne t'aurait pas inviter chez lui s'il avait honte de toi.

_**-**_ Mais ...

- Respire un bon coup, calme-toi ! Ordonna Rosalie en me saissisant les épaules. Et maintenant va-y ou tu vas être en retard !

Je venais tout juste de sortir de la maison quand la fenêtre de la chabre s'ouvrit sur Rosalie.

- Et ne rentres pas trop tard !

- Oui Maman, riais-je.

* * *

- Kyle ! Ici ! M'exclamais-je en courant vers lui.

Je vis mon petit-ami se tournait vers moi avec un grand sourire. Je sentis mon coeur rattait un battement. Il était déjà très bien en uniforme. Affreusement beau dans sa tenue de Quidditch. Mais dans une tenue du quotidien, il était juste adorable.

Son pull était d'un bleu polaire, caché par une longue veste et une écharpe bleu marine. Il portait un pantalon droit très classe mais qu'il portait avec une désinvolture alarmante. C'était peut-être ça, être sang-pur. Une classe inée.

Je secouais la tête. Je me mettais à penser des choses ridicules.

Kyle s'approcha de moi et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Je m'étonnais de l'ardeur de son baiser alors que nous étions en pleine rue. Je sentis une certaine chaleur naitre en moi, pour la première fois.

- J'avais hâte de te voir, souffla t-il dans ma nuque.

Je passais mes bras, un peu tremblante dans son dos, pour le serrer contre moi. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi mon coeur battait-il si fort tout à coup ? Etais-je en train de tomber amoureuse de lui ?

Il se défit de mon emprise pour sortir un paquet de sa poche. Je le regardais, étonnée. Lorsqu'il tendit son bras pour me le donner, je remarquais la gourmette que j'avais faite faire pour lui à son poignet et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Sourire qu'il remarqua et qu'il me rendit.

- Joyeux Noël !

J'ouvrais délicatement le paquet pour découvrir un écrin à bijou. Surprise, j'ouvrais l'écrin.

- Kyle, c'est ... C'est trop.

- Il était à ma grand-mère, dit-il en soulevant mes cheveux pour passer le collier autour de mon cou. Je tenais à ce que tu le portes lorsque nous irons chez moi ...

Il commença à se retourner, pour commencer notre sortie dans Londres, lorsque je le saisis timidement par la manche de sa veste.

- A ce propos, Kyle ... Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Evidemment, ils vont t'adorer !

- Mais je ... Je suis ... Tu sais bien ...

Il me fixa perplexe.

- Une née-moldue.

- Tu es Tania, reprit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ma petite-amie et ça, peut importe ton sang.

Il disait ça, mais je voyais bien comme il avait l'air plus tendu. Il me prit doucement la main et me tira vers les rues marchandes.

* * *

- Deux chocolats chauds, s'il-vous-plait ! Demanda Kyle à la serveuse du café dans lequel nous nous étions réfugiés lorsque la neige s'était faite de plus en plus présence.

- Tu en as encore un peu, ris-je en caressant ses cheveux pour enlever la couche blanche.

J'allais retirer ma main mais il l'a saisit pour croiser nos doigts. J'entendis une des serveuses glousser en nous regardant.

- Ils sont adorables, tu ne trouves pas, souffla t-elle à sa collègue.

Je rougis en sentant leur regard dans mon dos, sous le regard amusé de Kyle.

- Tu as commencé à réviser tes ASPICS ? Demandais-je, mal à l'aise.

- Bien sûr, si je veux être pris en stage cet été, il me faut des notes exemplaires.

- Tu les auras, j'en suis certaine, dis-je d'une voix sûre, tu es un des meilleures élèves de dernières années !

- Si tu es là pour m'encourager, je suis sûr d'être pris, affirma t-il avec un sourire. Il faudra que tu passes me voir lorsque je ferais mon stage, je pourrais me vanter auprès de mes collègues d'avoir une petite-amie adorable.

- Oh, dis-je gênée. Je ne suis pas là cet été ... J'ai été sélectionnée pour faire un stage de briseur de sort en Egypte.

Il me regarda, surpris.

- Vraiment ? Je suis impressionné ! Mais ils ont bien choisi ! Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras très bien !

- T-tu crois ?

- Evidemment, tu es la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse, Tania !

- Menteur, bafoullais-je, rouge brique.

* * *

Nous étions sur le point de sortir du café lorsque Kyle me retint et enleva l'écharpe qu'il portait autour de son cou, pour l'enrouler autour du mien.

- Tu vas attrapper froid, souffla t-il à mon oreille.

- Tu parles, c'est juste pour faire ton gentleman devant les serveuses! Avoue, je t'ai perçé à jour, plaisantais-je pour paraître moins gênée.

- Je n'avouerais que sous la torture, répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

La neige tombait vraiment de plus en plus, et le jour commençant à décliner, Kyle proposa de nous rendre directement chez lui. J'acquisais, me préparant à sortir ma baguette pour appeller le magicobus, quand il me serra dans ses bras.

Un instant plus tard, je me sentais aspirée par les entrailles, les jambes vacillantes, avant de finalement retrouvé la terre sous mes pieds. J'ouvrais à nouveau les yeux.

- Sympa, chez toi ... murmurais-je.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un manoir. Pas non plus une villa. Mais on pouvait dire que l'endroit avait de la classe. Nous passames des grilles métalliques, pour nous avancer dans l'allée. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un elfe de maison, une oreille en l'air, l'autre pendant sur le côté. Ses yeux globuleux semblaient heureux de nous voir.

- Maître Kyle ! Vous rentrez plus tôt que prévu. Madame est sortie mais elle ne devrait pas tarder.

- Merci, Tobya, répondit Kyle en me tirant par la main pour m'insiter à entrer dans sa ... maison.

* * *

Kyle avait tout juste eu le temps de me faire visiter que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau. Nous vîmes arriver dans le salon une petite femme, blonde aux cheveux tirés séchement en arrière. Elle portait une robe au col en fourrure, ainsi que des gants de soie. Classe jusqu'au bout des ongles.

L'homme à ses côtés était en costard, et je remarquais que Kyle lui ressemblait énormement. Il avait un regard froid en me jaugeant.

- Père, Mère.

- Vous êtes déjà là, mon chéri ! Et moi qui pensait pouvoir mettre un peu d'ordre, sourit sa mère.

D'ordre dans quoi ? La maison était récurée par les elfes, j'en mettrais ma baguette au feu. Je déglutis en sentant son regard sur moi.

-B-bonjour, je veux dire, bonsoir, Madame ... Monsieur Ross.

- Oh Kyle, elle est charmante ! S'exclama Mrs Ross en s'avançant vers moi, dardant son regard sur le collier de perle que Kyle avait accroché à mon cou, quelques heures plus tôt. Venez avec moi, très chère, vous allez me parler de vous pendant que Tobya prépare le thé.

* * *

- Et quelles sont vos ambitions, Tania ? Demanda le père de Kyle. Vous comptez vivre une vie moldue peut-être ?

Il avait été froid durant tout le repas, ne s'intéressant peu voir pas du tout à moi, ou alors pour me poser des questions plutôt génante, et ayant toujours un rapport avec mon côté moldu. Je voyais bien que Kyle se tendait à chaque fois à mes côtés mais pour ne pas qu'il regrette, je prenais sur moi de repondre calmement.

- Je souhaite devenir briseuse de sort, Monsieur. Je n'ai jamais eu de réelles affinités avec le monde moldu.

- Tania a été choisi pour un stage cet été, expliqua Kyle, les places sont très chères et elle a été choisie parmis les meilleures.

- Je pense qu'elle est capable de l'expliquer d'elle-même, coupa froidement son père.

- Allons, Marcus, Kyle est juste fière de sa petite-amie, il n'y a pas de mal à cela, tempéra Mrs Ross. Oh, j'y pense, Tania, nous sommes conviés en fin de semaine à une réception chez les Whitley, pourquoi ne pas accompagner Kyle ?

- Mère !

- Coralyne ! Ne prenez pas des décisions ainsi.

- Et bien pourquoi pas ? S'étonna Mrs Ross. Ca donnera une occassion à Tania de rancontrer des gens influents ...

- Mais ...

Je regardais les parents de Kyle débattre à mon sujet, ne pensant visiblement pas instant à me demander mon avis. Mais à l'intérieur de moi, j'avouais avoir envie de voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le fameux banquet dont Lynn m'avait parlé, des mois auparavant, lorsque nous avions mangé dans la cuisine de Poudlard.

Le père de Ross soupira.

-Très bien, mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour intervenir si ça ne se déroule pas comme tu l'espères.

- Tu verras, Tania, c'est un évenement à ne pas rater ! Souffla Mrs Ross sur le ton de la confidence.

Je remarquais néanmoins la machoire crispée de Kyle et sa main serrant la mienne, comme par peur que je m'évapore.

* * *

_Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Kyle ... _

_Tu ne pouvais pas t'imaginer comment cette soirée se terminerait. _

_Mais au fond de toi, tu as du le sentir, n'est-ce-pas ? _

_Que je n'aurais pas dû y aller. _

_Tu as dû le sentir, que tu commençais à me perdre. _

_Pardonnes-moi. _

* * *

PS: Celle qui mettra la 200ème review pourra me demander ce qu'elle veut. Un dessin, une interview de son perso préféré, un OS etc. Ceci est une liste de proposition mais je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions.

Gardez la patate ! A bientôt !

Rukie


	29. Le bal masqué

Bonjour à toutes, et oui, un nouveau chapitre ! Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai été très heureuse comme toujours de toutes vos reviews et j'espère sincèrement que la suite vous plaira tout autant.

Concernant les annexes de cette fiction, sont actuellement postés les OS de Shannon, d'Amelia Storm et de Fern Cartier ( la mère de Tania ). J'ai posté aujourd'hui celui de Fern car certaines de vous ne comprenaient pas son comportement. J'espère que cet OS leur permettra de voir d'un autre le personnage.

Car il ne faut pas oublier que vous voyez tout à travers Tania et il y a des choses qu'elle ne peut pas comprendre.

Sinon, j'ai fait un dessin ( pas particulièrement beau mais passons) de la tenue qu'elle porte dans ce chapitre. Si jamais vous vouliez le faire, allez sur Devianart et cherchez Lulabella-chan.

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

Gab : je suis ravie que tu lises les OS sur les personnages, ça ne fait plaisir de savoir qu'au moins une personne les aient lu ! Encore merci de ta review !

Copa Cabana : je suis embêtée que je vois une review aussi longue, j'aurais bien voulu te répondre par MP, mais bon. Déjà, merci pour ta review et félicitation pour avoir eu le courage de tout relire depuis le début. Je suis vraiment touchée par tout ce que tu dis, ça me fait très plaisir, vraiment ! Ensuite je tiens à te dire que tu n'es vraiment pas loin de la vérité dans certains de tes propos. Je ne dirais pas lesquels ni pourquoi ici pour ne pas gâcher le suspens. Concernant Tania, je t'avoue que tu me rassures. J'essaie de faire d'elle un personnage cohérent, attachant et pas une mary-sue. C'est pas toujours facile donc ce genre de review sont un pur délice ! Je suis désolée sur le temps entre les chapitres mais je fais de mon mieux pour vous en offrir de plus en plus régulièrement.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Si j'avais su, serais-je aller malgré tout à ce bal ?_

_Aurais-je tenté le diable en allant m'exhiber sous son nez ? Aurais-je eu de la compassion ou de la pitié pour Kyle, assez pour retenir l'excitation à l'idée même de découvrir leur monde de sang-pur ?_

_Si j'avais eu la connaissance des événements futurs, aurais-je agit autrement ?_

_Non ..._

_A ma grande honte, la réponse était non à toutes ces questions. Même en sachant parfaitement ce qui allait se passer, dans quoi j'allais plonger, je ne regrette pas._

_Et c'est justement cela qui est douloureux. De les voir, aujourd'hui et de savoir que je ne regrette pas ..._

* * *

L'excitation. Ce sentiment qui fait battre le sang si fort dans les veines. L'appréhension autant que la peur. Je ne pouvais tenir en place. J'étais délicieusement paradoxale.

Je détestais tant les soirées mondaines de ma mère, les robes de luxes et cie. Et j'avais pourtant tellement hâte d'aller à celle qu'organiser la famille de Lynn. J'avais tellement hâte de mettre une belle robe et de voir de quelle façon me verrait Kyle. Hâte de montrer à son père que la née-moldue savait se comporter en société.

Mais j'appréhendais tout de même le moment où je me retrouverais entourée en grande partie par des sang-purs. Détestaient-ils tous les personnes comme moi ? Ou étais-ce seulement valable pour certaines familles. Bien sûr, je me répétais que tout irait bien. Il n'y avait aucune raison que cela se passe mal. Après tout, je doutais qu'un lynchage puisse avoir lieu dans une fête pareille, où m'avait-on dit, même les journalistes étaient conviés.

Pourtant le frisson de la peur me prenait par moment, lorsque j'imaginais la haine dans leurs yeux. Et je me demandais s'il était possible que je croise sans le savoir les assassins de Cérès et du reste de sa famille. C'était tout bonnement horrible.

- Ce soir-là, nous fêtons la nuit la plus longue, c'est un hommage à la saison hiver pour qu'elle soit moins rude, m'expliqua Kyle alors que nous étions dans sa chambre, quelques jours avant la soirée.

- C'est une étrange coutume pour des sorciers, remarquais-je.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une coutume de notre monde, elle est tellement vieille qu'elle devait exister à l'époque où les sorciers et les moldus vivaient ensembles.

Je lui fis remarquer ce qui était à mon sens ironique et il éclata de rire, approuvant néanmoins ma réflexion.

- C'est une soirée déguisée, tu sais … Je ne sais pas si tu auras le temps de te trouver une tenue …

- Tu n'as pas envie que je viennes, n'est-ce-pas ?

Kyle eut le bon sens de paraître gêné. Je n'étais pas idiote, ni complètement aveugle, du moins l'espérais-je. Il avait commencé par dire que j'avais certainement mieux à faire. Que j'allais m'ennuyer. Que je serais mieux avec Rosalie. Et maintenant ça …

- Tu … Tu as peur que je te fasses honte ? Demandais-je en baissant les yeux.

- Oh, Tania, non ! S'exclama t-il en me prenant dans ses bras. J'ai simplement un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette soirée.

- Alors, restes près de moi et il ne m'arrivera rien, lui dis-je confiante.

Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens, avec un sérieux que je ne lui avais que rarement vu. J'eus un frisson. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Je n'aimais pas ça. J'avais peur. Peur de ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

- Tania, je …

- Je devrais rentrer, il faut que je me trouve un costume !

- Tania, attends, m'arrêta t-il en m'attrapant le poignet alors que je me levais de son lit où nous nous étions installés.

- Oui ? Demandais-je, mal à l'aise.

- J'aimerais te dire quelque chose, c'est important pour moi …

Je me rassis, à regret. Je me sentais comme un animal que l'on venait de prendre au piège. J'avais vu les murs se resserrer, petit à petit. Et même si je commençais à aimer cette prison, je me sentais étouffée, acculée. « Ne le dis pas ».

- Tania …

Non. Je voulais partir. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre. Je l'avais vu dans ses yeux. Je le savais. Mais l'entendre dire, cela rendrait les choses concrètes, réelles. Il me mettrait devant le fait accompli. Il attendrait quelque chose en retour. Quelque chose … Que je n'étais pas en mesure de lui dire. Parce que je ne savais pas. Parce que tout se mélanger dans ma tête en cet instant. C'était une phrase qui n'admettait que deux réponses. Oui ou Non. Il n'y avait pas de place pour « je ne sais pas ».

- Je t'aime.

* * *

Je passais un masque sur mon visage. Il ne m'allait pas, je le rendis à la vendeuse. « Je t'aime ». Je serrais le poing. Il l'avait dit. Et j'avais vu dans ses yeux comme il était heureux de l'avoir fait. Et comme il était impatient d'avoir une réponse.

Je n'ai évidemment pas su quoi dire. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Je t'aime aussi. Cela sonnait tellement faux. Je ne t'aime pas. C'était tellement irrévocable. Je t'aime beaucoup mais pas autant que toi tu m'aimes. C'était la vérité. Mais j'étais incapable de la dire. Parce que justement, je l'aimais, à ma façon certes, mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. J'étais bien avec lui. Je ne voulais pas que cela cesse.

Alors je n'ai rien dit. Je l'ai embrassé tendrement et je lui ai dit merci. Qu'il l'interprète de la façon qu'il le voulait, au moins n'avais-je pas mentit. Mais il viendrait un moment où ce genre de feinte ne fonctionnerait plus. Et alors, que ferais-je ? Mes sentiments pour lui avait évolué en bien, mais qui pouvait dire s'ils grandiraient encore ?

- Bon sang, Kyle, pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ! Pestais-je tout bas.

- Vous avez l'air contrariée, Miss. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec le masque ?

- Non … Non … Mais, est-ce que vous auriez quelque chose qui fasse penser à l'hiver ?

- L'hiver … Je ne crois pas … A moins que ! Si, suivez-moi ! Dit-elle en partant dans l'arrière boutique.

Je la regardais fouiller dans des cartons, curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait me dénicher.

- Nous l'avons acheté il y a longtemps … Mais personne n'en a jamais voulu, vous comprenez, chez les sorciers, c'est un peu une crainte de se faire toucher par la malédiction.

- La malédiction … Répétais-je, incertaine de ce qu'elle pouvait évoquer.

- Ah, le voilà ! Il vous plaît ?

- Je … Je vais le prendre.

- Je regrette de ne pas avoir le reste de la tenue qui va avec, m'expliqua contrite la vendeuse alors que je payais mon nouveau bien.

- Ça ne fait rien, je pense avoir ce qu'il faut.

- Vous êtes une invité du bal, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui, dis-je surprise.

- Vous en avez de la chance, salua t-elle rêveusement.

* * *

Le soir du bal vint. Je soufflais pour décompresser avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Rosalie me cria que Kyle était arrivé. Je prenais dans ma valise la cape la plus longue que je possédais et l'enfilais de façon à ce qu'on ne puisse voir ma robe. Avec précaution, je rabattais le capuchon sur ma coiffure, prenant garde de ne pas la défaire. Rosalie avait passé son après-midi à me coiffer et à me maquiller, je ne voulais pas gâcher tant d'efforts. Le masque dans la poche de ma cape, je descendis.

Kyle était beau. Comme toujours, il était vrai. Mais ce soir là, peut-être plus encore. A moins que mon esprit chercha à excuser mon comportement qui suivit ensuite en lui rendant davantage grâce que je ne lui en accordais à cet instant.

D'un point de vue originalité, il n'avait pas fait particulièrement d'effort. En bon Serdaigle, il portait un masque en accord avec notre maison. Le haut de son visage était donc celui d'un aigle brun. Un petit bec se retroussant sous son nez, il ne lui manquait guère que des yeux dorés pour être l'oiseau idéal. Ses cheveux blonds venaient taquiner les bords du masque. Sa tenue était chaude, dans des teintes diverses de marrons et d'or. Je le répètes, mais il était vraiment beau.

- Et bien ? Tu me fais des mystères ? Interrogea t-il en voyant ma tenue cachée par ma cape.

- Tu découvriras en même temps que les autres, lui dis-je en souriant. Mais je dois dire que ton déguisement est très réussi …

- Ouais, approuva Rosalie avec une lueur d'envie dans les yeux, j'aurais bien voulu voir les autres.

Je lui fis un sourire désolé, mais elle me fit un clin d'œil, signe qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas vraiment mais qu'elle était tout simplement curieuse. Kyle me tendit son bras, et nous fit transplaner devant le grande portail des Whitley.

- Prête ?

- Prête.

Lorsque nous fûmes dans le hall, quelqu'un interpella Kyle ce qui l'obligea à me laisser un instant. J'en profitais pour laisser ma cape et mettre mon masque. J'observais ensuite la foule. Il y avait du monde, beaucoup de monde. Les gens passaient à côté de moi, dans des cortèges de couleurs, d'animaux, d'esprit de la forêt et de l'hiver. Beaucoup posèrent sur moi leur regard plus longtemps que le veut la bienséance.

- Vous êtes magnifique, souffla une voix dans mon dos.

Un homme assez jeune se tenait devant moi. Il était charismatique, avec ses cheveux d'or, presque blanc. Vêtu dans des couleurs sapins, il représentait les épaisses forêts du nord.

- Je... Je vous remercie, dis-je en inclinant la tête.

- Lucius, salua Kyle en arrivant vers nous, je vois que tu as fais la connaissance de ma petite amie.

- A l'instant, déclara l'homme avec un sourire amusé.

- Tania, laisse-moi te présenter Lucius Malefoy, me fit Kyle avec un sourire bienveillant.

Mais je remarquais dans ses yeux à quel point il était tendu et visiblement, Lucius aussi car il prit un malin plaisir à me faire un baisemain.

- Tu es jeune, Kyle, dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule, mais tu devrais faire attention à ne pas quitter des yeux ce qui t'appartient, on pourrait aisément te le voler.

- J'en prends bonne note, répondit-il en regardant Malefoy s'éloignant d'un pas noble.

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur moi. Il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu ne me rends pas la tâche facile, Tania … Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si belle ?

Je rougis bêtement. J'avais tellement voulu qu'il soit fier de me montrer à tous … Et le voilà ennuyer de me voir ainsi. Je sentis mon cœur se serrait, déçu. Il dût le sentir car il plaça son bras dans le creux de mon dos.

- J'aurais voulu être le seul à te contempler ainsi … Où as-tu trouvé cette robe ?

- C'est un cadeau de mon père, lors de son dernier voyage en Scandinavie.

Je tournais sur moi-même, pour lui faire admirer chaque bout de ma tenue. Avec un col de fourrure blanche, ma robe descendait, échancrée dans le dos pour finir en de soyeux plis. La robe était d'un blanc immaculé, brodait par endroit de fil argenté. De la gaze transparente mais brillante comme des milliers d'étoiles recouvraient mes bras et d'autres parties de la tenue. Mon masque était quand à lui, celui d'une louve blanche et mes cheveux, ornés de petites perles immaculées. J'étais le loup des neiges.

Kyle me présenta à énormément de personnes, ce soir-là. Nous dansâmes et nous rîmes beaucoup. J'eus la désagréable surprise de me faire inviter à danser par Lucius et je dû me contenir pour ne pas lui cracher à la figure. Il me vint un instant l'idée de lui révéler mon statut de sang. Tout le monde connaissait l'aversion des Malefoy pour les né-moldus.

- Tania !

Je me tournais vers une jeune femme en cheveux noirs corbeaux, au masque de plumes noires d'une chouette. Lynn était magnifique. Sa robe était aussi ténébreuse que la nuit et sa peau pâle n'en paraissait que plus translucide et pure.

- Je ne savais pas que tu venais …

- Oh, et bien Kyle m'a invité … Ça ne te gêne pas, j'espère ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Je suis heureuse de te voir !

Pour ne pas changer, je sondais son regard pour y trouver une lueur agacée et calculatrice. Décidément je ne la comprenais pas. Comment lui faire confiance lorsque je sentais en elle une dualité. Comment savoir où se trouver le mensonge et où était la vérité ?

- Oh Kyle ! Tu tombes bien, nos parents veulent nous voir, tu nous excuses un instant Tania ? C'est des histoires de familles.

Je voyais Kyle fronçait les sourcils mais j'affirmais que tout irait bien. Je lui fis un sourire encourageant avant de me diriger vers le banquet. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler un soir pareil ?

- J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître, souffla une voix envoûtante dans mon cou.

Mon cœur rata un battement alors que je me retournais, comme au ralentis.

C'était logique qu'il soit là. Parfaitement logique qu'un sang-pur de la famille de Lynn soit là. Et pourtant je n'y avais pas songé un instant. Ce n'était pourtant pas comme si je l'avais oublié. Puisque justement, à ma grande honte, j'avais pensé à lui durant ce début de vacances. D'un point de vue purement professionnel, tentais-je de me convaincre.

Ses yeux noirs me fixaient, moqueurs de m'avoir fait sursauter ainsi. Et malgré moi, je sentis une douce étreinte en moi. J'aimais lorsque ses yeux avaient de l'expression. Quelle qu'elle soit. J'aimais le sentir vivant.

Si Kyle était beau, Rosier était magnifique. Je sentis des regards curieux sur nous. Évidemment. Une louve blanche. Un loup noir. Qui croirait à un hasard ? Et pourtant s'en était un que nous nous trouvâmes si bien assortit pour une fois.

- Lorsque Lucius m'a dit qu'il avait rencontré un ange blond, je ne pensais qu'il parlait de toi. Mais il est vrai que tu es presque digne d'une sang-pure avec tout tes artifices.

- Qui a dis que je voulais être digne d'une sang-pure ? Questionnais-je en le jaugeant du regard.

- Il te faudra bien ça si tu veux entrer dans la famille Ross.

- Et qui dis que je veux faire partie de leur famille, murmurais-je en repensant au « je t'aime » de Kyle.

Rosier se pencha soudainement vers moi, et plaçant ses doigts sous mon menton pour m'obliger à le regarder, plongea son regard dans le mien. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, ne comprenant pas à quoi il jouait.

- Il s'est confessé, souffla t-il alors.

- Je reculais, l'éloignant de moi, stupéfaite.

- Comment …

- Quoi ? Demanda t-il en semblant réaliser ma présence tout à coup.

- Comment as-tu fais pour le savoir ?

- Lorsque tu as commencé à sortir avec lui, dit-il amusé, tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. Aujourd'hui, dans tes yeux, je vois du doute. Depuis que je t'ai accosté, tu ne cesses de jeter inconsciemment des regards dans sa direction. Et puis, je connais Kyle depuis que nous savons marcher, ajouta t-il plus sérieusement, il n'est pas du genre à perdre du temps.

Pourquoi … Pourquoi de tous, il avait fallu que cela soit lui qui me connaisse étrangement le mieux ? Comment faisait-il pour lire ainsi dans mes yeux et mon cœur ? Mes doutes, mes craintes, tout mes défauts, lui seul semblait les connaître et les accepter. Pourquoi …

- Que lui as-tu répondu ?

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? Demandais-je froidement, effrayée qu'il puisse me lire aussi facilement.

Il me saisit soudainement le poignet et me traîna sur la piste de danse.

- Rosier ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

- Il semble que tu ais vraiment tapé dans l'œil de Lucius. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'interrompre notre conversation qui commençait tout juste à être intéressante.

L'air d'une valse se fit entendre et je suivais les pas de Rosier, qui semblait danser aussi facilement qu'il respirait.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, rappela t-il.

- Tu ne l'as pas fait non plus, pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?

Il rapprocha son corps du mien pour me souffler à l'oreille : « qui sait ... » Sa main brûlante dans le creux de mon dos et son souffle dans mon cou me firent frissonner.

- Éloigne-toi ou mon sang impur risque de te contaminer.

- Repousse-moi …

J'écarquillais les yeux. A quoi jouait-il, par Merlin ? Je ne comprenais pas.

- Serais-tu schizophrène, Rosier ?

- Non pourquoi ? Rit-il toujours aussi proche de moi.

- Parce qu'à chaque fois que l'on se voit, tu agis différemment avec moi. Je suis fatiguée de chercher à te comprendre.

- Moi, ce que je constate, c'est que tu ne m'as toujours pas repoussé.

Il me regardait avec des yeux amusés et un sourire narquois. Une mèche noire tomba devant ses yeux et je la replaçais inconsciemment alors que la danse prenait fin. Ses yeux se troublèrent et son sourire retomba. J'allais m'éloigner de lui, mais il tint fermement mon poignet avant de m'entraîner derrière lui, dans les dédales du manoir.

- Rosier ! Rosier, lâche-moi ! Bon sang, mais qu'est que tu as ?

Je sentis brusquement le mur contre mon dos et ses mains placèrent les miennes au dessus de ma tête. C'était une position dont j'avais presque l'habitude avec lui, mais qui faisait battre mon cœur à tout rompre à chaque fois.

Je n'eus pas le loisir de poser une nouvelle fois ma question que ses lèvres s'abattirent sauvagement sur les miennes, les mordant au sang. Je gémis de douleur. Il s'éloigna le regard fiévreux.

- Repousse-moi, répéta t-il.

Bien incapable de le faire, je dégageais mes mains pour les glisser derrière sa nuque, décuplant son ardeur.

Ce soir-là, pour la première fois, j'ai senti un sentiment de plénitude incroyable dans mon être. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre que lui contre moi. Que sa bouche contre la mienne. Que son cœur battant à tout rompre en accord avec le mien.

Je ne saurais pas expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Et je ne le souhaite pas, de toute façon. Si j'ai eu des remords, vis à vis de Kyle ? Oui. Mais aucuns regrets.

Parce que je ne savais pas ce que pouvait m'offrir Evan. Je ne savais pas s'il m'aimait, s'il me désirait ou s'il me manipulait. En fait, je m'en moquais. Parce que, pour la première fois, je m'étais sentie vivante.

* * *

_Vivante, Evan._

_Tu m'as donné la vie. Je nous ai donné la mort._

_Mais entre temps, ce court temps, ce merveilleux temps, nous avons vécu._

_Intensément._

_La vie sans toi n'est pas la vie._

_Attends-moi, je te rejoins._


	30. Le nouvel an

La fac aura ma peau ...

A moins que ça ne soit les lecteurs impatients.

Gloups.

C'est pas nouveau-nouveau, je vous ai toujours fait attendre, mais là, vous arrêtez juste à cet endroit, je crois que j'en ai fait souffrir beaucoup.

En tout cas j'ai été ravie de voir que vous étiez si excitées par la fin du dernier chapitre.

Je suis toujours heureuse de voir que je vous ai convertis à Evan Rosier, pauvre serpentard oublié par les auteurs françaises.

Je vous remercie donc de tout coeur ( j'invite ceux qui n'ont pas de compte à en faire, parce que ça serait vachement plus pratique de pouvoir vous répondre individuellement)

et je dédicace ce chapitre à Mila, qui m'a plus ou moins dit qu'il était temps que je me bouge le postérieur

( j'enjolive car elle l'a dit de façon bien plus cru )

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup de certitudes. _

_Mais s'il y a une chose dont je ne douterais pas, c'était le fait que je n'aimerais jamais un homme aussi fort que j'aimais Evan. _

_J'avais aimé Kyle pour avoir été le premier homme dans ma vie. _

_Et j'aimais mon mari tendrement, quoi qu'on puisse en dire, pour m'avoir sorti des ténèbres dans lesquels je m'enfonçais. _

_Mais ils ne pourront jamais prendre la place qu'avait Evan dans mon cœur. _

_Car jamais ils ne me firent me sentir aussi bien que lorsque j'étais avec lui. _

_Et au fond, je crois que jamais ils n'auraient pu m'aimer de la façon dont lui m'aimait. _

_Entièrement. _

_Et sans demi-mesure. _

* * *

Alors que, dans un coin du manoir de Lynn, nous nous embrassions furieusement, nos mains s'entremêlant, nos bouches se heurtant avec passion, un bruit de pas nous ait parvenu du bout du couloir. Rosier s'était éloigné et alors qu'il allait parler, lâchement, j'ai pris la fuite.

Aléatoirement, j'ai couru dans les dédales de couloirs qui se trouvaient dans cette immense demeure. Couru à en avoir mal aux pieds et aux poumons. Je ne savais même pas où j'allais, où j'étais. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je voulais à tout prix m'éloigner de la fête. De Kyle et ma trahison. De Rosier et de mon désir. J'ai ouvert une porte à la volée, découvrant une salle d'eau. J'y suis entrée puis j'ai verrouillé derrière moi, avant de me laisser tomber dos contre la porte.

J'ai sincèrement cru que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine tant il battait fort. Que je veuille bien l'admettre ou non, ce n'était certainement pas à cause de ma course effrénée qu'il s'agitait ainsi. Mes jambes tremblaient, étendues sur le sol. Mes mains aussi. Je me sentais amorphe, déconnectée et en même temps, excitée et euphorique. Mais surtout, j'avais la sensation que ma tête allait exploser.

Merlin, comment avait-il pu me mettre dans cet état avec un seul baiser ?

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui s'était passé, peut-être n'étais-je pas dans l'état de le faire. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander : Pourquoi ? Il semblait se contenir tant bien que mal durant la danse. Pourquoi était-il devenu si sérieux après que j'ai remis ses mèches de cheveux en place ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi avais-je fait ça ? On aurait presque dit un geste … tendre ?

Je posais ma tête contre mes genoux en soupirant. Comment pouvais-je me convaincre que je n'éprouvais strictement rien à son égard à part du mépris après ce qu'il venait de se dérouler. Si encore, je n'avais pas répondu à son baiser, si à la limite, je l'avais repoussé dès qu'il m'avait entraîné danser, si j'avais su le repousser quand il m'avait dit de le faire, j'aurais pu me faire croire à moi-même que mes sentiments pour lui n'était que de la peur ou de la fascination, rien de plus.

Mais je m'étais trahie. Mes gestes tendres à son égard, à Poudlard comme ici, l'envie qu'il me fasse confiance, les regards que je lui lançais en biais, le désir ardent qu'il m'inspirait, le fait que je n'avais strictement rien fait pour m'éloigner de lui, et que bien au contraire, je l'avais incité à m'embrasser une seconde fois … Toutes ces petites choses entre nous, ces petits riens, qui prouvaient ce que je refusais d'admettre.

Ce sentiment étrange de béatitude, surtout, qui surplombait mes inquiétudes et mes réflexions. Ce bonheur qui irradiait littéralement dans chaque partie de mon corps où ses mains m'avaient touché.

Par Morgane, dans quel pétrin m'étais-je encore fourrée ...

* * *

- Tania ? Que s'est-il passé ? S'inquiéta Kyle lorsque je revins. Je ne te voyais plus.

- Je … Rien, tout va bien, tentais-je de le rassurer.

Je sentis mon estomac se tordre de culpabilité à son égard. J'étais vraiment horrible. Il venait de m'avouer son amour et moi j'en embrassais un autre. Je me donnais envie de vomir.

- C'est Evan, n'est-ce-pas ? Je l'ai vu te forcer à danser, dit-il en serrant les poings de colère. Il t'a menacé, c'est ça ?

- Je préfère ne plus y penser, s'il-te-plaît, Kyle, tentais-je en grimaçant.

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif et nous quittâmes quelque temps plus tard la soirée. Lorsqu'il m'embrassa avant de me laisser rentrer chez Rosalie, j'eus un haut le cœur de dégoût envers moi-même.

* * *

- Tania ? Ce n'était pas bien hier ?

- Si, répondis-je à Rosalie. Pourquoi ?

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, je me suis dit qu'il s'était peut-être passé quelque chose, dit-elle en me regardant attentivement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est simplement la fatigue, expliquais-je en lui faisant un sourire que j'espérais éclatant.

Elle ne dit rien et s'avança vers la porte de sa chambre pour sortir, elle posa une main sur celle-ci et tourna la tête vers moi, indécise.

- Tu me le dirais si tu avais un problème, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Bien sûr, nous n'avons pas de secret, toi et moi !

Rosalie sourit en hochant la tête et sortit, satisfaite.

Je sentis ma gorge se nouer. Je me faisais de plus en plus horreur. Je mentais à Kyle. Je l'avais trahi. Et je ne pouvais même pas en parler à Rosalie parce qu'il faudrait lui parler inévitablement de Rosier, et ça, ce n'était juste pas concevable. Je lui avais donné ma parole de ne jamais parler du cristal.

Merlin, j'étais vraiment la pire des amies. Comment pouvais-je lui affirmer ne pas avoir de secret alors que je ne lui avais jamais autant menti que cette année …

* * *

_Inconsciemment, à cette époque, j'avais déjà commencé à éloigner Rosalie de moi. _

_Je pense aujourd'hui que … Je ne voulais simplement pas la décevoir. Lui faire du mal. _

_J'aimais trop Rosalie. _

_Trop pour la laisser voir celle que j'étais devenue. _

_Alors j'ai commencé à mettre de la distance entre nous. _

_Pour son bien. _

_Je crois qu'elle en a souffert quand même. _

_Tout comme Alexandre. _

_Tout comme Stephan. _

_Savoir que je les ai fais souffrir … _

_Cela, je ne pourrais sûrement jamais me le pardonner. _

* * *

Rosalie et moi venions d'arriver devant le manoir Potter pour fêter le nouvel an. La soirée battait déjà son plein. Les élèves des différentes maisons dansaient, buvaient et riaient dans tous les coins. Ma meilleure amie m'avait rapidement laissé après avoir aperçu un garçon plutôt à son goût. Je souriais en voyant Jeana et Lupin dansaient un rock endiablé.

- Tania, je vois que tu nous as fais l'honneur de ta présence ! S'exclama une voix derrière moi.

- Tu m'as menacé, James, rappelais-je en riant.

- C'est un détail, tu mourais de venir de toute façon, plaisanta t-il. Tu danses ?

- Tu n'invite pas Evans, plutôt ? Demandais-je en le taquinant.

- Je l'ai invité, figures-toi, me répondit-il en l'emmenant vers ce qui semblait être une piste de danse improvisée, mais elle m'a répondu qu'elle préférait manger en tête à tête avec Rusard que de venir à une de mes fêtes … Non, mais Rusard quoi ! Je suis quand même moins repoussant que ce cracmol ?

- Tu ne me demandes pas ça sérieusement ? M'étonnais-je en voyant qu'il attendait vraiment une réponse. Enfin, James, tu sais très bien que non ! Tu as un fan club je te rappelle, ce n'est pas pour rien.

- Alors pourquoi elle ne veut pas de moi ? Soupira t-il en posant son front sur mon épaule.

- Parce que tu l'harcèle, James. Suis-moi, je te fuis. Fuis-moi, je te suis.

- Et si elle ne me suit pas ?

- Alors tu n'auras plus qu'à chercher une autre fille, ce n'est pas ce qui manque après tout.

- Nan, les autres filles sont nulles …

- Ah bah merci, m'outrais-je. La fille nulle que je suis va peut-être te laisser danser tout seul, finalement !

- Mais non, Tania, ça ne te concerne pas !

- Ah ? Parce que je suis un garçon maintenant ?

- Ouais, souffla une voix à côté de nous, je vois un peu de barbe là, que tu as oublié de raser !

- Sirius !

James éclata de rire à la tirade de son meilleur ami, qui me fit un clin d'œil taquin.

- Maintenant, James, va embêter quelqu'un d'autre avec ton Evans, sinon tu vas perdre tout tes amis ! Plaisanta le jeune Black en me prenant la main pour m'éloigner de son ami.

- Sirius, tu es un peu dur avec lui, grondais-je alors qu'une chanson d'un groupe sorcier passait.

- Je suis réaliste, sourit-il.

Nous allions nous diriger vers un canapé lorsqu'on me bouscula. Sirius me rattrapa de justesse alors que je m'écrasais sur ses côtes. Je le vis grimacer.

- Désolée, je t'ai fais mal ?

- Non, non, ce n'est pas toi, dit-il en s'installant sur le canapé.

Comment ça, pas moi ? Je soulevais sa chemise avant qu'il n'est le temps de réagir. Je faillis crier mais il plaça sa main sur ma bouche et rabattit sa chemise sur son torse. Je serrais les poings. Prudent, il hésita un instant à retirer sa main de mes lèvres.

- Sirius, qui-t'a-fait-ça ? Sifflais-je

- C'est rien …

- Comment ça, c'est rien ? Non mais tu t'es bien regardé ? Tu peux aller te plaindre au département de la justice magique pour coup et blessures sur un mineur avec des cicatrices pareilles !

Il grimaça.

- Ils ne porteront plus la main sur moi, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est fini tout ça, pour de bon.

Nous restâmes un instant silencieux.

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point dans les familles sang-purs …

- C'est bien parce que tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables que tu ne devrais pas t'approcher d'eux, m'expliqua Sirius le regard dur.

- Mes amis ne sont pas comme ça ! Et James et Jeana non plus ! M'outrais-je

- James et Jeana, c'est différent. Leurs parents étaient à Gryffondor et ne sont pas contre les né-moldus. Scamander passe à la limite. Mais bien que les enfants Storm soient des gens bien, leur père est à la frontière de ceux qu'il ne faut pas fréquenter lorsqu'on est comme toi.

- Je … Commençais-je.

- Mais toi et moi, Tania, on sait très bien que ce n'était pas à tes amis que je pensais en disant ça.

- Kyle est quelqu'un de bien, sifflais-je.

C'était vrai. Il avait peut-être des propos parfois racistes, mais il sortait avec moi, une née-moldue. Et il était doux et tendre avec moi. Il était amoureux. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un de bien dans notre couple, c'était lui. Pas moi. Surtout pas moi qui en avait embrassé un autre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu le déteste autant que les Serpentards ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je … Commença t-il en souriant.

- La vraie raison, Sirius, s'il-te-plaît, coupais-je. Ne me parle pas d'une stupide rancune de Quidditch ! Si tu as une bonne raison de le détester, j'estime que j'ai le droit de la connaître !

- Tu ne sais pas, tu ne peux même pas imaginer l'éducation d'un petit sang-pur, les idéaux que l'on nous enseigne. Avant Poudlard, on ne connaît aucune autre forme de pensée que celle de la supériorité du sang. C'est trop tard, on est endoctriné. Je le sais car si j'y ai cru moi-aussi, un certain temps. Dit-il sombrement. Ce n'est pas parce que ton petit ami est à Serdaigle qu'il y a échappé. Il est comme eux, il déteste les né-moldus, je l'ai entendu de sa bouche. Alors excuse-moi d'être suspicieux lorsque je vois qu'il sort avec toi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il prépare un mauvais coup !

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que je ne répondais rien, il prit une mine contrite et me prit la main.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine …

- C-ça va … Je … J'imagine que tu as raison, sur certains points. Mais il a dit … Il a dit qu'il m'aimait. A tes yeux, ça semble si impossible que ça ? Qu'un sang-pur puisse m'aimer ?

Je ne doutais pas de Kyle. Il m'aimait. Les yeux ne pouvaient pas mentir. Peut-être bien qu'il était raciste, ça je l'avais remarqué toute seule. Et peut-être bien aussi qu'il ne m'avait abordé l'année dernière sans arrière pensée. C'était plausible. Kyle ne m'avait jamais caché qu'il n'adorait pas les moldus. Mais il m'aimait et c'était peut-être bien ça qui rendait les choses si difficile.

Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait dit sur Kyle qui m'avait blessé. C'était son raisonnement. Rosier était un sang-pur. Et bien que je sois fixé sur ses intentions, après tout sans le cristal nous ne nous serions jamais adressés la parole, et que je sache parfaitement qu'il n'aimait pas les gens comme moi … Il m'avait embrassé. Alors quoi ?

Pourquoi les paroles de Sirius m'avaient-elles fait si mal dans la poitrine ?

* * *

_James me manque. _

_C'est terrible et d'autant plus affreux lorsque je me dis que j'aurais pu empêcher sa mort. _

_Si seulement ils avaient bien voulu me croire ..._

_Il me manque, peut-être même plus que tout les autres. _

_Peut-être parce que bien qu'absent, je sais que les autres vivent encore. _

_Il me manque et je me rends compte à quel point je m'étais attachée à lui. A eux. _

_Sirius aussi me manque._

_Je me surprends parfois à me demander ce que Sirius aurait dit de telle ou telle chose, tout Gryffondor qu'il était. _

_Son rire étrange me manque, nos discussions me manque, mon ami me manque. _

_Je lui en veux de ne pas m'avoir écoutée, même si je comprends leur manque de confiance en moi._

_Après tout, c'était de ma faute. _

_Mais, je lui en veux, parce qu'il est en prison, alors que c'est moi de nous deux qui devrait y être._

* * *

Petit aparté, dans les annexes de cette fiction, un OS est consacré à Kyle ( attention gros spoil ), à vous de voir si vous voulez en savoir plus ou non ( il concerne le chapitre précédent et un peu celui-ci ).

Bonne continuation à tous,

Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !


	31. Visite du British Museum

La période de Noël est vraiment merveilleuse, vous ne trouvez pas ? Même quand ça va mal, moi il me suffit de regarder les illuminations de Noël ou mon sapin ( et les cadeauuuuxx ) pour me sentir mieux.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous trouvera tous en forme et pleins de bons sentiments dans cette période de fête.

Moi en tout cas, je vous suis toujours éternellement** reconnaissante pour le soutien** que vous m'offrez en lisant mes chapitres et en postant des reviews. Vous êtes par votre présence un cadeau à par entière en cette période de Noël.

Alors ce présent chapitre est un peu mon cadeau pour vous !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Et à tous,

**Merry Christmas ! **

Rukie

PS : Cette pauvre fiction sur Rosier vient de dépasser la barre des 30 chapitres, incroyable, vous ne trouvez pas ?

* * *

_Dans le grenier de notre maison, derrière des cartons remplis d'objets inutiles mais qu'on ne se résout à pas à jeter, il y a un coffre, caché par un drap de lin, couvert de poussière car personne ne le soulève jamais. _

_A l'intérieur résident tous les souvenirs de ma scolarité. Toutes mes affaires. Toutes mes photographies. Alors parfois, il me prend l'envie d'aller les voir à nouveau, par peur d'oublier. Je commence à monter les escaliers, mais je m'arrête devant la porte. Je n'ose pas. J'ai bien trop peur de finir par vivre complètement dans le passé. _

_Alors, je redescends les escaliers sans avoir ouvert la porte. Et le drap reste couvert de poussières. En attendant que quelqu'un s'intéresse un jour aux trésors qu'il cache ..._

* * *

Le lendemain du nouvel an chez James, après avoir eu le temps de nous remettre de notre soirée, nous sommes rentrées chez Rosalie. Ma meilleure amie, encore fatiguée partie se coucher presque immédiatement. Je profitais des instants de calme pour écrire une lettre à Stephan et une autre à Alexandre. Ceux-ci passé toutes les fêtes en famille et je me désolais de ne pas avoir vu mon meilleur ami pour le nouvel an.

Je venais tout juste de finir d'écrire mes lettres lorsqu'un hibou que j'avais déjà vu – je ne me souvenais que trop bien de ce moment où son propriétaire avait laissé échappé une lettre de sa poche – vint frapper contre la vitre de la cuisine. Mortifiée, je mis quelques instants à me lever pour aller lui ouvrir. J'eus à peine le temps de saisir l'enveloppe que le volatile repartait aussitôt, avec une sorte de dédain qui me parut improbable pour un oiseau. Mais ce n'était pas le hibou de n'importe qui, après tout ...

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je fixais l'enveloppe tout en revoyant mentalement la scène du bal. Mes mains tremblèrent un peu. Je n'osais pas ouvrir cette lettre. J'étais tétanisée. Que voulait-il ? Étais-ce à propos de ce baiser, de ma fuite ? J'imaginais mal Rosier chercher des explications. Ce n'était tellement pas le genre à montrer des sentiments. Alors quoi ?

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Megharra, qui venait tout juste de rentrer de sa propre soirée du nouvel an. Elle sembla surprise de me voir déjà réveillée, ou plutôt, pas encore couchée.

- Tania chérie, que fais-tu debout ? Tu dois avoir du sommeil à rattraper comme tout le monde !

- Oui ... Je voulais juste ... Boire un peu. Je vais monter dormir ... A plus tard, Meg et bonne année !

Je quittais la cuisine sur ces mots, alors qu'elle me souhaitait une bonne année à son tour, la main serrée sur l'enveloppe. Je montais à l'étage en vitesse, pressée par un sentiment dont je ne trouvais pas la cause. Je m'appuyais sur un mur du couloir et essayais de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Fébrile, j'ouvris l'enveloppe pour voir qu'elle ne contenait qu'un petit parchemin où était inscrit d'une écriture élégante mais sèche : « _British Muséum, demain à 14h_ ».

Étrangement, j'étais aussi nerveuse qu'excitée pour ce mot. Peut-être bien qu'une part au fond de moi n'aspirait qu'à le revoir encore et encore.

Oui.

Peut-être …

* * *

- Où vas-tu déjà ? Demanda Rosalie alors que nous marchions dans la rue.

- Au musée, par un devoir sur l'étude des moldus. Tu veux venir ? Proposais-je, parfaitement consciente que ma meilleure amie détestait les musées.

- Oh, j'aurais bien voulu, dit-elle en regardant ailleurs, mais j'ai un rendez-vous avec un gryffondor que j'ai rencontré à la fête de Potter.

- Tiens donc, tu ne m'en avais pas parlé …

- C'est vrai, mais je n'étais pas sûre … enfin, je dois y aller, à ce soir !

Je sortis discrètement ma baguette après avoir jeté des coups d'œil prudents sur les passants et quelques instants plus tard, un bus à trois étages de couleur violette s'arrêta devant moi.

- Bienvenue à bord du magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcier et sorcière en détresse, s'exclama le contrôleur alors que je montais à bord. Où est-ce qu'on vous arrête, ma jolie ?

- Au British Muséum, je vous pris.

- 5 mornilles, s'il vous plaît !

- Bonjour, Ernie, saluais-je le conducteur alors que je tendais les pièces au contrôleur.

Le vieil homme tourna son regard vers moi et me sourit gentiment avant d'accélérer et d'éviter un chat sur la route, m'envoyant valser sur le premier siège à ma portée. Ernie avait toujours eu une conduite ... nerveuse, dira t-on.

- Ça fait longtemps que t'as pas pris le magicobus, ma petite ! Comment ça va à Poudlard ?

- Ça va bien, merci, je suis en sixième année, alors mes examens ne sont pas aussi important que l'année dernière.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, répondit le conducteur qui ne m'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite.

Comme beaucoup de jeunes sorciers né-moldu, j'avais été contrainte d'employer régulièrement le magicobus. J'aurais pu prendre les transports moldus, évidemment mais malgré la conduite chaotique d'Ernie, j'aimais vraiment le magicobus. C'était un peu comme s'il y avait toujours quelqu'un près à vous aider si besoin.

- Ça me fait penser, il y a quelques jours, on a ramassé une jeune fille de ton âge drôlement bien habillé mais qui avait l'air complètement paumée...

- Ah oui ? Demandais-je en me doutant qu'il m'avait reconnu, j'avais surpris ce soir son regard inquisiteur sur ma personne.

- Ça va mieux, depuis, ma petite ? Interrogea le vieil homme, pas dupe.

Je me le demande, soupirais-je en repensant au soir où j'avais quitté la soirée de gala de ma mère.

* * *

Je regardais ma montre en sortant du magicobus. 14h02. Je grimaçais en m'avançant vers les escaliers du British Muséum. Je l'aperçus alors, vêtu comme un moldu. Enfin, comme un moldu … Il s'était drôlement bien habillé pour quelqu'un qui aller simplement au musée. Ses yeux noirs fixés d'un air dégoûté les moldus qui l'entouraient. Il ne semblait vraiment pas à son aise. Le voir ainsi tendu m'arracha un sourire amusé qui s'effaça lorsque mes yeux croisèrent les siens. Mon estomac se tordit, sans que je puisse en donner la raison.

- Tu es en retard, gronda t-il alors que je m'approchais, nerveuse.

- J'ai deux minutes de retard, excuses-moi de ne pas pouvoir encore transplaner contrairement à certains. Et je pouvais très bien me débrouiller seule, tu n'étais pas obligé de venir !

J'avais rapidement compris que je n'avais pas intérêt à me laisser faire avec lui si je voulais avoir un peu de considération. Et j'avouais intérieurement préférer le voir furieux que morne et sans vie.

- Il fallait qu'on parle, répondit-il sèchement.

Je tordais nerveusement mes mains et regardais un groupe d'enfant qui jouaient sur les marches. Il avait l'air de drôlement bien s'amuser. Il me secoua l'épaule, pas dupe et je tournais à nouveau mon regard vers lui.

- Je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais sur le cristal, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus, m'exclamais-je en me dirigeant vers le guichet.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais de quoi je veux parler ! Siffla Rosier en me rattrapant.

- Deux billets, s'il-vous-plaît, Madame.

- 15 livres, répondit la vieille femme derrière sa vitre.

- Tenez, dis-je en tendant l'argent moldu.

- Je te dois combien, demanda plus calmement Rosier alors que nous nous éloignions.

- Rien, je ne suis pas à trois gallions près. Tu apprendras que si mon sang n'est pas aussi pur que le tien, je suis certainement plus riche que la majorité de tes petits copains serpentards !

Je me surpris d'être si virulente envers lui et de lui avoir révélé une chose que seule Rosalie, Alexandre et Stephan avaient connaissance jusqu'à lors.

- Tu changes de sujet, déclara le dit Serpentard.

( On parlait d'argent, je ne vois pas en quoi je change de sujet, m'obstinais-je en sortant le plan du musée.

Je sentis sa main prendre fermement mon bras pour m'arrêter et m'attirer vers lui. Il planta ses yeux noirs dans les miens. Ces yeux noirs qui brillaient du fureur, de frustration et de désir ... Bon sang ! Je sentis le sang battre violemment dans mes joues.

- Arrête de fuir, par Merlin !

- Je ne fuis pas, protestais-je de mauvaise fois en détournant les yeux.

- Quitte le.

Je tournais mon regard vers lui, pour voir s'il se moquait de moi. A mon grand désarroi, il semblait parfaitement sérieux. Cela me désappointa encore plus. Est-ce que quelqu'un avait volé un des cheveux de Rosier et utilisait du polynectar pour se moquer de moi ? De toute évidence non, mais je peinais à reconnaître le Rosier si peu démonstratif que j'avais percuté en septembre.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais le faire, au juste ? Demandais-je, sarcastique. Juste parce que tu me l'as ordonné ?

- Parce que tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui et qu'il se moque de toi.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de dire ce que je ressens et je te ferais remarquer que Kyle est amoureux de moi ! M'énervais-je.

Je m'empêchais de rajouter un « lui » à la fin de ma phrase. La conversation que j'avais eu avec Sirius étant toujours présente dans mon esprit, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer que pour une fois un serpentard et un gryffondor étaient d'accord et ce pour me dire que mon petit ami se moquait de moi.

- Ose me dire que tu es amoureuse de lui ! Que lorsque je fais ça, dit-il en caressant ma nuque, déclenchant une multitude de frisson en moi, tu préférerais que ça soit lui qui le fasse. Ose me dire que tu n'as absolument rien ressenti lorsque je t'ai plaqué contre ce mur …

- Tais-toi, dis-je en sentant mon estomac se tordre sous ses caresses et mon cœur battre la chamade. J'en ai assez de tes tendances bipolaires ! J'en ai marre qu'un jour tu sois aussi froid qu'un iceberg et l'autre que tu … Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi, parce que je ne peux pas continuer comme ça et …

Ses lèvres aplatirent brutalement les miennes et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il en profitait pour me faire taire. Et pourtant je répondais à son baiser comme si ma vie en dépendait. Et c'était presque ça. J'avais le sentiment que ma vie était liée à la sienne, sans savoir d'où pouvait venir cette certitude.

Comment en avait-on pu en arriver là ? De la menace, de la haine froide à un désir si intense ? En même temps, une complicité, des confidences, de la confiance s'étaient installées entre nous. Il m'avait protégé plusieurs fois à sa façon. Il était incompréhensible, tout simplement.

Il se détacha légèrement de moi.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je, la voix secouée.

- Parce qu'au fond, tu es la seule à vouloir aller au delà.

Et je sus que ça serait la seule réponse, fut-elle complètement sibylline, que je n'aurais jamais.

* * *

- Pourquoi tout ces moldus viennent ici ? Grommela Rosier alors que nous avancions dans les dédales du British muséum.

- C'est ici que se trouve le plus grand rassemblement d'objet historique d'Angleterre et nous sommes en période de vacances, il y a forcement du monde. Par ailleurs, tu serais étonné du nombre d'objet de notre monde, dis-je prudente, qui se trouve ici et dont les historiens ignorent la signification.

J'aperçus dans ses yeux une lueur moqueuse, qui à mon grand déplaisir, ne venait que lorsqu'il se trouvait avec moi. A croire que j'étais une source de moquerie inépuisable.

- Quoi ? Grondais-je.

- Mais rien, répondit-il avec un rictus amusé.

- Rosier, dis-moi sinon je t'abandonne parmi ces moldus.

- N'ai-je pas le droit de sourire ? Demanda t-il, sèchement.

- Tu comprendras que ce n'est pas vraiment dans tes habitudes, me surpris-je à répondre.

En fait, depuis qu'il m'avait embrassé, il avait perdu ce caractère intimidant qu'il avait eu à mes yeux. Il semblait plus accessible, plus doux, plus calme et …

- Regardez devant vous la prochaine fois ou je vous étripe ! Cracha t-il à un moldu qui l'avait frôlé.

Et rien. Rosier était un abruti de sang-pur comme tout les autres, pensais-je en soupirant. Mais c'était un abruti à qui je ne pouvais rien cacher, qui comprenait sans juger, au fond, le seul à ne pas me tenir rigueur de mes défauts.

- Où va t-on ?

- Dans les chambres d'Égypte antique.

* * *

Nous passions devant la statue de Ramsès II lorsque j'aperçus la pierre de Rosette.

- C'est ici ! Soufflais-je.

J'étais déjà venu et pourtant, ce jour-là, je la vis d'un autre œil. J'avais le sentiment qu'il y avait autre chose derrière ce que j'avais toujours connu, quelque chose dont j'étais la seule à connaître l'existence et la seule à pouvoir en découvrir davantage. C'était absolument grisant. Nous attendîmes qu'un groupe de touriste chinois s'éloigne pour nous avancer vers elle.

- Super, un gros caillou, ironisa Rosier en s'approchant.

- Ce gros caillou porte plusieurs inscriptions identiques et je jurerais avoir vu une lueur dans les lettres grecques à l'instant.

- Alors quoi ?

Je ne savais pas. J'avais la sensation de toucher quelque chose du bout du doigt sans savoir exactement ce qu'il pouvait signifier. Il fallait que je réfléchisse. Pourquoi cette pierre avait de la magie en elle ? Il y avait forcement un sorcier derrière tout ça. J'étais sûre au moins de ça. A moins que la magie viennent du gisement de pierre pris pour graver ces textes. Mais bien que possible, cette solution ne me semblait pas être la bonne.

- Il servait à quoi, exactement ce truc ?

Je jetais un regard agacé vers Rosier, appuyé négligemment sur le mur, qui m'empêchait de me concentrer. Je lâchais un soupire, les sentiments ressentis tout à l'heure revenaient à le voir installé si nonchalamment mais pourtant, toujours si attirant.

- C'est une stèle contenant un décret à l'honneur du nouveau monarque, Ptolémée V. Elle vient sûrement d'un temple d'une ville sacrée de l'époque, que sais-je …

- Pourquoi faisait-il des temples ? Demanda Rosier qui n'y comprenait vraiment rien.

- Pour accueillir les dieux, les prêtres, c'était un peu une protection pour les habitants.

- Stupide moldus ! C'est tellement plus simple d'installer un sort de protection.

- Un sort de protection … répétais-je. Comme ceux de Poudlard.

J'eus un frisson. Comme si je venais de dire quelques choses d'important mais qui m'aurait échappé. Une protection. Et si c'était pour ça que le sorcier avait mis de la magie dans la stèle. Pour protéger le temple …

Je soupirais, la tête pleine d'idées confuses. Je me penchais vers la pierre et vis une lueur dans les gravures. Je n'avais pas rêvé, au moins de cela j'en étais certaine. Et le cristal de Rosier avait des caractères qui ressemblaient vraiment à ceux égyptiens et grecs qui se trouvaient devant mes yeux. Ce n'était pas tout à fait les mêmes, mais je sentais que l'inspiration, l'origine était semblable.

- Je ne sais pas … Je crois … Je n'en suis même pas sûre … J'ai le sentiment qu'il s'agit d'une protection, exactement comme les barrières magiques de Poudlard. Mais pour pouvoir traduire ton cristal, je crois qu'il faudrait … que je trouve … que je saches, ce qu'il y avait avant.

- Comment ça, avant ? Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que tu n'es pas en train de te prendre la tête avec des détails sans importance ? Peut-être qu'il s'agissait simplement du même sorcier qui avait envie de s'amuser à stocker son énergie dans des pierres et basta !

- Non ! M'exclamais-je en vérifiant que personne ne nous écouter. Enfin, peut-être mais je sens au fond de moi qu'il y a plus que ça ! Je sens que je m'en approches, mais qu'il me manque des éléments … Quelque chose que je sais, mais que je ne parviens pas à remettre à sa place, soupirais-je.

- Partons, tu ne trouveras rien de plus en restant là, lança t-il froidement.

Je lui avais donné de faux espoir en pensant trouver quelque chose ici. Mais c'était la seule piste que j'avais pu trouver.

L'unique lien avec son cristal, comme si rien qui n'existait avait un rapport avec lui.

_Comme si rien qui n'existait …_

Devrais-je alors chercher dans ce qui n'existait pas ?


	32. Note

**Je suis absolument désolée** de vous donner un** faux espoir** car ceci **n'est pas un chapitre**. En fait, j'ai décidé de faire un petit peu de ménage dans cette fiction. Je m'explique, cette fiction date. Je l'ai commencé lorsque j'avais quoi … quinze ans. J'ose espérer que mon style s'est amélioré depuis.

Mais Fleur de Pêcher, c'est mon bébé, mon trésor. Et c'est d'autant plus rageant que j'ai envie de finir cette fiction, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ! Seulement, je bloque et ça m'énerve parce que je sais ce que j'ai envie d'écrire.

Alors du coup, j'ai relu toute ma fiction depuis le début pour me remettre dans le bain et là … crise cardiaque ! J'ai mes premiers chapitres en horreur !

Du coup, **j'ai pris la grande décision de réécrire Fleur de Pêcher.** Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne sais pas si ça vous inquiète, en fait, je ne change pas la trame, juste la façon dont c'est écrit. Et puis je vais rajouter des phrases, par ci par là et des dialogues en plus. En gros, ça ne peut leur faire que du bien. Enfin j'espère que vous aussi, vous allez les préférer comme ça.

Et puis, le maxi bonus, c'est que je sens déjà que je vais pouvoir me remettre dedans et continuer à écrire la fin.

Alors j'imagine que vous allez me dire que j'abuse ou comme on me l'a fait remarquer, que je ferais bien d'écrire la suite plutôt que de réécrire depuis le début. Et vous avez raison sûrement et je le comprends bien. Mais j'ai peur de pas pouvoir écrire la suite si je ne fais pas ça et entre nous, mieux vaut que je continues de travailler sur cette fiction plutôt que de l'abandonner, non ?

Donc, je ne sais pas si vous comptez continuer à lire cette fiction, si certains d'entre vous prendrons le temps de relire les nouveaux chapitres. J'espère, sincèrement, qu'il y aura encore du monde lorsque la suite serra enfin là. Mais je comprendrais s'il n'y a plus personne.

Je ne crois pas que vous recevrez des notifications concernant les modifications des chapitres, mais je mettrais en haut de ceux-ci que ça a été mis à jour, si ça vous intéresse de savoir.

Je crois avoir fait le tour … Ah non ! Je tenais tout de même à dire que **je vous remercies de votre soutien jusqu'ici**, que **ce n'est pas un abandon** de fiction, que** je compte bien la terminer**, même si je dois encore m'y mettre pendant dix ans !

Voilà,

**Bien à vous et avec tout mes remerciements,**

**Rukie-chan.**


	33. Peter Pan

Je suis sûre que vous n'y croyez plus. Mais si, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre.

Alors, alors, petit point information.

Du côté des **mises à jours,** les** 8 premiers chapitres** ont été corrigé, comme certaines ont pu le voir. Il n'y a pas de changement fondamental, juste des petites scènes rajoutées et des passages écrits au présent qui peuvent vous donner des indices sur la suite de la fiction.

Je travaille en parallèle sur la suite de la fiction et sur la réécriture, ce qui me prend un peu plus de temps, mais comme vous le voyez, ça me permet aussi de trouver l'inspiration pour la suite !

Sinon, j'aimerais vous parlez d'un autre sujet. MilaDK et moi-même écrivons une fic HP ensemble depuis deux/trois sans la publier. C'est un peu à l'opposé de Fleur de Pêcher, en fait. La fic est complètement déjantée et pleine d'humour. C'est en quelque sorte notre défouloir, vu que nos fictions sont très sérieuses. Il y a déjà plus d'une trentaine de chapitres d'écrits et nous comptons bientôt la publier sur le site.

En gros, l'histoire est celle de deux amies fans de HP qui débarque à Poudlard. Sujet maintes fois exploité mais au combien drôle à utiliser. Je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous voudront la lire, mais ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que mes fidèles lecteurs me donnent leur avis dessus, lorsque nous la publieront !

Sinon, concernant Fleur de Pêcher, dans le chapitre précédent : 

Tania est en vacances d'hiver et vit chez Rosalie, suite à une dispute avec sa mère. Elle reçoit un message de Rosier, lui imposant d'aller au British Museum, pour chercher des informations sur le cristal. Cependant, Tania ne trouve pas de solution en voyant la pierre de Rosette. Ils sortent du musée, déçus de ne rien avoir découvert.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Ps : Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des gentilles reviews d'encouragements pendant la réécriture, qui me motive à continuer sur ma lancée ! Et bon sang, les filles, faîtes vous un compte , je désespère de recevoir des super belles reviews ( comme la toute récente de Yaguel ) et de ne pas pouvoir y répondre ! Tout ça pour dire, merci énormément, vous n'imaginez pas comme c'est un pur délice d'être encouragée de cette façon !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXXI **

**PETER PAN **

_C'était un sentiment horrible que de sentir les réponses si près et pourtant si loin. _

_Au fond de mes tripes, il y avait quelques choses qui me disait que j'étais sur la bonne voie. _

_Un pressentiment, une chose inexplicable. _

_Et j'entendais presque dans ma tête une voix chuchoter : _

_« Patience, tu sauras bien assez tôt »_

* * *

Nous sortîmes du British Muséum, il me faut l'admettre, déçus et fatigués. Je tournais discrètement la tête vers Rosier. Sa mâchoire s'était crispée et ses yeux étaient à nouveau froids. Il avait repris son image de Serpentard glacial. Je sentis mon estomac se serrer, tant cette vision me culpabilisait et m'attristait.

- Je suis désolée, soufflais-je en m'arrêtant au bas des marches de l'édifice.

Rosier stoppa sa marche pour se tourner vers moi. Il me jaugea un instant du regard, avant de mettre nonchalamment ses mains dans ses poches.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, me dit-il finalement en soupirant. J'en ai trop demandé, j'en suis conscient. J'espérais simplement … ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Bien sûr, que ça a de l'importance ! M'outrais-je en faisant un pas vers lui. Le but, c'est de rendre de la magie à Morgane, n'est-ce-pas ?! Alors ne dis pas que ça n'a pas d'importance ! Je vais de ce pas chez Fleury et Bott, il y a forcément un truc qui m'a échappé … lui dis-je en avançant, déterminée, pour trouver un endroit où je pourrais faire appel au magicobus.

En passant près de lui, je vis un éclat de panique dans ses prunelles noires qui m'interpella avant qu'il ne me saisisse violemment le poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? Demanda t-il soudainement.

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort en sentant la colère et l'inquiétude qui émanait de lui et dont j'ignorais l'origine.

- Je vais … chez Fleury et Bott ? Répétais-je, incertaine.

- A propos de Morgane ! Précisa t-il en me secouant et en resserrant sa poigne sur mon bras.

- Calme-toi, enfin ! M'exclamais-je en voyant que nous commencions à attirer l'attention de la foule autour de nous.

- Réponds-moi ! Siffla t-il, n'entendant – de toute évidence – pas ce que je lui disais. Comment tu sais ça ?!

- Lâches-moi ! Ordonnais-je en grimaçant à cause de la douleur qui commençait à irradier dans mon bras. Rosier ! Tu me fais mal …

Je tentais vainement de me défaire de son emprise mais je devais reconnaître que mes entraînements ne m'avaient pas donné la force de me battre à la moldue. Rosier n'avait pas une carrure frêle de jeune garçon mais bien la musculature et l'ossature d'un homme. Celui-ci ne semblait de toute façon plus m'entendre, puisqu'il continuait de vociférer des menaces et à s'énerver pour une parole malheureuse, m'agrippant le poignet et le serrant toujours plus, puisqu'il n'avait pas de réponse.

Une main lui saisit soudain l'épaule violemment, le tirant en arrière pour le faire lâcher prise. Néanmoins, la manœuvre fit que je me retrouvais plaquée contre Rosier, qui n'avait pas pensé un instant à défaire son emprise sur mon poignet.

- Ne me touche pas, sale m... commença à siffler le Serpentard en glissant sa main libre dans la poche de son pantalon, pour – je le devinais aisément – prendre sa baguette.

- Calmes-toi, coupa l'homme qui était intervenu, et lâches donc le bras de ta petite-amie ! Tu lui fais mal …

Je fixais celui qui m'était venu en aide, surprise. Il n'avait pas trente ans et s'était exprimé calmement, pourtant ses yeux fixaient froidement Rosier, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était près à agir si ce dernier ne lui obéissait pas. Moldu ou non, il n'était pas le genre d'homme qu'on désirait se mettre à dos.

Néanmoins, j'étais persuadée que si Rosier n'avait pas tant été surpris de ses propos, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à lui faire comprendre qui était le plus menaçant d'entre eux. Pourtant, le sorcier tourna son visage vers moi, toujours plaquée contre lui, pour fixer sa propre main, qui enserrait toujours mon poignet.

Il la lâcha prestement, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il venait de prendre conscience de son éclat de fureur et de ce qu'il avait fait durant celui-ci. Cette surprise et ce choc que je lus dans son regard adoucirent ma colère d'avoir été traitée de cette façon. Je songeais de plus en plus que Rosier était touché par un cas rare de schizophrénie, néanmoins …

- Vous allez bien, Miss ? Vous voulez que j'appelle un taxi pour vous ramener chez vous ? S'inquiéta l'homme en s'approchant pour regarder mon bras.

Le bras que leva soudainement Rosier l'empêcha de s'approcher davantage de moi.

- Elle n'a pas besoin de toi, mec, dégage ! Siffla le Serpentard en toisant son interlocuteur de son regard meurtrier.

- Tu commences à m'agacer sérieusement, petit, lui répondit ce dernier, nullement impressionné par un jeune de dix-sept ans. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser des femmes se faire brutaliser, alors déguerpis avant que je ne m'énerve …

Je connaissais assez bien Rosier pour deviner l'issue sanglante qu'allait prendre la conversation si je n'intervenais pas. Aussi attrapais-je doucement le bras de Rosier pour le baisser, le gardant malgré tout entre mes mains, au cas où …

- Je vais bien, dis-je à l'attention de l'homme, je vous assure ! Nous allons rentrer, maintenant, pas vrai ?

- Ne vous laissez pas faire ainsi, Miss ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous sortez avec lui qu'il peut se permettre de vous faire du mal !

Je le fixais, étonnée. Pensait-il sérieusement que Rosier et moi étions ensemble ? Avions-nous l'air d'un couple en pleine querelle amoureuse quand il a décidé de me venir en aide ? Je lançais un coup d'œil gêné au Serpentard, dont je tenais toujours précautionneusement le bras, par crainte qu'il ne s'attaque à ce moldu.

Il n'avait pas l'air choqué ni même dégoûté par ce malentendu. Comment aurait-il pu l'être alors qu'il m'avait embrassé quelques heures auparavant ? Pourtant, cette idée me mettait mal à l'aise, peut-être vis à vis de ma relation avec Kyle. Le poids du collier de perle hérité de sa grand-mère semblait peser des tonnes lorsque je me trouvais près de Rosier, comme pour me rappeler ma traîtrise.

Rosier leva alors un sourcil agacé avant de soupirer effrontément.

- On y va, dit-il finalement en plaçant une main dans mon dos, pour m'obliger à avancer.

En voyant des passants nous regarder tendrement, je me fis la réflexion que cette position ne faisait qu'accentuer l'image de couple que nous donnions. J'en rougis immédiatement. Il ne m'était pas possible de m'imaginer sérieusement avec Rosier, tant la relation qui nous liait était particulière.

- Rosier ! L'appelais-je. Rosier ! Tu marches trop vite, arrêtes de me pousser !

J'appuyais sur mes jambes pour stopper son avancée, fatiguée du rythme qu'il m'imposait.

- Quoi ? Demanda t-il, visiblement agacé.

- Tu as un dragon à prendre ou quoi ? M'exclamais-je. Je n'ai pas d'aussi grandes jambes que toi, je ne peux pas te suivre ! Et pourquoi on marche, d'abord ? Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps d'appeler le magicobus !

- Pas la peine, eut-il la décence de me répondre, avant de prendre ma main dans la sienne pour me traîner à nouveau derrière lui, à un rythme moins poussé.

- Comment ça : « pas la peine » ? M'agaçais-je en le suivant néanmoins, avais-je le choix, de toute façon ? Il faut bien que je rentres chez moi !

- Nous rejoignons un endroit d'où l'on peut transplaner, m'informa t-il simplement.

- Sauf que moi, j'ai seize ans, Rosier ! Je n'ai pas mon permis …

- Et alors ? Me demanda t-il, perplexe en tournant légèrement la tête vers moi. Moi, je l'ai.

- Tant mieux pour toi, mais … commençais-je avant de comprendre. Attends ?! Tu as déjà fait un transplanage d'escorte, avant ? M'inquiétais-je.

- Tu penses vraiment que je prendrais le risque de te le proposer, sinon ?

- Honnêtement ? … Oui.

Je remarquais ses épaules tressauter d'un rire silencieux. Étrangement, la culpabilité, l'inquiétude et tous les sentiments néfastes qui m'habitaient depuis le début des vacances s'en allèrent alors que je le contemplais rire à sa façon. Malgré la retenue évidente qu'il y mettait, son rire me toucha sincèrement et je m'escrimais à le garder en mémoire, consciente de la rareté de l'instant.

- C'est que tu commences à bien me connaître, alors, me dit-il finalement avec une expression étonnée sur le visage. Ah ! Nous y sommes …

L'endroit était un bâtiment désaffecté où plus personne n'allait, cela n'en faisait aucun doute.

- Rosier, il est hors de question que tu me fasses transplaner. Je prends le magicobus ! Dis-je en me dégageant de sa poigne et en faisant demi-tour.

Il me rattrapa et fit un rempart de son corps pour m'empêcher d'avancer.

- Je ne prendrais pas le risque d'être vu avec toi par des sorciers, siffla t-il en récupérant sa froideur coutumière.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me raccompagner, il me semble, fis-je remarquer.

- Nous avons une discussion à finir, sans moldu pour l'interrompre, cette fois-ci.

Je savais d'avance qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau. J'aurais pu lui dire ce qu'il voulait savoir immédiatement, mais la rue glauque dans laquelle nous nous trouvions ne me donnait pas envie de m'éterniser.

Je cédais, non sans une dernière bataille.

- Tu connais Londres, au moins ? Je suis sûre que tu ne saurais pas où me faire transplaner pour me conduire chez moi.

Le silence me répondit tout d'abord, puis un coin de sa bouche se leva, dans une expression appréciatrice.

- Je t'accorde ce point, petite Serdaigle, je ne connais pas bien les rues de Londres … Mais je situe assez bien certaines quartiers. Alors, où vis-tu ?

- Laisse tomber, Rosier, je n'habite pas si loin d'ici, je peux m'y rendre en moins d'une demi-heure en métro ! Tu n'as qu'à poser tes questions en m'accompagnant jusqu'à celui-ci …

- Je me trompe ou tu as peur que je sache où tu vis ? Devina t-il alors.

Je déglutis. Comme toujours, Rosier avait le pouvoir désarmant de lire en moi comme dans un livre, je l'en maudissais quotidienne, d'ailleurs.

- Très bien, soupirais-je, j'abandonne. Tu situes Kensington Garden ?

- Assez bien, oui.

- Fais-nous transplaner dans le parc, j'habite à côté. Nous n'aurons qu'à discuter en traversant les jardins …

- Tu vois, quand tu veux, me dit-il avec son air narquois, avant de s'avancer pour me prendre dans ses bras. Accroches-toi, si tu veux arriver avec tes deux jambes …

Je plaçais alors mes mains dans son dos et me serait contre lui de toutes mes forces, comme si ma vie en dépendait. J'avais toujours eu horreur du transplanage, mais je n'aurais pas su dire si les battements précipités de mon cœur venaient de cet horrible voyage ou de ma promiscuité avec le torse de Rosier.

- Nous sommes arrivés, tu sais … Pas que cette position me dérange, mais nous devons parler, je te rappelle.

Je m'éloignais de lui, prestement, avec la certitude que mes joues s'étaient teintées de rouge. Le Serpentard avait toujours le chic pour me faire perdre mes moyens. Je n'aurais, en effet, jamais cru entendre une phrase pareille sortir de sa bouche.

Nullement décontenancé, le sorcier regardait le paysage environnant, un air appréciateur dans ses yeux. Le parc, agencé avec goût, laissait deviner un quartier plutôt huppé aux alentours.

- Tu vis … dans ce quartier ? Demanda t-il finalement après son rapide examen.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça a l'air de te surprendre ?

- Disons simplement que … ça m'a l'air d'être une zone assez bourgeoise de Londres, expliqua t-il.

- Et alors ? M'agaçais-je. Quelque chose en moi t'aurait-il fait penser que je vis dans un quartier malfamé ?

Pour réponse, j'eus la surprise de le voir à nouveau rire à sa façon, discret et silencieux.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ? Qu'ai-je dis de drôle ? M'énervais-je faussement.

J'aimais bien trop le voir ainsi, même si je refusais de l'admettre, pour être véritablement fâchée contre lui. Mais ce constat m'agaça car je réalisais soudainement qu'il pouvait me manipuler avec aisance sans que je m'en rebelle. Son simple rire ou un de ses sourires sincères pouvait effacer en moi toute colère et toute inquiétude.

- Ne t'énerves pas ! Ou plutôt, si, énerves-toi ! Rit-il narquoisement. C'est si rare que s'en est drôle …

- Tu me vois ravie de te servir de distraction, lui dis-je sèchement en avançant.

Il me rattrapa silencieusement, me suivant docilement alors que je nous guidais dans les allées du parc, confiante du chemin que je prenais. J'hésitais néanmoins à lui faire connaître notre destination. Je n'y avais jamais conduit personne. C'était mon endroit, celui où je venais quand rien n'allait, mon sanctuaire. Le montrer à Rosier représentait bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

- Explique-moi, réclama t-il au bout de quelques minutes. Comment as-tu su pour Morgane ?

- N'est-ce-pas évident ? Demandais-je en tournant doucement la tête vers lui, pour rencontrer ses yeux. Cette pierre accumule les forces magiques. Ta sœur en est dépourvue et en souffre. Quel frère qui aime sa sœur comme tu aimes la tienne n'aurait pas eu l'idée de l'aider de cette façon ?

Ses épaules se raidirent mais il ne baissa pas les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à dire que j'aime ma sœur ?

- Sérieusement, Rosier ? … Eh bien, tes yeux, avant tout et les expressions de ton visage, lui dis-je en me plaçant face à lui, pour regarder ceux-ci. Tu n'es jamais aussi expressif que lorsqu'il est question de ta sœur.

Ce constat me donna une pointe au cœur, que je refusais d'apparenter à de la jalousie.

- Tu aurais du voir, tout à l'heure, au British Muséum, la colère dans laquelle tu t'es mis à la simple mention de son nom …

- A ce propos, dit-il en attrapant doucement mon poignet pour observer la trace rougeâtre de ses doigts sur ma peau, je … je …

Son hésitation si peu commune m'attendrit. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui nous arrivait aujourd'hui, j'avais l'impression de le découvrir sous un autre jour. Je fus effrayée en comprenant qu'il ne m'attirait que plus.

- Tu n'y arrives pas, pas vrai ? Lançais-je finalement en reprenant ma marche. A faire des excuses … Laisse. Ce n'est pas important !

- Je t'ai blessé parce que tu n'avais pas l'air effrayée, se justifia t-il dans mon dos. Je me serais calmé plus rapidement si tu l'avais été.

- Ah oui ?

- Pourquoi ne l'étais-tu pas, d'ailleurs ? Interrogea t-il, perplexe. Morgane dit que je ferais peur à un détraqueur quand je suis dans cet état.

Je sursautais à cette question. Je n'y avais jamais réfléchis, en réalité. Mais cette remarque était intéressante, pourquoi la si peu courageuse Tania n'avait pas eu peur de l'effrayant Serpentard ?

- En toute honnêteté … Je crois que … ça fait longtemps que tu ne me fais plus peur, tu sais. Je me trompe peut-être, mais quelque chose en moi me disait que tu ne me ferais pas de mal.

- Tu es naïve si tu penses que je ne te blesserais jamais, me répondit-il froidement avec une certaine hauteur qui m'agaça.

- Oh ! Mais ça, je le sais. Regarde mon poignet ! On ne peut pas dire que tu es un exemple de douceur, je te signale, assénais-je avec la même froideur que lui.

C'était un coup bas car je savais qu'il regrettait son geste, même s'il ne parvenait pas à l'exprimer. Je me mordis les lèvres, regrettant immédiatement mes paroles.

- Je …

- C'est si dur que ça ? Demandais-je pour me faire pardonner.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- D'admettre que tu as une faiblesse. Morgane est ta faiblesse. C'est pour ça que tu ne laisses personne t'approcher, pour que personne ne le sache. Je trouve ça dommage, en un sens …

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que … c'est cette faiblesse qui te donne ta part d'humanité. Sans elle, tu es vide et froid. Presque mort de l'intérieur.

Je respirais profondément.

- Il n'y a qu'elle qui t'apporte de la vie, constatais-je avec cette pointe de jalousie dont je ne parvenais pas à me défaire.

- Tu en es persuadée ? Dit-il avec une drôle de voix qui fit remuer mon estomac.

- Je … je … On arrive dans l'endroit que je préfère à Londres !

Il eut l'intelligence de comprendre que je désirais pas répondre à sa question.

- Ton endroit préféré est un parc ? J'aurais pourtant misé pour une bibliothèque.

- Ne te moques pas ! M'outrais-je en réalisant que j'avais conduit le Serpentard dans un endroit qui était vraiment cher à mon cœur. Je venais toujours ici, tu sais, lorsque j'étais enfant … Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance à tes yeux, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai conduis ici.

- Dis-moi, insista t-il, pourquoi aimes-tu tellement cet endroit ?

- Parce que j'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il m'emmènerait un jour avec lui …

- Il ?

- Lui, lui dis-je en montrant la statue du petit garçon qui ornait le jardin.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Peter Pan !

- Et … ?

- Tu … Tu ne connais pas Peter Pan ?! Réalisais-je.

- Je suis censé ? S'agaça t-il. C'est un élève de Poudlard ? Un sorcier, au moins ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant son expression perplexe.

- Et bien … en quelque sorte, je suppose, pensais-je à voix haute après avoir calmé mon rire. Peter Pan peut voler sans balai, après tout.

- C'est impossible.

- Pas à Neverland ! C'est un monde complètement différent du notre … L'histoire de Peter Pan, c'est celle d'un petit garçon qui refuse de grandir. Le temps s'écoule pour les autres, mais lui ne vieillit pas et ne le fera jamais, car au fond, il a bien trop peur du monde des adultes …

- Tu as peur de grandir, Tania ?

Je sursautais en l'entendant m'appeler par mon prénom. J'aurais juré qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de sa familiarité à mon égard. Cette journée aussi étrange que brutale semblait avoir renforcé des liens invisibles mais existants. Plus que jamais, j'étais attiré par lui et plus que jamais, je me rendais compte de l'effet destructeur qu'il pouvait avoir sur moi.

- Pas toi ? Lui demandais-je alors. Devenir adulte … c'est devoir faire face aux difficultés de la vie, de la mort, de l'abandon, de la souffrance. Et moi, je suis juste terrifiée de la guerre qui arrive dans notre monde … Alors, dans ces moments-là, je voudrais partir à Neverland et devenir comme Peter Pan.

- Tu te trompes de solution.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit heureux, ton Peter Pan.

- Ah non ?

- L'immortalité est une chose qui ne se partage pas. Tu passes une vie remplie de solitude … Ce n'est pas être heureux.

- Mais Peter n'est pas seul, il a les garçons perdus.

- Je ne sais de qui tu parles, mais je suppose qu'ils vieillissent aussi, non ?

- Oui...

- Donc ils vont mourir un jour. Quoiqu'il fasse, il devra affronter les problèmes des adultes. Il en aura peut-être une conception différente, mais la douleur est la même. Et tu sais … à force d'être seul … on finit par devenir cruel et insensible. Je sais de quoi je parle …

Je m'approchais inconsciemment de lui, jusqu'à ce que nos corps ne soient séparés que d'un pas. Mes yeux plongèrent à nouveau dans les siens.

- Si tu parles de toi, je pense que tu te trompes. Je t'accorde un point pour la cruauté, et encore … Je me demande parfois si ce n'est pas juste une façon d'éloigner les autres de toi, pour ne pas t'y attacher. Mais je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais insensible …

Il leva un sourcil moqueur, pas dupe.

- Peut-être au début de l'année, oui, lui concédais-je. Mais même si tes émotions n'étaient pas toujours visibles et expressives, je suis persuadée qu'elles étaient présentes. Je t'ai vu passer par beaucoup de sentiments, que ce soit la colère ou l'inquiétude pour ta sœur. Aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître, je pense que tu as meilleur fond que Peter Pan.

- Et pourtant, c'est avec lui que tu voulais t'en aller, lorsque tu étais enfant … Souffla t-il en s'approchant encore plus.

- Parce que j'étais comme lui. Je me sentais … seule et ignorée de tous, avouais-je. J'en voulais à tous les adultes. J'ai beaucoup changé, depuis, mais je n'aurais pas pu le faire seule. Si je n'avais pas rencontré des personnes attentionnées à mon égard … je serais sûrement devenue aussi inhumaine que lui.

- On se ressemble peut-être plus que je ne le pensais … Murmura t-il à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres.

Je déglutis en faisant un pas en arrière, pour m'éloigner de lui, le collier de Kyle formant un étau autour de mon cou, comme pour me culpabiliser.

- Peut-être bien. Je dois y aller, maintenant … Rosalie va s'inquiéter.

- Tu vis chez ta meilleure amie ? Demanda t-il en respirant profondément, comme s'il se retenait de combler l'espace entre nous.

- Je me suis fâchée avec ma mère … soufflais-je.

- A cause de quoi ?

- L'excuse première, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas que je fréquente des sorciers, comme Kyle. Mais ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour me faire comprendre que la magie n'a pas de place dans ma vie …

- Kyle n'est pas fait pour ta vie, ça c'est certain … Mais … pourquoi m'as-tu fait transplaner ici, si tu n'y vis pas en ce moment ?

- J'aime cet endroit, je te l'ai dis. Et nous n'aurions pas pu discuter si je t'avais fait venir près de chez Rosie. Aussi … Je n'ai jamais parlé de Peter Pan à qui que ce soit et je ne suis jamais venue avec personne ici. Mais je me suis dit que puisque tu partageais avec moi ta faiblesse, ça serait juste de te faire découvrir une des miennes …

Il fit un nouveau pas vers moi, faisant accélérer le rythme de mon cœur.

- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, maintenant …

- Comment comptes-tu rentrer ?

- Je vais prendre le magicobus, évidemment ! Oh, Rosier, ajoutais-je alors que je commençais à me détourner. Une dernière chose … Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour trouver un moyen d'aider Morgane, même si ça doit me prendre des années. Je te l'ai dis et je te le répètes, que tu le veuilles ou non : tu peux avoir confiance en moi !

Je n'eus pas le temps de me détourner qu'il se jetait déjà sur mes lèvres avec une passion et une tendresse que je ne lui connaissais pas. J'aurais voulu me défaire de son étreinte, par loyauté envers Kyle, mais mon cœur ne me dictait que de me raccrocher à lui, de m'y accrocher de toutes mes forces, pour ne jamais en être séparée. Ma main glissa sur sa nuque alors que l'autre tenait ses épaules pour le tenir toujours plus près de moi.

- Rosier …

- Evan, grogna t-il alors qu'il embrassait à présent la courbe de ma mâchoire et que ma respiration se faisait haletante.

- Evan … Soufflais-je alors en essayant de le repousser … Je suis avec Kyle …

- Je sais …

- Alors … arrête …

- Je ne peux pas.

* * *

_Evan ne pouvait pas résister. Il avait atteint sa limite. _

_Comme moi, il avait combattu l'attirance qui était née entre nous dès le début. _

_Mais cette attirance n'était pas seule en cause. Il y avait tellement plus que ça. _

_Moi aussi, j'ai atteint ma limite. _

_Je ne peux pas cesser de l'aimer, ce serait comme cesser de respirer. _

_Mais je ne peux plus continuer sans lui. _

_J'ai tenu aussi longtemps que je le pouvais, par amour pour les miens. _

_Cependant, le manque dans mon cœur est trop fort … _

_Beaucoup trop fort._


End file.
